The Untold Stories of BF5
by InvaderLuver
Summary: Just little tidbits of short stories I thought of WAY back... YEA!  *** NOTE! FortuneAly could say that I could make something similar to his/her story 'Data Drafts'
1. QUOTES! 8D

These are BF5 quotes…

Vert: Yeah! All I have to do to see my neighbor on my phone, who is just about ten feet away from me, is first… I have to kill three leprechauns, then HE has to kill five leprechauns, we both run in a circle for seven hours, kill a chicken, sing the latest Lady Gaga song, dance to Beonce's 'Single Ladies' in RE-o-tards (Leotards), and then we can talk! ISN'T THAT WONDERFUL!

Agura: You know that you've just eaten a good meal when you throw-up afterwards.

Sherman: NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR EFFIN' BLOG! GET OVER IT!

Spinner: WHO PISSED IN YOUR CHERRIOS!

Stanford: When in doubt, throw things at your Ex-Girlfriend.

Zoom: Omigod! "Do you hate this commercial?" "Yes!" "DISCOUNT!"

Tezz: I don't think it's a medical emergency. It's more like a mental emergency.

A.J.: GOD BLESSES YOU… (All serious)

Spinner: I'd rather be dying!

Sherman: Oh you and your retarded ways…

Vert: I was over there NOM NOM NOM'in away.

Zoom: DUBYAH!

Stanford: DOUBLE-YOW!

Tezz: Double Vee!

Vert: I feel… like a unicorn… took me on a magical journey… (Video XD)

Sherman: NYAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE TRAFFIC MADE ME MISS A FRIGGIN DOUBLE-RAINBOW!

Agura: HAVE YOU HEARD OF THE MARVELOUS BREAD FISH?

A.J.: Heh, heh, NO!

Agura: OKAY!

Zoom: DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?

Stanford: YEA WE LIKE WAFFLES!

Zoom: DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES!

Stanford: YEA WE LIKE PANCAKES!

Zoom: DO YOU LIKE FRENH TOAST?

Stanford: No…!

Vert: Who wants cake?

Everyone: Me!

Vert: TOO BAD! D: MINE! *Nom nom nom*

Spinner: YO MAMA SO FAT SHE'S BIG! OOOOOOHHH!

Sherman: DO IT! OR I WILL KILL YOUR FAMIRY! (Family)

Spinner: no… D:

Tezz: THIS, is ketchup. *Tastes the red… SUBSTANCE* Omigod y'all, that is NOT KETCHUP… *Freaks out*

A.J.: Sometimes, I wish stores would grow a pair and say '$1' instead of '99 cents'! Just sayin'.

Spinner: IS THIS REAL?

Zoom: Sonic the Hedgehog '06 Solaris Phase 1 was so epic, my ears had an orgasm.

Sherman: *Cough* STUPID! *Cough, Cough*

Stanford: (Crying)

Agura: Why are you crying?

Stanford: My-My-My…

Agura: I mean, it's okay if you haven't hit full puberty yet! It's okay!

Stanford: *Blank face*

Vert: Yes!

Spinner: (Randomly yelling from the background) YEEEEEEEAAASSS!

Tezz: (Staring at himself in the mirror) YOU DON'T KNOW MEE!

Spinner: Activating DAY-VISION goggles…

Sherman: Those are binoculars.

Spinner: LET'S GO! (Runs out and starts shooting paintballs.) DIE HACKERS!

Sherman: Oh balls…

Spinner: (Running and shooting) OVER-KILL, KILL-MANIA, KILL-FRENZY, KILL-TACULAR, I'M BATMAN!

Sherman: (Runs alongside him) WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE DUDE!

Spinner: OVER-KILL! HEADSHOT!

Sherman: DIIIIEEE!

Vert: (Shoots Spinner in the chest and aims for Sherman)

Sherman: OMIGOD! THEY KILLED SPINNER!

Stanford: YOU BASTARD!

Spinner: Your MOM's makin' out with that mailman, YEA! Hey! You leave her out of this!

A.J.: I'll get the net!

Tezz: TEN POINTS FOR FROGS!

Sherman: WHAT is wrong with your body…?

Vert: Oh Mah, GOD!

Agura: Natures NINJA…

Vert: *Snap Snap*

Spinner: I'M FREE MOTHA F(Bleep)CKA'! :D

Vert: LET'S PWN SOME N00BS!

Zoom: DATH-A-LATE! *Free falls out of a helicopter*

Vert: *Jumps after him* KILL-SPREE!

Zoom: MY NAMES JAKE! (Sassy)

Stanford: EVAAAAALLL!

Agura: (Randomly LOL'ing)

Vert: (Raises his sword above his head, ready to kill Krytus) *Epic close up on his eyes*-With deep voice-**CATCHPHRASE**… (Kills him)

Tezz: A RACCOON!

Sherman: Kon'nichiwa…

Spinner: And you can go home… (Points to A.J.)

Zoom: 'Cause we're all ASIAAAAAAN, F(bleep)CK WHOEVER'S NOT!

Spinner: Oh my God I can reach the pedals!

Tezz: Ya' know what's really annoying? When you have a Greek dad, and he pronounces 'Feta cheese', 'FEA-TAH Cheese'.

A.J.: I wish I was Asian… Oh wait… am I from Canada…? WHAT?

Agura: Oh, I'm sorry, I think I just died…

Vert: (Taking a test for Sage)

Tezz: (Takes out an empty BB gun) PEW! PEWPEWPEWPEWPEW! PEW!

Vert: (Growls)

Spinner: (Laughing) Pewpewpew!

Vert: THAT'S ENOUGH! I CAN'T CONCENTRATE! God!

Tezz: (Clicks one more time sadly) Pew…

Sherman: WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?

Agura: (Cough) YOUR MOTHER! (Cough)

Spinner: So, if Tezz and A.J. are joining us… won't that make us BATTLE FORCE SEVEN? Nah, it doesn't ring…

Vert: (As his garage door is slowly being closed) Oh! I almost forgot! Hey Stanford! (While getting on his knees so you can still see his face)Canyoumowyourlawninahurricane,nopedidn'tthinksoHAHAHAHAHAAA-!"(Door closes)

Stanford: MEW!

Sherman: DON'T TALK S(Bleep)T ABOUT ME! IMMA BAD(Bleep)S! INTERIOR CROCODILE ALLIGATOR, I DRIVE A CHEVROLET MOVIE, THE-A-TA!

Vert: Ehh, your goals in life aren't my problem!

Zoom: My eyes, my eyes, look mad 'cause someone stole my eggroll…

Tezz: YOU RACIST!

Stanford: Ya' know, THE FIRST time I saw Tezz, I could have sworn he was wearing skinny jeans…

Tezz: I was…

Zoom: Like that guy on YouTube said… 'I hate when guys wear skinny jeans…!' So does that mean you're a gay Russian?

Tezz: O.O;

Vert: I wanna be Asian!

Spinner: *tisk* I wish I were half-black!

Vert:…

Agura: HEY! You're lucky that I'm not a member of PETA. 'Cause I got connections!

Sherman: Heheh, LOAL.

Spinner: I got shot once… and tased… I come from a BAD place.

A.J: I DON'T WANNA GET KILLED BY YOU!

Vert: COOKIES…

Stanford: LEAVE MJ ALONE! YOU'RE LUCKY HE EVEN PREFORMED FOR YOU BASTARDS! (Cries)

Sherman: THAT'S THE THIRD STAR TREK REFERANCE YOU'VE MADE TODAY, YOU FAGGOT! ;D

Vert: So, what's REALLY in Lady GaGa's pants?"

(As they pass a truck in town)

A.J.: *Gasp* OPTIMUS PRIME!

Stanford: And then we should all LOAL at your crazy shenanigans!

Agura: Maybe today, maybe tomorrow… I don't kn-AH! *Kicks Spinner in the crotch*

Spinner: GAH!

Zoom: I GO TO RESTARAUNTS TO GET FAT! DON'T RUIN THAT FOR MEH!

Zoom: Fatty Fatty 2x4, WAKE UP FA(Bleep)SS!

Sherman: Nouuu!

Well that's all I got. XP


	2. Therapy

***THIS IS FOR FORTUNEALY***

* * *

_**MY BROTHER SHERMAN**_

_How can I describe his light brown eyes an tan skin that penetrates me in a way?_

_Brotherhoods are like diamonds. Nothing can break them except for another diamond. In other words, brothers can bring each other down in bickering, or different terms of arguing. But to build them back up is another story._

_To build them up is exactly like diamonds also._

_If you repair a diamond ring with more diamonds, it will give it another texture and reveal cracks that will never look natural. However, if you use a substitute for the stone, it won't be what it says it is._

_(The cracks stay in the diamond forever)_

_I never expected that being brothers could have such an impact on my life. From the day he came home with us I was jealous. I was jealous of him getting all the attention in the family. _

_But all that changed once we realized how much we needed each other._

_I needed him to guide me out of the dark tunnel of life. He needed me to keep him safe and away from harm._

_Sherman was something to me, but now he's my everything and I love him so much._

_All in all, we can't even describe how badly we need each other._

_True, we may butt heads in situations on which way to go, but later on, we end up hugging and making up._

_And that's what true brothers are to me._

* * *

**_MY BROTHER SPINNER_**

_Spinner is always there for me._  
_No matter what._

_But there are a few exceptions._

_If I cry, he won't get me a tissue._

_If I hurt myself, he doesn't help me._

_If my heart is broken, he won't pick up the pieces._

_If someone makes fun of me, he'll walk on by like nothing happened._

_If I get yelled at, he won't defend me._

_If I get in trouble, he won't tell me it's okay._

_If I fall, he won't help me up._

_If I die, he won't mourn._

_Instead of all that... he does somethings different._

_If I cry, HE'LL BUY US BOTH A TUB OF ICING, DVD'S OF SOAP OPERAS, AND CRY WITH ME OVER THE STUPIDEST THINGS._

_If I hurt myself, HE'LL PATCH ME UP, INSPECT EVERY INCH OF MY BODY AND, TAKE ME OUT FOR ICE CREAM._

_If my heart is broken, HE'LL TAKE AS LONG AS A MONTH TO GLUE EVERY PIECE BACK TOGETHER._

_If someone makes fun of me, THEY'LL FIND THAT THEIR LUNCHBOX IS FULL OF DIRT, WORMS, AND OTHER COMPOST. NOT TO MENTION A NOTE THAT SAYS: "IF YOU EVER HARASS MY BROTHER __AGAIN, YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF YOU GET OUT OF SCHOOL WITH AT LEAST TWO TEETH LEFT!"_

_If I get yelled at, HE'LL PUNCH THE OTHER PERSON, EVEN IF HE GOES TO JAIL FOR IT._

_If I get in trouble, HE'LL LIE AND SHARE THE BLAME._

_If I fall, HE'LL CARRY ME UNTIL HE BREAKS A LEG._

_If I die, HE'LL PUT A GUN TO HIS HEAD, PULL__ THE TRIGGER, AND JOIN ME.  
_

_Spinner is more than my older brother, he's my best friend, and I love him no matter what he does to my High Scores on my Video Games._

_I love him more than my life has to offer._

* * *

Sherman and Spinner Cortez exchanged papers in the school therapist's office. "Alright Sherman, you go first." Mr. Williams said through his gruff voice to the young Cortez.

Sherman was anxious about what Spinner would say, but he sniffled back tears as he read. He couldn't even get past the third paragraph without putting the paper down to wipe his eyes. "Awww!" Spinner smiled.

Spinner saw this and smiled to himself. Sherman finished and pulled his brother into a tight embrace. "Alright Spinner, you did excellent, now you may read Sherman's letter." The therapist said.

Spinner took in a deep breath, and looked at the paper. At first he raised his eyebrows in surprise, but a few seconds later he smiled, and even laughed at one bit. He sighed and started to sniff.

Before he finished he let the note drop to the floor. Spinner began to sob hardly. "I'm so sorry Sherm!" He gasped for air between words. "I'll try to be a better brother for you." He cried into Sherman's chest.

Mr. Williams smiled and nodded. "My work here seems to be done."

Sherman and Spinner continued to cry, accepting that they both were here to stay.

* * *

POETIC SIDE OF MEH! LOLZ


	3. BUAGUAGH!

Don't own BF5 or anything of it yada yada yada! XP

* * *

Vert retched and vomited a good three times before turning away from a huge rock sticking from the ground. He felt sicker than when he ate raw meat for a dare at his brother's 16th birthday. He turned back around and threw-up on to the ground again. This was terrible.

He hated to get sick while in Battle Zones, especially when his teammates were watching. Stanford looked a bit sick from hearing his friend puke, Agura was concerned to see if he would make it back home by himself. "That's it Vert, you're going back home with me now." She stated and grabbed a bucket from the Tangler, used in case anyone got motion sickness. Before, she was doubting whether or not she needed it. Thank God she kept it.

Vert spat and latched his winch cable to the Tangler. They all had a rule, you have to stop throwing up for an hour or two before you can drive. Vert climbed back into the Saber and allowed Agura to take over. "Bye Vert! Hope you feel... dugh-BETTER!" Stanford gaged.

"_I _hope he feels better... I was concerned this morning because he was moaning that his head hurt. And he was a little hot." Sherman spoke out.  
"Just be sure you grab that key boys!" Agura said over the Com-Link before she disappeared into the vortex.

* * *

"There you go Vert." Agura whispered as she layed him in his bed. He had a green towel leading from his torso and head to a trash can on the floor. On his nightstand was a thermometer, a book, and his lamp. "Just call me if you need anything." He coughed some and asked. "C-Can I have some water?"  
"No." She replied lovingly. "If you drink water, you'll just throw it back up again. Stay in bed, and remember, I'm right down the hall." She left and kept his door ajar.

Vert turned to his side. He closed his eyes.

About half-way asleep, he saw Zoom and Spinner, and the rest of the guys sneak into his room. "Shh!" He half-heard Spinner say. "He's asleep!"  
Sherman placed two sheets of paper in Vert's nightstand, and left. So did the rest.

When the coast was clear, he opened a card that spelled out in huge letters, "Get Well Soon." With a picture of his favorite thing in Manga, _Fullmetal Alchemist. _He smiled at the little letter everyone wrote him. The other piece of paper was a whole junkyard of drawings by Stanford and Zoom apparently. Stanford's drawings where more real looking, like a few animals. Tigers, and cheetahs, and even some leopards.

However, Zoom's drawings where more Anime and Manga. They looked so real like in the shows or books! God, he really had some talent.

Vert suddenly felt a strange pinch in his stomach. He set the pictures down and started to cough. "Oh come ON!" He yelled aloud to no one and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

Agura started to hear a bunch of dry heaves. "What in the world?" She got up from her writing deask and ran down the hallway to Vert's room. Zoom and Spinner were there keeping his hair out of the way while he threw up saliva.

"Move, movemovemove..." She weaved through the boys. Vert's stomach threatened to puke again, but Agura told him it was okay for him to let everything out, and that he would feel better afterwards. Right after she finished, Vert's hand gripped his stomach, and the other, the trash can.

"Good job Vert." She stroked his back. He gasped for air. "Why would you congradulate me for thi-BUAGHH!" He vomited. Whatever was in his stomach filled the toilet. The whole room smelt of stomach acid and almost digested food. After he stopped crying, he finished what he was saying.

"Because you feel better now right?" She asked. He scratched the back of his head. "No."

Agura facepalmed. "Here," Spinner handed Vert a whole pack of gum. Vert 'tisk.'ed and mumbled, "Thanks."

* * *

Vert lay in his queen-size bed with dozens of used tissues beside him. His trash can was overflowing, and he called Agura in. "AGURA!" "Yeah?" She called back. "CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A SECOND!" He heard faint footsteps, they got louder and louder until he saw her face. "Yeah?"

Vert sighed. She knew that this meant to sit down. She walked in and sat beside him. "What's up?" She asked.

He put an arm around her. "I guess, I just... I don't know."

She smirked. "You just wanted me to keep you company?"

He smiled.

Agura sighed and quickly kissed his cheek. "Why don't you get some re-"

**"STORM-SHOCK APPROACHING IN T-MINUS TWO MINUTES."**

Vert snapped to attention and ran out of bed.  
Agura took him by the arm and lead him back to his bed. "WOAH WOAH WOAH! Where do you think you're goin'?" He huffed and got back into his bed. "C'mon!"  
"Vert you need to rest! I can handle the BF5. I'm takin' home that key. You just stay here and wait. We'll be back before you know it!" She replied and raced out of the room.

Vert sighed and coughed. "Good luck..." He laughed before sniffling.


	4. What happens in dreams

Sherman dried off his hair and listened as Vert spoke on. "But really Sherm. I wanna say that you handled that position really well. And that sign with the 'five' was genius."

The Cortez blushed and snickered. "Yeah… well… I wouldn't say genius…-"

"You kidding? I would freak out and run in circles for about an hour, and THEN run back into the jungle." The blond laughed and wrapped his towel around his waist. "Weren't you nervous?"

Sherman shook his head. "Nah." He brushed his hair off to the side. "I was freaking out when my cover was blown, all because I didn't eat five… worm, slug, things…"

Vert nodded. "I understand. Stanford dared me to eat worms once. I chickened out."

The Cortez smiled and leaned against the wall of the locker rooms. "Sensible."

Vert slipped a light T-Shirt up to his shoulders and pulled it down. "I feel like people don't give you enough credit!"

Sherman dried off his back and smiled in agreement. "No they don't!"

"Chocolate rain…" Vert said randomly.

The Cortez laughed and turned. "WHAT?"

"Vanilla snow!" He continued. "Say it publicly and you're insane, CHOCOLATE RAIN!"

"Strawberry hail!" Sherman added.

"Carmel storm!"

"Cookies and Cream blizzard!"

"Oh! Good one!" Vert put on his boxers and then his shorts.

Sherman pulled his shirt over and onto his torso.

"So, we have training tomorrow at six so we can have more free time. It ends at nine, and soon after that, we'll go to Zeke's and grab breakfast. Got it?"

Sherman nodded.

"Good. After that we'll be on the watch for Storm-shocks and all that jazz."

Vert traced a finger around Sherman's neck.

Sherman gasped and looked to him. "What are you doing…?"

Vert shrugged and sat next to him. "Oh, nothing…"

Sherman blushed uncontrollably and looked to his leader. "Umm…"

Vert gently brushed his lips against Sherman's. The Cortez unwillingly forgot the rest of the world and his sane side and kissed him back.

The blond wrapped his arms around his torso and deepened the kiss when he slid his tongue across the roof of his mouth.

Sherman invited him in and coiled his tongue around the other one. But it was like his mid was at war against his mouth.

Vert pulled away forcefully and nuzzled into his teammates neck.

* * *

"OOOHHH GOD!" Sherman screamed while sitting up in bed.

"Shut-up!" Spinner grumbled. "You've been screaming about Vert for the past hour! Just hush and sleep!" The Cortez shouted with closed eyes.

Sherman ruffled his hair and looked to his side. Spinner was flopped over in his bed, trying to get some rest.

He lay back in bed calmly and scratched his head. "That was awkward...!" He whispered.

Sherman flipped onto his side and brought the sheets up to his chin, comforted.

The only odd part was that he was shirtless, and that was because he went to bed hot while his brother was sleeping with ten blankets.

He sighed and shut his eyes tightly.

Him and Vert together? Where did _that_ come from?


	5. This is Why You Should Stay in School!

"HELL YEA!" Zoom shouted as Tezz took hold of his Chopper. Agura, the Cortez brothers, A.J, and Stanford were all backed behind an array of tires.

"If I break something, it's your fault!" Vert smiled and got onto a copy of the Chopper.

Tezz let out 'pft' and shook his head. "But even if you DO break a bone, you're the one who challenged me in the first place!"

"Touché!" Vert smirked and strapped on his helmet.

Zoom walked to the center of the track. "I want a clean race! However, pushing and kicking in mid-battle is optional! No spitting, foul language, etc. Now…" He raised a checkerboard printed flag. "three…"

Vert revved his engine and looked to Tezz, who did the same.

"two…"

Zoom tense up as the crowd of the other teammates and a few people that would see them hang around the diner.

"one…!"

Agura whistled. "This is gunna be awesome…!"

Stanford ducked behind another tire.

"GO!" Zoom stood still as the two over-sized motorcycles raced down the track.

Everyone screamed as they began fighting.

The blond pushed ahead of his newest teammate and quickly activated the blades in the front two tires. "C'MON TEZZ! LET'S SEE WHAT YOU GOT!"

The crowd gasped while the Russian fumbled for the right button. "THE ONE BY YOUR RIGHT THUMB!" Zoom said through the Com-unit.

Tezz complied and swiftly slid by the blades of the opposing vehicle. He missed them just by an inch.

"HAHAAA!" He boasted and countered with a sharp kick to his leader's ankle.

The crowd whistled and cheered with anticipation.

"GO TEZZ!" Spinner shouted, and quickly turned to the rest of the team and people. "I GOT FIFTY ON VERT TO WIN, WHO'S IN?"

Dozens of people pulled in their money and watched the fight.

"Kick his, ASS!" Sherman and Stanford laughed.

Vert pulled around a corner and once again turned to attack. This time, he DID manage to cut Tezz on the shoulder.

Tezz cried out in pain and snarled. "OH! That was a cheap-shot!"

"Yeah right!"

* * *

Agura pressed a bag full of ice on Vert's stomach. Tezz groaned as Zoom signed his arm cast. "That was AWESOME! You guys went for five hours straight!"

Vert laughed and hissed as Spinner poked his black-eye. "DON'T TOUCH IT! But yeah, it WAS pretty cool."

Tezz and Vert smirked at each other.

"I feel stupid now, heh…!" Tezz nodded off.

"Ehh. You're not the only one. Sorry I sort of forced you to race."

Tezz's eyes lit up. "Are you kidding? That was the most fun that I've had in the past year!"

Vert smiled.


	6. How to get a boy's clothes off

"So, how exactly did you come up with this idea?" Sage asked to Agura.

"Well, I thought… instead of little individual presents for the guys… why not just get them all what they've always wanted?"

Spinner was lying on his own table while he giggled. "ThIs iS AwEsOmEeEeEeEeEeEe-A-hAhAhAHa!" He laughed as one of Agura's greatly-known friends gave him a choppy-massage.

"ThIs Is So CoOoOoOoOolLlLlL… WhErE Do yOu FiNd ThEsE pEoPlE?"

"I dunno but they're amazing…" Vert groaned as an answer. A gorgeous brunette (Intended by Agura just for him.) was roughly rubbing her fingers into his shoulders. "You have got SO many stress knots in your back! God!"

"Oh tell me about it…" Vert moaned.

"I feel like I wanna pass out… and die!" Stanford laughed as a few hot rocks were placed on his back.

"You want me to stop?" Asked a tall man.

"Oh God no…!"

"This IS awesome! Oh man!" Zoom sighed as acupuncture needles were slid into his stomach.

"You sure it doesn't hurt?" asked another Asian woman.

"Nah… I'm a Muay Thai fighter… I'm immune… but it'll help in the next week or two with training!"

Her eyes sparkled as soon as she heard the word 'Thai'.

Tezz and Sherman were talking as two women gave them aromatherapy massages. "Do you always feel like, amazing while you get one of these?" Tezz muttered and groaned.

The women giggled and went back to working.

"Agura I love you…!" Sherman shouted across the room.

"I love you more…" Vert moaned and let the woman get all the knots out of his neck. "Oh yeah, _now_ I love you more…" He nodded.

Agura eyed Sage. "See? Now I can get guys to do what I say, just as long as I have these friends!" She whispered. "A.J. refused his massage tough. He said he was never stressed."

"IT'S TRUE!" Stanford said.

"Yup…" She agreed. "You wanna know what the best part is?" Agura asked taking her sentient friend off to the side.

They walked into the Hub's garage as she continued.

"What?"

"The best thing is, that they're all naked… So I have the power to get guys out of their clothes like THAT!" She snapped.

Sage smiled and giggled slightly. "Maybe. Just maybe."

Agura walked back to the former room. "You guys getting tired yet?"

"No." They all replied in unison.

She laughed and shook her head. "Boys…"


	7. PUNKED!

"Okay… that's it!" The rest of BF5 heard coming from a room over.

They witnessed Vert walk into the living room, naked. Well, except for a towel. "Who keeps on taking my clothes? I know that it's **Prank-Wars XVI,** but really? Next I'm suggesting that you're gunna take my towel-shut up…" He rolled his eyes as Spinner forked over the clothing.

Vert snatched them away. "And if this happens again to me, I'll give you all the chores for a month! GOT IT?" He hissed and walked back to the bathroom.

"Man! I hate it when we get busted!" Spinner groaned.

Zoom looked to Sherman, who was in the kitchen. "Well, what if we had… fresh meat…?"

Spinner looked also. "My bro? OH, NO WAY! Uh-uh! Not happenin'!"

The scout eyed him in a persuasive matter. "Well who else do we have? Stanford's figured out who keeps on putting whipped-cream in his shaving-cream can… Agura'll snap my neck with her hunting skills if we try her… Vert'll assign more chores…-"

Spinner sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Fine… I have the perfect plan…"

* * *

Sherman snored softly as his mattress was dragged down the hall. Zoom was covering his mouth from bursting into laughter. "Shhh!' Spinner warned.

He tugged on the mattress and opened Vert's bedroom door. Zoom helped carry him in. They snickered and left the room.

As soon as they did, Spinner took out a large tube of super glue and nearly welded the door shut. "This is gunna be wicked!"

Zoom nodded and pushed a button that caused the air horn they had set up to go off… for an hour.

As it went off, Vert nearly jumped out of bed. "SHERMAN!" He screamed over the horn.

Sherman was already awake.

Vert snarled. "WHAT THE HELL!" He got out of bed and noticed that he was completely bare. He blushed and got back in his bed. "Those bastards! He said to himself.

Sherman looked under his blanket and huffed. He wrapped the blanket around his waist and searched for the noise source. Once he found it, he opened Vert's bathroom closet door and threw it in. The noise was muffled just enough so that they could talk normally.

"Oh yeah, I'm gunna get 'em! And once I do, I'll rip off their clothes and sent them to Vandal in BUNNY SUITS! Not to mention little signs that says: 'EAT ME! I TASTE DELICIOUS!'. UGH!"

"Well, at least no one's up."

Vert grabbed his blanket and did the same concept as Sherman. "Well, I think that that loud enough to wake up Stanford. He's one friggin' room over.

"Yeah." The Cortez got up and tried to turn the handle of the door. It was stuck. And stuck tight.

"Noooo-AHHH!" Vert growled. He was pretty much mad as hell…

So instead of just waiting and thinking of a plan, he took the towel-rack in his bathroom, off the wall, and beat the door down with it.

"Dang." Sherman muttered.

Vert walked right through and into the hallway.

Sherman followed.

"Prepare to be amazed! When you see that Vert and Sherman… did some, naughty things…!" Zoom informed.

"You dragged me out of bed at two in the morning for this?" Agura hissed.

"Oh, you'll see…"

Spinner called for them. "HEY GUYS! IF YOU WANT US, WE'RE DOWSTAIRS IN THE GARAGE! HURRY BEFORE WE RUN AWAY AGAIN!"

Immediately they heard small footsteps that echoed in the room.

"Hmm! Looks like Ve-AGHUHAGGHH!" Zoom choked as the blond had him in a chokehold.

"I give you two warnings, even a threat! BUT NO! YOU JUST HAD TO PULL ONE LAST PRANK! When I get my hands on you in the future, I SWEAR I-" He paused as he suddenly noticed that Agura and Stanford were staring at them.

Sherman had Spinner on the ground.

Sage lit up the room. "What is going on?"

Vert groaned as her eyes went wide. "This isn't… what it looks like Sage!"

"Oh yes it is!" Zoom wheezed.

Sage backed slowly away and started running.

"SAGE! Gah! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULTS!"

Spinner smirked. "Yeah, well while you two were busy getting' in on… we thought it would be a nice idea to just take away all the clothing in your dressers too! HEH-HEH!"

Zoom nodded and breathed in roughly.

Vert growled.

Agura and Stanford just watched. But they suddenly whistled and laughed as Zoom tugged the blanket off.

Vert blushed and had to let the scout go to get dressed again. He laughed nervously and turned. "You do know what this means… right?"

* * *

Spinner scrubbed the Saber over and over again. "Vert, my arms are KILLING me!"

Vert shrugged and laughed on and on as Zoom and the Cortez had to wash all the cars in the sun, naked. "Should have thought of that before you punked me!"

Agura snickered and took another sip from her lemonade. "This is why I don't mess with you!" She smiled.

"And that's why I like you!" Vert replied.

Stanford worked on his tan as Sherman blew an air horn every few seconds. "WORK FASTER! NO BREAKS OR PAY! I SHALL BRING OUT THE WET NOODLE!" He blew it again and yelled for Zoom to stop slacking.

"This is nice…!" Vert smiled. "Oh Zoom! There IS one benefit! You won't get any tan lines! Eh Heh heh!"

Zoom rolled his eyes. "Tan line, very funny…" He scraped some dried mud off of the Reverb.

"Well, your butt IS looking more tan by the way! It's all nice!" Agura added.

"This is torture!" Spinner whined.

Vert's eyebrow raised. "Oh, you don't even know what you have to go through tomorrow on Vandal!"

Zoom let out a low growl and gasped as Agura passed by him and grabbed his butt.


	8. Painfull Memories

For the curious teenagers that made up Battle Force 5, it wasn't shocking to have them question a yapping box. Especially when VERT was carrying it.

"What's that?" Zoom asked after he stopped working on the Chopper.

"Yeah, open it up Vert!" Stanford agreed.

"Guys! Hold on! I'll go put this in the living room, and then we can open the surprise.

The red-head and scout followed.

Along the way, Agura soon stopped to ask, then the Cortez's.

A.J. took wild guesses here and there, but was nowhere close.

Tezz was walking back up to his room when he spotted them.

"Vert…" He started from upstairs.

The blond looked around then found where the voice was coming from. "Yeah?"

"What is in that box you are carrying?"

"Come on and find out!" A.J. said and tried to rise up one part. "AH-AH-AH! NO TOUCHY!" Vert demanded and continued walking. "Tezz, we'll find out soon enough! C'mon!"

The Russian sighed and gave in. He trudged down the stairs and had to run to catch up with the others.

They entered the cozy living room, and immediately started bombing questions.

Vert ignored them all and told them to circle around the box.

"Is this gunna hurt?" Zoom asked.

"Is this gunna scare me so much that I piss myself again?" Spinner asked. The two teammates that were sitting next to him scooted away.

"No, it's not scary or going to hurt you. Ready?"

They all nodded.

"You sure?"

They nodded harder.

"Nah, I don't think you guys are excited enough…"

"VERT!" They all shouted in unison.

"Okay, okay!" The blond smiled and let Agura open the box, and Zoom reach I to grab one… _thing_. He gasped as he felt the texture of the creature. It was soft, short hair that was silky, it squirmed…

"No way…" He pulled it out entirely, and almost everyone gasped in awe. "IT'S A PUPPY! DUDE!" He pulled the small animal close to his chest and let it lick his finger.

"Lemme try!" Sherman pulled out a black cocker spaniel puppy with two white spots over its eyes. "Awww!" He snickered and kissed its forehead. The puppy happily yapped at him and wagged his short tail.

Agura and Spinner slid over to get one. Agura held a little girl puppy in her arms and scratched its back. Spinner held his close and 'awwww'ed at almost everything it did.

Tezz just watched as the last three picked their puppy.

Vert turned. "C'mon Tezz! There's another one just for you!"

"No thank-you…" He growled and started walking back to his room.

"Woah woah woah… hang on buddy." Vert stood up as he handed his small dog to Sherman.

"Tezz, what's going on?"

The Russian slapped his hand away as he tried to comfort him. "Just… don't touch me…!" He continued walking.

"But what-… wha- I-…"

"Leave me alone so I can go get some research done on the Vandal culture or something…"

The blond walked along side him. "Tezz just tell me what's up and I can help you!"

"CARROT HAPPENED THAT'S WHAT!" By now they were at the second level. Tezz ran down the hall and into his room, then slammed the door.

Vert slowly leaned his ear against the door and heard slight sniffling. "…Tezz…"

"When I was five-years-old… my parents got a puppy for me. A white Sheppard. I was young, so, his name developed into Carrot. But we would have great times just racing to my town's park or something. Then, one day… we had some people working on our yard. Later on, we noticed that he was limping and bleeding every hour.

We had to go to the Vet up to three times a week. It was infected. But our family couldn't afford more visits to the vet. So…"

"You had to put him to sleep?" Vert finished.

No answer.

"Can I come in?"

There was slight movement in the doorknob as Tezz unlocked it. The leader walked in and felt like he wanted to kill himself for bringing dogs into the Hub while one teammate had a terrible memory. Tears were running down his red cheeks and onto his shirt.

He had his face buried into his palms as he sat on the floor next to his bed.

Vert knelt down and wrapped his arms around the Russian's torso. "I know how you feel."

Tezz gasped for air and nuzzled his nose into Vert's chest.

"My dog died when I was thirteen. We couldn't get another one because my dad had allergies."

Tezz sighed and breathed in choppily. Vert shushed him and told him that everything was okay. "The past is behind both of us now…"

Stanford walked in slowly. "Vert…? Is everything okay?" He whispered.

"GET OUT!" The two hunched over on the floor shouted in near unison.

"OKAY! Geez!" The red-head left to go tell the others what he had found.

Vert and Tezz embraced until Tezz nearly ran out of tears. "Okay… O-Okay. I think-… I-I'll do it…"

"You'll play with a puppy?" Vert asked further.

Tezz nodded and smiled slightly. "Vert… thank you…"

The blond smiled and helped Tezz clean himself up just a tad.

They walked back down to the living room. Everyone was waiting for them. "So you gunna get one Tezz?" Agura asked.

As a response, the black-haired tem member searched the box and carefully picked up a white Sheppard puppy. He looked into its eyes and fought back tears.

Vert placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay…"

He shook his head and toyed with the Sheppard's ear. "He is, _kind of cute_…"

Spinner smirked. "Say, why were you crying?"

Vert took his belt of and slung it at the Cortez to get him to shut up. He shook his head in worry.

Tezz smiled wider. "I think I forgot…"

**

* * *

**

**For PJ (Cocker Spaniel)**

**1999-2007**

**I love u and miss u boy!**

**=')**


	9. Well, it's Better than DYING!

Vert winced as Sage gave him his shot. "Just three more." She smiled.

He huffed. "Why do we need so many?"

"So you don't get a Vandal disease, and when handling Sark…" He lifted a small shot. "You'll need a Tetanus shot! Now hold still please." She slid the shot into his arm and quickly dispensed of the liquid. "Good. Two more, and you're free to rest."

The blond watched her take two tubes and fill them with a clear liquid. He whimpered. "Every time you do the Vandal vital disease one, you put it in my fat or something! I swear, because it hurts like crap!"

Sage snickered. "I do not think so Vert..."

"But it's my blubber for winter!"

She gave him the first shot in his left arm. "Sure it is…"

"My blubber…" He whimpered.

"Last one." She mumbled as she switched to his right side and injected the last serum. "Done! You are now free to rest along with Stanford and Spinner."

He sighed and felt his arms. "Ow…"

The blond walked into one room where both Tezz and Sherman were talking while they waited. He continued past them to see Agura laying on her medical bed, ready to pass out. Zoom mumbled random words every second while Spinner was busy toying with a Rubix Cube. "Oh hey Vert."

"How can you not be freaked out?"

"I only got one shot."

"I got seven." Vert replied.

"I got three, but they were big." Agura sighed.

"Oh that's nothing!" Stanford protested. "I got blood taken, two fingers pricked, four shots in this arm, and two in this one! Seven shots my a-"

"Okay, so we're all hurting. I'm just worried on how Tezz'll take his first check-up."

* * *

Sage got her new shots ready as she called Tezz in. He slowly entered and sat on the chair she had set up.

"Good morning!" She smiled to him.

He waved silently and swallowed hardly.

"So today you're in for about six shots. And I'll need a few blood tests." She pulled on her gloves and showed him the tube she was going to take blood from.

He looked to the side and cringed as she slid the needle into his arm.

By the time it was half-full, Tezz nearly fainted. "You alright?" She asked. He nodded. "Blood just gets me a little spooked."

"Well, I'm just… about… Done!" She slid it out and handed him a small lollipop. "Thank… you…?" He laughed and put it away for later.

"I still have a mother-side in my memory…" She explained and got the shots ready.

"Ready?"

He sighed and took off his shirt. "Let's do this…"

The first few shots weren't that bad, but the last two were BAD.

Tezz hissed as the first one entered his arm like Vert had said before, 'In your arm blubber'.

"Hang on…" She placed a hand on his.

A few moments later, it was out. He sighed of relief and looked at the small hole. "Ouch…"

Sage pulled the used tube to the side and picked up a new one. "Last one!" She smiled.

Tezz got his arm ready.

"Um, Tezz…"

"Yeah?"

She smirked and giggled. "This shot, doesn't go in your _arm_…"

"Oh GOD!" He whined.

She shrugged. "I'm sorry, but it's required that you have this one!"

Tezz was starting to blush a pale pink and just stared at her. "Okay. But don't tell anyone that you did this!"

She waved the request off. "I have done this for all members of the Battle Force 5. It is not as embarrassing as you think."

Tezz let out a deep breath and got up from the chair.

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Zoom asked as they walked to the race track for midnight training on caffeine.

The Russian whimpered. "Do you always have to get shots in your **butt**?"

The scout nodded. "Once a year. It's so that we can regulate our bodies while in different Battle Zones and stuff. I missed mine last year because I chickened out, and I nearly died."

Tezz's eyes went wide with shock. "Yeah, I think I'm happy that I get shots now…!"

Zoom laughed.


	10. FREE THROWS WIN BALL GAMES WHOOP!

"Final score! Lady Pirates-62, Knights-56! We would like to thank you for attending this week's game!" Said the announcer just after the final buzzer. Vert stood up from his seat and met Agura out on the court. "That, was AWESOME! I can't believe you didn't even get injured when #2 jammed her elbow in your stomach!"

She smiled and took a sip from her water bottle. "Yeah, I'm almost immune! Hey thanks for coming to my game when Spinner had his."

He pulled her into a nice side-hug. "Eh, I saw his game last week. Besides, I would go to every single one of your games if I could!"

She smiled and gave her fellow member on her Pirates team a hug. "I wish. Hey, can we make to Spinner's game?"

Vert checked the clock on the side of the court's scoreboard. "If we hurry, we can make it!"

Agura swiftly glided through the crowd of people and ran outside along with Vert.

Since they had a small stormshock right before the two games, Vert and Zoom decided to go alone. (He still had his suit on, yes.)

After the mission, Zoom had left for Spinner's game because he had attended Agura's game yesterday.

Vert jumped into the Saber and followed Agura. "I know an off-road shortcut." She informed before swerving off to the right.

"Off-roaders…" Vert rolled his eyes and smirked.

* * *

"This way, this way, this way…" Agura panted as she ran down a long hallway. Right now, it was a long time-out, since the dancers were on the court doing their job and music was getting the crowd rowdy.

The entered the room and saw all the teammates huddled up listening to plays.

"C'mon." He said and took her hand. They ran down behind all the announcers and computers that controlled the whole house and made their way to just behind the seats put out for players.

Vert found an empty seat next to Sherman. "Hey! You guys made it!" He smiled. "The coach said that the opening should start in about a minute."

"I haven't seen that yet." Agura watched the opposing team shoot.  
"Oh, it's EPIC." Vert replied and leaned back.

Suddenly the lights turned completely off. People started cheering as 'Welcome to the Jungle' started with the guitar solo.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome... the black panthers...! (Panthers FTW)"

Strobe lights were the only source if you wanted to see.

The cheerleaders formed two straight lines for the team to run through.

"Number one... Max PETWAY!" The announcer boomed.

He ran through the two lines and back into the center of the court.

"Number two, ALEX REED!" The younger member ran through the line and met up with Max. They high-fived and waited for another one.

A few more passed before,

"Number nineteen, SPINNER CORTEEEZ!"

The crowd chanted his last name as Spinner ran back to the center and waited for the next teammate.

"Spinner's really well known here." Sherman clarified to Agura.

As others were called out, a group picture of the male basketball team was on the screen used to show videos and ads.

Spinner still had his storm-shock watch on as he practiced with his team.

The music stopped as the marching band did their own song.

Just before the game started, all of the Battle Force 5 watches beeped. "Storm-shock in T-Minus five minutes."

Spinner paused and ran to Sherman. "What do I do? I can't just bail unless I break something!"

"Agura, Zoom, come with me!" Vert ran back down and left the game.  
Spinner watched them worridly. "CORTEZ!" One of the coaches shouted.  
"Coming! Just tell me if they need help, kay?" Spinner ran back to his team as they huddled up.

* * *

"What's going on?" Vert asked Sherman, who was sitting next to one of the coaches and two other players that he knew well. "The game's tied with three minutes left, how'd the mission go?"

"Just fine." Agura replied.

Zoom took a seat next to Sherman. "Spinner got knocked down twice and the second time made him not do so well."

"In other words, he nearly sprained his ankle." Stanford clarified. Vert nodded. "Understandable…"

The buzzer had both teams split up.

"SPIN!" Agura shouted to him.

He turned and smiled widely.

The dancers got back into their places on the sidelines and watched the boys play.

"I bet Spinny missed me." Agura asked and smirked. "That's cute…"

"Well, this is nearly the first time I've seen Spinner with his hair straight down and in a ponytail for over ten minutes." Stanford said as he looked to the Cortez who was running down and passing the ball to someone in a #86 jersey.

"It's funny because someone on the other team said he had long hair. And #7 said in these words, 'He may be small, but he can slither out of people's ways like a maniac…'." Sherman laughed.

"I'll say." Said a tall teammate with a #23 jersey. "He's really good when he gets mad at some people for underestimating him. I learned that the hard way." He joined in as he dried his face with a towel.

The buzzer sounded again for the last time-out of the day.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have one minute left in the game…!" The announcer said.

Vert eyed his one of his technical supporters. "Spin looks really tired…"

"He always is after a game when they score over 60." Stanford shrugged.

With just about forty seconds left, Spinner got to take a few shots.

He stepped up to the free-throw line as one of the reffs tossed him the ball. In unison, the entire audience, dancers, cheerleaders, and marching band shouted:

"FREE-THROWS WILL BALL GAMES (Clap) WHOOP!"

Spinner shot and groaned half-way. The ball hit the rim and bounced off.

The reff threw the ball to him again. "FREE-THROWS WIN BALL GAMES (Clap) WHOOP!" This time everyone hand their hands in the air as they watched him shoot.

The ball bounced on the rim and fell in. The crowd went wild as they finally got ahead.

The other team stole the ball and made their way to their goal. #2 managed to take the ball and run down the court. With ten seconds left, everyone stood up to watch.

He shot and the ball gently brushed up against the rim. Spinner jumped up and shot again as one of the opposing team members tried to pull him down.

Everyone held their breath as the ball balanced on the rim, then fell through.

The crowd screamed as Spinner fell back onto the floor and fought to calm down.

#2 helped him up and patted him on the back.

Agura ran after him and pulled him into her arms. "That was awesome!" She smiled. Spinner wiped his forehead. "Yeah… can you bring me some water…?" She nodded and let him down.

Vert smirked and patted his back also. "Good job man."

"Thanks… I'm so tired…!"

The red-head scratched the back of his head. "Well, we'll celebrate after you take a shower."

The Cortez eyed him. "Stanford… gimme a hug."

He backed away. "No…!"

"C'mon! You deserve it! C'mon-c-c-ju-HUG ME!" He demanded and chased Stanford down the court.

Agura arrived back with his water bottle.

"Well that was fun!" Zoom snickered.

The Cortez quit and took the water. "That wasn't really fun for me."

A few opposing team members passed by and congratulated him.

"Oh wow, this never even happened when I was in high school. After my team won a game of soccer, no one was happy. Our coach thought we could have always done better, and the other team had so many injuries." Vert said.

Spinner smiled and dried his face that was glistening with sweat. "Yeah yeah… How 'bout we go to Zeke's and party it up? I need to get out of these clothes." He tugged on his black and red jersey with #19 on his shorts and chest.

"Sure…" Vert put his arm around Spinner's neck, but quickly pulled away when it was drenched with sweat. "Egh… But first, go take a shower! UGH!"


	11. Don't Touch the Dream Journal!

_"'Dear dream journal,_

_*Sigh* Okay, so I had that same dream last week, only with Jennifer Lopez. It was weird. We both were at this prom thing and then all the tables and chairs turned into monsters that we had to kill off. And 'Final Countdown' was playing. O.O_

_Odd.'_"

Spinner laughed and handed the book to Zoom as he licked his spoon of vanilla frosting.

"Try to flip to a random page and read." Stanford suggested.

Zoom did as he said and started reading.

_"'Dream Journal…_

_I was in some random Football field while that 'Woah oh oh oh' song by Zombie Nation was playing. THOUSANDS of people all in the stands and just watching me. For some reason, I agreed to put on my helmet and they gave me the football randomly._

_All the other players were dancing uncontrollably. Don't know why. So I ran and actually made a touch-down. The crowd was screamin' at me and hollerin' to me and such._

_Then all of a sudden this HUGE laser hit me in the leg and made me pas out. And that's when I woke up…_

_What?'_"

They all laughed as he passed it on to Tezz.

He flipped and stopped on page 47."Oh! This is a good one!"

He cleared his throat.

"_'Dear journal…_

_This is just an odd week for me. First off, (In my dream) I was at some club with one of my old friends from high school. He pushed me into the bathroom and then two other guys jumped out and started to try and RAPE ME…_

_I do not want my booty-hole to be invaded, THANK U VURRY MUCH!_

_Now, after I killed them off with some gun I found in my pocket, I ran outside and saw the Anti-BF5 walking down the street. I didn't want any part in them, so I ran the other way like a little b*tch…_

_When I got back to the Hub, Stanford and Tezz were covered in blood, dripping in it, etc. I asked them what had happened. They turned and smirked at me evilly. "RUN B*TCH, RUN!" Stanford yelled as Tezz chased me upstairs._

_ALL THE REST OF BF5 WERE DEAD. Yup… dead. They were piled in the corner, guts and all. NASTY. Just NASTY… okay?_

_So Tezz threw me on the floor and beat me with a stick. I was ready to die, then he got down to his knees and bit into my stomach! He tossed me around like a ragdoll while my guts and sh*t were all out. The last thing I heard was Spinner yelling for me.'_."

"Awkward…" Zoom said to break the silence.

"My turn!" Sherman smiled and started reading.

"_'Dear dream journal,_

_I was doing it again with Agura. It felt unusual, but we did it anyways… -_-;_

_So after… THAT… (Ugh. *Shivers*) she kissed me and said that she really loved me._

_Then after that it was all just a big mess of random crap.'"_

The boys snickered as Vert entered the room. "Morning guys! What's that?"

"NOTHING!" Sherman hid the journal and smiled.

Vert eyed him. "IS THAT MY JOURNAL?"

"RUN!" Spinner slid out the door and upstairs.

The blond hissed and took his journal. "What do you know…?"

"The part about football, the club and murder, and… you and Agura."

Vert blushed and growled. "Don't tell her… if you do… I'll murder you in your sleep."

"'Oh, RELAX. We all have sex dreams!" Zoom smirked and walked out of the kitchen, leaving his spoon.

"But still…" Vert's blush lightened.

Sherman giggled slightly and shook his head. "We won't tell… well Spinner might…"

His eyes went wide. "NO!"

"I'm just kidding! Geez! Insecure much!"

Vert sighed of relief and looked at Tezz. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

He shrugged and took the rest of the frosting to his room.


	12. I Love You, AGGHHHH!

With candles lit, chamagne poured, and lights dimmed, what could you expect from the two most feared Sentients in the multiverse?

Krytus planted a small kiss to her neck. They were bare in his bed while softly muttering sweet things to each other.  
Kyburi poured more of the drink into both of their glasses. He smirked and licked her collar-bone.

"Nice set up tonight..." She complimented.

He nodded. "I try... you deserve the best anyways."

Kyburi kissed Krytus's cheek lovingly. "Aww, I love you!" She smiled wickedly and let him nuzzle into her neck.

Krytus pulled her close against the soft cushions and kissed her fully. "I love you too…" He replied.

She sunk into his chest and shut her eyes. _'God! He's so warm!'_

He kissed her forehead and pulled up their blanket.

"So, how are the slaves doing?" He asked as she took a small sip from her thin glass of beige liquid. "Terrible…" She smirked.

He kissed her nose. "You, are so perfect…" They kissed and smiled to each other.

"Have you found Earth?" She asked.

He looked to the side of his room and sighed. "Not quite. That Vandal, Grimian was somewhat helpful, but never-mind him! He promised coordinates, then he just… didn't have them!" He traced his finger on the rim of his glass.

"Well, that's all behind you. Now you can focus more on your task at hand…" She motioned to herself and giggled.

He kissed her cheek passionately. "Right, because you'll get more attention in the future my dear…"

She smiled and slid her fingers down his chest.

Krytus purred and bit on Kyburi's neck softly.

"Oh, stop!" She smiled.

He pulled his head back to her level and had his lips meet hers.

"Krytus! The humans-" Kytren rushed into the room.

"What?" He yelled.

Kytren blushed and swallowed hardly. "Oh… I-I didn't know, I-I-"

"GET OUT!" Kyburi covered herself as he fled the room.

Krytus sighed and pulled her close. "Some Sentients…"

She smiled slightly and kissed him. "It's okay… he didn't see much."

They laughed and nuzzled into each other's chests.

"Once again, I love you." She muttered.


	13. Living in Fear

Tezz and A.J. raced past a few arrows that missed them both by just a smidge. "HURRY!" A.J. yelled over his panting and took shelter behind a massive tree trunk.

"SHOW YOURSELVES SUB-SPECIES!" Kalus demanded.

Tezz swallowed hardly and kept on running. Behind him, the Canadian survival expert was shouting, "RUN FOO! RUN!"

Tezz had learned how to run faster and faster from his first day on the Battle Force 5. Spinner foolishly passed around a rumor that he got a peek of Zoom's secret box, in which, absolutely, NO ONE was allowed to look at.

Stanford told him, and off they went about a mile down the desert!

But this was for his life! He pushed forward and ducked under a few tree branches. He crawled under a bundle of thorned-bushes and got away with only a few scrapes.

"HELP!" He screamed and slowed himself down. He collapsed to the ground and reached for a nearby twig.

Kalus and his gang jumped out of their vehicles and chased him down. "THERE!" Sever said and wove through the bushes.

"DESTROY HIM!" Kalus demanded.

Tezz crawled into a temporary shelter that was made of a few sticks poking out that started at the line of his mid-stomach.

The Shark broke them all in a flashed and pulled Tezz to his feet and into the air. "So, what exactly are you doing on Vandal without your team…?"

Tezz whimpered and kicked the enemy away.

The Vandal hissed and re-grouped.

Tezz started pushing again. He moved swiftly past a few craters and down to a seemingly safe area. He ran down further and stopped abubtly to witness a great escarpment.

It was a sudden fall if he moved and inch forward.

The new member of his team stepped back and fell into a pair of huge, furry arms.

He gasped and looked into the eyes of his future murderer. "KALUS!" He tried to catch his breath.

The lion held him over the cliff by his neck. "Tell us why you are here!"

He struggled and coughed for air. To breathe.

Kalus took away a finger. Tezz whined and tried to make his feet meet the rock structure again.

The lion snickered and released another clawed-finger.

Two left.

They gazed into each other's eyes and suddenly, Tezz felt his heels scrape the sharp edges of the inner wall.

He closed his eyes as air brushed past him, forcing his hair to retreat to the opposite direction.

'_This is it…!'_

He could nearly feel the bottom slam into his back. But just before he hit it, he stopped and was caught by something, making him sigh.

"I got you…" Whispered a… blue Sark…?

Zemerick just stared into his eyes and checked his pulse. It was racing faster than after it would when you run. In other words, he was scarred for life.

Tezz's jaw dropped as he gasped for air and was put back on his feet.

As soon as he was safely back on Vandal's surface, he fainted back into his savior's chest.

Zemerick snickered and picked him up bridal style. "Let's get you back home… but… don't tell anyone about this…"

* * *

Tezz awoke from his fever-dream in horror. He sat up and gasped for air. "HELP!" He cried out and sobbed into Agura's chest. "The horror! THE PAIN! The terrible way to end LIFE!"

"I think he's still a little delusional." She said as Sage recorded his behavior.

Tezz wiped away one tear and looked to them all. The whole Battle Force 5 gang were crowded around his hospital bed. "That was WAY worse than the time I had a nightmare about someone trying to cut the bridge of my nose! AGGHHHHH!"

"THAT'S TERRIBLE!' Stanford said. "I never have had a dream that twisted!"

"Well, at the same time I was reading 'A Child Called 'It'' by that Dave Pelzer fellow… so I guess I just put myself into his situation!" He sighed and shook his head.

Vert put a hand on his teammates shoulder. "It's okay Tezz… we're here for you now."

He smiled weakly and decided not to tell them about Zemerick saving his very own life.


	14. Ink and Kicks

"Just a few more minutes…!" Spinner smirked as the needle connected to the ink source sliced through Zoom's back.

"I can't believe I lost something as simple as TEXAS HOLD'EM! Still, Vert should be pissed with me." He said through clenched teeth.

Stanford shrugged. "I guess you were just unlucky!"

"BUT REALLY! A tattoo…? What the heck man!"

Spinner cringed at the sight and kept his lunch down. "Fine, we'll call a quits!"

The artist started to stand up.

"NO! If I have to get one, at least finish it." He whimpered.

The man shrugged and sat back down. "Just had to get something."

"My bad." Zoom apologized.

"Almost done here…" He replied and took the needle out of Zoom's back.

Zoom sighed of relief and stood up to look at it. He stood in front of a mirror and whistled.

"THAT'S SICK!" Spinner laughed to his latest victim. "AND IT'S PERMANENT!"

"Eh, I like it!" Stanford tilted his head to the side.

"What is it?" Sherman asked. "I know it's Chinese, but-"

"Love, Peace, Courage. At least that's what my dad always taught me when I was growing up." Zoom replied.

"I can't wait to wear long shirts for the rest of my life…"

* * *

"HONEY! I'M HOOOOOOOME!" Spinner sang and walked into the garage. "Hey Vert!"

The blond finished upgrading the Saber and stood up from his former position. "Hey, where did you guys go anyways?"

Zoom snapped to attention. "Oh, we um… just went to… look at…"

"Stuff!" Stanford smirked.

Vert eyed him. "Alright, but tell me next time! I tried calling for you all for about twenty minutes until I found out that you weren't there! Geez! Now go sho-"

"STORM-SHOCK APPROACHING IN T-MINUS TWO MINUTES."

"Let's go guys! C'mon!" Vert hopped into the Saber and drove out of the Hub.

The rest ran to suit up.

Zoom hissed when it came to making sure he didn't touch his tattoo that still hurt like crap.

He rolled his eyes and left with partial bandages poking through the slot where his shirt and pants met.

* * *

(TIME-LAPS FTW!)

Zoom sighed of relief as they all headed into the diner. "Good job guys! Nice work. Zoom, you seemed a little slow today, is your back hurting?"

His eyes widened. "NO! Uh, I-I just… I'm hungry! Is all… hehe…!"

"O…kay then…" Vert looked at him up and down. _'Weird…'_

"Hey Zoom, how's your, 'New drawing' comin' along, eh?" Stanford nudged him.

"You draw?" Agura asked while sitting next to Sherman and leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"Nah… um… I just picked it up."

"Show us!" Spinner smirked maliciously.

The Scout kicked him from under the table.

Instead, Vert cried out in pain. His forehead slammed against the table as he gripped his hair tightly.

"What? What happened? What'd I miss?" A.J. asked and smirked.

"Vert…?"

No answer. Although, you COULD hear a faint whimper.

"What did I hit?" Zoom asked.

"Oh, YOU HIT SOMETHIN'! Ah!" Vert cried and held what was kicked in pain.

Stanford covered his mouth and strained not to laugh.

The rest let out 'Oohhh's and, sucked air in through their teeth like when you do if you get hurt.

"That's gotta hurt! Especially from you Zoom! You're a skilled warrior that just kicked a guy's crotch!" Spinner giggled.

"Shut-up!"

"Oh hey Vert, while you're still in pain, Zoom got a tattoo!"

The blond sat up like nothing was wrong. "Say what?"

"He got a tattoo. That's why we were out."

Vert calmly let out the breath he was holding and replied, "Let me see it."

"H-How about another time…?" Zoom smiled widely.

"Let me see it."

"C'mon Vert! Don't make me do this!"

"LET ME SEE IT NOW ZOOM!" He snapped and groaned again.

Zoom gulped and stood up. He pulled down his pants a little and lifted his shirt.

Agura, Tezz, and A.J. all covered their mouths in shock.

"No!" She said and kept back a laugh.

The teen nodded. Vert tried to pull up his shirt more, but Zoom jumped away and shouted in the diner, which was full of people, "DON'T TOUCH ME WITH YOR TESTICLE HAND!"

The whole table and a few other people laughed.

Vert let out a small snicker and gave him a death glare.

Zoom blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Heh… sorry." He whispered.


	15. Me? NAUGHTY?

"Night…" Agura yawned and closed her bedroom door.

"Night Agura. G'night Stan." Sherman said and watched as each one of their doors shut softly.

He sighed loudly and stretched his arms out as he walked.

He opened Vert's door slowly and checked to see if he was okay after today's hard battle.

The blond was asleep while his head lay on his desk.

The Cortez smirked and walked in. "Vert…" He said softly. He helped his leader up and practically carried him to his bed. When he pulled the blanket over Vert's body, he walked back to his desk.

On it was a piece of paper with writing.

**TO DO:**

**1. Defeat the Red Sentients**

**2. Defeat the Vandals**

**3. Thank the Sark and offer peace**

**4. Get the Blue Sentients back.**

**5. Gat Sage's memory back.**

**6. Gi**

**7. **

**8. **

He had stopped writing then.

Sherman smiled, turned out the light, and left the room.

But as he passed by his room, he over-heard his older brother. _'Must be sleep-talking AGAIN. Okay, Sherman… wake him up if he starts to scream about pink demon ponies.'_

He entered the room and just kept walking swiftly to his bed.

Just before he turned out the lamp, he heard Spinner moan.

"Teeeeezz…" He groaned and gripped his bed sheets.

Sherman looked to him and just bit his lip. _'He's having another one of those dreams?'_

Before he could get up, Spinner groaned happily and flipped onto his side.

"Woah…" Sherman got up and walked around to Spinner's side.

"Ooh…" The older Cotrez sighed and let out a long giggle. "Tezz stop! Eh-heh…! His back arched for a second before he moaned again.

"Oh, you're on…"

Sherman nearly touched his brother's cheek, but he stopped short and pulled away.

"Again…!" He spoke out through heavy breaths. A few moments afterwards, he squealed with excitement, and laughed aloud.

Sherman blushed and walked back to his bed awkwardly. "I'll ask him in the morning…" He whispered and pulled a pillow over his ears.

* * *

Spinner walked into the kitchen. "Hey everyone…"

Tezz, Agura, and Sherman greeted him.

"Morning." Agura smirked. "Have pleasant dreams…?"

Spinner opened the fridge and took out his apple juice. "Sure if you could say that… All I remember was Tezz randomly trying to make me laugh, and then he bet me that he could do this cool magic trick where he… ah! I can't remember! GAH! For my birthday, I want a dream journal… like Vert's.

"Well, that's… ah… okay…" Tezz smiled warmly and gave his teammate a small pat on the back.

"What about you Tezz? Have any dreams about me?"

…

Sherman coughed to break the awkward silence. "Actually, I could have sworn I heard Tezz in his bed asleep yelling for you.

Tezz crossed a line over his neck behind Spinner's back as he was freaking out, trying to tell him to shut up. "Eehhh!"  
Agura snickered and slightly nudged Tezz.

"Yeah, Yeah! He was breathing hardly and was screaming for something to keep going on."

The Russian slapped a hand to his forehead and quickly smiled as the Cortez turned around.

"Huh?"

"Oh! I-I meant you to keep running! Remember!" He pulled out a few pans from the drawer and started the stove-top. "In my fever-dream, A.J, and you both had to run through Vandal. You and I were running while A.J. was hiding behind a tree!" He lied to cover the terrible truth.

"Oh yeah? When why were you screaming for him to go faster?" Sherman sassed.

Tezz blushed and replied calmly, "Of course! We were running! I had to stay with him! He can run fast!"

"Oh! Okay! Thanks… I think." Spinner yawned and pulled his hair back into a ponytail.

"Nice cover…!" Agura whispered and giggled.

Tezz blushed deeply and sniffled. "Y-Yeah. Sure."

Sherman smirked and took out an orange from the bowl on the counter.

"So, who has extended training tomorrow?"


	16. Emergency

A.J. suddenly jumped out of bed again. He wailed in pain and held his side.

He groaned and quickly limped to his leader/friend's room.

As he paced down the hall and stopped every three seconds to catch his breath. "Ow! Oowww!" He winced and continued. He opened Vert's door and walked to his bed-side. "Vert…!" He let tears run down. "VERT!" He screamed angrily.

The blond turned over and as soon as he saw the tears, glistening from the dim hallway light, he sat up. "What, what's wrong?"

A.J. sat on his bed and let out a secret whimper. "My side hurts REALLY bad…! Like, I can't move that far without having to stop!"

Vert thought for a moment and layed his friend on his bed. "Stay there… I'll be back in one sec." He rushed downstairs and into a separate room just opposite to the Battle-Key storage room. "Sage! Sage!" He gasped for air and woke up the Sentient.

She opened one eye slowly. "What's the matter?"

"A.J.'s hurt, I don't know what happened, but he said that his side was hurting."

Sage got up from her resting quarters and flipped on all the Hub lights. Even the ones in the teammate's rooms.

Vert ran back upstairs to help A.J. down to the Hub's hospital room.

A.J. fought to catch his breath, but he made it down, and onto the hard table.

Sage looked at his abdomen and then his chest. She looked again to his stomach and pressed lightly onto it. A.J. cried out and pain and nearly grabbed her hand. "Don't do that!" He whimpered.

"WHAT is going on? I _would_ like to get at least three hours into the night without being disturbed by the lights turning on…!" Tezz walked in.

"A.J.'s hurt." Vert replied darkly. "Tezz, help Sage find what's up, I'll go get the guys."

He hurried out the room as the door shut behind him.

The Russian sighed and got to his new friend's side. "What's happening?"

Sage pressed again and witness him snatch her hand and pull it away. "A.J.'s in servere pain, because there is an unknown cause that is-"

"MY SIDE FRIGGIN' HURTS LIKE CRAP OKAY?" A.J. yelled to shorten her scientific synopsis.

Tezz gasped and pressed lightly on his upper chest.

Nothing.

He moved down to his side, and almost got smacked in the face.

"Of course! His appendix! I had to get mine out when I was only thirteen-years-old!"

"It could be one suggestion." Sage shrugged.

Tezz helped A.J. up and told him to start walking to the Splitwire. "Well, whatever happens, we need to get him to the nearest hospital and FAST. As in, RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

Well, they got the diagnosis.

Turns out that A.J. DID have a ruptured appendix.  
Tezz had rushed him to the hospital just in time to get him to surgery.

When Vert and the rest heard, Vert was freaking out, while the rest just climbed into their vehicles calmly and followed orders.  
Meanwhile, they got there during surgery. Vert was pacing nervously as the rest told him to calm down.  
Soon after, A.J. woke up and smiled to Tezz warmly. His first weak words were, 'You wanna see my scar?'

"So do you?" He asked enthusiastically and started to pull his shirt up. "Well, it's covered now, but when I get it off, I'll show you all!"

"Tezz," Vert started and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I just wanna say, thank you. Thank you so much!" He cried and pulled Tezz into a tight embrace.

"You're welco-HOUH!" The Russian was squeezed harder. "V-Vert! Can't… BREATHE!" He gasped as he was released.

"Sorry. I just care about A.J. so much that I get carried away sometimes when he's in danger." He shrugged sheepishly and blushed.

"Well, I just knew because I had to get MY appendix out so I knew the symptoms."

Vert hugged him again and thanked him numerous times.

Tezz was still off-guard by the hug, but he wrapped his arms around Vert. "No... eh! PROBLEM! Ooh! Um... Vert...?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Could you let go please?"


	17. Squids are evil

NOTE!

THIS WAS ACTUALLY A DREAM I HAD LAST NIGHT! AND YES, IT WAS ABOUT BF5! (Yay! I love those!)

* * *

The Saber rounded a sharp corner in the middle of a desert Battle-Zone. He snickered to himself. "Alright gang, you know the drill! Get in, get the key, and get out."

"Vert, we've gone over this a thousand times! I think we got it!" Spinner smiled and laid back in his seat.

Vert pulled ahead. "Yeah yeah, just don't get into any tro-"

He was cut off by a low rumble of the planet. "What was that?" Agura whisper-yelled.

"Not sure…" Sherman said, regaining his composure and getting beside Stanford. "Use your Echo-map to see if there's anything unusual about this place Stan."

The red-head pressed a button near his right thumb twice. In result, it sent out two shockwaves of pure energy that soon showed up on his sonar.

"I'm… I'm not sure! I got mixed readings!"

Another quake sent a few pebbles tumbling.

Vert stopped short of a mysterious plant. He jumped out and knelt down near the odd green shrub.

He placed one finger on it and shot it back. "EUGH! GROSS! What is this?" He wiped a sticky green substance on his pant-leg and watched as Zoom tried to touch it.

He gasped and examined it further. "Ugh…"

Sherman took his scanner out and extracted a small piece. The scanning device buzzed and beeped before the results came up. "Huh! It's a… something found in the ocean. Similar to seaweed, but it lets out a sticky slime to capture its prey."

Agura cringed. "Nasty! No one touch it! Is it poisonous?"

Sherman looked to his device and shook his head. "Only to other plants."

"Odd…" Zoom spoke and tugged on the 'leaf'.

Suddenly, all the sand around them shifted in opposite directions.

"V-Vert?" Agura cried as she took Zoom's hand and began to race back to her vehicle.

The blond backed away and managed to retreat. He and Sherman both scrambled back to the Buster and floored-it.

They all got away just in time before a huge monster arose from the sand. Only… it was wet?

There was a moat surrounding the creature. Its tentacles lashed out at the team and tried to pull itself up.

"I-IS THAT A SQUID?" Spinner asked shakily.

Vert turned and saw zoom just staring up in shock, a terribly worried expression plastered his face.

"Zoom…?" He asked. The Scout didn't move as the squid turned to him and let out a loud and low growl.

"ZOOM!" He tried again.

Zoom inched back, his eyes glued to the monster. The creature curled a tentacle and quickly reached for Zoom.

"GET OUT OF THERE NOW ZOOM!" Vert screamed as loud as his voice would let him. But it was already too late.

They all screamed as Zoom was lifted over a hundred feet into the air and plunged into the liquid below. It was a small cavity that engulfed him completely in sandy water. Around two feet wide, two feet thick, and just over nine feet long.

Zoom fought for air as his headband fell off. His eyes widened in the water as he tried to reach for it. But immediately, he closed them. The salt, sand, and all other debris stung his eyes.

He missed grabbing it by just a centimeter!

His lungs were about to explode he needed air so badly. He struggled for his life as he let out air-which made millions of bubbles-and thrashed around in the water.

The squid pulled the human up and let him gasp for air before he was pushed in again.

This time, his head was thrown against the rough bottom. He reached for his headband as blood streamed into the water, making it murky and hard to see anything through. Zoom felt his gash and whimpered.

He pulled the cloth into his pocket and started kicking again.

The slimy and tough rubbery arm squeezed him harder. Zoom let out a group of bubbles with each tighter clench. He was flipped so that his head was at the bottom of the hole, and his legs where near the top.

He groaned as the monster was getting attacked.

Zoom could tell, because he was getting knocked around the hole.

Suddenly, he was pulled up and thrown to the ground harshly.

Zoom coughed and looked up to see Vert slashing away at the creature. Agura was in her Tangler, clawing at it. Sherman and Spinner ran to him and helped the Scout to his feet. "You okay?" Sherman asked as he helped his friend limp a few inches.

Spinner let out a deafening scream as another tentacle reached for them both. Sherman was grabbed separately from Zoom.

"NO!" Spinner cried.

The squid forced them both back into the salty water and kept them under.

Sherman had enough strength to pull the arm off some. With what little room he got, he swam to the surface and gasped for air.

Zoom was still under, biting, scratching, punching, and kicking. He thought it wouldn't ever end.

Vert weaved through his obstacles and managed to crawl to the cavity. Sherman crawled out and thankfully was taken by Spinner back to land.

Vert grabbed Zoom's ankle and pushed the squid away.

The Scout felt the tug and complied by relaxing his muscles. But as a result, the squid brought him up and slammed him to the ground again.

His wet ebony hair flopped over and covered his whole face. "ZOOM!" Vert cried and sliced the tentacle open for payback.

The blond ran to his friend's side and watched as he spit up saltwater and sand in panic. He started screaming at his wound and was held into Vert's arms.

Stanford stopped firing at the beast and rushed to Zoom's side.

Sherman lay on his back onto of the Buster, his head cradled in Spinner's lap. "You okay…?"

The younger Cortez nodded and coughed. "Sure…"

Zoom looked to Agura, who just finished killing off the squid.

"I-I'm okay… just a little shaken…" He sighed and let out a weak smirk.

Vert smirked and hugged the Scout lovingly.


	18. Persuading Doctors

Vert, Spinner, and Agura burst into the hospital and searched for the front desk. Spinner slipped on one of the turns but managed to get up with only a bruise after his elbow slammed into the edge of a counter. "Stanford..." Vert said through heavy breaths for air. "What, room?"

The tan black-haired woman dressed in her best nurse uniform behind the counter typed something into the computer, and gazed back up at the blond young man and replied, "Stanford Isaac Rhodes the fourth… Oh! He's in room 103, second floor."

Agura ran down to the stairs first, the boys followed and just as they were about to run upstairs, Vert looked back at the nurse. "Thank you!" He shouted and shut the white doors behind him.

* * *

They paced down the hallway full of patients and doctors talking about the latest discovery in illness. Vert was so anxious about seeing his friend in so much pain. They found the right room and opened the door slowly. The Brit was resting in his bed, his right leg and arm propped up on a pillow. His eyes were closed, and an IV bag was held up by a pole next to his bed.

They all slowly crept over to his bed.

Agura held her breath while stroking his arm softly. He opened his eye by a slit and smiled. "You didn't forget about me?" He asked.

She sighed and shook her head. "No, we just came here to see if you had died yet!"

Agura sat at his bedside and flipped his now straight hair to the side to make it look emo instead of his nerd cut. His hair was a lot longer now when it was straight.

"We're just glad you're alright!" Spinner winked. Stanford made a half way grin and breathed a breath of relief. "Well, at least my brother isn't here..."

Spinner burst through the doors of the white room, covered with dust and dirt from the last Battle Zone. "STANFORD! BUDDY!" He nearly collapsed while stumbling over to the bed. "I-It's okay! Just don't go into the light! AVOID THE LIGHT! YOU… MUST… LIVE!"

"Calm down!" The Brit shouted back.

Before more arguing could take place, a nurse and two doctors walked in. "Is everything alright?"

Vert eyed one of the doctors. Noticing some uneasiness, he confronted the leader.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for not introducing myself. I am Doctor Cradshaw; this is Nurse Lambros, and Doctor Melnick. Your brother, Stanford i-"

"Oh, I'm not his brother."

"I'll need some forms filled out by his guardian. Is his father or mother around?"

"They're in England." Stanford said as the nurse examined his left arm functions.

"Basically," Vert took Doctor Cradshaw out into the hallway. "he, and all those people in there, and I are part of this group called Battle Force 5. We're inter-dimensional heroes that want to save your sorry butt from killer robots and mutant animals that want to take over the Sentient race. If we don't stop them from taking these things called Battle Keys, then they'll get their armies ready, and take over Earth. Your choice… save Earth, or get a few forms filled out…" Vert smiled mischievously.

The Doctor just stared in shock at him, taking it all in. "I think we need to get you a room buddy, NURSE!"

"No, no, no, no, no! I-I'm telling the truth! Look." He pointed to his suit, then at the '5' emblem on his left side. "Look at our cars outside! That's gotta be enough proof." They both went back into the room, and gazed out a large window. It wasn't hard to point out the vehicles in the parking lot.

The Doctor nodded swiftly and sighed. "Well, Stanford has a few broken ribs and his arm was fractured in the crash. But I'm worried most about his leg, he broke his shin also. We already have him in a cast and all that jazz."

Vert looked down and leaned against the wall. "This is bad…"

"Oh no! He should recover perfectly fine." Doctor Cradshaw smiled warmly.

He sighed of relief. Stanford hissed as he was adjusted by Dr. Lambros. "Owowowowow!"

"Hold on… okay. Sorry for the hurt. We'll be back in about an hour to give you more medication."

All three doctors stepped out of the room.

Vert walked back to his friend. "Heeeey…" He started. Stanford shushed him. "I just wanted to say that this wasn't your fault… Wanna sight my cast?"

Vert smirked and took the Sharpie.


	19. Standing Up for Stanford

"SHUT IT SIMON!" Agura snapped and made the older brother stop nudging his younger brother. Stanford had his head down as the rest of the diner was empty. No one was in sight except for the BF5 and the pesky Brit.

"I-I'm just saying that Stanford's too afraid to sleep without his STUFFED ANIMAL. That's all!" He shouted 'Stuffed animal' to Stanford and laughed menacingly.

"For real dude, stop! It's annoying!" Zoom spoke and covered his ears.

"Not NEARLY as annoying as Stanford's choice of music! HA! If you want a noise to be identical to a cat dying then go though his iPod-"

"SHUT UP!" Agura screamed and slapped his arm.

Tezz noticed three droplets fall from Stanford's eyes and into his lap. He gasped for air and sighed through his nose. The Russian eyed Simon.

The red-head rubbed the red mark and 'ooh'ed. "Harsh! But not as harsh as our parents were when they caught Stanford wi-"

"Excuse me…!" The little brother stood up and crawled under the table, and started walking to the bathrooms.

Vert looked and his jaw dropped. "DUDE…!"

"What?" Simon smirked. Tezz glared at him.

"It's not very polite to insult your family…"

The Brit looked down to his opponent. "Oh, and what are you going to do about it…?"

Tezz stood up-since he was on the end-and towered over Simon by about four inches. "Say that to my FACE then."

The Brit pushed the Russian away. "I don't have time for thi-" But as a reply, he was punched in the jaw harshly.

Stanford heard the commotion and peered out the door, a paper towel in his hand, and tears still running down.

Simon felt his jaw and snapped back by sweeping his leg around, and tripping Tezz. Tezz feel on his back and rolled on his stomach before he was hit again.

Stanford watched in agony.

Vert separated the two for a split second before he was kicked in the stomach.

"Vert!" Zoom pulled Simon back and held him to a table.

Tezz wiped his bloody lip and attacked while his enemy was down. He managed to punch Simon before Sherman lifted him up, leaving his legs dangling.

"LET ME AT HIM! LET ME GO!" He yelled and squirmed. He slipped out of Sherman's grasp, and Simon was too strong for Zoom alone.

They ran at each other and kicked, jabbed, tripped, pulled, pushed, whatever they could do.

Vert scrambled back to the table and groaned as Agura helped him sit down.

Simon kicked Tezz in the stomach, and everyone 'ooohh'ed in pain.

Tezz coughed and clenched his lower chest. He shot back up and took the Brit and a chair.

They all screamed as Simon was hit on the shoulder and right arm.

He looked at his wound after grasping the chair and throwing it to the side.

"TEZZ STOP!" Vert screamed. "DON'T KILL HIM!"

"JUST KICK HIS ASS!" Zoom added and hid behind the counter.

Tezz pulled Simon up and punched him again in the jaw before Sherman pulled him away.

Grace ran out of the kitchen and called Sheriff Johnson. "JOHNSON! The-There's a fight and… yeah but-… I-I don't know just hurry! It's between Tezz and Stanford's brother I think…! Oh God, thank you!" She hung up and pulled out the fire extinguisher.

Simon jumped on Tezz, knocking him to the ground as he pinned him down. He got in a few good blows, giving the Russian a bloody nose and a major black eye.

Without thinking, Grace sprayed the two, showering them in the white substance.

It was enough to stray them for a minute before Sheriff Johnson burst through the door with his gun.

* * *

Simon and Tezz were sitting in two chairs waiting for the Sheriff to talk again. "I step away to drop off a gift for my wife, and THIS IS WHAT I'M CALLED TO SEPARATE?"

Tezz shrunk in his chair. "Yes?"

Johnson eyed him hardly. "Watch it…"

He pointed to Simon, "You, get out of here," then he moved to Tezz. "and YOU!"

The older Brit left the diner and waited out by his car. Vert stared as he iced his stomach in pain. Once he made sure that Simon was outside, he shook Tezz's hand in glee. "I just want to say that you are the bravest teenager I have ever seen. You stood up for your friend, and that's the best thing that a person like you could have done. I gotta give you props." He cleared his throat and walked outside.

Tezz looked to the bathrooms, and stood up.

* * *

"Stanford…?" He asked.

He sniffled and turned from the sink. "Yeah…?"

Tezz unexpectedly pulled the Brit into a tight hug. "Um… feel better, okay?"

Stanford smiled. "I saw what you did. You are the FIRST person that's ever stood up for me like that. Back home everyone just takes his side. Thank you Tezz." Tezz wiped his bloody nose and nodded. "Ehh, back where I live, we stood up for each other in certain situations. It's the least I could have done."

"Well, it really paid off!" He stepped out of the bathroom and walked to Vert. "Tezz is my new best friend. I'm sorry Vert, you need to step your game up!"

The blond rolled his eyes. "Let's get home so we can all rest.

Bust resting was the exact opposite of what they did.

Vert pushed the bleeding teammate into a chair. "DAMNIT TEZZ!"

"What?" He shrugged.

"You don't just beat the crap out of someone's brother!"

Spinner and Sherman slipped away so they could bandage up their minor cuts and scrapes.

Agura left the two to argue. It was enough for one day.

Stanford sat next to Tezz. "Relax Vert! He was defending me! I would have done the same!"

"NO, you wouldn't! I won't allow fights guys! It's unhealthy! We go into inter-dimensional battle-zones, and we need full health to get away from the Sentients and Vandals! If we can't outrun 'em, then we're screwed!"

Tezz sighed. "Can I at least get three bags of ice and a roll of paper towels?"

Vert nodded in pity. "Sure."

Tezz limped to the kitchen holding his eye in pain.

As soon as he was gone, the blond turned to Stanford. "That was AWESOME! Simon finally got what he deserved! I've always wanted to punch that scumbag… no offence."

"Oh NONE TAKEN. Trust me. I've wished for that all my life! I HATE SIMON!"

Tezz walked back with the ice on his eye, and his arm.

"I'm sorry Vert! I just… I just wanted to help Stanford…" He trailed off.

"Fine. But if I catch you in another fight anytime soon, I'LL give you a black eye!"

"Fair enough…" He sighed in reply.


	20. Inner Animal

Sherman looked at his body. "Oh great! I've already been through this with Grimian, about… what three weeks ago? And yet, I'm a gorilla AGAIN!"

Sage covered up her laugh. "I am sorry Sherman."

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" Spinner pointed to his tan, curved tail. "I'm a MONKEY! Actually, that's understandable. I DID do gymnastics in eighth grade…" He tried jumping from vehicle to vehicle, and was pretty impressed.

Zoom flapped his wings with a grunt and huffed. "I'm a crane, and yet, CAN'T FLY!"

"Try going up that sssstairssss and trying…" Agura added, looking at the rattle on the end of her tail.

"The ears, I like. The nose understandable, BUT A KOALA!" Vert exclaimed. "This, I don't like. Sage could you change us? I don't wanna eat leafs…"

Tezz interrupted them. "Oh, you thing being so small is bad? I'M A GIRAFFE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" He avoided hitting his head on a pole that hung down from the ceiling.

Zoom was scratching himself with his beak. "Well, you ARE taller than Sherman slightly. I could see it! Funny, I'm a Japanese Crane, but as a human I'm Thai…"

"Well there is NO logical explanation other than height, that my inner animal is a giraffe."

Stanford let out a whine and trotted backwards. "Dadadadada, I'M A HORSE GUYS!" He smiled and tried to neigh. But it came out like it was a meow from a cat. He ruffled his hair and walked to Tezz. "How's the weather up there?"

Tezz kicked Stanford with his hoof.

"OUCH! I'LL TRAMPLE YOU! AND I'LL MAKE IT LOOK LIKE A BLOODY ACCIDENT!"

A.J. sighed and suddenly walked back in from the kitchen. "Ice anyone?" He nibbled on a cube and laid down. "I like this whole animal thing! I'm a polar bear. THE REST OF ME IS ALMOST EXTINCT! So I need to have babies…" He looked to Agura. In reply, she showed off her fangs and hissed louder.

"SSSSS!"

Vert sniffled. "I wish I was a tiger, those are awesome! Not koalas! How am I supposed to give orders like THIS?"

Sage swallowed hardly and looked up. "I could make an antidote. But it shall take up to 24 hours to create."

Tezz groaned in frustration, opening his mouth.

"AWESOME TONGUE DUDE!" Zoom snickered. "Let me see!"

Tezz rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out all the way.

Spinner whistled. "LOOK AT THAT BAD BOY!"

"Is that a whole foot long?" Zoom added.

"Enough…!" Tezz slipped the purple tongue back into his mouth.

Vert walked to Sherman. "Do you think you could help Sage? You still got the smarts?"

"You still got the leadership?"

"YES."

"Then yes!" He walked to Sage as they made their way to her laboratory. "I must tell you, it is very odd that… you're a gorilla."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, get used to it."

Agura slithered up to Spinner. "Monkey boy. Go get yourself a banana, and go get me some water, and a lamp. PRONTO!"

"YES MA'AM!" Spinner jumped off to get the objects.

Vert climbed onto Stanford and smacked him on the end. "HI-HO STANFORD! YEEHAW!"

Stanford just glared to the small being. "I'm still human! Sort of."

"Look, either you go, or I'll make sure you stay like this, FOREVER!"

The ginger horse let out a neigh and galloped outside.

Tezz and A.J. followed. Tezz had to avoid the door frame by limbo'ing under. A.J. carried some ice out with him. Vert and Stanford were outside, both screaming at each other.

Tezz lifted a leg and lowered it. He swooped his neck back and saw Zoom trying to get off the ground again.

The Scout let out a squawk and shed a few feathers.

Tezz tisked and turned back, nearly hitting A.J..

"WATCH IT MAN! INDANGERED HERE!"

"S-Sorry-AGH!"

Zoom flew past them and laughed as he soared through the air faster, then dove down. "AWESOME!" He sang.

"You're lucky I'm not an elephant… I would sit on you." Tezz muttered.

Zoom landed gracefully on one leg and scratched his wing again. "What?"

"Oh nothing! Tezz smiled.


	21. UNKNOWN: PART ONE

Vert Wheeler, screaming of pain and terror, ran as fast as he could through the dark salt flats of the Anti world, searching for a sign. "HELP!" He screamed over and over, again and again. "Oh God! Someone HELP!"

Black thick dust arose from his footsteps, leaving a trail he didn't want to leave. Holding his bloody wrist wrapped in cloth from his undershirt, Vert was constantly looking down to see if he had any spillage of crimson.

Nothing so far.

"Portal, portal... gotta find a portal!" He chanted himself on through the life-sucked desert. Rumbling engines surrounded him, pressuring him. With another scream he just managed to dodge a chain-mace to his stomach. Toppling over to the ground, he was struggling.

Badly.

Slowly but steadily, he got up onto his feet and ran full speed North. He knew he couldn't out-run them! He needed the Saber, and he needed it _**NOW**_.

Sonic Cannons were shot, and deep red energy pulses nearly sent him skidding on the dirt fifteen feet away.

With this, he did the impossible, and looked back. They were so close, he could taste them! Still holding his wound, he scampered behind one of many jagged rocks formed upright out of the dirt and mud.

Suddenly, the engines stopped.

Time seemed to stop itself.

Footsteps were faint, and then grew, until they were right behind his location.

"You can't hide forever goody-goody... we'll find you-and when we do... we'll take turns ripping you limb from limb!" A scratchy voice came from a few feet away, followed by serial-killer type laughter.

Vert's heart pounded deeply inside his chest, wanting to explode of angst. Just a few seconds after the talking had ceased, a hand crept down to his shoulders. "We have you now..."

Vert screamed bloody-murder and took off down the valleys and canyons ahead of him, pushing his legs to the limit.

They all got back into their vehicles and sped along his tracks.

Just as he was about to jump over the first of millions of rocks, a grappling cable shot him backwards.

His fingers dug into the dirt like claws. His tears mixed with the poor soil as he was dragged. When he reached the end, Anti-Sherman wrapped an arm around his neck.

Fighting to breathe, and for his life, Vert kicked and cried for help. Sadly, no one was there to hear him.

Shrills of terror filled the musky atmosphere in a haze. "And now for the fun part..." The Anti-Spinner laughed smugly and maliciously.

His skin crawled.

There was only one thing to ask himself now:

_'Where do I go from now?'_

They slid him onto the Anti-Reverb brutally. Anti-Spinner tied his ankles together with some thick nylon rope, and then tied his wrists to the hood of the tricked-out sports-car. Vert grunted with effort to get away.

Each member of the team picked up a few rocks-at least two each. The blond defenseless young-man screamed, knowing what would happen after various Bible readings.

"Oh-ho-ho... this'll be FUN..." Said the opposite blond leader. He tossed the first sharp jagged rock at Vert's chest, creating light traces blood.

The next one hit him in the jaw, then another one nearly pulverizing the bone under swollen punctured skin.

Vert hissed in pain and let the tears run down as his screams filled the air.

More and more rocks had been thrown.

Right as the Antis all gathered more rocks…

* * *

"STOP STOP STOP!" Tezz covered his ears and cried out in pain. "NO MORE STORIES!" He started sniffling up his runny nose.

"NO MORE!"

"Eh, you said you wanted a bedtime story!" Vert shrugged. "That kind of happened!"

The Russian came out from under his bed covers. "R-Really?"

The blond stood up and took off his shirt, showing off multiple scars all over his chest. "Yup."

Tezz sighed and pulled the blankets and sheets over his chest in terror. "Creepy…"

"Well, G'night! I hope you enjoyed your first day on the team Tezz! You too A.J.!"

He closed the door to reveal A.J., white as a ghost. "I-Is it over?"

Vert snickered and walked down to his room. "I love scaring the new guys!" He laughed and shut his door. He climbed into his own bed and turned out the lights.

"Why, hello organic…"

He switched on his lamp, but there was no light. Someone had unplugged it. But, it was plugged in before he got into bed…

All he saw, were red glowing eyes that crept up closer.

"No…" Vert started. "No!"

"YES! HAHAHAHAHAAA!" The voice snickered.

"Zemerick?"

A hand hit his knee. "Who do you think?"

Vert gulped and noticed that his hands were pinned down onto his mattress. He groaned in attempt, but was cut off from screaming as a cold, metallic hand slipped over his mouth.


	22. FUN IN THE SUN! Oh wait a sec,

A.J. got on his dirtied up shirt, and a pair of old jeans. He put on some old socks and worn out sneakers **(LOL Funny name for a shoe)** and ran outside.

Agura rolled her eyes as he jumped on Stanford and threw some mud. Stanford ducked and formed a small ball of the substance. He tossed, and hit A.J. in the back. It stuck for a few seconds, making A.J burst into laughter. "Eww!"

He scooped it off and countered by throwing it back.

Zoom soon joined them with Tezz they put on their coats as the rain dripped onto their open faces. "MUD WAR! A.J.'s on my team!" Zoom said and ran to the Canadian.

Tezz scooped up the mud and handed some to Stanford. They slung it at the other team and ran.

Vert pulled up to the four in the Saber, plashing Mud all over them, from head to toe.

Zoom spat some out and listened as Vert laughed. "I WIN! HAHAHAA!"

He drove back to the Hub and locked the garage door behind him.

Tezz took the opportunity to pelt the Scout with wet, watery mud. Zoom tackled Tezz and smeared the liquid dirt on his cheeks. "Forget spas; just play out here for a mud-bath!"

Stanford crept up behind Zoom and pushed a handful of mud down Zoom's boxers. "HA!" He ran down to get Tezz and ran across the desert.

Zoom's jaw dropped as he walked. "UAGHUHH!" He stripped out of his pants and scooped out the slimy Earth substance.

A.J took two handfuls and shoved it down Stanford's shirt, then, threw more onto him.

Tezz kicked A.J. down and pulled down his pants, and boxers completely. He took some time stuffing his pants and jacket pockets with mud.

A.J. struggled and flipped Tezz over and ripped off his shirt. They both laughed as mud was thrown hardly on his stomach.

The Russian's pants were pulled down as he tried to kick. "STANFORD HE-OHAGGAHOAHH!" He screamed as mud was basically poured down from his waist to his thighs.

Stanford took more mud and smacked it into the Canadian's face. "Oh, IT'S _ON_ STAN!"

* * *

Vert snickered as he hosed off A.J. behind the garage. "That was awesome!" He laughed and let the blond get his back.

Tezz and Stanford took turns with the hose. "You think my completion is any better?" He asked and took the hose.

The red-head shook his head. "Nah. It was filled with bacteria and twigs. You might wanna ask Agura if you can borrow her face-wash tonight!"

Stanford turned as Tezz got his legs and waist. "I'll do the rest in the shower."

"You're just afraid to be naked in front of other guys! Wimp."

"I AM NOT!" Tezz snapped. He pressed his thumb on the hose and sprayed Stanford.

The Brit laughed and snatched the hose. He poured it on Tezz and them himself.

"Today, was a good day…"

"Speak for yourself!" Zoom whined. "I got a wedge, and now there's mud up my ass-crack! Ah!" He looked back and walked painfully back inside. "If you need me, I'll be in the shower for the next three hours!"

Stanford chuckled and washed all the dried dirt out of his hair. "I better hit the showers too so I don't get a melon-cut for washing out all my hair-gel. I bet you're still scared to come with me to the locker room showers, TEZZ…"

The Russian washed his right arm and flipped hair back. "Fine! Let's go!" He walked back inside and to the locker rooms. "That is, unless, you're scared to be bare in front of other teammates…!" He walked in the room and started to get rid of his shirt.

Stanford stared in shock and followed. "Wait…WHAT?"

The Russian was now throwing his jeans to the side. "You heard me…!"

The Brit just watched and twitched. "WELL!" He sassed and went to the opposite side of the showers.

"Just don't think about raping me or anything like they do in prison."

Tezz started the hot water and turned to Stanford. He smirked and started laughing menacingly. "No promises!" He smiled wickedly and crept to Stanford slowly.

Stanford ran out of the room as Tezz let out a _'pft'._ "Wuss…!" He went back to rubbing shampoo in his ebony hair.


	23. A Day to Know Tezz

"ALRIGHT THE BEACH! WHERE ALL THE WHITE WOMEN AT!" Spinner shouted sarcastically as they pulled up to an old beach Battle Zone that they had cleared long ago.

"RACIST!" Agura laughed.

Stanford giggled and stopped near the shore.

Agura jumped out of the Tangler and looked to Vert, who was getting out of the Saber. "Kay everyone, no training, just, chill time. See who can have the most fun-GO!"

A.J. shrugged and walked with Vert to the water.

Agura looked to Tezz. "You ever been to the beach before?" He just continued staring out in the distance.

"I'll take that as a no. C'mon." She pulled off her shirt and shorts to reveal a two-piece black bathing suit. He examined her and clung close to her. "First, loose the shirt." She ordered.

He did what she said silently and threw it to the side.

"Good!" She wrapped her arms around him, making his cheeks turn a bright shade of ruby. He pulled her closer.

She tried to get away but he wouldn't let her leave. "NOT DONE…!" He smiled.

She smirked and kissed his cheek. "You're so cute Tezz! I know you wanna hold me closer because I have BOOBS! PERVERT!"

He tried to hide his thicker blush, but she smiled as Sherman and A.J. looked over curious.

"Oh, I-I… uh…" He stuttered.

"It's okay Tezz. I was kidding. Now roll up your pants so that their shorts."

She observed him do as she declared.

"STAN!" She called.

The Brit stopped talking to Zoom, and ran to them. "What do you need?"

She smoothly put a finger down his chin. "Can we please use your Reverb to tan…? Pwease Staniel…? I'll kiss you…"

He nodded shyly as she thanked him and kissed his neck. "Now, go along."

Tezz looked at her in awe. She walked to the Reverb and helped him on the roof.

"Now, you put a little sunscreen on me, and I'll put some on you and then we can talk! Okay?"

He nodded and took the substance in his hands sheepishly. She leaned on him some and waited.

About 20 seconds passed. "Tezz, you still awake?"

"OH! Uhh…" He rubbed it over her shoulders and down her back, nearly missing the top of the two piece's string.

He flushed furiously and tried to avoid it.

Once she was done, she told him to turn so that his back was to her. He mouth curse words at Zoom, who just laughed to himself at his redness. Sherman let out a smirk and went back to the Buster.

Vert looked at the two and made a tiny heart with his hands. 'SO CUTE.' He mouthed.

'F*CK OFF!' Tezz answered and stuck up his middle finger, along with his tongue.

'Alright, I think you're okay for now." Agura layed down on the hood and asked for him to join her.

"So Tezz!"

"So Agura!"

"You like the team so far…?" He nodded and stretched out his arms. "It's alright. Some people I'm unsure of however…"

She giggled and took his hand. "Why are you so pale…?"

"Back when I was stranded on the planet you all found me on, there were about five thousand days in a year. And four of those five had no sunlight. But it did switch on and off during periods of time."

Agura gazed in his eyes. "Hey, I have a problem. Over the last week, I've been so mood-swingy! I-I mean, I yell at someone one minute, and then, I'm fine! It's weird."

She wasn't expecting what he was going to say next. "Are you PMS'ing?"

In return, Agura started at him. "What?"

"Are you PMS'ing…?" He asked again. She blushed. "How do you things like that? Like, when they are?"

"When was your last period…?" He asked.

Her jaw dropped. "Wow…"

Tezz just shrugged. "I don't think the female body is anything to be embarrassed about. I-I mean, I'm glad I don't bleed every month and get moody. No offence. But I think that a woman's life is WAY harder than a man's…" He turned his head.

She smiled lightly. "Well, to tell you the truth, it was about two weeks ago."

"Well, It COULD be an early one, or you could just be going through some emotional stuff. There any problems with the team or…?"

Agura smiled warmly. She finally found her match.

* * *

Vert slipped back on his shirt and pants, getting off all the excess sand. "ALRIGHT! Who had the better time…?"

"Defiantly me!" Agura raised her hand and winked to Tezz.

"Oh really, what exactly did you two talk about…?" Zoom asked with a sly grin.

She whispered a few things into his ear, that gave him a blush. "Oh crap! Uh… I-I gotta go… C'mon guys! Let's get home in time for dinner!" He laughed nervously.

As all the vehicle started leaving, Agura walked to Tezz on the beach. "Tezz. I really feel like we connected back there. I couldn't ever really have a conversation like that with the rest of the guys. Sherman would understand, but he's just a little to intimidating. So…"

"Thank you…?" He finished and kissed her swiftly on the lips.

She smiled widely as he pulled away. "I know…" He walked to the Splitwire and climbed in.

Agura watched him leave. She touched her tingling lips and smiled warmly. "Holy crap I'm in love with a Russian!"


	24. I have NEVER PUKED FROM THROWIN UP!

'It's a bad idea guys!' Vert had told them time and time again. But NO! Spinner just HAD to try it!

And now, Tezz, Spinner, Zoom, and A.J. all lay together in A.J.'s room.

"O-OH MY GOD! WE NEED MAC AND CHEESE!" Zoom said before laying back.

Spinner felt his face. "I-Is this real life…?"

Tezz and A.J. looked at each other. "I told YOU!" A.J. pointed to Tezz and put his index finger on his chest. "That your vodka would ENSLAVE US ALL!"

The Russian sighed and nodded. "Sure! B-But who… woah… your hand is cotton candy… IT'S A CLOUD!" He giggled and bit on the Canadian's arm. "You got any pancakes?"

Spinner jumped up. "WAIT! NO! I got it! We need… weed."

"GOOD KIDS, eugh, SMOKE CRACK!" Tezz added and scratched his arm. "Meow! I'M A KITTY!"

A.J. sat next to Tezz and slowly rubbed his friend's leg. "You're cute-WANNA MAKE OUT?"

"No…" He replied calmly.

Spinner and Zoom just started playing with regular items. "Hey Spi-ohh-Spinner…? You know what I want…? I want some choc-o-late. Can you get me my choc-o-lates?"

"Yeah yeah, with your… Forest Gump lookin' ass." He reached over and hit Zoom with a pillow. "TAKE THAT DUMBLEDOR!"

"SNAPE!" Zoom cried.

_**-WARNING! WEIRD PART COMIN' UP!-**_

Tezz slipped his tongue into A.J.'s mouth as A.J. crushed his lips harder onto Tezz's. The Canadian survival expert was sitting on top of the Russian and was demanding more every second.

Tezz bit A.J.'s lower lip and giggled when A.J. replied by nibbling on his neck.

"Um… guys…?" Spinner snapped back to reality.

"Shhhh… they're having mommy and daddy time! See! Tezz is the mommy… and A.J.'s on top so he's the daddy! And we're the kids! Except for you…" Zoom pointed to a lamp. "You can be the dog."

A.J. pulled Tezz's arms up and over to his (A.J.'s) back. They kissed again.

Zoom giggled to himself. "Heh haha! GROSS!" He smiled.

Tezz pulled away and licked the Russian's cheek before lying next to him in their beanbag chair. Tezz nuzzled his nose into A.J.'s neck.

"That's so cute…" Spinner moaned.

"Not as cute as you…" He glared over to see Zoom smirking at him seductively.

The Cortez shrugged and crawled over to the Scout. They started kissing on contact and went from there.

Tezz crushed his lips back to A.J.'s lovingly.

Suddenly, Vert entered the room. "Hey A.J. Sage needs you for your phy-…" He looked at the empty bottles next to each pair and then realized that they were all kissing.

The Canadian turned away with Tezz in his arms. "GO AWAY! I'm having a moment!" He pecked his partner's nose and got up. "Now, if you'll excuse me… I'm gunna go barf 'till I puke!" He ran down the hallway and into the bathroom.

The Cortez pulled away from Zoom and wiped the saliva off his lips. "Oh, hey Vert! You wanna join us?"

"ARE YOU DRUNK?" The blond gasped in anger.

"Hey! I-I like to call it… wasted…" He whispered. As soon as he finished, he licked Zoom's neck.

The Scout laughed for a while before Vert twitched. "Okay… Tezz, come with me. Cortez, go to your room and let Sherman handle this! DON'T KISS HIM EITHER!"

He took Tezz's hand unwillingly and dragged him to his room.

"Did you bring in any drinks Tezz?"

"All…(Hic) I did was bri-(Hic)bring vodka… It was goooood…"

The leader held his head in his hands and clapped. "Okay! I can't wait until you get that hangover!"

"GURL! PLEASE! I-…I never, evah, get hangovers! FOO!"

* * *

Tezz held his head in pain as he was offered some coffee. "No thank you…" He winced.

"Did I forget to tell you that you and A.J. kissed like a newlywed couple?"

The Russian jumped to attention weakly. "WE WHAT?"

Vert mocked them. "All tongue. A.J. was on top of you and you had your pants off, and E'rrathing!"

Tezz groaned and put on his sunglasses and closed the blinds before laying his head on the table.

"Oh, poor Zoom." Vert added, pouring himself some of the beverage. "He's been throwing up since one AM. Poor guy. Sherman had to get the belt on Spinner, and A.J.'s been having anxiety attacks.

Tezz flipped his bangs as Agura entered the room and handed him an ice pack. He slowly rubbed some water on his bare back and slid the icy object over and over.

He patted her knee and hid his eyes from her. Instead she pulled his sunglasses off. He squinted to see her and saw her small remorseful smile.

She kissed his cheek. "It's okay honey… you just wait it out." She pulled his head into her arms and kissed his forehead.

"Awww…" Vert mumbled and smiled.

"Shut up…" He replied.


	25. Girls can THROW! 8D

Vert wiped all the sweat off his forehead and aired his shirt. "WHEW! Sherman, you may have trouble catching, but you can THROW GOD DANG!"

The Cortez blushed sheepishly. "Sorry I kind of, hit you in, the arm, some…" A.J. ran in the room. "What's with all the ruckus. HEH! I've always wanted to use that word!" He eyed the Cortez.

Agura and Tezz entered, their hands interlocked. He smiled at her and noticed Vert starting to head their way. He quickly gasped and let go of her hand. 'Sorry!' He mouthed. Vert smiled and threw his glove to Tezz. "You're up next. Put on some padding so Sherman won't throw a baseball and crack one of your ribs!"

A.J. and Sherman were talking just as Agura got his attention. "Let me see the ball."

Sherman tossed her the baseball. "Back up…" Tezz warned.

She was about fifty feet from the matted wall of the garage. She wound back her arm and got ready multiple times. Finally, she pelted the ball at the wall and let out a rough, trying grunt. The ball smacked against the pad and bounced off.

A.J whistled. "That was tiiiiight!"

Sherman examined her muscle and raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you have the most muscle on any girl that I've ever seen."

She smiled widely and picked up the ball. As Spinner entered the room, she pretended to throw it at him harshly. He screamed and dropped his clipboard, taking cover.

They all laughed silently. Tezz took the ball from her and stretched his arms. "Let _me_ try…"

Again, the pitcher wound his arm back and threw. The ball made a small dent, and fell. He clearly threw a little harder than she did.

"DANG TEZZ!" Spinner exclaimed with glee. "That's awesome for someone like you!"

The Russian stood full height to him. "What about me?" He asked in a rude sarcastic tone.

"Well, you are kind of… ya' know…"

"I-…Is this because I'm black?" He started, getting a good fit of laugher from everyone.

"Nah. What he meant to say was that… Y-, YOU'RE SO TINY! Yet so tall…" A.J. whispered.

"I have some… odd, metabolism issue. I'm not anorexic, but I can eat and eat a lot of food, and gain like… an ounce. And, not to brag, but I do have muscles. Just no like Vert's."

"YOU LUCKY BASTARD! Oh I'm sorry, that just slipped out!" Agura covered her mouth.

Tezz pulled her close lovingly and kissed her cheek. "It's okay."

"So Tezz, how about some throwin' and catchin'? Eh?"A.J. muttered and nudged the Russian.

He looked over and shrugged. "Why not…? It's a lovely day, we don't have any missions…"

They took the ball and other glove from Sherman and walked into the track area.

Agura watched them as they pitched hardly to each other. "That's my Tezz… SO ARROGANT… yet so laid back… Oh hey Sherm!"

"HI AGURA!" He smiled and waved to her.

She sighed and walked back to her room.


	26. Gettin' Some Lovin!

**Just to add this, VALENTINE'S DAY IS MAH BIRTHDAY! YEA! HAHA! MUAHAHAHAHAAA!**

**Anyways…**

* * *

It was just a day away from Valentine's Day, and all the boys were asking each other what to give the females in their lives.

"Got any ideas Vert?" Zoom asked.

"Flowers? I don't know!"

"TIP! Women love chocolate!" Sherman announced and let the others talk and roam about the Hub.

Agura approached the Cortez, making Tezz hide his gift. "Hey, do you have a girlfriend Sherman?"

He nodded. "Back home. But that's all I can say about her because of her job. It's classified."

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Well, happy early Valentine's Day!"

Everyone crowded around her as she was leaving. "What do girls like?" Spinner asked. "Chocolate, shoes, love, talks with their boyfriends…" She began.

"HA!" Sherman cheered as he heard 'chocolate'.

Tezz shook his head as she walked over. "Sooo?"

He kissed her forehead. "Happy Valentine's day." "EARLY!" She added and let him get back to work.

Stanford growled at the pair but just went back to preparing two gifts.

* * *

Early the next morning, Agura found two gifts by her bed. One from Stanford, and one from Tezz. "Aww…" She yawned.

Stanford gave her a bouquet of real roses, while Tezz had a box, within two boxes, within another box, and so on. She kept on unwrapping and unwrapping until she found what she was looking for. She gasped and lifted up the object.

"Thank you Stanford!" She said and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Really? Because I don't think some flowers were good enough…" He blushed as she kissed him lightly. "Nonsense! It was perfect! I love it! Thank you…"

She saw Tezz, A.J., and Vert enter the garage next. She ran to the tallest one and gave him a full kiss on the lips. "Oh LAWD TEZZ!" She laughed and showed the boys a diamond necklace.

He smiled weakly. "You liked it?"

"OF COURSE!" She smiled and kissed him again. "I love you Tezzy…"

"Um…" Vert and A.J. glared at him. On cue, they left the two alone.

He kissed her back. "I love you too muffin."

Agura smiled. "Oh, there was a note on it that said: 'Part One'… what's that for?"

"Oh, I'm not done with gifts yet…" With that he left.

She looked at him and let out a small, "Hmph…"

* * *

Zoom was at the diner, nervous, and scared out of his mind. "Um…" He cleared his throat. "G-Grace… there's something I gotta tell you…"

She twirled around and winked. "Shoot!"

He looked away and handed her some chocolate and a light purple flower. She gasped and took the gifts gratefully. "T-Thank you Zoom!" She blushed and gave him a small peck on the cheek and set the flower to the side.

He tried to hide his blush before sitting next to Tezz. "Nice goin'!" Tezz complimented.  
Zoom smirked. "Yeah… that went pretty well actually. So uh, what are YOU doing here…?"

"I planned a small date with Agura for lunch. Nothing special."

"Aww! She'll like it! Trust me."

Agura walked into the diner as if on cue and shook her head at Tezz. "The things I do for love!"

"I gotta go. Good luck with the date man." The Scout soon left and jumped behind the counter with Grace. "They are just TOO CUTE!" She squealed.

"I KNOW! Shhh! Maybe we can hear what they're saying!"

They saw Tezz slide his hand onto hers. The two near the kitchen squealed and giggled with excitement.

Grace looked out again and held in a loud laugh. "What?" Zoom asked.

"She was kissing him. Ah, SO ADORABLE!"

* * *

When their lunch was over, Tezz and Agura both came back to the Hub for some training.

"Need me to do anything Vert?" She asked.

He nodded. "Sage has a new upgrade. Go get a small repair on your tires, and take three laps outside. You too Tezz."

They nodded and got the upgrades together.

She tried to do a few things, but had some trouble. As a result, Tezz came rushing over. "Try… like this…" He showed her how to curve under one clawed tire and put in some blots.

Agura smirked and watched him further. "Try it." He watched her place all the parts in the correct order, and then twist until it was tight.

Tezz smiled and got up from the floor. _'Part Three: Success!'_

* * *

"Night A.J." Spinner yawned and walked down to his room.

"Hey Sherm. Did you give that stuff to your girlfriend?"

He nodded and blushed. "She said she loved it."

Agura let out a long 'Aww' and made her way to her own room. "I'm so glad she did. Well, g'night…" She shrugged and walked back to her room.

She took a long shower to get all the grease off her hands, and all the dirt off her knees from sliding on the ground outside.

When she walked out and to her dresser to get clothing two hands clamped down on her shoulders. She screamed and sighed of relief when she realized who it was. "TEZZ? What are you doing?"

"Rawr." He replied.

She eyed him like he was crazy.

Tezz sighed. "Rawr means I love you in dinosaur!" He flailed. She smirked and slapped his arm playfully. "So, what is this, the finale?"

He nodded and pulled her close. Before she had time to argue, he pulled her into a passionate, warm kiss. She rolled her eyes and hugged him close.

With a deep breath in, he pulled away. "Well, I hope you enjoyed our dating day…"

Agura stopped him and pulled him back. "Woah, woah, woah. Just where do you think you're goin'? We ain't done here!"

It took a minute of thinking before he caught on. "Oh! I get it…!... Wait… _**WHAT**_?"

She jumped on the bed with him and pulled him down after locking the door.

* * *

X3 HAPPY EARLY V-DAY!


	27. Valentine's Day Penalty

Tezz opened one eye, and then the other slowly. He sat up next to his girlfriend, who was still sleeping soundly.

He smirked remembering last night and snuggled next to her warmly. She groaned and turned to face him. "No… f-five more minutes…"

"C'mon…" He said and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Rawr…!" He added and pulled her body closer.

She gave up and opened her eyes. "Hello!"

"Good morning…" He replied and sighed. "So you had fun last night…?"

Agura smiled and blushed lightly. "Don't ask me that! Hehe…"

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled up their blanket. "Meow," She said and bit on his ear. "means I love you in cat."

Tezz purred. Agura closed her eyes as she was brought close to his chest.

"Thank you for the necklace again." She said, muffled by the sheets.

He kissed her cheek.

She sighed and sat up, pulling the covers off her body and starting to open her drawers.

He watched her before she took her stuff to the bathroom and stuck her tongue out to him. "Perv."

"How can I be a pervert when I'm your boyfriend?"

"True!" She said and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Morning Agura," Stanford remarked as she walked into the kitchen suited up. Stanford, however, was still in his black shirt and sweatpants with orange socks. (Don't ask.)

"Hey Stanford." She replied and brought out a small pan. "How many eggs you want?"

"Just one…" He wrapped an arm around her and they embraced for a second before he fled the kitchen. It was his way of saying, 'Thanks'. He would do it every morning.

Stanford walked into the gym where Zoom was. He was practicing back flips off of large areas, and doing a shortened version of street jumping.

The Brit watched as he sipped his lemon tea for his throat.

Zoom got to the ground with ease as Stanford whistled. "THAT WAS EPIC!" He called.

"THANK YOU!" Zoom yelled back and rushed to the top again.

Stanford left and met up with A.J. "Hey A.J." He muttered and moved along to see if Vert was ready yet.

He ran upstairs and opened Vert's door. When it was locked, it meant that he was changing. So you could walk right in afterwards.

He had on some 'Pillar' music while holding a slip of paper in his mouth, and putting on his gloves. "Mmmh?"

"Morning." The red-head said and shut the door behind him.

He went down the hallway and looked in Tezz's room. No one was there oddly. He shrugged and assumed that he was probably with Sage.

Instead, he wanted to greet the Cortez's. Once again, an unlocked door. He entered for a moment. Sherman was pulling on his undershirt while Spinner was gathering all his tools. "Morning." They said in unison.

Stanford waved and walked back downstairs.

Agura had his plate ready and was shifting her bra every two seconds. "Egh!" She whined and huffed silently.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Girl stuff. Not time of the month stuff, but girl stuff. And I'm really tired."

"Why don't you take it easy for the rest of the morning?" He asked, taking a sip from his soy milk. (Lactose intolerance FTW!)

She hated to, but ended up getting persuaded enough to go lay back down.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Tezz asked as he pulled his pants up. "GOD WHAT ARE THESE, SKINNY JEANS?"

"Girly stuff… like I'm really tired, and… in a way that you would understand because your hormones are overpowering your knowledge, my boobs hurt. There I said it. Thank God I did!"

He sat down on the bed with her. "It could be your period…?" He asked shyly.

She sniffled. "I dunno. Stan told me to take it easy for the rest of the morning. So I guess I'll go tell Vert."

"No, no, no! _I'LL_ do it. You don't have to lift a finger." He walked out and into Vert's room.

Agura sighed and lay on her bed, wondering what was wrong.

* * *

As days passed, Agura's symptoms didn't go away. She kept on having mood swings, and a little bit of cramps. But she had to do what was most logical.

* * *

Tezz blew his bangs out of his face and smiled. "We did good, right?"

Vert nodded. "Yeah. It was close, but we did it. Good work team!"

Agura found Tezz and asked for him to come back upstairs.

Vert eyed them and figured that it was important. And he would find out.

"What?" Tezz asked again.

"Oh-Oh God, PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!" She pleaded.

He took her hands softly. "I'm not! I-I just can't believe tha-!"

There was a knock on her door.

"Hold on!" Agura called.

Vert heard a few more whispers before the door was opened.

"Hello…!" Tezz smiled.

Vert took them both by the hands and guided them downstairs to, 'THE TALK' table. "You guys have been sneakin' around for too long…" He came to a stop at the wooden fixture. "and I need to know what's going on."

Everyone followed, eager to see what punishment there would be given.

Tezz sat in a chair, and Agura sat in a chair.

"Okay, what's up?" The blond asked.

The couple looked to each other. Agura nodded weakly.

Tezz's brown eyes met the determined blue ones parallel to his. "A-Agura… hasn't been like herself because…"

He nodded, waiting. Everyone was waiting for the answer.

He held his breath. "S-She's…"

Everyone looked at each other in anticipation.

The Russian took in a deep breath and confessed.

"She's… pregnant, Vert…"

Stanford's jaw dropped, Spinner tried to hide his wide smile while Vert stood speechless.

Sherman and A.J. bit their lips as Zoom looked all around to everyone.

You could hear a pen drop.

Agura sighed as Tezz took her hand.

The blond let out a breath and started walking away from his teammates.

"Harsh… OW!" Spinner muttered as he was punched in the arm by his little brother.

Stanford looked to her, then back at Tezz. They made eye contact that started the fire. "You… BITCH!"

He punched Tezz in the jaw before he was pulled away.

Agura split Tezz away from hitting back and carried him off to the bathroom to take care of his bloody lip.

Stanford hissed at the two before going back to his own room to think of ways to murder Tezz after that baby was born.

As Agura tried the cut and put on a little bit of ice to it, she let hot tears roll down her cheeks. "I'm really sorry Tezz! I-I just I-… I don't know! I just ca-"

He sushed her. "It's not your fault. It's mine actually. I'm the one that didn't think about the future, or what would happen if we had regular old sex. I'm the one who said 'yes'!"

"No… it's mine too! I'm the one who wanted it in the first place!"

"Well, it was Valentine's Day! C'mon," He wrapped an arm around her waist lovingly. "Maybe, this is a good thing! Maybe it's just what we need." He interlocked his fingers with hers. "A Family."

She smiled. "Possibly. Now, I'm not sure if I want a boy or a girl yet… but… to tell you the truth… I'm really scared. I-I mean, my parents wanted me to grow up and get married to a nice African dude, and chill back near home and have like, sixteen kids!" She examined Tezz, who was the total opposite. "I can see that THAT's never gunna happen."

"My parents wanted the same with me. Yet, here we are darling…!"

Agura let out a sly grin. "Touché. Mr. Volitov. Touché…"

Tezz pulled her close again. "Don't be afraid. I'll be with you! I promise."

She thought about those last two words…

"I PROMISE…"


	28. Marathon WEEE!

Spinner flailed his hands, and made little clapping sounds. "ARG! DOES NOT UNDERSTANDS!"

"Okay! Hold on. Let me go over it one more time." Stanford started and began to explain poker again.

Spinner nodded slightly. But when Stanford asked him if he understood, Spinner flailed again. "NOOOUUU!"

Stanford facepalmed and shuffled the cards.

A.J. entered the living room with a small box. He was followed by Vert, Agura, Sherman, and Tezz, all in their pajamas. "What's going on?" Stanford asked as he put the chips away.

"TOY STORY MARATHON!" A.J announced and plopped into the soft love sac in the middle of the room with Agura. "Could you make us some popcorn?"

He rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen.

Vert started the movie and layed next to Tezz on the couch.

Zoom entered next, and joined them. "One for you, one for you, and two for you both, and one for me." He said and handed everyone a pack of M&M's.

"Awww!" Agura blew him a small kiss. "Thank you!"

They all added in their thanks and skipped through all the previews. "We have movies one through three. Yay!"

"I've never seen it…" Tezz muttered. Everyone on the team gasped. "You've never seen TOY STORY! THE Toy Story!" Spinner gasped and crawled next to Agura. She smiled and flicked him away.

Sherman took a seat in a separate fuzzy chair. "No one shows me love…" He laughed and laid back on his pillow.

"Just start the movie!" Stanford declared and threw one bag of popcorn on the couch, one in the love sac, and one for Sherman and himself. Vert stopped just in time as they saw the opening scene. "You'll like this Tezz."

* * *

A few hours into the marathon, they all had a good laugh, they cried, they threw popcorn at each other to the point where they forgot what they were gathered for.

Vert tossed the rest of his M&M's to A.J. and turned. "So you like it?"

Tezz snapped to attention after Toy Story 2. "Hm? Oh yeah…"

Vert started the third one. "Well, if anyone needs to take a piss, go now PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! NOW!"

Immediately, Tezz, A.J., Spinner, Agura, and Vert all went to their own bathrooms.

Sherman turned to Zoom. "Sup." He said.

"Sup." Zoom replied and laughed some.

* * *

As everyone was returning, Tezz leaned to Vert. "I like the movie." He whispered.

Vert laughed and rolled his eyes. "Like I said, I knew you would!"

"JUST START IT!" Spinner flailed again.

Agura petted his head and leaned back. "It's okay Spin."

A.J. looked to Zoom and nodded like it was some sort of sign language.

Zoom nodded back, using his whole neck to go slowly. "Yeeeeeaaa…"

Vert played the movie and crossed one leg over the other.

* * *

It was around two AM as they finished. Sherman was still awake, along with Vert and A.J. Agura had nodded off in the near end, Zoom fell asleep in the middle, Stanford was about to pass out, and Tezz had his arms folded while breathing steadily.

Vert nudged Tezz. "C'mon Tezz!" He stood up and pulled his new recruit to his feet.

"What time is it?" He yawned.

Sherman picked up Spinner and slung him over his shoulder gently. "About three."

A.J. helped Zoom wake up and migrate to his bedroom.

Agura and Stanford were left asleep for a while before Vert rushed back after dropping off Tezz.

"C'mon you two…" He moved Agura's arm, and slapped Stanford.

They awoke slowly and moved upstairs slowly.

"What a night…" The blond said and laughed to himself.


	29. Injuries!

"Ya' know, standing next to you, I feel so… I FEEL LIKE SNOOKI! I'M SHORT!" Vert complained as he and the Russian sipped his ginger ale.

"Yeah, whatever…" He groaned and ignored the uplifting comment.

"C'mon guys! Give him some room." Sherman said. "Tezz doesn't have just the flu." He put a cold wet towel on Tezz's forehead.

"He has a fever, strained his hamstring, and he skinned his arm." Agura explained.

Stanford helped Tezz ice is thigh.

"What happened?" Sage asked.

"Well, I was in the Splitwire, like normal in a Battle Zone, and I got out to get some samples from the Red Sentient Moon like you asked, and so Kyburi shot me back a few feet. That's how I got the arm injury. I was running away from her when I over-stretched my hamstring. Ah!" He winced as Sherman examined his leg.

Vert whistled. "I'll go get more ice."

Zoom took his leader's place and looked at Tezz's arm. "Oohh… that's bad! What'd you scrape it on?"

"Metal and lots of rock. My skin was sort of peeled off, but only in a few spots." Everyone winced and cringed as he showed them.

Zoom laugh. "Cool! I once broke my wrist, and you could see my bone! It was sick! Everyone ran away and was all like: 'Ahh! OMG! Zoom's arm! Ahh!' HAHA! It was awesome!"

Tezz grinned shakily.

"Master Takeyasu almost fainted when I walked in and started off by saying, 'Master? D-Does this look broken at all?'. Then again, I was freaked out. So…"

Tezz nodded. "I broke my leg once, not my thigh, but near my knee. I was screaming for about ten minutes in gym before someone came over to help."

"I've had six nutshots in my entire life." Stanford sighed. "One was by my horse, Ginger. I was getting her saddle on, and she kicked me because she was spooked."

"I was kicked in the head by a horse one time. Almost fractured my skull, but it wasn't that hard." Spinner said.

Sherman turned from his studies. "I was trampled and stabbed by a bull one time."

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed and turned.

"TELL US!"

Sherman rolled up his right pant leg to show a large, long dark scar across his calf. "Yup. I was visiting my cousin Jose, and he lives on this sort of farm/ranch thing." He started and went back to looking at Tezz.

"So he thought I could feed a few cows. I jumped into his bull pen by mistake, and I was trampled as soon as it saw me walking to it in my RED JACKET.

So after I was hit right in the stomach, it started kickin' at me, and it stabbed me right on my leg.

Jose took their iron used for branding and shooed it off of me. He called his parents out there because I was nearly dead. And let me tell you… I HAD SOOO MANY SCARS!"

He turned away as Vert separated part of his blond hair. "See that?" He asked, pointing to three large scars.

"Yeah." Stanford said.

"Well, those were from knives. Me and my brother, when we were young. He was nine, and I was six. SO ANYWAYS! We played superheroes a lot. So I said that I was Spiderman, and he took out three butter knives and said that he was Wolverine. And we started playing. But while I almost got him, he hit my head with the knives. It wasn't to the point where it went to my skull, but I had to get stitches."

Stanford whistled. "That's terrible! Simon had his femur cracked in six different places one time."

"I've had surgery for my eye." Agura shrugged, wanting to be a part of the conversation.

"THAT'S NOTHING!" A.J. suddenly said as he entered the room.

"I was out skiing once. I broke six bones, sprained my ankle and my wrist, had two broken ribs, bleeding from one ear, and strained my leg muscles. All in one day." He sighed and walked out to go back to whatever he was doing.

Vert smiled. "That's my A.J… SO VIOLENT!"


	30. CUTE RUSSIAN HATS! X3

"I gotta tell you A.J.," Sherman started. Spinner screamed as he was pushed by Zoom up to the 4-Wheeler.

"Aw! C'mon Spin!" Vert said and revved the engine. "It'll be fun!"

"WE CAN RACE!" Stanford shouted as he pulled up to them on the second 4-Wheeler. Agura was holding onto his waist worriedly.

Spinner eyed Agura and saw her fear.

"O-Okay…?" The Cortez said.

"this was a good idea!" Sherman finished and laughed.

A.J. took a clump of snow as Agura climbed off of the vehicle that Stanford was on. He sped off and chased after Vert.

He threw it to Tezz as he still had his back to him. It exploded on his back and left a powdery substance.

The Russian turned slowly with five snowballs.

"DAH CRAP!" A.J. shouted and ran as he was pelted.

"Make some snowballs, and help me kill A.J.!" He said to Agura before going after the Canadian.

Sherman walked to Agura and shivered.

She gathered some snow and molded it together to form a clump of cold dried rain.

She pushed it to the side and made another.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked, noticing her one thin jacket.

She shrugged. "Tezz gave me his jacket because he says that he practically, 'lives' in the snow and cold. And he let me have his furry hat-It's so cute!" She pulled down the Ushanka, as he had pronounced for her, and smiled. "I like it with the little flaps down."

Sherman rolled his eyes while smirking, and crated a snowball of his own. "I wish I had a Sombrero, and I wish I could parade around the Hub in some Mexican outfit and sing about Taquitos for two hours. Even though I'm not Mexican. Well, one fourth of me is."

Tezz rushed over as A.J. stopped to catch his breath and smacked a snowball to his chest. A.J. wheezed and fell to the ground. "YESSS!' He cheered and laughed.

"Oh, heh-heh-heh... very funny!" The Canadian grunted as he sat up.

"YES! IT IS!" Tezz walked off after helping A.J. up.

The Russian let out a breath, which turned into fog, and met Agura. "Nice!" He complimented.

She cuddled next to him for warmth and watched as Vert brought Spinner back up the small snow-sprinkled mountain.

The Cortez had his eyes closed still after he stopped.

"I-IS IT OVER?" He cried.

"Yeah!" Sherman replied.

Spinner collapsed off of the 4-Wheeler and started making snow-angels.

Zoom peered at them all from behind a bush and snickered. He took six balls of snow and tossed them at Vert and Agura.

"AMBUSH!" The Scout screamed and continued throwing.

Tezz ran over to the 4-Wheeler with Stanford and climbed on. "GO GO GO! We need to take cover. He can't survive alone with all of us around."

"Unless…" Stanford smirked and pulled out a snowball. "HE HAD BACK-UP!"

Agura gasped and pushed Tezz off along with herself. "RUN!"

They took off back down the mountain as the Brit followed.

Half-way down, Tezz started laughing. "This is awesome!"

Agura pulled him over to a forest filled with dead trees and debris.

Stanford hopped off the vehicle and searched for the couple.

Tezz held his breath as he stood motionless behind a tree. "Agura," He whispered faintly, knowing that the enemy was far away. "what do we do?"

"Chill here for a few more minutes."

"What if I have to pee?" He asked.

"HOLD IT! GOD DANG!" She looked behind the tree and told him to stay quiet as Stanford crept up behind the dead Pine.

He quickly dove around to the front and shot Tezz in the chest.

The Russian clutched his heart in pain and fell to his knees dramatically.

Agura just stared as he faked gasped for breath again and again.

"Dude?" The red-head asked.

Tezz continued dying.

Agura giggled. "C'mon Tezz! Don't you have to pee?"

He stopped and looked up. "Oh yeah! Good point."

She rolled her eyes and walked back uphill to the 4-Wheeler.

* * *

As soon as they arrived back to the rest of the team, Zoom was tied to a sled, that was attached to the second 4-Wheeler. "THIS ISN'T THE LAST OF ZOOM TAKAZUMI!" He yelled and let out a menacing laugh.

"I'LL BE BACK!"

"TERMINATOR!" A.J. shouted and watched as Zoom was dragged into the forest.

"Like he said, I'll be back in a sec." Tezz said and started his way inside.

"Where's he goin'?" Sherman asked.

Agura watched him take off his first coat. "He had to pee."

Sherman nodded. "Understandable."

Spinner hit Sherman in the back with another snowball unexpectedly.

Agura snickered as they started chasing each other. She peered over to see A.J., Stanford, and Sage building a snowman.

"Need any help?" She asked and joined Stanford push the sixty-pound snow clod around to gather more weight.


	31. Together At Last

Bombs exploded in the main city of the Blue Sentient Moon. Everyone ran in fear as they were mercilessly taken from their families to be slaughtered.

Two Sentients, very tall, one female (Red) and one male (Blue) were rushing with two children in their arms to shelter. A small blue girl looked above to her mother and whimpered.

The father shot back multiple energy beams from his palms while still holding his son tightly.

Finally, they reached a small overhang of metal from a crushed building.

The Red Sentient mother kissed both children. "We'll be back soon! W-We promise! Just stay here! Don't go with anyone that has a mask and gear on!"

The blue father Sentient hugged his daughter. "Stay safe!"

They looked to each other. "W-…We love you both, very much!"

"In the future… please, never argue!" The blue Sentient said.

"Krytus, please look after your little sister! Please, honey! Don't let her get hurt!" Said the mother as she looked over her shoulder anxiously.

"You both are destined for great things! MAKE A DIFFERENCE AS YOU GROW UP!" He said proudly.

More Sentients were running away from a masked Sentient.

"We have to go, now!" He said and kissed his children before running off to help more citizens.

The Red kissed them again and wiped away a tear as she helped her husband.

The Red Sentient child, Krytus stood up and took her sister's hands. "C'mon Sage!"

"B-But mommy and daddy sa-"

He cut her off and squeezed her hands. "There's no time! We have to _help_ mommy and daddy!"

Another bomb went off at short-range to the children.

Sage cowered to her brother and snuggled in his chest. "I'm scared!"

"All we have to do is… get higher! I HAVE AN IDEA!" His face lit up as he ran over to a near-by building.

"Hurry!" He helped her climb up one small part and then crawl up himself.

A masked dark green Sentient smirked as he saw the children. He growled and got his bomb ready to go off.

"NOT THERE YOU IDIOT!" Shouted one of his fellow operatives. "AIM FOR A CROWD!"

The green Sentient hissed and made sudden eye contact with the small Red Sentient climbing.

He whimpered and climbed faster. "HURRY SAGE!" He cried and started pulling her up.

The Green climbed after them and got his grip on the Blue one's leg.

She had tears falling from the corners of her eyes. "KRYTUS!"

Krytus looked over and growled. He dove down and hit the Green hard enough that he let go.

"KEEP GOING! I'LL CATCH UP!" He cried.

"O-Okay!" Sage sobbed and got a little higher.

Krytus kicked the Green in the nose before running to find help.

Luckily, another male Red took him in his arms and shocked the Green that was about to lunge forward and tackle the two.

"We have to get you somewhere safe!" The male said and started running away from the building.

"BUT MY SISTER-!"

"NO TIME!" The Red said and met up with another small crowd.

He managed to catch a glimpse of Sage before he was put in a containment cell for Sentients going to the Red Sentient Moon.

"SAGE!" He shouted.

Sage looked behind her and started sobbing again. "Big brother…?" She asked into the misty air.

She saw him locked up and ran away from the area. She climbed down on the other side of the large building and found a young couple hiding.

"Oh dear…" Said the female blue one. The red one that was her husband picked Sage up and cradled her in his arms.

"What's your name honey?"

"S-Sage. My brother i-i-is th-there!" She gasped for air and tried to explain more.

"It's alright sweetie!" Said the girl, "As soon as this is all over, we'll help you find your brother! Where are your parents?"

Sage wiped away a tear. "Somewhere out there! They left us to go help other people leave!"

The two gazed at each other worriedly. They knew that her Axons were dead, but they couldn't just say it to a little girl!

"We'll let you live with us until you can find them!" The male answered and held her closer. "It's okay…"

* * *

"Don't you remember?" Sage asked silently as Krytus had his sword ready to slice.

He was silent.

"DON'T YOU?" She shouted.

He held his breath.

**(A/N: *Tears gather in eyes as I type*)**

Sage smacked away his sword. "ANSWER ME KRYTUS!"

"YES! I do…" He hissed.

She had a steady flow of tears running down her cheeks as he dared not look her in the eye.

He bit his lower lip as she looked to him and put her hands on his shoulders, still gasping for air.

Krytus looked away as she shook him.

"You don't understand how much you mean to me Krytus! After you left, I NEVER stopped crying! Even to this day, I STILL wonder… when will you come back?"

He tried to hide two tears gliding down his face.

Sage burrowed into his chest for comfort.

He transformed his hand back into a sword and embraced his sister.

"I've always loved you Krytus. I've always relied on you to catch me when I fall… what did you expect me to do when you left me…?"

He started crying loudly as he held her close. There was a lump in his throat as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry!" He cried and kissed her again.

Sage sniffled and hugged him back.

They stood there for a moment as he apoligised. For the war, for the betrayal, for everything.

Krytus whimpered and let her wipe away one of his tears.

Sage smiled up to him. "If only mom was here…"

"Mom'll never be able to solve all of our arguments…" He kissed her cheek.

Sage kissed her brother again and wiped away some of her own tears.

"I love you Krytus… I ALWAYS WILL!"

"I know… I love you too, Sage…"


	32. BABIES!

"OMIGOD!" Stanford sqealed as he put down his phone and ran downstairs. "VERT! VERTVERTVERTVERTVERT! GUESS WHAT?"

The blond was carrying a few papers. As he gasped in shock. "WHAT?"

"My horse, Ginger, had a baby!"

Vert pretended to be excited. "Yay!" He walked on my, still smiling.

Zoom entered the room with his dirty plate after eating with Agura. "ZOOM! MY HORSE HAD A BABY!"

The Scout just looked. "I-I don't know what that's code for, but…"

"NO! My horse Ginger had a colt! If I'm remembering that correctly…"

Zoom smiled. "Good! Maybe we can go visit them some time…"

"Can we?" Stanford asked Vert, making his best whimper noise.

The leader sighed and nodded. "Sure. We'll go tomorrow morning. But only for a little while. I'll ask Sage to modify a Battle Key."

* * *

As Battle Force 5 pulled up to a small acre of land near Stanford's home, he warned them not to go too fast while driving or create a lot of noise.

Spinner was one of the first to get out. He walked over to the Reverb for Stanford to escort them.

"Too bad Tezz and A.J. have to come later." Zoom muttered.

Agura walked next to Stanford as they rounded one corner. He walked to a fence and climbed under some barbed wire before lifting it for everyone so they could crawl through.

After making sure that he had unlocked one gate he saw his mother and Simon looking at Ginger.

Vert looked at everyone else as Stanford got a few hugs from his mother. "H-How did you get here so fast? HOW did you get here exactly? HOW ARE YOU?" She asked and hugged him again.

"I-It's a long story. These are my tea-I mean… uh, FRIENDS. Vert, Agura, Sherman, Spinner, and Zoom."

The woman smiled to all of them warmly, "Aww. Stanford! If I knew we had guests staying, I would have made up all the guest rooms a-a-a-and ge-"

"No, no. We're just visiting." Stanford replied and walked next to Simon. "How is she?" He whispered.

"She's alright. Still a little protective, but she's okay." He nodded.

Stanford's brown-haired mother showed Battle Force 5 where everything was.

As they were preoccupied, Stanford jumped into the grassy pin and slowly mad his way to Ginger.

He petted her head gently as she started to remember her rider.

She turned and let Stanford see her baby. **(Aw! My cousins have a horse that just had a baby too! XP)**

The red-head smoothly touched the colt on his ear.

He had dark brown fur and two black spots on his ear, and the other one on his back.

Ginger had light brown fur with a few white spots, so it was obvious that he was her offspring.

Spinner and Vert met up with Stanford slowly. Agura walked to Ginger and rubbed her back as the boys surrounded the new horse, 'awww'ing and petting a little.

Simon walked to his horse's area, a black Stallion. He rubbed his Stallion's head softly and clicked for him to follow his master so he would be fed.

The horse looked to Ginger, then back to Simon and started walking.

Stanford watched Simon give his horse, Shadow, an apple before climbing in the wide open space with him. He stood up and guided Ginger back to her stable.

"Have you named him yet?" Sherman asked.

"I don't know any good names! You can think of some."

They all wondered about the title of the new baby horse.

"Hershey?" Spinner spoke. "He does have Hershey chocolate-colored fur."

"I like it!" Stanford smiled and went back to helping Hershey to his mother in their keeping place during some of the day.

"Now… Who wants to feed them some hay?"


	33. MORE BABIES!

"We're back!" Tezz announced as he helped his girlfriend in the Hub gently. She was carrying something wrapped in a pink blanket with white on the ends. Spinner ran to them hurriedly. "Awww!" He helped her over into a chair. "Let me see! LEMME SEE WOMAN!"

Tezz took his daughter and pulled the blanket back some. "During the WHOLE way home, she was sleeping."

Sherman and Zoom ran over to take a look. "Aww!" Zoom touched her cheek gently as Sherman touched her nose. She sniffled and opened her light brown eyes slowly.

Agura sighed. "She _IS_ cute isn't she?"

Vert, A.J., and Stanford all followed. A.J. cocked his head to the side at the mixed, black-haired girl. "She's adorable!" Vert smiled.

The girl yawned and gazed up to her dad, and then to Zoom. She smiled and giggled silently while trying to reach for his hand.

Agura smiled and rested some in the chair.

"Did you cry?" Spinner asked to Tezz.

He flipped his bangs. "Ju-Just a little." He rolled his eyes and carried her to her mother. Agura crossed one leg over the other and kissed her forehead.

Stanford watched silently and managed to crack a smirk.

"Do you need anything? Any help?" A.J. asked.

She shook her head. "Nah."

"What's her name?" Zoom asked.

"Aleksandra." She replied. "It was Tezz's idea. I liked it." She looked down at her daughter. "I think she'll be a 'daddy's little girl' baby."

Tezz took her softly and helped Agura upstairs and to her room.

"Give them some space guys!" Vert ordered as a few wanted to follow them.

* * *

Tezz kissed her cheek and put his daughter on the bed's pillow.

Agura pulled a blanket over her body. "I can't wait until we're married, and we can have more kids." He sighed.

"How many?" She asked as she was laying out baby clothes and little dresses.

He thought. "Six? I dunno. I want a big family."

Agura kissed his cheek and went back to sorting. "Yeah, sure… We'll see."

He smiled to her and pulled her by her waist closely. "You did good back there. I love you…!" He said as she walked off.

Agura sniffled. "Yeah, yeah!"

He yanked her closer. "C'mon! I'll kiss you non-stop for an hour! TONGUE INCLUDED!

Their daughter watched and giggled.

"Forget it Tezz! You're not getting' any!"

He pouted in the corner and just looked at her.

She giggled. "Yeah, nice. Tha-That's cute Tezz!"

* * *

Agura signed a few papers as Tezz walked into the room. "I thought you were done!"

"Not quite…" She replied and initialed on one line.

"You word to hard, _Moy golubushka!_"

She smiled and stood up slowly. "Alright… alright…"

Aleksandra was outside with her two little brothers, playing tag until their parents came outside.

"DAD!" She waved her long black hair down to her back. "I can't work with them! I-I just can't! GOSH!"

Agura rolled her eyes. "Well, you can sit with me and make some cookies. They'll get theirs later."

Aleksandra sighed and walked with her mom back inside.

Tezz took the hand of another young girl, about four, and walked with her outside.

"C'mon sweetie!" He smiled and lifted her into his arms.

The two boys ran around the border of their home and the taller, brown-haired one tackled the other black-haired one.

"Break it up! BREAK IT UP!" Agura yelled and took one off of the other. "That's enough guys."

Tezz took his younger daughter and got the ball that she brought outside. He rolled it to her and waited for her to softly catch it and giggle.

He smiled as she tossed it back.

Agura walked to him. "Hey, Tezz? You DO know that Aleksandra's SIXTENTH birthday is just in a week right?"

He nodded and rolled the small pink ball to her again. "Jonie's birthday is in two weeks! Haha! I'm not THAT crazy yet!"

Agura sighed and ruffled his hair. "Just checking hun."

"OMIGOSH! I'M HERE! WHERE ARE THE HUGS?" Spinner announced and knelt down to the two boys still chasing each other.

"We found a few bugs down by the creek. C-Can we put 'em in Joe's sweater?"

Spinner heard his son's name in there and shook his head. "Now _Harrison_… just think about what your mother would do if she found out about that!"

Spinner's wife arrived with her baby in her arms, and another boy around Tezz's son's age, twelve. He was silent as he was told to go play with them.

Harrison (The black-haired one) ran as soon as he tagged Joe. Joe smiled and ran after Harrison, and his brother, Kendrick.

Tezz met Spinner after Joe took off. "Hey Spin. Hey Gloria. Is Sherman gunna make it?"

Spinner shook his head. "Neither is Vert. Both of their wives are just little under their due date. So, he'll make the next one."

Tezz nodded. "Well, for now, just set all your stuff inside, and Agura's in the kitchen if you wanna see her and Alek."

Spinner nodded and took his wife's hand.

Zoom was the next to arrive. He adjusted his thin glasses and ran to Tezz. He jumped on him and growled playfully.

Sure Zoom was a little younger than everyone else, but he was smart, and more level-headed. Since Battle Force 5 defeated the Vandals, and Red Sentients, and made peace with the Sark, he found a nice Korean wife, and has had three kids so far.

His wife, Lin, walked slowly to them, with her controlled children. Two girls and one boy, all silent.

Tezz knelt down and smiled to one of the girls. She immediately smiled back and giggled, being about seven years old.

"Alright, Kaylin and Jessie, come with me. Zen, (For Zoom's former friend, now around seventeen or eighteen. XP) you can go play with the other boys! Zoom, you wanna maybe go get Agura's gift?"

He nodded and walked back to the front yard.

Tezz sighed and smiled at Aleksandra as she carried out another ball and Jonie.

Agura peered over to him and stuck out her tongue.


	34. Nice pants

Sheriff Johnson unwillingly handed over a badge to Zoom. "AWESOME!" He cheered and put on his sunglasses.

Johnson growled. "Ehh, just don't ruin the uniform.

Zoom looked at his crisp white shirt and black shorts that were WAY too short. "Yes sir!" He agreed, swerving his head to the side and looking out to the city.

"Hey! There's Vert!" He said and climbed on the Chopper. He rode to the end of the garage, where his leader was. "Hey, Vert! You like my UNIFORM…?" He snapped four times in a 'Z' formation.

Vert looked down and held in his giggle. "Tho-THOSE ARE GIRL'S SHORTS Zoom…" He said and laughed a little.

The Scout looked down. Well, they WERE slimming, and stuck like a second skin, and were too short for a guy… and they showed off his butt more.

He grabbed his jacket and eyed Vert from his sunglasses. "I can write you up for that… INSULTING AN OFFICER IN… Sort of, training…" He shrugged.

"Yeah, I'll stick to being a rebel. Besides… YOU HAVE A CUTE BUTT!" He laughed and sped off to his track.

Zoom looked down and tried to cover his backside with the jacket he had.

* * *

Agura snickered as Zoom walked down to the fridge. "Nice butt Zoom." She remarked.

He growled.

"Are these girly pants?"

"Yeah!" She replied and laughed.

He sighed and moved into the garage.

Spinner, Sherman, and A.J. started giggling as Zoom turned and slid over the Chopper to get a wrench.

Spinner whistled. "HEY A.J? Who's that hottie…?" He teased. "I-I'm sorry Zoom! You just have a FAT ASS!"

"But in a good, attractive way!" Sherman assumed.

Zoom snarled and threw his wrench at the three, and left.

But as he was walking upstairs, Stanford stopped to laugh.

"Tezz…!" Zoom said, opening his bedroom door. Tezz was listening to music as he studied and recorded some Sentient findings. "Yeah?"

"You think I have a fat butt?" He turned. "Well, right now I'm getting' a wedge…"

Tezz's jaw dropped. "YES! You got one fat ass!"

"I've been told…" He groaned and sat on the floor.

"Just put on some long pants!" Tezz suggested.

Zoom groaned. "Nah. I might as well keep these on. I AM getting more compliments after all…"

He eyed the Russian. "Do you have a compliment to give me?" He smirked like the devil.

Tezz blushed. "W-Why are you so close to me?"

"Because…" He pretended to kiss his cheek.

He screamed and ran downstairs.

Zoom laughed silently.


	35. PROPOSAL, Wait

"I'm walking, and I'm singing, la-la-la-la… I like Taquitos… twenty seconds in the microwave that's all… spicy chicken, Jalapeño-" Zoom sang as he walked down the hallway with a few boxes filled with spare parts.

"But Tezz…" He over-heard Agura say in her room.

"No… we just… we just can't be seen with each other-I'm sorry."

'_Ooh! A guy in the lady's room! Well ALL know that's against the rules TEZZ. This is gunna get GOOD…!'_ Zoom though as he quietly set down the boxes and peered into the room.

Agura had her arms wrapped around his body as He kept his arms crossed. "Our parents can't decide who we can and can't be with Tezz! I love you!"

'_Oh snap!'_

For some reason, Tezz looked back onto her bed and snapped his attention back on her. "You think I don't know this? I love you too, but we just…" He sighed and ran his fingers down her back.

Zoom watched and was smiling evilly the WHOLE time.

He hid back behind the wall, and listened some more.

"Even if we're apart, I'll love you forever Tezzy!"

"I know this… and that's why I want you to secretly marry me."

He heard Agura gasp.

"But I thought-"

"I can't hide my love for you anymore… I want to be, your husband…"

Zoom covered his mouth.

"We can leave this wretched place and go have a family! Just you and me all alone… um, in the… mountains? What do you think about mountains?"

"Yeah, it'll work… Now back to the conversation at hand…" Tezz replied.

Zoom gasped silently and looked in on the two. They were closer than before when they had been chest-to-chest.

"I will marry you… but you have to promise not to tell the others…" He said.

He agreed. "Never…"

Silence filled both the room and the hallway. Zoom looked back and held his breath.

Agura and Tezz… were kissing… on her bed. _'WHAT? Oh I HAVE to tell Vert this!'_

He slowly stood up and took the boxes into the storage room. He ran back down the stairs and rushed to get on the Chopper to go to Zeke's.

* * *

"Four…" Spinner said as he balanced another spoon on his nose.

"C'mon Spin!" Vert handed him another one as Sherman was recording.

"I need, absolute… silence…"

Zoom burst through the diner and slid to the booth. "GUYS!"

All the spoons dropped. "AW MAN! Stop recording."

Sherman clicked off the 'film' and put his camera back in his jacket pocket.

"What?" Vert asked.

"Ag-A-A…Auuuuuaaaaagggg, AGURA and T-Te-Te-Te-Te-Te-TEZZ… getting… ma-m-m-m-ma-m-maaaarrrriiiieeeedddd!"

They all looked at him in confusion. "What?" Sherman asked.

"AGURA AND TEZZ ARE, GETTING… MARRIEEEEED-AHHH!"

Stanford spit out his drink across the table and screamed. "NOOOOOOO!"

Spinner wiped the water off his face nastily.

"YEEEEEEEEESSS!" Zoom replied and fell to the floor. "They are. I heard it all…"

Vert stood up and helped Zoom to his feet. "What are you talking about? Agura's only… like eighteen, and Tezz is nineteen! They can't get married now!"

"Agura accepted his proposal, I heard it all, I wouldn't lie." He replied blankly.

Vert's face went pale. "Wha-?"

"Maybe you'll believe me if I told you that they later on started KISSING on her bed! HE WAS IN HER ROOM!"

"Oh no he didn't…!" Spinner snapped sassily.

Tezz and Agura soon entered the diner with two small stacks of paper all stapled together.

"YOU!" Vert shouted.

Grace and Zeke watched from behind the counter. "I know you're new and all, but NO ONE… NO GUY AT ALL, is allowed in HER bedroom ALONE. GOT IT?"

"What?" Tezz asked innocently.

"We all know that you proposed to Agura!" Zoom hissed.

The two just burst into laughter at the incident. "No no! You have it all wrong!" Agura chuckled and pulled up her papers.

Sherman looked through them. "It's a PLAY?"

"Yeah! We were kind of acting!" Tezz smart-mouthed.

Vert's eye twitched. "So no one was in Agura's room for inappropriate reasons…?"

"There was a scene where we had to kiss, but that was all." Agura shrugged.

Vert laughed and sighed. "Well that's NICE."

"Vert, we do have them as the leading roles in our Summer play!" Grace smiled.

Stanford sighed of relief.

"Thank God."


	36. Trolls! X3

"Zoom, if you don't reply, you're gay…" Spinner said and watched the Scout carefully.

He couldn't reply.

Spinner, Tezz, and A.J. started cracking up.

Zoom flicked his middle finger.

"Aww… poor Zoom is sad… do you need to take a poo?" A.J. asked.

Zoom didn't respond.

They laughed again.

"Zoom, didn't you want me to tell Vert that you were the one that thought it would be funny to 'ACCIDENTLY' kick him in the crotch again? Say nothing for yes." Tezz started.

Zoom whispered, "F(Bleep!)CK YOU TEZZ!"

Spinner burst into laughter.

Vert suddenly walked in. "C'mon guys! Leave him alone!"

"Yeah, leave me alone!" Zoom said finally.

The three started to laugh again at his voice.

Zoom had lost his voice from shouting out orders at the team's last battle match. Now his voice crackles and shifts up and down often.

"oHhHh KaAaAaY VeEeEeRt!" A.J. mocked and snickered.

Tezz got up next. He could do the crackling voice the best. "DooOoOOo WeEeEe HaaAAAAaavE TooOOoooOOOoooo?"

"YES!" Vert ordered.

Zoom snarled.

Spinner chuckled. "UhhHHhhHhhhHhhhHHHhh! I HooOoOpE YoooOoOoOU FeEEeEEeeELL BeeeeEEeeEEEeTTER ZooOOooOooOoooM!"

As soon as they left, Vert walked to Zoom and wrapped a hand around his shoulder. "It's okay bud. You have my permission to get them back!"

* * *

Spinner was asleep on the couch when Zoom returned in the morning of the next day.

He snored softly and moved a finger that was hanging off of the cushions.

Zoom snickered as he rested two bottles of dye, a pair of dirty rubber gloves, and a used towel next to him.

He snickered to himself and scampered off, waiting for dawn.

* * *

The rest of Battle Force 5 was awake and eating breakfast calmly. That is, until they heard a deafening screech coming from upstairs.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Spinner said as he accidently dropped his plate.

Tezz jumped downstairs and grabbed Spinner's shirt collar. "YOU FAG!"

Agura separated the two as everyone else started giggling. "TEZZ! GET OFF!"

He stopped at her voice and growled. "Bitch!"

"HOE!"

"SKANK!"

"WHORE!"

"EEENOUGHHH-AAHHHH!" Zoom shouted. "You're both pretty! Even now that Tezz has pink hair." He giggled.

"Oh, PINK HAIR MY ASS!" Tezz shouted and smacked Spinner in the face before he was pulled back by Vert.

"CALM DOWN!" Spinner shouted. "I didn't even do anything!"

"YES YOU DID! I saw dye by the couch, rubber gloves, and a towel. YOU PROBABLY PUT IT IN MY SHAMPOO!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

This time, A.J. was screaming bloody murder. He stormed downstairs with purple hair.

"Oh look! Trolls!" Zoom laughed.

A.J. took a fork and tried to stab the Scout with it.

Zoom was too quick for him, and dodged it.

"Nice try."

"Who did what?" Vert asked.

"SPINNER!" Zoom pointed, eyeing Vert.

The blond got the picture and let go of Tezz.

Immediately, the Russian jumped over the table and tackled the Cortez.

Stanford laughed, as Agura covered her mouth in shock.

The two continued fussing as Zoom chuckled to himself and finished his breakfast peacefully.


	37. Random Phone Snatching

"GIMME!" Stanford shouted as he tried for his phone.

Tezz tossed the phone to Zoom, who took it to Agura. She ran as the Brit was held down. "RGAHGAHH!"

"To Grace, from Stanford…" She started.

"G: LOL =))

S: :D LOLZ (I did it for teh lulz) X'D

G: Have u ever heard of Ke$ha?

S: D= ARG! WHO IZ DISS PERSONZ?

**(Enter link here. XP)**

S: OMG, SEWER RAT! WTF?

G: =D Rlly? Cuzzz, IDK I like her muzik.

S: Listenin to that JESUS MUZIK!

G: XD

S: Random. I drew on my stomach 2day.

G: :3 -pats flab comfortingly-

S: JIGGLE! (Says my friend)

G: I like Russians. What with their accents and jazz!

S: OMG I know an emo russian. LOLZ Jazz?

G: :333 -Pats flab again-

S: X3 Oh sure! I LOVE it when u pet my flab! My blubber.

G: =D blubber"

Agura giggled. "Aw! Your texts are so cute!"

Stanford pulled out her iPhone. "HAHA!"

He wiggled out of the arms of his teammates, and started reading.

"From Agura, to someone named… Tyrone… ooOOOooohhh!

A: AT&T!

T: XP

A: LOL random saying time.

T: I like tacos :D

A: Elmo.

T: "ELMO LUVS BALLS!"

A: "ELMO LUVS UR MOMMA!"

T: C'mon dominos. Errabody les go! (Yea, DOMIOS PIZZA BITCH!)

A: -_- *Clap…Clap…Clap*

T: QUIT BEIN SO EMO!

A: =P

T: XP

A: OMG Talking fish on American Dad!

T: NOOOO… -Sarcastic ho-

A: ELMO LUVS UR MAMA!

T: FAYUL! :D"

"Okay! Okay that's enough!" She pleaded. Instead, she laughed evilly and pulled out Tezz's phone.

He gasped and tried to run to her, but Stanford held him back. "C'mon I wanna hear this!"

She cleared her throat. "To someone named Jilly, from Tezz. Aw!

T: BOOORREEEEEDDD-AAAHHHH Pfltlhh ENTERTAIN ME!

J: LOAL.

T: Loal? I QUESTIONZ UR GRAMMAR!

J: Loal BEYOTCH!

T: LOL HO! D:

J: XD *Hugz*

T: NUGAHUHAUEHHH!

J: :3 Emo swoopy hur. (That's HAIR u dumb f(Bleep! =))ck!

T: ZZZZZ… U BORE MEH!

J: LOLZ. Marco.

T: WHO THE HELL IZ 'MARCO', BITCH? XD

J: Mamiubhubsn…

T: OMGZ! SEIZURE! YVYUCT^HIOCVRD^FYYUXRETFGYUNJIOKIBGYUTFRDERT

J: XP

T: =^.^= I luv u! 3

J: Haha… I 3 u 2…

T: :P Lolz licky licky!

J: Just what exactly are u licking? O.O;

T: -_-' GAY!

J: FAG!

T: YOU!

J: ARE!

T: D=

J: XP"

Everyone 'aw'ed and started making little jokes about the two.

"WHAT ABOUT SPINNER!"

The Russian flipped open the Cortez's phone and went through a conversation.

"To someone named Jennie.

J: -_-'

S: DUR DUR! =B XD

S: Oh I'm just kidding… OR AM I?

J: NOU! XD

S: LOL GAY GAY GAY!

J: It makes sense cuz I'm dating u, and I'M A GIRL! :D

S: Touche

J: FATSO!

S: *raaaaaawr!*

J: Meow :3

S: ANIME FTW! ^-^

J: I lik bunniez… D do u lik bunniez?

S: NO!

J: D: BITCH!

S: SLUT!

J: WHORE!

S: I'm santa: WHORE WHORE WHORE! Just say it out loud.

J:…XDDD

S: XDDDDD HA MINE'S LONGER XP

J: That's what he said. =P

S: G.O WELL AT LEAST MINE'S BIGGER THAN URs!

J: O.O; GAY GAY GAY!

S: UR MOM UR MOM UR MOM!

J: :)"

Tezz snickered while Spinner blushed. "HAHA! Look! It's Zoom's phone!"

They all started in his randomness.

"To a _guy_ named Larry Yang… aww…

L: SO…

Z: So?

L: SO. O.o

Z: *stares* IDK what ur talking bout.

L: SHUT UP! X( I was supposed to have epicness in there!

Z: EPIC.

L: NOM NOM NOM

Z: DON'T NOM ME! D=

L: :3 Nomnomnom u taste drylushurs.

Z: My arm iz bleeding!

L: XP"

Zoom snatched the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"LET'S STEAL VERT'S PHONE!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted and ran down to the track outside.


	38. Thinking About the Family

It was just a month after they brought Aleksandra home, and Tezz was already doing the obvious.

"Okay sweetie… this is a Sentient Cyber-Cell… alright? This is the Double-Helix Crystals. Sentient parents are called AXONS."

The little girl just started for a second and started giggling.

Tezz forgot that baby giggles are contagious, so he started laughing too. It got to the point where he had to gasp for air when she laughed harder.

Agura stepped beside him and started laughing too. "Tezz, why are you teaching her about science right now? Save it for high school honey!"

He rolled his eyes and continued snickering. "I just want her to be smarter than me later on."

"Well, start out with 'Green Eggs and Ham' first…"

Aleksandra giggled and reached for her mom. "Ehh!"

Agura picked her up and started walking to the kitchen.

Tezz searched for his Algebra 2 textbook and started flipping.

* * *

Agura handed Aleksandra over to Spinner as he ran warm water on her hands.

"She's too cute!" He commented as she started making formula. "I just can't wait until she can feed herself and I can have more time lecturing Tezz about going easy on her. He's trying to teach her about Sentient Tech."

Spinner shrugged. "Well, that's just… Tezz!"

She nodded and took Aleksandra from him and carried her upstairs. "Well, he's JUST going overboard with this whole issue."

The Cortez smirked and went back to help Sherman with figuring out how to put in a new weapon.

* * *

Tezz was skimming one page after another as Agura entered.

"Hey, you mind feeding her while I get dressed?"

He shrugged and took his daughter and the bottle.

Agura sighed of relief and got out of her pajamas. Tezz kissed Aleksandra's forehead and yawned. "I'm sooo tired."

"Um, HELLO? I AM TOO!" She giggled and pulled on her Battle-suit pants. She tugged one boot on, then the other. "So how's the whole, 'teaching my daughter to be more smart' thing goin'?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, okay I guess."

"You need to give her a break! By the time she's twelve, she won't remember anything?"  
"I can try…" He replied and continued feeding Alek.

Agura put on her undershirt, then her battle-shirt along with her gloves. "Weee… SO MUCH FUN LEARNING ALGEBRA TWO!" She closed the textbook and sat next to Tezz on the bed.

"We need to start thinking about family things. Like… another kid."

He eyed her and smirked.

"IN THE FUTURE!"

"Aww…" He groaned.

She wrapped an arm around him. "Maybe, when we get older, we could get a nice house, a puppy, more kids, and an awesome backyard!"

He nodded some. "Sounds reasonable. BUT! I would like her to develop my accent."

"I love your accent just the way it is."

"You don't think it's too thin or thick?"

She shook her head. "Nah. I like it."

Tezz kissed her forehead and handed her Aleksandra.

Agura kissed him back and put the bottle aside. "You happy to have a daughter?"

He was too engaged in watching the baby look around into the open space and point to random things and babble on.

"Yeah…" He mumbled and leaned his head on her shoulder.

Agura smiled lightly and twirled her daughter's thin black hair. "Are your highlights natural?"

Tezz shook his head. "Just a little."

She ruffled his hair. "It's cute!"

"Noooo!" He whined. "I don't like it when you say I'm cute!" He pouted.

"Fine then… you're ADORABLE!"

He groaned and leaned against the wall. "I'm not cute! I'm all like… rawr…" He clawed the air.

She giggled and let Alek roam around on the bed.

She reached for her dad and tried to crawl to him. Eventually, Tezz sat up and backed against the wall, his legs still off the bed.

"How come you can sit like that, and your legs bend at the side of my bed?"

He shrugged and kissed his daughter's cheek. "I don't know. I'm just a tall person. My legs are long so what do you think?"

Agura scooted back with him and sighed. "Today, is a good day."

"I know…" He replied and pulled her close.

Aleksandra was about ready to fall asleep on Tezz's chest. She yawned and looked up to him.

"Okay baby girl…" She said and gently put her in a small crib next to her bed. "I think you need a little nap."

Tezz lay on his side on the bed. "Me too. Goodnight." He pulled a pillow over his head.

Agura shook her head and jumped next to him. "Okay… let's both sleep together. I suppose."

"You better watch out, because you never know what I might do next…" He pulled her on him and kissed her fully.

Agura pushed away. "No more babies! I'm fed up with you! Argh…" She snuggled into his chest. "You're so cute…"

Above her, there was a faint growl.


	39. I THINK WE'RE BONDING! :D

Tezz stared in awe as Spinner yawned and placed a bowl of cereal in front of him.

He looked down, then back to the Cortez. "Umm… S-Spinner…?"

"Hm?" He said.

Tezz pushed the cereal away and sighed. "Nothing." He gagged and went for grits instead.

* * *

Meanwhile, later at the diner, everyone was enjoying their lunch.

Zoom had a stomach issue for the day, so he was munching on some toast. Everyone was brought pizza however. Tezz just quietly scraped the cheese off and started nibbling slowly at the dough.

"You alright…?" Agura asked.

He nodded. "I'm okay. I-I'm just not that hungry…"

She leaned her head on his shoulder and dreamily kissed his cheek.

* * *

"OMIGOSH! I MADE SOME COOKIES!" Sherman cried and kicked the oven shut softly.

Immediately, Spinner, Zoom, and A.J. ran down to get a taste.

Tezz and Vert followed slowly.

"Okay, leave some for Tezz and I. Agura doesn't want any."

Spinner turned with two shoved in his mouth. "Oh, my bad. I just haven't had anything sweet in the past hour. That's my new record."

Zoom laughed and handed Tezz a cookie.

"D-Does this have milk in it…?"

"TWO PA-CENT MILK!" Zoom laughed.

"O-Oh, never mind." Tezz pushed the sweet away and started walking to the fridge.

"Tezz…" Vert muttered.

The Russian turned.

"What's up today…? You didn't eat breakfast or lunch."

"AND NOW YOU DARE DISS THE CHOCOLATE-CHIPPITY GOODNESS OF SHERMAN'S COOKIE!" Spinner added for effect.

"I'm just… lactose intolerant!" He shrugged and got out an orange.

"Ohhh… so THAT'S where all of Stanford's soy milk went!" Sherman snapped.

Stanford swooped into the room. "What about my milk?"

"TEZZ IS LACTOSE INTOLERANT!" Zoom blurted.

"SHHH!" The Russian blushed as Stanford eyed him.

He examined his teammates' worried face and suddenly smiled. "WELCOME TO THE CLUB! Now how long have you been Lac. Intolerant?"

"Um, a-about two months now…"

"GREAT! I was told I had it when I was nine, but my doctor said it would go away soon. Possibly in a year or two."

Tezz smiled and blushed. "That's nice…"

They walked out of the kitchen and continued talking. "Alright! You can't eat butter, ice-cream, milk, cheese, or yogurt. NOTHING DAIRY… NO-THING. Okay?"

The Russian nodded and listened on.

As minutes passed, Stanford was more and more questionable.

"So what happens if you drink milk or eat cheese?"

"I just get bad cramps, and start throwing up. It's odd for someone to eat cheese and puke from it… What about you?"

"Ehh, I just get cramps and a little bloating. Nothing THAT severe, but it hurts like crap! And on certain occasions, I get all those other nasty symptoms too."

Tezz winced and sighed. "I feel bad for you…"

Stanford smiled and wrapped his arm around Tezz's shoulders. "Now, I take some pills, so I can eat eggs… BUT, do you feel comfortable with pills?"


	40. No One Gets Left Behind

I looked to the ground as Krytus fell to his knees.

I had won the battle. The war. Everything. Yet I was unsure if the organics had won also…

We WE'RE working together after all. Krytus evaporated into the breeze gently rustling the yellow grass.

I didn't have the strength to look up. I… I just couldn't.

My circuitry was nearly fried for the last time, and my optic sensors began to snap open, and drift off elsewhere.

Footsteps gently patted against the ground. "Zemerick…" A voice gently whispered.

A red-gloved hand slid under my metallic jaw, and lifted it so we were at eye-level. "I know it was tough…" He mumbled.

I might have been delusional, but oil actually started to escape my eyes, and trail down to the ground.

He pulled me into a comforting hold. "Zem…" He said and looked directly down at me. "…just smile!"

It was the first time that I had felt remorse for the organic race. The thin line that separated my jaw from the rest of my head curved into a small uplifted frown.

He smirked back and stroked my shoulder-blades.

"Zug served his main purpose, and that was to protect and serve you. I'm just glad that Kalus won't be coming back for a LONG time…"

I nodded. "This, is very true…" Managing to stumble up on my own two feet, I looked him in the eye. "Thank you, orga-… um…"

He smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Vert, Wheeler."

"Vert Wheeler…" I nodded. "Thank you."

He wiped away the rest of the oil that stained my silver cheeks. His smile turned into a small frown. "And yet, among all the chaos… he… h-he couldn't make it…" The human gestured to his crew.

They were all crowded around another organic wearing… a blue suit. He was the same one that I had captured back when the Battle Force 5 and the Sark were enemies…

I thought, scanning my memory for the name…

Spiked hair,

Short,

Energetic…

"Spinner." I muttered. Vert looked off to the side and wiped his eye.

I placed a hand onto his shoulder. He turned back and looked to me. Clear wet residue was literally pouring from him. "Oh, Zemerick…" He shook his head. "I failed as a leader…!" He cried and nearly attacked my chest while wailing uncontrollably.

I gazed back to the crowded figure, and then petted the leader's head. "You… you didn't fail…"

His blue eyes searched my red ones. "B-but… It was my responsibility to make sure everyone came home…!"

"You were a LEADER. You lead people to where they were rightfully assigned to go. You did your job, don't pity yourself…"

He swallowed hardly and kept his eyes shut. "I shouldn't, but I just can't help myself! I-… I didn't help him…!"

I flipped the yellow-gold thick, soft, and shiny substance on his head to the side. "I had to let one of my own go also… you did the right thing…! Sometimes, being strong means being able to let go."

He sniffled and dug his nose deeper into my chest. I picked his head up by his jaw, and softly wiped the wetness away. "Vert… just smile!" I recited.

Vert's hand scraped off the rest as his cheeks were uplifted.

I did my best to show emotion and smiled back.

He unraveled his hands that were around me, and slid his hand into mine, interlocking our fingers.

"And besides… now that there's peace between the humans and the Sark…"

He looked me in the eye sternly, like the true commander he was. "If there's a place you wanna go… just take my hand… and I'll get you there…"

I gripped his gloved hand and nodded. "I would like that…"

"Don't worry. Whenever I'm with you, and you fall, I promise, I'll catch you."

I smiled in reply and sighed. "Vert… you do know that we've won the _war_?"

He walked back to his team and looked back… only once. "Yeah…"

I checked my circuits.

He picked up the short organic and gently lowered him into the large tank.

"Battle Force 5… We're goin' home..."

I smiled and sighed to myself. "V-Vert!" I called before he started to drive away.

The blond turned back to me as his team rushed home happily.

"…It was nice to, _really_, meet you…"

He nodded. "You too Zemerick!" He got in his vehicle and rode up to me. He shook my hand. "and it was nice knowin' ya."

With that, he left me to look back on all the times I had with him.

All that anger turned into friendship in a matter of two Earth years. Two Earth years of this seemingly endless war against Krytus and the Red Sentients.

We found Blue Sentient survivors.

We teamed up with the rebel army known as Tezz, who was arrogant at first, then in the end, risked his own life for Spinner. But sadly, no one survived getting hit with an EMP blast…

I barely remember what happened to Tezz. But all I know is that he was laying still on the ground, breathless. Agura rushed to him and cried as he couldn't wake back up.

But we learned how to show more compassion.

We added friends to our team.

We even helped Sage regain all of her memory so that she could make it home.

And we did this all, TOGETHER. AS ONE.

I shall expect my Sark army to fall back and start colonies to become individuals with their own minds. Something I adopted from the human race.

But if I had to say one more thing about Vert Wheeler, it's this…

"**Even in the toughest times…even when we've lost hope…**

**Never give up because,**

**NO ONE**

**GETS LEFT**

**BEHIND…"**

I smiled as he drove into the distance and disappeared in the vortex leading to Earth.

A tear passed my eye. I just couldn't stand to see my new friend go. But as they say… 'If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours.'

* * *

'_Even as I write this to you… I still shed a tear or two. I miss you all._

_But I am most proud of you for never giving up. Even though times looked tough, and you lost hope… your team NEVER left you behind…_

_And neither will I…_

_With all my passion and greatest remorse for your tragic and treacherous past,_

_ZEMERICK'_

I signed the 'K' of my name and folded the letter into a metallic envelope.

Standing up from my desk, I slid open the door of my room and started walking slowly outside.

One bright and animated crystal blue Sark gratefully took the letter. "Earth?" He asked.

I nodded slowly. "This, might be my last… letter."

He looked in shock to me. "Wh-What?"

I didn't reply.

Instead I made my way back to my room and prepared for eternal shut-down.

I heard slight patting on the iron floor behind me… but I thought nothing of it.

As I entered my room, I sighed and looked at my writing desk.

Finally, a hand was placed on my cold armor.

"Zemerick…" Said the soft voice. I turned to see Vert, smiling. He looked much older, like he was in his late-20's. A pair of glasses rested on the bridge of his nose.

He pulled me into another embrace.

"Just… Smile..."


	41. UNKNOWN: PART TWO

Not one of my better torture sides... srry.

* * *

Zemerick wrapped his arms around Vert and carried him away into the Zelix. A rope was tied around Vert's ankles and wrists. A cloth covered his eyes, and leftover rope was wadded up and tucked into his mouth.

He was pulled into the Zelix, and strapped in. Still struggling to scream, his voice was died down from another engine rumbling over.

Someone climbed out and whispered through a conversation with Zemerick. "He's just a leader that needs to be taught a lesson…" He picked up Zemerick saying.

Vert struggled harder. He felt a scratch on his chest. "Quiet you!" The other male said. A scratchy deep voice. _'A Vandal?'_ He wondered.

Two meaty hands took Vert out by the ropes and carried his body over to another vehicle. "Bring me two others, and it's a deal. The one that wears purple, and the larger blue one. Tie him up good. The first one is squirmy, and the second one is too strong for ropes alone..." The Vandal stroked Vert's head and petted him softly.

Vert growled lowly like when you tried to take a treat away from a dog.

The Vandal ruffled his hair and sped off.

Before he knew it, Vert was surrounded by sounds of birds, other animals, and rustling leafs. The blond perked his head up to Kalus's voice. "Captain… your human…"

He could sense the lion sniff his collar and examine his body. "This is the one… send the Sark ten carnivore-rat for my many thanks." He dragged Vert down across the salty, rough land. His legs were hit by rocks and other ruble.

They went lower down a level. The sand was more, packed in with mud than the outside.

Vert was dragged and placed near a sharp tool, and a few rocks and spears.

Kalus walked down over somewhere and yanked off the blindfold harshly.

Vert whimpered and adjusted his eyes to the dimness. He coughed and tried to get out of the ropes again. He eyed Kauls as he mixed together a sort of concoction. It was a liquid-like clear, yet murky serum.

Vert watched as the Vandal war-lord took out the ropes and looked to Vert then to his creation. He motioned towards it. "Drink it."

"NO!" Vert yelled.

Kalus held Vert back against the wall and forced his head up. He slipped a finger in his mouth, keeping it open. Vert closed off his throat and groaned.

Kalus poured it all down his victim's throat and smirked. Vert let out a 'BLEAGH!' before he spat some residue out.

He gagged on the mixture. It tasted like… alcohol, vinegar, shoe polish, and chili power all mixed. It was NASTY!

Vert gnawed on the ropes and looked to Kauls. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you DEAD, PATHETIC HUMAN!" He glared back for a second and clawed Vert sharply on the cheek.

Blood that ran down made him look at his shirt, which lost its regular snow white color and was now a ruby red. "Hey, do you think this'll come out of my shirt?"

"Hush!" Kalus said and went back to whatever he was doing.

He pulled Vert up and onto a pile of soft grass.

The lion suddenly looked over as Zemerick returned.

"Ah, just in time!"

The robot faced me and took one hand to his. He traced it up gently, toying with the human like as if he were some sort of animal.

Vert hissed and moved away again. "Hey Zemerick, what do I do if my nose itches?"

"QUIET!" Kalus snarled.

He objected. "BUT I'M SO ITCHY!" He whined.

The Vandal leader scraped his claws up Vert's neck to his ear painfully.

Zemerick listened to what the Vandal wanted. "If we can work together like we did before, we can both get those coordinates for Krytus and become allies to his army."

Zemerick looked over at the 'organic' and nodded. "But if we kill the human, we shall do it AFTER we receive the coordinates."

They shook hands and knelt down to Vert.

Zemerick started by distracting him as Kalus shot his claws into Vert's back.

The human nearly fainted forward, but he was caught by the robot. They shoved him back. "Now… where exactly is Earth, human?"

Vert smirked. _'Oh, THAT's what they want!'_ "I'll tell you if you scratch my nose for me!" He smiled cockily.

Kalus was about to strike, but Zemerick stopped him and did what the human requested.

"Thank you… now here's the thing… I haven't really memorized the coordinates! Heh heh…"

The Sark leader turned to the lion. "KILL HIM…"

"With pleasure!" Kalus jumped on Vert and tore up the skin of his back.

Vert was in an awkward position. His legs were crossed as the rest of his body was on the ground like he was being held there.

Zemerick knelt down and looked at Vert's wrist.

"Where is that chopping tool that you use?" He asked.

Vert gasped. "No…"

"Over in the corner. Show him no mercy."

Vert whimpered as he was let go of and carried to the guillotine. His wrist was forced down on the slot.

"NO! ZEMERICK STOP!"

"YOU EATHER GIVE ME THOSE COORDINATES, or you get sent home, one bit at a time…" He replied and grabbed the rope.

Vert's eyes formed tears as he looked to the robot, them to the razor-sharp blade ready to slice through his arm.

Vert was pressed against Zemerick's armor in his chest and was practically leaning on him for support.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

The Sark leader coiled the rope around his fingers. "Are you sure…?"

The blond nodded and cried out in desperation. He burrowed his nose into Zemerick's chest and looked away.

Kalus clawed at his back and legs still.

Zemerick pulled the rope. But as he did a shot fried the robot and forced him to back away. Vert pulled out his hand before the blade swooped down and chopped it.

He sighed of relief and started running out of the small hut.

While he was running, a figure took his ankle, made him fall, and dragged him away.

* * *

Vert looked up to see… a mirror? No… but, it was himself.

"Listen, you give them those Earth coordinates, and the Anti-World is screwed too. So keep your mouth shut!"

At was an Anti?

He rubbed one eye and glared harder. All the Anti-Battle Force 5 were cowering inside the Anti-Buster.

Vert looked at them all, scared out of their minds, watching for any signs of a Vandal.

Anti-Vert shushed them and looked out of the top. "Alright coast is clear."

"What do we do?" Anti-Agura whispered.

"We can't live like this forever!" Anti-Spinner added.

"Calm down!" Vert shouted as they continued panicing. "I won't tell as long as you won't tell. Earth coordinates are the positive numbers. So all Krytus has to do is make the number a negative right?"

They nodded.

He sighed and looked to Anti-Vert. "Thanks for getting me out of there."

He huffed. "Don't give me all that mushy crap. Sure, I saved your life, big deal!" He rolled his eyes and pulled Anti-Agura closer.

Vert smiled to him and continued to stay down.

"Um… please don't mention this to the other goodies…!" Anti-Zoom said. "We have a reputation to keep alive here!"

Vert nodded. "Don't worry, I won't."


	42. Accepted

Simon silently entered the Hub's garage as Stanford was repairing the Reverb's cannons.

'_Jackpot…'_

"Stanford I'm not done with you yet…" He growled mischievously and threw his wrench back in his tool box.

Stanford rolled his eyes. "TE-!" Simon covered his mouth. "That Russian won't help you now little brother!"

"I HAVE A NAME!" Stanford yelled back after biting Simon's hand. He ignored his brother and picked up the wrench.

Simon slapped it out of his hand again.

The Brit sighed patiently and went to pick up the tool. Simon however, was busy toying with the cannons.

Stanford huffed and shoved him away to do the repairs. "Stop Simon."

The older Brit laughed. "I just love it when you get all prissy with me little brother!"

"I'm not little anymore. I just turned nineteen; I can hold my own in Battle Zo-… in life… I'm a man now."

"Are you still upset that I made you cry in front of all your little friends?" He asked, taking away the wrench.

Stanford snatched it back and pointed it to his brother threateningly. "I don't want to hurt you."

Simon chuckled. "Seems a little dark for you… go ahead. I'm too FAST for you anyways…

Stanford dropped the tool and watched as Simon eyed the cannons. "What do these do, eh? Shoot out pillows and rainbows?"

"You wanna see?" His eyes darkened and he climbed in the Reverb. He put the car online and drove outside to their test-track. Hundreds of barrels and walls were up for yesterday's task.

Stanford smirked as he went through the course and started shooting at the barrels.

Simon was just a little impressed. He shrugged. "Pretty good. But I bet my car could do that if I got the right machinery under the hood."

Stanford hoped out of his car and got face-to-face with his brother. "Do you think I LIKE being insulted by you? DO YOU THINK THAT I LIKE IT, WHEN I'M FORCED TO TAKE YOUR CRAP? Well, I'm putting my foot down, RIGHT NOW! I don't need Tezz or Vert to help me in my fights anymore!"

"I bet you still cower in fear whenever you see a baby spider… Stanford, you're too young to be like I am. I'm good looking, smarter, faster, and better at everything!"

The younger Brit took a step back. "Not everything."

Simon let out a _'pft'_ "Yes I am!"

Stanford felt tears well in his eyes. He tried not to show it, but he couldn't help himself.

"And there you go crying again! I tell you… if I had a penny for every time you got upset, I WOULD BE A BILLIONARE!" He laughed aloud, rubbing it in Stanford's face.

Stanford started walking away. "Simon, I've tried to be nice… I really have… but you just lost your only brother." He slowly walked back to the Hub.

'Woah, woah, woah!" The older red-head caught up with him.

They both sauntered back past the garage, and near the bedrooms. Vert was typing on his laptop when he heard Simon's evil nails-on-chalkboard voice. "Oh no…" He groaned and opened his door.

Simon had Stanford backed against a wall as he was continuing to tell him off.

Vert was already fed up with this. He saw his teammate's watery eyes and knew that this was going to get ugly.

"Simon!" He yelled.

The Brit turned with a smug grin on his face. "And what exactly do YOU want?"

The blond forced Simon back into the garage. "Listen, SIMON. I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but you need to STOP. Okay? Stanford LOVES YOU TO DEATH, and wouldn't let ANTHING hurt you. When you first came here, alien robots from another planet in the Multiverse were about to get INSIDE the diner. But you just HAD to go out and make him race you. He tried to hide all the Sark from you so you wouldn't get hurt! AND NOW, YOU WANNA TALK **SHIT,** ABOUT HIM WHEN HE'S LIKE YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL! Man, just get out of here…"

Stanford scowled at him.

Simon looked in awe at the leader, then it clicked. He saw the cannons, the unordinary vehicles, the fog that separated life from death…

"I-I… I didn't-"

Vert covered his eyes. "Just _get the FUCK OUT OF MY FACE! NOW!_"

Simon started walking. "And by the way, YOU DESERVE TO GO TO HELL THE WAY YOU TREAT HIM! Just wanted to add that guilt…" Vert stormed off to the outside of his room, where he waited.

Stanford ran next to Simon.

"I had… no idea!"

Stanford let one tear fall. "Yeah… I've already had a near-death experience before. Back on the saltflats, I didn't want anyone to hurt you. I LOVE YOU SIMON! But you never accept it!"

Simon now hand a huge lump in his throat. "U-Um… I never… I-I DIDN't…!"  
He burst into tears and burrowed his nose into his brother's chest.

Stanford held him close and let him sob more deeply.

It wasn't even two minutes later until Simon got away and wiped his red eyes. "I never knew, ANY of this! W-Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because, I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me!" He cried and sniffled.

Simon pulled his brother close and gasped for air. "I'm so sorry Stanford…" He shook his head. "I'm such a TERRIBLE brother!"

"You're not terrible. You just didn't know the truth."

He pulled him into another embrace. "Oh, and apology accepted."


	43. MOAR QUOTES! X3

MOAR QUOTES!

* * *

Zoom: I like waffles yes I do, I like waffles how bout you?

* * *

Vert: I'M IN UR HOUSE EATIN' UR SAMACH!

* * *

Stanford: PEOPLE! PLEASE CALM DOWN!

Spinner *Stands up randomly* PEOPLE! PEOPLE WHO NEEEEED PEOPAAAAAAL!

Everyone: O.O'

* * *

Agura: SUNNY D AND RUM!

* * *

Tezz: OMG! It's a tire rack! :3

* * *

Stanford: You still wear skinny jeans… your still gay Tezz.

Tezz: D: Nou!

* * *

Sherman: …

Okay.

* * *

A.J.: Arg! Why are you quoting me you stalker!

Stanford: *Flees*

* * *

Stanford: *Sitting on Zoom's back*

Zoom: Seriously! I REALLY HAVE TO PEE!

Stanford: Too bad.

Zoom: I'll piss on you!

* * *

(Not Afraid by Eminem playing)

Vert: I'm not afraid… (Not afraid) to throw a chair… (To throw a chair)

* * *

Sage: So… Tezz… tell me how humans reproduce now that you have a daughter and all…

Tezz: O.O; Uhh… I-It's classified… *Puts on sunglasses*

(James Bond theme plays)

Tezz: *Runs around the garage like an idiot* DO DOP DODODODO DOP DAH DOOP!

Sage: O.O

* * *

A.J.: I'M A VEGITARIAN!

* * *

Agura: Heh, and the tube is to emphasize how much you suck!

Vert: F*CK MY LIFE!

Agura: YEA! F*CK UR LIFE!

* * *

Sherman: Um… I-I need a favor.

Spinner: So…*Turns in chair with a cat on his lap, and marshmallows in his cheeks as he talks. Oh, and he has rings on every finger, a hat, and is wearing a suit and tie* You come to me on this day to ask for a favor… me…THE GADFATHER… (Accent)

Sherman: Uh, yeah.

* * *

Vert: DON'T SAY TEZZ IS GAY! IT'S INSULTING TO REAL GAY PEOPLE!

Tezz: Yeah! I-*Evil glare*

* * *

Zoom: NOU! MY WEED! MINE!

* * *

A.J.: *Hugs Agura* I LUV U!

* * *

Vert: Red…

Zoom: Red

Vert: Red?

Zoom: Oh-ho-ho! RED!

Vert: Red!

Zoom: RED!

Vert: RED!

Zoom: Red…

Vert: Re-

Zoom: PINK!

Vert: Close enough! :D

* * *

Agura: Anyways, YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN NOW!

* * *

(YourFavoriteMartain 'My Balls' Song)

Vert: I-ha-hai wanna be your man again, but you left me like I'm Jennifer Aniston.  
And I know you said you'd never call, but girl, you ain't seen my balls.

Stanford: I…! I got what you need!  
And you'd said you'd never call, but girl you ain't seen these balls

Everyone: O.O

* * *

A.J.: Oh! BALLZ TO _ME_! *Points to self*

* * *

Sherman: Spinner!

Spinner: SHERMAN!

* * *

Zoom: If my heart was still beating, it would beat for you…

* * *

Tezz: I'M NOT EMO! I like bunniez! *Pulls up rabbit and gets all snuggly* NOM NOM NOM…! 3

* * *

Sherman: *Pulls up a chart* You're gunna POOP out your baby?

Stanford: DUH! That's how it's done! God…

* * *

A.J.: GURL!

* * *

Agura: *Pats Sherman on the head* It's okay. *Pulls his head in her arms and chest*

Sherman: *Blushes*

All the other guys: D:

Sherman: X3 *Hugs her tighter*

* * *

Spinner: Everyone at this age is just a little horny. That's why Zoom says that he feels weird when he '_rides_' his Chopper, I have…awkward dreams… and Tezz has all of those. AND HE'S A FATHER TOO!

Tezz: *Blushes* Well you have dreams too!

Spinner: …OH GOD! *Looks at self* NOOOO! I HAVE BEEN BRIANWASHED!

Tezz: XP

Spinner: But still, you're horny.

* * *

Sherman: *Talks fast in random Spanish*

Vert: …WHAT?

Agura: Considering that he's from Spain, he probably said, 'BULL FIGHTING, TAQUITOS, FLAMINGO!'

Vert: XD

* * *

Tezz: *Pulls Agura onto the Splitwire's hood* (Is behind her)

Agura: *Takes off her pants*

**(2 Minutes later)**

Zoom: *Walking in* Hmm hmm hmm-OMIGOD! O0O

Tezz: *Sewing* What? She had ripped her pants and I had to shield her! *Sews*

Agura: *Blushes*

Zoom: O.O *Faints*

* * *

Vert: OMIGOD JUSTIN BIEBER'S BALLZ DROPPED!

* * *

Zemerick: WHAT?

Zug: Huh?

Stanford: Who's it?

Zemerick: O.O GET HIM!

* * *

Zoom: I JUST NEED SOMEBODY TO LOOOOOOOOOVEEE!

Spinner: I, I don't need too much, just, somebody to love!

Zoom: I just need somebody to love… *Twirls like MJ* HEEHEE! *Grabs crotch*

Sherman: O.O'

* * *

Kalus: WHEAT! D8

* * *

A.J.: *Flails* DOUBLE. ARM. FRIGGIN'. FLAIL! LIKE. A. DOUBLE. RAINBOW! D:

* * *

Vert: *Dressed like Justin Bieber* (Singing with chipmunk voice device)

Ohhhhh Ahh-oooo!  
For you I'd write a symphony!  
I'd tell the violins,  
time to sink or swim  
March n' play for ya'!

Spinner: For you I'd be  
(Whoa Whoaaa)  
Runnin' a thousand miles  
just to get you where you are

Step to the beat of my heart!

Sherman: I don't need a whole lot  
comin' form you I admit I'd,  
rather give you the world  
or we can share mine!

Tezz: I know I won't be  
the first one givin' you all  
this attention  
Baby listen,

Zoom: I JUST NEED SOMEBODY TO LOOOOOOOOOVEEE!

I,I don't need too much!  
Just Somebody to love.

Stanford: (In my world, he sings like an ANGEL 3)

Somebody to looooooooove!  
I don't need nothin' else,  
I promise girl I swear.  
I just need somebody to love.

(ERRYONE from BF5, villains and all, came out dancing in awesum organized dancing.)

* * *

Spinner: YAY! WE BRAINWASHED MOAR PEOPLEZ! X3

* * *

Sherman: *Kisses Agura*

Agura: Aww…

Tezz: *Smacks him and takes Agura away*

* * *

And now… for a gay moment.

Anti-Tezz: I dunno, how 'bout when I turn eighteen… CHILL… *Huffs and goes back to writing on his arm with Sharpie*

* * *

Spinner: (With quietness all around him)

SUPERMAN DAT HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!

* * *

A.J.: You scream like a little girl!

Tezz: I DO NOT!

A.J.: *Pulls out tarantula and puts it on Tezz's arm*

Tezz: (Girly and loud) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sherman: *Holds him down*

A.J.: HIS NAME IS FLUFFY! CALL HIM FLUFFY!

Tezz: *Still screaming*

*Spider crawls up to his neck*

Tezz: *Screams louder*

A.J.: CALL HIM FLUFFY!

Tezz: FLUFFY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

A.J.: Thank you! =^.^= *Takes off spider*

Tezz: *Has heart attack and rolls around on the floor twitching*

Sherman and A.J.: X'DDDD

Tezz: OMO *Foaming at mouth* VTUIFDDYDGYUDSFDRTFG

* * *

Zoom: OH LOL! BUTTCHEEKS!

* * *

A.J.: *Puts on booty shorts*

Stanford: Please excuse me while I go BURN MY EYES!

* * *

**Vert: U BETTER MAKE A BF5 QUOTES PART 3, BITCH!**

**Oh, and uh, InvaderLuver is looking for new quotes from ur friends, enemies, and just about ANYONE. X3**


	44. Not So Secret Anymore!

Inviting everyone's parents to the Hub, was a good idea at first. But as the conversations got more and more deeper, things got more and more personal.

It was a bad thing to even consider at the time.

Stanford had his brother and mother and father, all sitting on one couch, Vert had his family of six all together on the other couch. (Not including him.)

Agura had her big sister and her parents next to her.

Zoom had his father to his right, but his mother was on an important business trip.

A.J.'s parents and sister were all in the kitchen.

Tezz had nine siblings and both parents thankfully.

And lastly, the Cortez brothers were with their brother and sister in the corner of the living room.

"So…" Vert spoke to break the awkward silence.

Agura's sister glared at her. "This is just strange…"

"I know. Just wait until the conversation starts again…!"

Tezz had his baby sister in his lap as she sucked on her pacifier.

Jason, Vert's toddler brother, was whispering to Agura's nephew, who just turned four.

"I don't think this is going well…!"

The younger baby shook his head.

Stanford coughed.

All silence.

"TAQUITOOOOS! TWENTY SECONDS IN THE MICROWAVE THAT'S ALLL! SPICY CHICKEN JALAPENEO! JAVIERRRRRRRRRRRR!" Shouted one of Sherman's younger sisters.

The crowd let out small giggles afterwards, sparking small talks between parents.

"Nice goin'…" Spinner patted the thirteen-year-old on the head.

She smirked and took his five dollar bill.

Tezz's family were all silent as all the other bundles of families laughed and shared little embarrassing stories that everyone could relate to.

"Tezz, is… your family alright? Do they need anything?" Agura asked.

He shook his head. "I'll just have to translate for them. They don't speak English."

The father took him by the shoulder and muttered something in Russian.

Tezz replied smoothly and walked to the kitchen.

Agura shrugged and smiled at one of his little brothers.

The child smirked back.

Vert's mother talked to Stanford's parents, as his father was next to Sherman's father.

"COME WITH ME KIDDIES!" Zoom flailed and took all the children and teenagers into the garage, leaving the parents in the living room.

Tezz returned and handed his father a glass of water. He then walked back to the garage.

* * *

All the kids were crowded around the Chopper as it flew around the area.

"Hey Zoom…" He said as the Scout returned to the floor.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I should tell my family about Agura and me… ya' know… and our…" He motioned back into his room, where his daughter was taking a nap.

Zoom shrugged. "I guess. You'll have to eventually."

Agura entered the room also with her sister. "Hey, what's going on HERE? It's boring in there." Said the older one.

"This is Brianna, my older sis. Brianna, this is Zoom and Tezz. Okay now that we've done the meet and greet, Tezz, you wanna tell 'em?"

"Tell them what?" Brianna asked.

Tezz sighed and nodded.

"Woah woah woah! What's going on, sis!"

"You'll see…" Agura replied and went after Tezz up the stairs.

* * *

The Dalton family was now back in the living room.

Tezz had his daughter in his hands as everyone looked to them.

Agura took his hand. "Okay… mom, dad…"

"Mama, dad…" Tezz said to his parents.

He showed them Aleksandra. He translated that he and Agura had a little girl. He expected his mother to slap and cuss him out for not having kids with a nice Russian woman. But to his surprise, both his mother and father looked at the child and embraced Tezz fully.

"Tezz and I had a baby." She said to her mom and dad.

Brianna looked at her father, who just looked at her.

He sighed. "Well, you are your own woman now. But you're still our daughter! We intended you to have-"

"-a baby by some rich doctor or lawyer, yeah, yeah. I know. But I love Tezz!"

"And we love you…" Said her mother as she kissed Agura's cheek.

All of Tezz's siblings looked at their new niece and looked at her bright brown eyes.

"Aww!" Said one little girl.

Agura's parents looked at Aleksandra and smiled. "Aww…"

Tezz pulled Agura close and kissed her nose.

"Good job breaking the news to the parents." She said.

He laughed some and smiled wider. "Thanks. They took it better than I expected!"

She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.


	45. Taking Over

Tezz: *Smashing keyboard with hammer* HERE'S UR TECH SUPPORT BITCH! *Turns* Oh hai! I'm Tezz. InvaderLuver was too lazy to type shorts for today. SO I'LL BE TAKING OVER TONIGHT!

A.J.: U BETTER GIMME THAT MIC YOU LITTLE-OOH! *Grabs microphone* Sorry about that. I'm A.J. Dalton, and I'LL be your host tonight!

A.J.: *Pulls down drawing*

Okay, So Invader was too lazy to do this, because it was her birthday, and she had softball practice, and ANYWAYS! So here she is, not being able to catch a softball. Here she is getting a little upset every time. Here's her coach telling her to start catching five minutes after she was hit in the face. Here she is starting to sob because she was painfully hit in two fingers, and she was told to rest in the dugout for a few minutes because she still couldn't catch!

Vert: GIMME! *Grabs mic* And lastly, she went home and ate her birthday/Valentine's day candy.

Me: Yay! X3

Zoom: *Sighs* Let's go to skit time!

* * *

Tezz: HAHA! I'm the greatest! I-… I won! Yay… :D

* * *

Zoom: GAME TIME! Today is put Stanford in a dunk tank, and whenever he lies, we drop him into the zero degrees water below! HAHA!

Stanford: (Suited up) I NEVER AGREED TO THIS!

Vert: Invader isn't here, which means we can talk in script format. BTW, she doesn't hate gay people. =)

Spinner: FIRST QUESTION! Have you ever kissed Grace for more than five seconds?"

Stanford: Of course!

(All of a sudden, Stanford fell below into the ice water.)

Everyone: LOLOLOLOLOLOL! ROFLcopter!

Stanford: *Shivers and gets back up* S-S-S-So… c-c-c-cold-d-d!

Agura: Question two… do you think Sherman is stronger and smarter than you?

Stanford: Of course!

(He gets dropped again)

Stanford: *Gets out of the tank and crawls to Zoom*

Sherman: Aww… are you a little cold and wet…? ='(

Stanford: *Nods*

Tezz: *Trows him a towel* TOO BAD! My turn!

(Tezz pulls out A.J. for an interview.)

Tezz: A.J… Dalton, is it? How long have you been friends with Vert Wheeler?

A.J.: Since third grade! Man, those were the days…

Tezz: Mmm-hmm… Moving on. Do you feel stressed about being a part of this team?

A.J.: Just a little. But I know that Vert's with me all the way.

Tezz: Of course… what would you do if Vert died?

A.J.: I would freak out and probably cry for a few days. He's the only family I have right at the moment!

Tezz: *Sighs* Have you and Vert ever gone on extreme missions? And if so, tell us what you did…

A.J.: Let's see… one time, we raced down a snowy mountain, then we took off our gear to run a mile, then we swam non-stop in the ice-water near my home. IT WAS EPIC! He won by about a foot.

Tezz: Mmm-hmmmmm…. ENOUGH QUESTIONS! *Kicks A.J. off the screen*

Sage: I'll go get the splint…

Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Tezz: Uh-oh…

Me: *Storms on stage* What the crap man? GET OFF MAH COMPUTER!

$%^&*RED$TFGYHGESDFTGYFERTRDTFGTHJDTR%$S$%%$^DFYUGHJH

GET OFF!~

A#W^$,o;vcxEBGINJBVCERXZWA$EYBhnjdvcd./ 5yhjgdfsfkjbn ,regvtwyfgbhgfw8nusiovmz,lcbkgf gfhiuuugtw byuingr hinefmglfghnujkmf7uhminoubytr

* * *

Vert: MEXICOOOOO!

Sherman: MEXICOOOOOO!

Agura: MEXICO, IT'S THE BIGGEST STATE IN AMERICAAA!

Zoom: Just kidding!

Me: There we go! X3

**ENJOY THE REST OF THE SORTS EVERYONE!**


	46. 100th Review Winner Prize:Leaves Are Fun

A.J. groaned in pain as a four-year-old was kicking his arms and shins. "Master T.-OOF! C-Can I take a-AH! A-A- break? PLEASE?"

The warrior shook his head. "Punishment, for you, is like torture. Torture and punishment are two very different things; you shall stay as the target until I decide when you have learned what is rightfully what…"

The little girl punched him again, and kicked him in the place, where no boy should be kicked.

A.J. cried out in pain and quickly shielded himself.

The young child smiled and bowed to him.

"Consider this, your break…" Master T. said and patted the girl's head comfortingly.

A.J. groaned and rolled around. "O-okay…"

* * *

"I think my junk is frozen solid…" Spinner shivered and looked up at his younger brother.

Sherman covered his body and curled under a cavern in the ice. "Yeah… whatever. I r-r-r-really n-needed to know tha-that-that!"

Spinner was warmer than him, so he was huddled next to his brother to keep him warm. "But really. Can your junk fluid freeze and you have to fry your junk just to get back to normal…? I-I mean… scorch marks are not what girls expect-"

"WOULD YOU S-STOP TALKING ABOUT YOUR PENIS AND SHUT UP!" He shivered.

Spinner gigged. "Teehee! You said penis!"

"WHERE ARE THE ORGANICS? SEARCH EVERY CLUMP OF SNOW IN THIS ZONE!" Zemerick screamed.

The Cortez's held their breath as Zug searched near their area.

"I FOUND ORGANICS!" He shouted and grabbed Spinner.

Sherman sniffled and punched the Sark before running off with his bro.

"RUN FASTER!"

"No!" Sherman said sarcastically.

* * *

Vert, being drenched in cow blood and bits of meat was cowering behind a tree as Kalus searched the area.

"Come on out you TASTY VERMIN!"

Vert ran again and wiped off some of the blood.

Kalus snarled and ran down after the human.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The blond screeched and was pounced on top of.

The lion started to drool on Vert's cheek. "UGH! Use a napkin will ya?"

He was licked up near his neck.

"Oh Jesus Christ…" He moaned.

* * *

Tezz screamed as hungry German Sheppards chased him down the desert. He slowed to a sudden stop to catch his breath. "N-Nice rabid dogs! GOOD BOYS!"

The five dogs barked at him.

One tugged on his pant leg, gnawing deadly close to his actual leg.

He gasped as another joined it. The Russian ran back down again, screaming at the top of his lungs like a girl.

The dogs pushed forward and jumped on him until he was down.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY DRUGS! GET OFF!" He was bitten in the leg and the right arm.

"Ahh! AHHH! AHHHHHHHH!" He really did sound like a girl.

* * *

Stanford swam harder as Sever and his crew, in a Speedo. Yes, the red-head was in a friggin' SPEEDO. The Brit flipped hair out of his face every second.

Sever rushed towards him, baring his teeth. He snarled and tugged on Stanford's leg lightly.

The Brit screamed as he was pulled down into the water.

He opened his eyes to see the shark smirking at him.

Stanford screamed underwater, creating thousands of bubbles.

* * *

Zoom ran away as Krytus chased after him, hissing.

The Scout was dressed in a Sage, or any type of Blue Sentient costume. And it looked pretty real too.

Krytus jumped on the poser, and clawed at his face.

"KRY-" He cleared his throat and raised it. "Krytus!"

The Red held 'Sage' down as Kytren and Kyburi tied 'her' up and brought 'her' to the middle of his throne room.

Zoom gasped for air and turned to Kytren. "KYTREN! IT'S ME! ZOOM! THE HUMAN! THE ORGANIC!"

"QUIET!" He shouted back.

Zoom whimpered as he was taken back into a dim room.

* * *

**Thank u to Leaves Are Fun for being my 100th reviewer/commenter. =)**

**I WILL do another for the 200th.**

**Sadly, Leaves Are Fun can only do something like this ONCE.**

**Like if he/she was the 200th reviewer, I would skip him/her and give another person a chance. JUST TO BE NICE. =P**

**The 3 options will still be the same I guess… unless I change them. =)**

**P.S. Srry we didn't do Agura cuz we couldn't think of one for her. XD**


	47. Three Keys, A Plant, and Sonic

And yet, another one of my MANY jacked up drams...

_

* * *

_

_I walked down in a giant mansion. Rounding a corner, I came across Hannah, form that 'Fairy Godmother' movie about Halloween. She took my hand, and pulled me to a colossal treasure chest._

"_Choose one of these three keys to open it. The right one opens it. The other two just pop out something creepy…"_

_He showed me three keys. One was larger and all decorated with a skeleton and a skull, outlined with various black curved lines. The other two were ordinary black keys with skulls._

_I picked up the large key and slowly forced it in the keyhole. I turned it gently and nervously opened the top. A magical beam of colorful lights, like a portal. "Go on! Hurry! Before they come to get you!" She pushed me in._

_The last thing I saw as I fell to my near doom, was pitch black._

_

* * *

_

_As I opened my eyes, I was in some sort of dark wonderland. Bats flew over my head, black mountains in the far distance, and a sea of black water._

_Beside me was a dark cobalt hedgehog, a tan rabbit, and another hedgehog that was pink._

"_S-Sonic…?" I asked and crawled to his body._

_He was lying on his stomach, legs and arms sprawled out. I shook his back softly. "Sonic, wake up!"_

_The hedgehog groaned and opened his eyes to make small slits._

_I breathed a sigh of relief and helped him to his feet. He was a little woozy, but he managed to stand up and rush to his friends. "Amy! Amy get up! Cream, c'mon!"_

_The two girls rolled over and slowly started to come-to._

_Cream hugged Sonic tightly and was carried by him down to my right._

"_Hey, Spinner? What's that room?"_

_I gasped and ran into the nearby room. It was definitely a room. No doors…_

_I walked into the small area with Sonic and found a larger doorway._

_The hedgehog went ahead of me for my safety. He glanced into the room and motioned for me to come up some._

_I stepped forward with Amy._

_We all saw a large weed monster. I shrugged and walked with Cream down near the clear sides. But suddenly, giant weeds with thick thorns stuck up from them and overlapped to make two backwards 'C's. It was like that about four times going down the rounded sides._

_I gasped again and grabbed Cream away from the objects. They didn't move, and it was too thin to get through for me._

_Amy took Cream's hand after kissing Sonic's cheek, and they weaved through the 'C's._

_Meanwhile, Sonic was growling at the beast._

"_Go!" He shouted and started attacking. I obeyed and ran down close to the vines as he jumped from place to place on the thing._

_The plant-monster hissed and tried to grab the quick hedgehog. But he dodged and kept on attacking._

_Cream and Amy were now in a safe platform near the exit. I realized that there WAS one behind the plant. I tried my best now to weave up and down of the thorns._

_Thankfully, I got to the platform with only a few minor scratches._

_The whole room shuddered. The plant was dying._

_The ground Sonic was on was starting to crumble and fall. He jumped from piece to piece, getting closer and closer to me._

_By now, there was a three yard gap between us three, and him. Helplessly, he had no choice but to jump._

_It was too short._

_He looked determined at first, but in mid-air, his expression changed to suprized, then a look like he was frightened. We all reached out to him as he scraped his heels along the wall below the platform we were one._

_Cream flew down to get his legs while Amy and I pulled him up._

_Sonic might have had an anxiety attack as soon as we got him safe. He was trembling fairly badly._

"_You alright?" I asked._

_He shakily nodded and stood up. "Scary…" He whistled and looked down._

_Blood poured down from his knees, coating his legs with a thick crimson stain._

_He shrugged it off and picked up the small rabbit. "We need to hurry out of here!" He jumped onto the exit's beginning and waited for Amy and I._

"_Are you sure?" Amy asked._

_He nodded. "Look!" Sonic jogged over to a few rusty carts on a bent out of shape rail. "Ladies and gentleman, I present to you, our new transportation." He hopped in, fearless. "Well c'mon!" He helped Amy into the one behind his. Cream could barely see over the edge of the iron container._

_I sighed and unwillingly jumped in._

"_Everyone's okay now, right?"  
"Yeah." I nodded bracing myself._

_He smirked. "Let's do this!"_

_Almost immediately, the three bins started to move forward, pacing themselves._

_I held on tightly to my cart as we gained speed._

_Coming up were three different tracks. We separated onto the right one, turning into twists and turns._

_We all screamed in terror and excitement._

_Cream burrowed her nose into Sonic's stomach. Sonic's quills flew backwards._

_We went through more turns and swoops and circles._

* * *

"Wake up Spinner!" A hand nudged my shoulder. I snapped my eyes open and gasped. "What?"

"C'mon, Vert wants us for training today! We have to run ten laps again."

I rubbed my tired eyes, and quickly jotted down the dream.


	48. RIP

**VERY Short.**

**But this is for my friend Crystal.**

**Her friend Diane just died 2 days ago.**

**R.I.P.**

* * *

Vert came out of his room, got one orange, and walked back to his room.

Not a single word.

Nothing.

That's all he did for about two days.

Even A.J. wouldn't talk to anyone. They both just stayed locked up in their rooms.

Even when Storm Shocks came by, they didn't even suit up.

Agura knocked on Vert's door one morning.

He slowly opened it. "What?"

His eyes bloodshot and puffy, like he had been crying for an hour. His bedroom was littered with tissues along with his unmade bed.

"You okay?" She asked.

He desperately pulled her into his messy room.

"A.J. and I know this girl named Diane. About three days ago, she umm… she-she died wh-…" He shook his head and started sobbing into her chest.

Agura pulled him in closer as he finished. "She-She was having heart and breathing problems."

She nodded and made sure that he was held tightly.

He wiped his eyes and looked to her.

She got up and walked down the hall to A.J.'s room.

Agura opened the door and found him curled up on his bed, sniffling up his tears.

"A.J…." She whispered soothingly.

Suddenly, he opened his arms and wrapped them around her.

"I know what happened about Diane… I'm really sorry. My friend died two years ago and I know how you feel.

The Canadian sniffed and shook his head.

"But you don't understand…"

They gazed at each other gently.

"She-She…"

Agura waited for the answer that destroyed his whole world.

"Diane was my sister." He muttered.


	49. Robot Love

_My Wonderful Zarah,_

_I'm not the one to be poetic but you are what gets my circuits up and running smoothly in the morning._

_You make my 'heart' run faster than the Sark Army's Zentners, and that's really saying something special._

_I can't believe that I'm telling you this, but I am desperately in love with you…_

_(That felt good to get out of my memory/storage disk!)_

_You are perfect in every way._

_Your smile._

_Your looks._

_Your personality._

_Your demanding attitude._

_It's all so beautiful._

_Every little bit of pretty, makes up the gorgeous bot that you are on the inside-out._

_I wish to take your hand and make you my Bride._

_And on our Honeymoon, who knows? Maybe we could exchange wires and data chips and have a small child to become the next ruler of the Sark Empire…_

_Your Dearest Friend,_

_Zemerick_

_

* * *

_

Zemerick folded the piece of paper in half and walked out of his sleeping quarters.

While walking, he found his crush and handed her the letter secretly.

Zarah, who was totally confused, opened the note and smiled widely with tears of oil forming in her eyes. "ZEMERICK!" She cried as he found his way back to her.

She immediately embraced him and kissed his cheek. "I DO! I'LL BE YOUR WIFE! I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Zemerick hugged her back and gazed into her eyes.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that!" He whispered and kissed her on the metallic lips.

* * *

Zemerick was still kissing as soon as Zarah answered back 'I do'.

Millions of Sark, workers and robots with free will applauded in excitement.

Zarah broke the kiss and walked down the aisle with her new husband.

"I love you." He whispered over the clapping that erupted into the outer Sark palace.

Zemerick blushed and smiled as she planted a soft kiss on his neck.

"I love you too."

* * *

As the reception came to a stopping point, or a slow end, Zemerick patted Zug on the back lightly.

"Zug… thank you, for being my best man…"

The all-muscle robot shrugged. "It was least I could do for master…"

Zemerick smiled and moved over to the crowd of people, and his new bride.

The crowd of robots walked outside in the darkness to watch the two be escorted off to Zemerick's home away from his workplace.

* * *

They were dropped off outside the Sark leader's home.

Zarah was picked up in… well, BRIDAL style, and walked into his large metallic house.

"Wow… nice place you got here…" She muttered and wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck.

Zemerick snickered and walked into his bedroom.

Zarah was dumped playfully onto his bed and crawled on top of.

"I still can't believe how beautiful you look…"

She giggled and hit his arm. "Aww…! Flattering will get you _everywhere…_"

With that, she made him lean into a deep kiss.

He let out a small groan as she began to take off her white long dress, peeling it off like a second 'skin'.

Zemerick pulled away and observed as she pulled him closer in disagreement of what he wanted, which was a small moment to think.

And as usual, they had their first romantic night as husband and wife.

* * *

"MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY!" Exclaimed a small light blue colored robot child. He ran down the hallway of the palace.

Zarah looked over her shoulder and picked up her son.

"Look what I did!" He held up a picture of three robots, all smiling and standing next to the palace.

"Aw honey! That's beautiful!"

"You can have it…" He handed her the colored drawing and smiled widely.

She took the picture gratefully and examined it further. "I look a little round there…"

"That's 'cause you have another baby in your tummy!"

Zarah looked down to her overgrown stomach and nodded. "True."

The child yawned and looked to his right. "Can we go show daddy?"

Zarah took a moment to think, and nodded shortly. "Of course we can."


	50. Vert Has a Big Butt, Just Sayin'

Sweat dampened Vert's blond hair and caused it to stick to the back of his neck.

He was covering center field, and so far in the game, had helped his team get about two opposing players out.

The other outfielders eyed him from the side as another hitter went up to his position.

He did a few practice swings before stepping up to the plate.

The pitcher, Vert's good friend Jake, prepared to throw. He sent off signals to the catcher, one finger to his mouth, and two pats on his wrist.

The catcher nodded and looked to the coach. He nodded also and made brushed his finger against his ear, and touched his nose.

The pitcher nodded in agreement and started to get his stance.

All the infield teammates bent their knees to get ready.

The crowd was hushed.

Jake wound his arm back and tossed the ball.

It was one of the four balls.

The hitter hesitated at first and knew it was out of his zone. Too low.

Jake was given the ball back and this time, threw a real throw.

The other team member hit a pop-fly that was caught by the third baseman. He threw to first before the runner could even slide in.

People in the stands cheered as the team swapped out.

Zoom watched as Vert was warming up as the newest hitter went up to the base after the entire team got a chance to throw to each other.

"I still can't believe Vert's number is nineteen. Of all the friggin' numbers!"

"It was the number of his favorite baseball player when he was thirteen." Agura informed. "Vert tells me a lot of stuff. You guys should get to know him more."

After the latest teammate's walk-out song ended, he stepped up to the plate.

The first two swings were strikes, but the last one got him to second.

"Up to bat Vert Wheeler." Said the announcer. His walk-out song started as he… well, walked out.

'Move' by Thousand Foot Crutch was playing, and the crowd went wild, because they knew that Vert was a great home-run hitter.

He straightened his feet and rested the bat a few inches off his shoulder.

"Do you think Vert has a big butt?" Zoom whispered to Spinner.

The Cortez looked at Vert's end and how he was standing. "Just in those pants. You can get a good view of it actually."

Vert swung but missed.

"STICK WITH IT VERT!" A player in the dugout yelled.

"LET'S GO BLONDIE!" Added another, which caused Vert to snicker at the inside-joke.

He swung again and missed.

His coach watched in worry.

The next one was a ball, and he managed not to swing.

"PEANUT BUTTAH!"

"JELL-AY!"

Two recited for another inside-joke.

This time, he smacked the ball and took off for first.

The crowd whistled and cheered as he slid into second and grabbed the base.

"SAFE!" Shouted one umpire.

A.J. let go of the breath he was holding.

* * *

After the game ended, all the players had a good talk with their coaches, and got to sign autographs.

A.J. ran to Vert as he came out of the gate with Jack. "THANK GOD YOU DIDN'T GET HIT IN THE FACE AGAIN!" He cried and clung to his friend's arm.

Jack, a brown-haired short teammate snickered. "Quite a friend you have there!" He said and tossed a ball into the air.

Vert wiped his forehead of sweat and smiled as his other team came up to him.

"Vert, YOU WERE BEAST!" Spinner laughed.

"And you have a nice butt in those pants!" Zoom added.

The blonds' smile turned into a serious face. "Uhh… okay then!" He walked to the catcher and talked with him for a while.

"Nice job today Murphy…" He complimented as he signed one corner of a slip of paper.

"You're not too bad yourself Wheeler!" Murphy said and signed a girls arm.

The catcher sighed and went back to looking at Vert. "Peanut butter? JELLY?"

"Time." Vert muttered, and started to laugh.

It took him a second to figure it out. "OH! I wish I had a little call like that…"

"You can be toast." Vert wrapped an arm around Murphy.

"I got a bruise from that hit, you wanna see?"

"YEAH!" Vert walked back into one date and allowed his friend to lift his pant leg and show off the softball-sized blackish purple mark.

"Does this hurt?" He teased and poked it. His friend hissed in pain and slapped number nineteen.

They walked back to the small group of fans and signed a few other things.

Agura, who was in the middle of all the boys, nodded. "You're right. Vert DOES have a big butt. Especially when he plays on first and has to squat down in that ready position."

"You guys are so weird!" Sherman covered one ear and approached Vert. "Now Agura thinks you have a big butt especially when you squat down on first."

"DANG IT! I KNEW THESE PANTS WERE TOO TIGHT!" Vert shouted.


	51. Brain FRIED

'_This is just as boring as regular school…! God, whoever knew that being on BATTLE FORCE 5 was so BORING AT TIMES!'_

Spinner shouted in his mind.

Vert went over explaining battle strategies as the rest of the team took notes.

It was pretty early also. Agura's hair wasn't up in its usual bun, and it was wet. Zoom didn't even get a chance to put his headband on.

Stanford was falling asleep every so often on his desk.

The Cortez's both nearly fell asleep. A.J. was just staring into space randomly.

Tezz had his head down, listening instead of watching.

And yet, they were all in their pajamas.

Vert just had on a purple shirt with yellow running down the sides, and blue sweatpants.

Agura had on basketball shorts, socks with sandals, and a tight short-sleeve shirt.

Stanford had a plain gray shirt, and black shorts, one leg crossed over the other.

Sherman had on his regular white shirt, and dark green pants.

Spinner felt a bit crazy, so he had on neon blue pants, green socks, and a red shirt.

Tezz had just black shorts, and a black shirt. Along with some red socks.

Zoom had a light yellow shirt and orange shorts.

A.J. had his white shirt on with black sweatpants.

"So when Sark are closing in and you're alone, what should happen? Zoom?"

"Hmm? Oh, you go… call for help."

"WRONG SIR! You should never be alone in the Sark home world! NEXT QUESTION!"

Tezz groaned in his seat and slid down. "For once, my brain is fried."


	52. Consuming Me

_"No…!" Zoom gasped in fear as he and Vert started to slowly back away. The shadows were starting to become more powerful, up to the point where the rest of BF5 were all shadows. Vert's right arm was covered in the dark matter._

_Zoom wasn't so lucky._

_His torso had been already drenched in it, like a metallic body starting to rust._

_Zoom panicked and took Vert's hand. "Dude… what do we do…?"_

_"I-I don't know!"_

_His teammates stepped forward, hissing and clawing. The dark Stanford jumped on Vert and slid his fingers down Vert's throat._

_As he pulled them out, the blond began gagging and coughing. The darkness seeped out of his mouth and down his neck. Then up to his eyes._

_Zoom backed away as Vert screamed on the ground in pain, writhing and cringing every few seconds._

_The rest of the team went straight for Zoom._

_The helpless Scout screamed and ran down in the dull zone of crystals._

_Lightning illuminated the gray sky as he took shelter behind a large crystal._

_"Zoom…?" A familiar voice asked._

_The Muay Thai fighter let out a breath as soon as he heard Vert's voice and a hand on his shoulder._

_"Vert? You'd best hide with me if you wanna keep from getting anymore taken over… AGH!"_

_He screeched as a dark brown-black substance crept up to his neck._

_"VERT ISN'T HERE ANYMORE…" The voice growled._

_Zoom screamed and held his shoulder in agonizing pain._

_Vert smirked and pulled Zoom up to him, chest-to-chest. "My, what beautiful eyes you have…! I can't wait to make them see HORRID THINGS…!" He sunk his claws into Zoom's back._

_Soon, the rest of his team crowded around the Scout._

_Agura, Spinner, and Tezz all put their claws on Zoom's legs. It slowly spread up and took over Zoom. He squealed of terror._

_A.J. snarled and smirked as he held Zoom down until the transformation was complete._

* * *

"WOAH!" Zoom cried as he snapped up in bed. He gasped for air like a maniac.

Vert was lying next to him. "And here we go again…" He groaned.

Zoom held his head in pain. "I-I'm sorry. I just keep on having nightmares ever since that… incident. I-I mean, I was half-dark! Half of my brain was focused on killing you!"

Vert held his friend close. He was the only one that really understood. "It's alright Zoom. That can't happen anymore. Not unless we go to the Shadow Zone again…"

The Scout sighed of relief and comfort as he was rocked back and forth in his leader's arms.


	53. WOAH VERT! MOVE OUT THA WAY!

Vert was warming up. He watched his friend swing and get another strike. Vert stretched and did two practice swings before the batter was out.

'_Just one already… doin' good! C'mon Vert, don't get out!'_

As he walked, his walk-out song played, 'My Life Your Entertainment' by T.I. and Usher.

"JELLAY!" One teammate in the dugout screamed.

The fans watched him walk out and step up to the plate.

The rest of Vert's team started their chant, which was basically the chorus of his walk-out song.

The very first two throws were balls. The next pitch was a good one. Vert swung as the ball shot out to left-center field when shortstop missed. He raced to first and rounded the corner only to slide into second.

The crowd started screaming after he hit it.

The opposing team couldn't get Vert out.

The next hitter went up to bat and sent the baseball right down the line of third. Vert jumped to the left just before it could hit him in the shoulder.

"FOUL!" The Umpire announced.

"WOAH VERT! MOVE OUT, THA WAY! MOVE OUT, THA WAY! MOVE OUT, THA WAY! WOAH VERT! MOVE OUT, THA WAY! MOVE OUT, THE WAY! MOVE OUT, THE WAY!" The dugout chanted and started laughing.

Vert chuckled and got ready to run again.

The batter whacked the ball up and nearly over the fence, letting them both get a run.

The crowd screamed and cheered as the two returned to the dugout.

Jake high-fived him as he got back in his original place.

* * *

As the team was let out to sign fans' posters and autograph books, Vert got away for a second to meet up with his other team.

"Great game Vert!" A.J. smiled.

Tezz had Grace snuggled into his chest. "Thanks for inviting me Vert!"

"THANK YOU FOR COMING!" The blond smirked.

A young boy, about seven years old, approached Vert. "C-Can you sign this please?" He asked.

"Aww!" Spinner remarked. "Wish I could sign something!"

Vert knelt down and signed his name on the slip of paper littered with other names.

Jack was getting all the love since he was the pitcher. Vert moved over to another player, and two of his roommates.

"Hey, are you going to that party for Madison in just a few minutes?" Vert asked, toying with his bat.

The other teammate, the catcher named Mike, shook his head. "Nah. Kyle and I have a project we have to do. It's due tomorrow."

"Well, how far are you in it?" The blond asked.

Mike sighed. "We just started! But I'm sure Madison will understand. He will. I know he will. But if he doesn't, you tell him."

The two roommates smiled and walked with him down to the parking lot.

Vert shook his head just before two other teenagers asked for his autograph.

As soon as they got theirs, Zoom walked up with a pen. "M-Mister Wheeler? Can you sign my arm?"

Vert slapped him in the back of the head. "WRONG SIR!"

The team got a good laugh at that.


	54. King of Comebacks

"Oh! HELLO _LOSER FORCE 5_…" The Anti-Vert snarled.

Vert hissed. "Alright team, we're two men down, so go hard, and DON'T WIPE OUT NO MATTER WHAT!"

"Allow us to introduce you to our newest teammates!" The Antis all stepped aside as a darker vehicle rode up into the center. Wait, there were two!

One gray, and one a deep dark orange.

Two figures stepped out to greet their opposites.

"Well, well, well…" Said the taller, skinnier one.

"Lookie what we got here Tezz!"

"Doppelgangers!"

The real Tezz and A.J. stepped out from their vehicles to meet the two.

A.J. looked psyched, but Tezz was serious and not wanting to waste any time.

The Anti's new recruits stepped from the shadows and came chest-to-chest with the real new members of BF5.

Tezz's opposite had white hair with black highlights, tan skin, and a THIN accent.

A.J.'s opposite was serious and just boring.

"Nice boots…" The Anti-Tezz said so everyone could hear.

"Thanks! It's for your ass." Tezz smirked back.

The real BF5 'Oohhh'ed in response.

Anti-Tezz just smirked back. "Of course it is… now if only we could fix your skin. WHAT ARE YOU, A VAMPIRE?"

"Sure! Then I can kill you in even more ways!" Tezz was pressing his chest further and harder onto his doppelganger's.

"So, you wanna settle the fight like THIS. Or you wanna race down a snowy mountain?"

"Snowboarding is dangerous. And fun. I don't like fun." His Anti scoffed.

There was something about the Anti-Tezz that just got the real Tezz's fire inside started.

He used 'like' a lot. Sort of like those peppy cheerleaders that love pink and Justin Bieber.

"You wanna, like go? WITH ME?" Anti-Tezz said.

"Oh ho ho, BRING IT!"

Anti-A.J. separated the two. "STOP! Fighting is dangerous! We should all sit down and discuss this over, tea or somethin'…"

"I DON'T WANT TEA TIME, I WANT ASS KICKIN'!" Tezz swerved around and knocked his Anti to the ground in a matter of a split second.

His Anti pushed him away and hissed.

Suddenly, the Anti leader stepped in. "Now now boys! We can settle this on the battlefield! Get in your vehicles, and start crashing!"

Vert leaned back in the Saber as Tezz just watched the others walk to their vehicles.

As soon as the two got to the rest of their team, Vert stepped out and smacked Tezz in the chest. "ARE YOU INSANE? Why do you insist on fighting every time someone messes with you?"

"Agh! HE'S JUST SO STUPID! I can't believe that the Multiverse would do this to me!"

"Well too bad! Now, you have to fight! And I'm not gunna help you! A.J., you're not gunna fight, but Tezz…" He snapped and pointed towards his Anti.

The Russian snarled and got back in the Splitwire.

He sped off to face the Anti-Splitwire.

"You ready yet?"

"I dunno. Do you need to take some time to re-apply your cheap make-up? 'CAUSE THAT SHIT AIN'T CUTE!" He forced a large chunk of metal to smash into the side of the Anti-Splitwire.

Anti-Tezz growled and shot a few EMP blasts at Tezz.

"This is fun!" Anti-Spinner said as he sat next to the real Spinner. "Anyone got any popcorn?"

Agura and Anti-Agura watched the two rant on about each other.

"So were you pregnant?" Agura asked.

Anti-Agura nodded. "Yeah. There's something about Tezz that just makes me wanna, hug him until he dies."

Agura laughed. "I hear that."

"Who do you think's gunna win?" Vert asked his Anti.

The Anti shrugged. "Probably your Tezz. Our Tezz is too new at this."

"Ugh! BITCH!" Anti-Tezz shouted and hit Tezz.

Tezz forced more metal into the side of the Anti-Splitwire. "Instead of insulting me, WHY DON'T YOU KEEP YOUR MIND ON THE DAMN FIGHT!"

Anti-Tezz let out an angry huff. He tried to move metal like the other did, but he was still unsure.

"Crap."

* * *

Tezz walked away with only a few bruises. He went back into the Hub. "Tezz, you need to learn to control your anger!" One teammate said.

"I'M TRYING! But my ANTI IS SUCH AN IDIOT! C-Can I please strangle him in his sleep?"

"NO!"


	55. Fatal

**WARNING!**

**This short is pretty nasty.**

**So if u can't handle it, DO NOT READ!**

**PLEASE!**

**I BEG of u!**

**U HAS BEEN WARNED…**

* * *

"Guys… I'm getting worried. What if Tezz is really in danger and not just fooling around like he usually does?" Agura swallowed her frustration.

Vert sighed again. "For the last time, if he doesn't come back out, we'll go in to get him in five minutes. If he's just playing, then he'll be punished."

She huffed and went back to scanning the area for any signal of his.

"Well, wherever he is, I hope he's not gettin' the snot kicked out of him…" Spinner commented and went back to toying with Sherman's hair.

* * *

Tezz was slammed against the ground furiously. He tried covering his left eye, but the enemy was smarter than that. He went straight for the weakest point and slashed at his stomach harshly.

The Russian hissed and crawled into the safety of a small hole carved into a metal blanketed area.

The monster snarled and tried to reach for him, but iron poles shielded him from the oncoming claws.

He waited quietly.

The growls had stopped.

All that was heard was Tezz's racing heartbeat.

After hearing the flapping wings carry off the creature, he could finally sigh of relief.

Tezz got out of the gaping hole and examined his wounds.

His left eye, bleeding, his right ankle had the marks of the best's claws, and his neck hurt terribly.

Tezz wiped away the blood that dribbled down his cheek like contaminated tears, and then limped to his vehicle.

The salty crimson stung his eye, but he moved on still.

Struggling to even press his foot down on the pedal, Tezz took time to stop and lean out of the Splitwire before throwing up blood. Deep red color along with whatever he had for breakfast.

He just couldn't stop either. It was every two seconds.

Gasp for air, throw up, and wipe your mouth. Gasp for air, throw up, and wipe your mouth.

And so on and so forth.

He clenched his stomach of pain as he vomited the blood, trying not to get any near his body.

Tezz's fingers lost feeling, and he soon started to become light-headed.

But still, he kept on vomiting. And whenever he wasn't, he was retching and taking in as much air as he could.

Tears raced down his cheeks as he pleaded for it all to stop.

He was scared as he continued letting it all out.

Tezz sobbed to himself as his stomach gave in.

It seemed like it had stopped… he wiped his dirtied mouth and shook off all the puke from it. He gasped for air and coughed up some left over spit.

The Russian held his stomach and shook his head as the feeling swept over his body again. "Oh God no…! I-…I don't wanna! Please don't make me do this again God!"

But through all his praying, he still had three minutes of puking.

Tezz's stomach coiled and felt as if it were stretching every way possible.

He groaned and tried for more air, but it was covered up as he let vomit escape from his mouth.

Once the feeling had ceased, he quickly got back into the Splitwire and desperately pushed down on the pedal slowly.

It hurt to move. It hurt to look around. It hurt as he searched for the open portal.

Tezz managed to find the blue vortex and speed through, closing it behind him.

* * *

As he re-entered Earth, Vert and the Cortez's moved out of the way for him.

It nearly sent him screaming of pain as he hit the ground with force.

"Tezz!" Zoom shouted and helped him climb out of his vehicle. "You okay?"

He shook his head and moved away as he fell to his knees and vomited.

Afterwards, he lost consciousness.

* * *

In the Hub's emergency room, Tezz was lying in a small white crisp bed, an oxygen mask over his mouth. He was steadily breathing in the clean air as he slept soundly.

"How is he?" Agura asked.

"What happened?" Vert said.

"Is he gunna wake up?" Zoom asked.

Sage put up a hand to quiet the small mumbles. "Most likely, Tezz was either punctured in the abdomen, or he has a rare Sentient disease."

They glanced to their nearly-dead teammate.

"Well… can it be fixed?" Zoom shrugged.

Sage nodded. "I will not need an antidote. All I require is three hours, and the right medication."

With that, they left the room, silent and unwilling to speak.


	56. WHY THE QUOTES?

Tezz: I hate it when people point out the obvious. Like if you're in a library and a baby starts crying, there's always one person that's like…

-Is that a BABY?

No it's a full grown man… WHAT DO YOU THINK?

* * *

Vert: *Washing his hair* Why is there bacon in the soap?

A.J.: I MADE IT MAH SELF!

* * *

Zoom: I LUV-ED U PIGGY!

* * *

Stanford: Does Wall-Mart sell walls?

* * *

A.J.: PEOPLE JUST DON'T GET ME!

* * *

Agura: Studies show that teen pregnancy is 83 percent unexpected. WELL DUH!

* * *

Tezz: RAISINS!

Zoom: RASIN BRAN CRUNCH!

* * *

Vert: (In the middle of class at his high school)

Teacher: *Passes out test*

Vert: *Huffs*

(20 minutes later)

**(Song is 'I just Had Sex' by The Lonely Island)**

"I JUST HAD SEEEX! And it felt so good! (Felt so good) A woman let me-" *Phone gets turned off*

Class: *Laughing*

Vert: *Hands his phone over to the teacher*

* * *

Sherman: TACO TIME!

* * *

Spinner: Hey, Vert. Your ringtone sounds like it could be Tezz's for the 'Untold Stories' series!

Tezz: WELL THA-… yeah…

* * *

Agura: THEME SONGS!

Vert-**LIKE A BOSS!**

Tezz-**I just had Sex**

Spinner-**I'm on a Boat**

Zoom-**We're all Asian (Rucka Rucka Ali)**

Sherman-**The Creep**

Stanford-**Jizz in My Pants**

A.J.-**Boombox**

(All other songs are by 'The Lonely Island')

* * *

Zoom: Ns ns ns ns ns ns ns ns

* * *

Tezz: DON'T LET GO JACK! NO! NOOO! GAD DANG IT! THIS MOVIE SUCKS NOW!

* * *

Sherman: You DO know what you just ate, right?

Zoom: What? *Nom nom nom's*

Sherman: Horse testicles…

Zoom: PUEGH! *Spits it out*

Vert: *Winces in pain* Sssss! Ouch…

Stanford: Doh…

* * *

Stanford: I'M NO GOV'NA! *Runs away*

* * *

A.J.: It's a person having their BALLS ELECTROCUTED!

* * *

**(WARNING: VERT MELT DOWN IN A SEC)**

Stanford: HELP MEH! V-Vert! *Getting taken away by the Antis.*

Vert: Now hold on a sec… You. YOU! *Points to Stanford* Wha-Ho-Yo-… WHAT IS THIS? THE 26th time?

(Vert starts climbing out of the Saber, and over to the Anti-Stanford.)

I AM SO, SICK AND TIRED, OF SAVING YOUR STUPID CARROT-TOP ASS!

Anti-Stanford: Oh wow… You want me to leave?

Vert: YOU'RE SO OBSESSED ABOUT YOUR FRIGGIN' HAIR GEL, THAT YOU DON'T PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN NEXT, YOU STUPID, BITCH!

Anti-Vert: O-Oh dear…

Vert: *Takes Stanford's wrist*

Anti-A.J.: JUST CALM DOWN!

Vert: NO! YOU SHUT UP!

AS FOR YOU! *Turns to Stanford* THIS IS THE LAST TIME! THE LAST, GOD. DAMN. TIME. I'M SAVIN', YOUR STUPID ASS! *Drags him away*

* * *

Tezz: PUNK ROCK 101!

* * *

Spinner: IT'S NOT MEAT OR FLAB, IT'S LETTUCE NOW EAT IT!

* * *

Agura: Do you has any vodka? :3

Tezz: -.- … Sure! You want it?

Agura: *Nods*

Tezz: Good! Do me a favor first…

Agura: *Nods*

Tezz: Go out and buy me some weed. We can get drunk and high together and make babies! :3

Agura: O.O

* * *

A.J.: JIGGLE!

BF5: XDDD

* * *

Agura: I WILL NINJA KICK YOU IN THE NUT!

* * *

Tezz: *Leaning over the Splitwire* Bored… I IS VURY BORED!

Vert: GET A JOB THEN! :D

Tezz: I'm too lazy… and Russian… I SHALL SELL MY CHILDREN FOR VODKA! Just kidding. I'll go… play a game or somethin'…

* * *

Sherman: STOP TOUCHING ME!

Zoom: I'll touch you!

Sherman: OxO

* * *

Agura: C-Can I touch you?

Stanford: Sure!

Agura: *Poke*EHHEHHEHHEHHEHHEHHEHHEHEHEHE! That's nice…

* * *

A.J.: You've just been Rick Rolled in real life. NEVER GUNNA GIVE U UP!

* * *

Tezz: Are you edible?

* * *

Vert: DIL-IKE UR MAMA'S (Lowers tone in his voice) Pie…?

* * *

Sherman: YES!

* * *

Spinner: I am Chuck Norris, and I approvez dis message…

* * *

Stanford: DO IT!

Zoom: C'mon do it!

Tezz: NO!

Stanford: Oh c'mon Tezz!

(Vert walks by Tezz's bedroom and stops)

Zoom: You know you wanna do it for us!

Tezz: I-I can't! It hurts my throat!

Vert: O\\O

Stanford: Do it or I'll force you to do it over and over again! Until you get it right!

Vert: O0O *Breaks down door* NOOOooo…! Oh…

Stanford: GOD, VERT! Ever hear of knocking?

Vert: But you wanted Tezz to do something that hurt his throat?

Tezz: *Sighs and sucks in air* FUZZOODLES! *Covers his mouth*

Stanford: HAHAHAHAHAHAAA! *Falls over*

Zoom: X'DDDD

Vert: *Keeps in a LOL*

* * *

Tezz: AWW! It's so cute-! THE KITTEN WITH THE LITTLE HAT! (X3

* * *

Spinner: TEEHEEEEEEE!

* * *

A.J.: Is it just me, or did she just go 'NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!'-?

* * *

Stanford: No, I wish to RAPE YOU UNTIL YOU EFFING BLEED…. That is all. :3

* * *

Spinner: BOOM! HEADHSOT, BYOOCH!

* * *

Sherman: HAHAAAA DARKNESS!

* * *

Vert: No… sorry, I-I just lied…

* * *

Tezz: *Pulls A.J. to his chest* I LIKE YOU AS A FRIEND…..

* * *

Zoom: Ya' know, I don't care if you're religious or not! But I hate it when you're walking to class, minding your own business, and somebody, BUSTS YOU ACROSS THE FACE WITH JESUS! D:

* * *

Sherman: WHERE'S THE MILK…?

* * *

Spinner: UH-LALALALALALALALAAA…!

* * *

A.J.: IS CHOC-LAT!

* * *

Agura: I kissed a girl and I-LI-DIC!

* * *

Sherman: 'Can you forgive me?' WHAT IS THIS DORA?

* * *

Spinner: Yeah I like peas, and carrots.

* * *

Agura: What would your last word be Tezz?

Tezz: *Chewing his food* *Swallows and raises his hands in the air while they're fists* SH******************************************T...! *Goes back to eating*

Everyone in the diner: O.O' Can I get this to go?

* * *

Vert: Don't waste my gas.

A.J.: Gas?

Vert: Ga-

A.J.: ASS.

Vert: -_-

* * *

Stanford: Baby, baby, baby, *Pauses* Ohhhh!

Agura: That sounded orgasmic…

Stanford: It was supposed to be.

* * *

Spinner: Corn. NOW GET INSIDE AND START SCREWIN' MAH WIFE!

* * *

Vert: Get my ball sack! *Sniff* I MISS IT! D':

Spinner: OwO

* * *

Tezz: Ur mom's butt tastes like crumble! Bluaghuaghauhagh… (Licking lips)

Sherman: Ahahahahaa!

* * *

Zoom: AGHNHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Vert: *Dresses as Pauly D*

Stanford: *Dresses as The Situation*

A.J.: *Dresses as Vinny*

Agura: *Dresses as Snooki* Ready?

Vert: Just go!

A.J.: *Walks out into the living room where Zoom is.* HEY ZOOM!

The rest: *Walk out*

Agura: You like our Halloween costumes? It's a Jersey thing…

Zoom: ...Oh my GOD-!

* * *

Stanford: Oh! MY ENGLISH TEABAGS! *Rolls on the floor holding his crotch.* Ah!

Agura: XP

* * *

Vert: I has a tattoo too! :3 *Takes off shirt*

* * *

Krytus: I said it before, and I shall SAY IT AGAIN! NEVER TRUST A MACHI-

(Camera falls over)

Director: CUT!

Cast: LOLZ!

Krytus: O.O' D-Did that really just happen? WOAH!

* * *

Vert: He's climbin' in yo tree branches, he's snatchin' yo Kaylins up!

* * *

Agura: SH-SHAAA!

* * *

Tezz: Guess who just had sex with his GF? *Takes out drink*

A.J.: Dang Tezz!

Zoom: How long?

Tezz: About two hours… at the least.

Stanford: Top or bottom…?

Tezz: …*Smirks* Both…

All the guys: Ooh…

Vert: *Walks in* Hey guys! What happened Tezz?

Tezz: NOTHING!

Zoom: He had sex…

Tezz: *Turns* SHUSH! God!

* * *

Zoom: Oh c'mon guys! *Blushes* Oh, START!

* * *

**A.J.: Don't forget to send in some of ur quotes!**

**Me: I forgot where I put the other quotes, BUT I SHALL PUT THEM IN THE NEXT QUOTES!**

**I luv u… :3**

**=)))**


	57. Fight For Love

The Scout took in a deep breath and walked out onto the now abandoned stage.

He blew the hair out of his eyes now that his headband was backstage.

He stared out into the deserted theatre. _'Too late for auditions I guess…'_

It wasn't like Zoom to sing and play the piano. Especially if it were a love song. But alas, he still stepped up and sat on the cushioned stool when everyone was out.

He searched for the right keys and finally could get the chorus down in his head.

"**I'm ecstatic  
I feel the magic  
It's everlasting  
I think that you were meant to be alive on this very night  
With me  
I see, it clearly  
The dream you hear about  
And never truly think it's realistic 'till it blows your mind  
I never thought I could understand  
I was searching me  
And now I finally see!"  
**

He took in another deep breath and coughed quickly before continuing, not messing up the tempo.

**"I see that some people fight for love  
They stick with it  
Just can't quit it  
Some people hide from love  
They run from it, cause they don't want it  
When you got a love and it's good like it should be  
Makes you never wanna give it up  
'Cause you know that some people fight for love  
And I believe it's true cause I'd do the same for you."**

Zoom gasped for a little air and kept playing, lost in the music. Since no one was watching, or in the room that was spacious and rang the sound of the piano all around made it easy to really let go.

He added in a few 'oh's and additional sayings.

After a long day of training and two StromShocks back-to-back, this was a way to totally ease up on his angst and stress.

"**You're the reason, the air I'm breathing  
So don't go leaving  
'Cause loving you is the only thing that ever really touched my soul  
I'm protective, of my blessings  
Glad I kept it  
I never really thought about the future till I saw my life  
Finding its purpose  
So very worth i-i-t  
And now I know that love is really worth it!"  
**

He mindlessly played on while the echo of the notes ran through his mind. All the other instruments that made the real song were in his head. The piano was in the background of it. He sighed in a pause and took in air to sing the chorus.

**"And that's why, Some people fight for love  
They stick with it  
Just can't quit it  
Some people hide from love  
They run from it, cause they don't want it  
When you got a love and it's good like it should be  
Makes you never wanna give it up  
'Cause you know that some people die for love  
And I believe it's true cause I'd do the same for you**

It's hard to be, and good to keep  
And once you're with it, it's hard to leave  
You can't help but run wild with imagination  
It'll change your life from wrong or right  
And then you'll touch, touch the sky,  
And now I don't see how I made it through the night."

Nearing the end, Zoom dramatically added on the pedal that sent the sound longer than it should go. He decided to sing his heart out now that he wasn't to be judged.

**"But I see how there's some people who fight  
Some people fight for love  
They stick with it  
Just can't quit it  
Some people hide from love  
They run from it, cause they don't want it  
When you got a love and it's good like it should be  
Makes you never wanna give it up  
'Cause you know that some people die for love  
And I believe it's true cause I'd do the same for you**

Some people fight for love,  
(I don't wanna do it no more)  
Some people hide from love,  
(It just feels so good)  
But when you got a love and it's good like it should be  
Makes you never wanna give it up  
'Cause you know that some people die for love  
And I believe it's true cause I'd do the same for yoooou…"

Zoom took his hands off the keys after a long breath was exhaled. He stood up after thinking long and hard about to auditioning to next years' auditions.

Suddenly, there was a loud clapping coming from behind the stage.

"BRAVO! I never knew you could sing!" Said a female voice.

Of course, Agura stepped out and greeted the Scout with a sly smirk.

Zoom flushed and backed against the instrument. "Umm… don't tell anyone how bad I was, okay?"

"BAD?" She exclaimed and examined his worried expression. "That was beautiful! I loved it! You should win that competition!"

"Too late for that." Zoom sighed disappointedly. "Because of that StormShock, I missed the tryouts." He looked away. 'Well, it's not your fault. Don't worry about it. It was nothing."

Agura searched deep in her knowledge for the right answer. "Ha! You know what else? I happen to know one of the judges very well. So if I just happen to have her number, and if you ask me to speak with her…"

His light brown eyes were illuminated with glee as he gasped happily. "Really? YOU MEAN IT? FOR REALS!"

"No, for fake. OF COURSE!"

Zoom squealed happily and glomped his friend. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" He kissed her cheek gently and smiled. "I LOVE YOU!"

Agura felt her cheek and smirked in reply. "It's the least I could do! On one condition…"

He stopped hugging her and glared into her eyes.

"You have to sing, _for us_."

He groaned in response. "Nooo! I-I can't! They'll all laugh at me!"

She comfortingly placed a hand onto his tense shoulder. "Zoom. They won't laugh. But if they do, they'll have to deal with _me_, and then you."

He sighed and nodded. "Fine."

"Zoom. You have a gift. Don't waste it by pretending like you don't." With that on his mind, she walked off stage.

Zoom let out a deep breath. "Challenge accepted."

* * *

**Song: Fight For Love by Elliott Yamin**

**I don't own anything.**


	58. And THAT'S How it's done!

Usually, on a day like this, BF5 was outside, playing in the mud like little kids, or inside getting away from the heat.

Vert would read a book or do something on his laptop to pass the time.

Agura would almost always be outside training or getting some rest upstairs.

Zoom loved the hot weather, so he liked to sit outside and just concentrate on certain things.

Stanford would lie in a beach chair-or just on a regular bath towel-outside to try and tan. He was just starting to make some progress.

Sherman would be in the Hub, fixing or updating the Buster and talking with Sage, feeding his eager mind with more Sentient knowledge.

Spinner was always in the game room, begging for an opponent.

A.J. hated the heat, so he would usually be pressing his body into the freezer, or he would sit next to the air conditioner and get on his laptop.

Tezz saw everyone as less intelligent family members, and at times he felt alone, so he would isolate himself in his room.

But not on _**this**_ particular day…

**This** day, it was 102 degrees outside, and the air conditioner was out.

Vert entered the garage wearing only his shorts. "Ugh. You got it yet Sherm?"

Sherman was also in shorts. He shook his head. "Nah. It'll take a while for me just to replace the parts. Let alone _make it work_."

Agura fanned herself with her hand. "Bleah…"

"Gee, nice bra Agura…" Spinner remarked rudely.

"Ah, the summer. When all guys officially start their man-periods." She countered and let Tezz fan her with a piece of paper. "Tezz is my slave for the day. He does WHATEVER I want… don't you Tezzy-poo…?" She stroked his hair and moved downward to show off more cleavage.

He nodded mindlessly.

She smirked. "Good…"

Vert eyed Agura. "See Vert, these are my secret weapons…" She pushed up her bra and moved back to getting fanned.

"God! My butt's stickin' to the chair!" Zoom giggled as he shifted his legs.

The blond smiled and moved on near Sage. "Ya' see why we're in such bad moods when the air gets cut off?"

The Sentient giggled and nodded.

The leader walked over to the rest of the team. "Hey Agura…"

She looked up and found herself blushing when he sat parallel to her body. "Did I ever get to tell you about a GUYS' secret weapon…? I'll give you a hint."

He stretched some and ran his fingers down his well-toned and tan chest. "It has… something to do with my muscles…" He ran his fingers down his neck and bit on his finger, giving off a seductive look.

"Sorry, women are stronger than men…" She smiled and turned from him.

The blond sighed and smiled sneakily.

Zoom shifted again and watched Sherman fix the air conditioner.

A.J. was cramming himself into the freezer, wearing his boxers.

Vert walked into the kitchen and started snickering. "What are you doing?"

A.J. huffed. "It's too hot! I'm melting!"

Vert rolled his eyes and pushed his friend out of the way to get some ice cubes.

"What's up?"

Vert kept on walking.

He re-entered the garage and came behind Agura. He playfully pulled back her sports bra and dumped the ice in before laughing like an idiot. "That was fun…" He smirked as she started prancing around in panic, trying to get the ice out.

Tezz grabbed her arm and reached down her back.

He pulled out the cubes and threw them at Vert.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She asked.

"Just to get you cooled off so Tezz can be MY slave. C'mon Tezz."

Tezz groaned. "But I LIKE working with HER! She lets me look at her cleavage!"

Vert looked down and pressed some of his skin together. "Happy now?"

"But it's not the same-!"

"JUST FOLLOW ME INTO THE KITCHEN WHINY-BUTT!"

Agura waved goodbye to him. "Bye-bye Tezzy! Remember, do whatever Vert demands you to do…" She giggled.

Tezz rolled his eyes and went back to walking with his leader into the kitchen.


	59. Agura's Paradise, For Kgirl1

Agura laid her head down on the table of Zeke's Diner.

Last night, she barely got any sleep. Now was her chance to get some.

"Hey, Vert…" Zoom whispered. "Do ya' ever wonder, like… what girls dream about?"

They both looked to the young woman across from them.

"Yeah…"

* * *

_Agura lay on a softly matted table. A thin layer of oil was being applied to her back._

_**(A/N: This is for you Kgirl1… XP)**_

_Vert gently rubbed her back in a circular motion._

_"Tell me more about that adventure you had last week…" She moaned._

_Vert snickered. "You like that story don't you…?"_

_She nodded._

_"Well, Tezz and I were journeying up this huge lava mountain, when RS5 came out of nowhere. So then we fought and fought until Kytren ripped our shirts off."_

_Agura smiled to herself and bit her lip._

_"And there we were, sweating due to the intense heat, and having to fend off you. You were behind us as we defeated them._

_When we finished sending them home to cry in a corner, I lifted you out of the Tangler, and Tezz and I let you give us our reward."_

_"Mmm, and what might that be?"_

_Vert leaned in, nearly crawling on top of her. He whispered soothingly. "A KISS…"_

_She turned around and slowly brushed her lips against his. Gratefully, Vert had made it easier for him to slip onto her bare chest because it was practically 100 degrees in the room, Vert was sweating and it was mixed on his body along with more oil._

_Agura groaned as he placed two hands on either one of her hips._

_He pulled away slightly and breathed labouredly into her neck._

_"Agura… I've always wanted to admit that… I love you… so much."_

_She smiled and kissed his neck. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that!"_

_Tezz, Sherman, and Stanford all entered the room together._

_Vert quickly slid off of her as she covered herself._

_"Still sneaky Agura…" Stanford smirked and presented her with a platter of fruit, some smothered in milk and white chocolate. "For you."_

_Agura slowly started laughing gently and she kissed Stanford's cheek. "Thank you."_

_Tezz walked beside her and took her upper body as Sherman took the lower half._

_Agura was turned back onto her stomach as the two massaged her in the places where most stress would be found._

_"This is nice…" She purred._

_"Oh, but this isn't all…" Tezz remarked._

_On cue, A.J., Spinner, and Zoom entered._

_God! It was like the beach in here! Every guy had their shirts off, and their chests were glistening with sweat!_

_Agura watched them all kneel down to her. "Awaiting your orders miss…" Zoom seductively said._

_She blushed as he and Spinner started kissing her hands._

_"Um… some water would be ni-"_

_"THE LADY WANTS WATER!" A.J. announced._

_All three boys quickly scrambled out the door to be the first to fetch her a glass._

_Vert pulled up a chair and started to gaze into her eyes._

_"So what do you do besides look at me?" She asked after getting fed a strawberry by Stanford._

_The hot blond cleared his throat and started,_

_"You are so beautiful, that my mind just goes blank whenever I look at you. I love the way you smile to me… It turns me on SOOO bad…" He smirked._

_Zoom returned first with the water in an elegant wine glass._

_The other two rushed in a second later._

_"Good job Zoom. Not too bad." She pulled him into a small kiss and let him go, only so he would topple over in awe._

_"Is there anything else?" A.J. asked._

_"I am getting rather hot an could u-"_

_"THE LADY IS SUFFERING OF HEAT STROKE! QUICKLY! GET HER A FAN!" Spinner yelled and ran out the room._

_Vert shook his head and took a white chocolate strawberry. He hovered it over her lips._

_"Oh, I get it… you're gunna make me beg aren't you? I think all this steam has gone to your head."_

_He waited patiently._

_"Oh, okay…" Agura teasingly moved up with the fruit and threatened to bite it, laughing some._

_He moved it closer to her lips and quickly pulled away._

_Then Vert let her try to lick it. He pulled it away still._

_This time, Vert held it up by half in his mouth and waited for her to respond._

_Agura slowly nibbled on her end and then crushed her lips to his._

_They slowly unraveled the kiss from being just a small peck, to an open-mouthed battle._

_Vert stroked his fingers down her collarbone to her mid chest._

_"Ah-ah-ah…" She protested and gripped his hand. He pouted._

_"Not yet Vert. You have a spiky attitude don't you?"_

_He nodded and suggestively nibbled on her neck._

_A.J. returned first with a large fan, attached to a long pole. "Is this better?"_

_Agura giggled and nodded. "Thank you A.J."_

_Zoom and Spinner returned with more fruit. "Anything else?"_

_"We practically LIVE to serve you…" Zoom smiled warmly._

_"I have one…" Vert spoke up. "This… beautiful woman requests me to tell you all to get out for a few minutes."_

_On that note, Tezz and Sherman stopped massaging Agura, Stanford stopped feeding her, A.J. put down the fan, and the other two servants left, closing the door behind them._

_Vert sighed and gazed at her. "Now that we're all alone…" He stood back up and then moved downwards to her legs._

_"I think you need a **private** massage from **ME**…"_

_She could feel him position himself so her legs were in between his._

_Agura held her breath as he glided his sweaty palms up her back. She bit her lower lip as Vert lowered himself more and leaned into it._

_Agura let out a small laugh. "You're really enjoying this aren't you…?"_

_"How'd you know…?" He asked and kissed the back of her neck._

_Agura eyed him from the side and slowly lifted her up along with him._

_Now, they were chest-to-back._

_Vert steadily ran his fingers up her chest, causing her to lowly moan._

_Agura turned and placed a kiss on his lips just before Vert wrapped his arms around her waist._

* * *

"AGURA!" Vert yelled.

The ATV driver slowly opened her eyes from the table. "Huh?"

"Stormshock! We need to go NOW!"

She sniffled and watched him run out to the Saber. Then she suddenly remembered her and him, and smirked.


	60. Your name is in this hehe

Zoom carefully sat his violin in the chair next to him. "I am, SO nervous…" He quivered and took in a few deep breaths.

Tezz and Stanford put down their instruments and sat next to their friend. "Why?"

"Dude, my WHOLE FAMILY is out there, ALL THE FRIGGIN' WAY FROM THAILAND! I can't screw this up!" He peeked out of the thick burgundy curtain and gazed to the front row. "Even Zen is here!"

Tezz shrugged. "My family is here to watch me play and so is my old TEACHER. I think you'll be fine…"

"But you're not like me…" Zoom protested and straightened his tie in the mirror. "I have different fears…"

"True." Stanford added.

Zoom sighed. "Who's with you both?"

"My parents, Simon, my Aunt, Uncle, a few cousins, and my grandmother." The red-head replied.

"My parents, five sisters, and four brothers, two cousins and their spouses, and then my grandparents." Tezz said.

Zoom gulped. "You do know that Vert and the rest are out there…"

"WHAT?" Stanford cried and tired to resist fainting.

"Showtime guys!" A stagehand whispered and scampered off to her position backstage.

Zoom swallowed his pride and grabbed his violin and bow, and walked onto the stage. Stanford took his Cello, and Tezz followed moments later with his Viola.

The audience erupted with clapping and cheering.

As the cheers died down, all three boys tuned together off of Stanford's A.

"Zoom is nervous…" Vert said to Spinner.

"How can you tell? I can't see anything wrong with him."

Vert sighed. "Just look into his eyes."

The Cortez did so and saw deep pools of emotional tensing and dozens of heavy breaths.

"Tezz's arms are shaking, and Stanford is just staring at his feet. They're all nervous."

Zoom placed his music on his stand.

Tezz and Stanford organized their music.

Stanford started with a few smooth bowings and was joined in with Tezz, who did sweet and soft notes.

The two took over for a minute.

A simple, yet touching duet that masked what was to come.

Tezz added in some vibrato on his last whole note, and started plucking lightly.

Zoom placed his violin on his shoulder and started to join in with plucking.

It carried on softly for about ten seconds, before the three erupted the auditorium with dense and sudden rough notes and accents galore.

Ritards added in randomly.

Zoom used the moment to turn a page and play louder and keep on crescendoing until Stanford got his own solo.

"At one point, you really have to think… those poor bows and strings!" Agura laughed.

* * *

The three ended their final song gracefully by sliding their bows finally off their strings and catching their breath.

Zoom tucked his instrument under his arm and bowed first. Tezz did the same. Stanford gently put the Cello on its side and stood up and bowed.

They took their instruments and went behind the curtain to put them away, and came out again to bow one last time.

This time, bundles of people started to stand and praise them for their work.

Stanford patted Zoom's shoulder. "I told you you'd be fine."

Zoom chucked. "Yeah, yeah." He smiled at Zen in the front row and waved.

The three exited the stage to pack up.

* * *

They all were given compliments as they left to go to meet their family and friends.

Tezz got multiple hugs from his brothers and sisters. Stanford was actually congratulated by Simon and not sarcastically praised.

Zoom slowly inched towards his parents.

They embraced him fully and spoke in Thai about how amazing he sounded.

The Scout blushed as soon as he noticed the rest of his team behind his parents.

"Oh… these your friends?" His father asked and readjusted his thin glasses.

Zoom nodded.

"This is Vert, Agura, A.J., Sherman and Spinner."

Tezz's little sister looked at the program and giggled. "Your name is in here, hehe…"

Tezz facepalmed and shook his head. "Yeah, I know."

Stanford's mother talked with Zoom's mother for a minute, until Vert's watched beeped. "Dang… how fast can you guys get dressed in the OTHER suit?"


	61. Coming Home

Agura slipped into Sherman and Spinner's room.

Zoom followed with a cake, and the rest came in carrying two presents each.

"One, two, three…!" Agura announced as she shook them both.

"Happy bir-"

"Oh God…" Sherman laughed and smiled as they all sang and surrounded them with presents.

Spinner crawled out of his bed and onto his brother's.

Zoom-who had lit the candles during the song-moved the dessert close to the two.

Sherman looked over. Spinner nodded.

They blew out their candles at the same time.

A.J. suddenly screamed. "PART-AY!"

They laughed some and set the cake back in the kitchen.

Spinner got to open one of his presents first. "From… Agura, WHOO GURL!" He snapped and started tearing the wrapping paper.

He gasped. "YES, LORD!" He sang and looked at his new **King of the Hill**season 10 collection.

Sherman decided to open his form her and smiled at three new books. "You know me so well. Thank you!" He pulled her into a tight hug.

"TY!" Spinner yelled and smiled.

* * *

As the gifts went on and on, Vert got more and more anxious. He waited until they finished opening the last present.

"Hey, guys…? This isn't all that's left."

"Huh?" Spinner asked.

Agura smiled widely to him.

Zoom grinned.

"Go into the garage." The blond started.

Tezz and A.J. covered the Cortez's eyes and helped them make their way to the garage.

As they came to a stop, Vert took in a few breaths.

"Now, I've heard that your dad has been in the Army, and that you haven't seen him in a year or so, right?"

They nodded.

"How much do you miss him?" Stanford asked.

"A LOT." The elder Cortez replied and sighed. "We wrote him a bunch of letters and never got replies."

Vert bit his lip. "Well, luckily for you two, he sent you something for your birthday!"

Sherman held his breath and let out a faint 'yes!'.

"On the count of three, Tezz and A.J. are gunna let you go so you can open what he gave you…" Agura said.

"One…" Stanford announced.

"Two…" A.J. smiled.

"Three…!"

The two uncovered their friends' eyes.

Spinner gasped and Sherman covered his mouth in shock.

A light brown-haired man in full uniform was smiling as they saw him. He opened his arms and got a hug from each of them.

Spinner started sobbing in his father's chest as they embraced. Sherman did the same and sniffled every so often.

The man pulled away and wiped his eyes as Spinner caught his breath.

"H-How did you get him here?" He gasped.

Vert shed a sheepish smile. "My cousin is in the army too and he has connections. So, I thought it would be a good idea for you both to take the week off and spend time with the rest of your family and your dad."

Spinner couldn't help but hug his leader and then move back to his father.

"Thank you…" Their father said and kissed Sherman's forehead. "Thank you, so, much…"


	62. THE FUNNIEST QUOTES YET!

**(****Cinderheart12)**

Vert: Hey, u got any quotes or sayings or calls?

Zoom: I can call u a monkey! *Takes Vert's cheeks and shakes his head* U A MONKEY!

* * *

**(It Aint Just A River In Egypt)**

Agura: If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. If you can't join 'em, bribe 'em. If you can't bribe 'em, blackmail 'em. Can't do any? Well... that's what the piranha's are for!

Sherman: O.O *Moves away*

* * *

A.J.: Onnie needs pie!

* * *

Tezz: VODKA VODKA BORIS YELTSIN!

* * *

Vert: Bleugehgehghhh…

* * *

Agura: Runnin' over the Six Flags guy… WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TOO?

* * *

Tezz: In Soviet Russia, Waldo finds you…!

* * *

Vert: *Sigh* This is faker than a porn starts BEWBS…

* * *

Tezz: In Soviet Russia, the game lose you!

* * *

Sherman: JUST BE PATIENT!

* * *

Tezz: In Soviet Russia… ya know what… I'll just list them…

In Soviet Russia:

Water drink you

Ice cream eat you

Chocolate eat you

…people do crazy sh*t…

*ss look at you!

Law breaks you

Propane sells you

Blog hacks you

Sign reads you

N00b pwns j00

Pokémon catches you

And…

People do f*cked up things…

* * *

Vert: Don't mess around with exercise ballz!

* * *

Zoom: *Smashes* NO! YOU FAIL SO MUCH THAT YOU WIN! FTW!

* * *

Tezz: Oh!

Roses are red

Violets are blue

In Soviet Russia

POEM WRITES YOU! Haha…

I'm done.

* * *

Zoom: After sex, I'm so happy, that I don't start whistling, I SING F*CKIN' OPERA!

* * *

Sherman: Loalz!

* * *

Stanford: DO THE DARE! NOW

Agura: *Sigh*

…

Everyone: *In the garage doing repairs*

Agura: *Enters in lingerie*

Vert: Hey Zoom pass me that wr-WHAT THE F*CK?

Stanford: In your best singing voice!

Agura: *Starts music*

**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it,**

**Sex in the air, I don't care-I love the smell of it!**

**Sticks and stones may, break, my, bones, but**

**Chains and whips excite me…!**

**Na-na-na**

**Come on, come on, come on**

**I like it, like it,**

**Come on, come on, come on**

**I like it, like it**

**Come on, come on, come on**

**I like it, like it**

**Come on, come on, come on**

**I like it, like it…**

I'm done… *Leaves*

Vert: O.O' Yeah I have to go…

Sherman: Me too…

Zoom: Me third…

A.J.: *Sweat-drops and runs away*

Stanford: Aww! You were so cute!

Agura: *Knees him* I just lost ALL respect for you! And now all the guys'll be all over me because they saw my boobs and curves…

(THE NEXT MORNING)

Agura: *Carrying in a few flowers from someone* Yup! Told ya'!

* * *

A.J.: I know what excites you… *Raises eyebrows twice*

Agura: *Scoots away*

A.J.: I MEANT ICE CREAM!

Agura: Oh! *Huggle*

* * *

Vert: Sneakers they sneak up on you! *Looks around and kicks Sherman's chair* Boo!

* * *

Tezz: Yeah, you laugh now at Sever eating like a savage… but pretend that pizza is YOUR PENIS. 'CAUSE THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT HE'LL DO TO IT!

Vert: Haha! Ha… oh… ummm… Ow…

* * *

Spinner: *Writing in blog* I HATE U FACEBOOK! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST WORK? WORK YA ASS-WIPE! GOD! WORK U PIECE A CRAP!1! D:( WORK! GEEZUS!

….

On Tuesday, I'll be traveling so no updates that day… =)

* * *

Sherman: I made a wordy-dird.

* * *

A.J.: I NEVER GET CHOSEN!

Vert: A.J.-

A.J.: YAAAAAAYYY!1!1!

Vert: -go sit on the bench.

A.J.: Awww…

* * *

Tezz and Agura: *Stare at each other*

Agura: *About to laugh*

Tezz: *Stares*

(Suddenly)

Tezz: …*Whispers* I'm a goofy goober yeah, ur a goofy goober yeah, we're all goofy goobers yeah, goofy, goofy, goober, goober…*Screams* YEAHHH!

Agura: BWAHAHAHAAA! *Falls over* CRAMP! AUGGH!

Tezz: This has nothing to do with ur lady days!

* * *

Vert: Me-oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!

* * *

Zoom: *Choking*

Stanford: ZOOM! *About to help him*

Zoom: NAHH! I'm acting! Blaugahgaghhh…!

Stanford: O_O

* * *

**(A/N: This happened today with my friend Onnie. He made me LOL like this, and as I was typing, I burst into a fit of laughter and couldn't stop. And I spat out my water too. And now my lungs hurt… SEE WHAT Y'ALL DO? *Sigh*)**

Vert: *Teaching*

(Tezz, Spinner, and Zoom are in a group… Agura, Sherman and A.J. are in a group and Stanford is by himself by choice.)

Vert: Isn't that right?

Stanford: Duh!

Tezz: *Like an idiot* A-Durrr...

Zoom: *Keeps in a laugh*

Spinner: *Falls to the floor and starts hysterically LOL'ing.* MY RIBCAGE! HAHAHAA! MY LUNGS!

Vert: O.O

(5 Minutes later)

Spinner: *ROFL'ing.* I CAN'T BREAFE! I can't breafe!

* * *

Vert: *Auto-Tuned* See, I like vids like hers. I like to see people get drunk, and just GO ALL OUT ON CAMERA! RWJ IMPRESSION!

* * *

Sherman: *Hooks up Auto-Tuner in the Hub*

Spinner: Woah, Sunny D and Rum,

Tezz: Yum yum, it's a flavor I just thought of…

Agura: Woah, Sunny D and Rum,

Vert: It's so good I can't get enough!

Zoom: *Like MJ* OWWW!1! HEEHEE!

Everyone: *Starts singing together and makes it sound better*

* * *

EVERYONE AS A POKEMON JUST FOR LOOKS!

Vert: Lucario

Agura: Virizion

Spinner: Mew

Sherman: Dialga

Tezz: Mewtwo

Zoom: Weavile

A.J.: Kyurem

Stanford: Zoroark

IDK… XD

* * *

Zoom: FREEDOM OF THE PEN!

Tezz: BLARG!

Sherman: Yes…

Spinner: DR. OCTOGANAPUS, BLAAAAARG!

* * *

Zoom: *Writing notes*

Spinner: *Turns around and just stares at him*

Zoom: … *Still writing*

Spinner: *Still staring*

Zoom: TURN AROUND!

Spinner: *Turns around*

* * *

Sherman: Do you have any quotes?

Tezz: You can pick your nose, you can pick your friends… but you can't pick apples in the Winter…

Sherman: …WHAT?

* * *

Vert: *Groans*

Zoom: *Moans*

A.J.: Ohhh!

Agura: THREESOME!

* * *

(BF5 are in 'class' and Vert is teaching)

Vert: Now, this is gunna be harder than you all think… *Writes on whiteboard*

Tezz: That's what she said…

Zoom and Spinner: *Keep in laughs*

Vert: Tezz! Would you like to tell me how difficult it would be to overtake five red Sark at a time? OR WOULD YOU LIKE TO TELL MORE 'THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID' JOKES…?

All: *Silent*

Vert: Good!

* * *

Vert: *Teaches again* Okay… what do you do-STANFORD!

Stanford: Uhh… uh… p-pass?

Vert: *Throws Expo marker at him*

**(A/N: That happened last year with my funny math teacher XD)**

* * *

Agura: How come you never seem, un-classy Tezz?

Tezz: Hmmm… *Puts on reading glasses* Whatever do you mean my dearest Agura?

* * *

Spinner: SHE'S RUNNIN' OUT OF QUOTES HEA'!

* * *

Zoom: Shhhh-*Puts finger to mouth and sticks it in*

* * *

Vert: I'M THE PRESIDENT, BITCH!

* * *

Zeke: Ugh… I need to quit drinking…

* * *

Zoom: Okay, here we go! Here we go… OH SH*T Y'ALL, IT IS ANOTHER CUP Y'ALL!

* * *

(All BF5 guys are watching 1 priest 1 nun)

Spinner: *Giggling like an idiot*

(While watching 2 girls 1 cup)

Vert: I've seen worse.

(While watching 1 guy 1 jar)

Zoom: WHAT IS WRONG WIT 'CHO SKIN?

(While watching 2 kids in the sandbox)

All: *Screaming for their mothers*

* * *

Tezz: *Walks into a 'classroom' for when Vert teaches*

**(Note: Thank u Lolin' Girl XD)**

Zoom: *Pushes him against the wall and pretends to hump him*

Tezz: OH YES! HARDER! Mmm! Oh yeah! Ah! Hurts so good!

All: *Giggle and laugh*

Zoom: *Laughs and keeps on*

Tezz: Oh God! Faster! Uhhhh! YES! Zoooom! I-I think I'm cumming! Ahhh! Zoom! Plea-!

Vert: *Clears throat*

Zoom: *Gets off of Tezz and goes to his seat*

Tezz: *Runs to the back of the room*

Vert: Well, we WERE going to talk about new ideas for tactics, but I can see that Tezz and Zoom are too busy dry humping each other, so with that, class is cancelled.

All: Awww!

Vert: *Leaves*

All: YES! *Cheering*

Zoom: Yes! NOW GET BACK ON THE FLOOR TEZZ!

Tezz: *Pretend sobbing* Yes sir!

Zoom: *Crawls on him* No, never mind. I don't know who's done you in the last 24 hours.

All: XDD

* * *

Sherman: *Laughs*

Spinner: *Groans*

(Zoom and Spinner are sitting in desks and face-to-face)

Zoom: *Groans*

Spinner: Ohh!

Zoom: Ahhh!

Spinner: *Rams desk into Zoom's* Oh yeah!

Both: XDDD

* * *

Vert: You see, making up some quotes are difficult.

Sherman: But some, like the ones Invader hears on a daily basis,

Zoom: Are simple.

Agura: So please… if you would be generous and donate to the 'Send-In-More-Quotes' foundation,

Tezz: It would mean a lot… Donate by calling the easy to remember number below-

**1-800-CALL-TO-SEND-IN-QUOTES-BECAUSE-INVADER-DOESN'T-HAVE-ANYTHING-BETTER-TO-DO-WALK-IT-OFF-BARBRA-263-825-8709-122-111**

Spinner: And you could win these fabulous prizes!

A real toothbrush, a plate of Spanish rice, a FAKE toothbrush, a cape, Michael Jacksons glove, Madonna's pumps, and two tickets to a beauty contest.

A.J.: Please… enter now.


	63. Stanford's Doggy Sitting Soccer Spa

**Yes, another dream that I had last night. As soon as I woke up, I told my mom, and then I went straight to typing at 8:00 AM. Yup. That's how much I luv y'all. =)**

***Huggles***

* * *

_I walked into my old house at my own home where my parents were out of town and asked me to be the man of the house. Apparently, they had gotten about five more dogs, because I was doggy sitting too._

_So I walked upstairs after I got all of them to lie down and relax and not be all rowdy. I found a large room with toys. But they were… teenager toys. Laptops and PlayStations, and Xbox's galore with games that were stacked up as high as me._

_After I spent some time playing 'Halo', I looked over and saw a tight squeeze. I shrugged and got up._

_There were two white walls with a place as long as a yard between them and a door about six feet down._

_But as I walked up, there was a tunnel that you could slip through in the floor by a white ring large enough for my hips. I gazed to the door and shook my head._

_I jumped down the hole, and blacked out._

_As I woke up, I was lying in a cot, the breeze gently rolling by and tickling my face. I sat up and saw a crystal blue pool to my left coming from a stone walkway. Shrubs and bushes and gorgeous blooming trees all the way around to make a neat fence of green._

_To my right-which I was practically in-was a spa house made of rocks too. Oh, but it was beautiful._

_I paid no attention to the pool at the moment and looked at the spa. Two uplifted cushioned beds to lay on and be massaged, lotions to the side, and at least a dozen different types of oils._

_No one was around, so I walked back to the pool. It wasn't that hot outside, and I wasn't wearing anything to go swimming in._

_But I felt the pool water._ 'Ahh…! Makes me wish I was ready for a pool anytime!' _The water wasn't freezing, and was kind of warm._ 'Maybe I'll invite just the guys here and then give Agura some resting time back at the Hub. Or she could come to the spa and we could see her in a bikini… yeah… she better come.'

_I found a door when I found out there was a pool house close to me._

_It led me back into my sunroom, where all the dogs were waiting for me._

_Two barked loudly, and Simon came from his room._

_But I only saw him run upstairs real quick. _'He better not be near my pool!'

_I put the puppies in their cages and followed him upstairs. Luckily, I found him going into the door that I wouldn't. It was just a bathroom. Then again, Simon did have a towel in his hand._

_Quick change, now I'm in the dining room at our house. We rarely eat in here unless it's for Thanksgiving or Christmas with my cousins and Uncles and Aunts._

_But in there, we have a computer. I was on it as other guests, probably like… twenty other people were in our house. Including the goalie of my old soccer team, Anna._

_I was standing up, browsing the list and pictures of soccer players on a messy site. Anna walked next to me. "Man, you SUCK at soccer Stanford!" She scoffed._

_I turned and scoffed back. "Hello? You're a goalie!"_

_"Yeah, but I pretty much am the most important person on the team! You only got to score once in the season and it was the championship game and you KICKED IT INTO THE OTHER TEAMS NET… real smart."_

_I growled as she walked away._

_But she came back and put a hand to my shoulder, laughing. "Nah, you're actually pretty good." She kissed my cheek and walked off elsewhere._

_I smiled and touched my cheek._

* * *

"GOOD MORNING!" Agura sang as I opened my eyes.

"Oh… hello lovely… how are you today." I teased. She giggled and played along. "Just fine my little pookie!" She giggled.

"Uhh…" I started. "Yeah, that's going too far…"

Agura chuckled. "Vert said that you're the last one to get up so everyone already got breakfast, yours is still on the stove."


	64. Girl Power Part 1

**Note: Srry if ur a guy, but too bad!**

* * *

Kyburi slammed her fist on the table in her palace. "ALL MEN SUCK!" She yelled.

Agura high-fived her. "AMEN SISTA'! AMEN-PRAISE JESUS!"

"I-I mean…" She sniffled. "They say they love you and then they get what they want, and they DUMP YOU!"

Agura took her arm and let her sob for a second. "I know right?"

Kyburi nodded and sniffed. "They-… THEY'RE NOT THE ONES WHO HAVE TO DEAL WITH DRAMA AND OTHER GIRLS AND PERIODS!"

"I know!" Agura took another piece of chocolate from a plate in the center of the small table. "Okay, here's a list of MOST important things in a man's brain…

1. Sex

2. Food

3. Sports

4. Beer

5. Violence

6. Girls

7. Video games

8. Money

9. How they express their 'manhood' by buying a certain type of car.

10. OUR FEELINGS!

I swear… one time, we had to do some pretty brutal training, and I was on my period, and Vert still made me jump over stuff and climb poles when I was CRAMPING!"

Kyburi smirked. "Speaking of sex and periods… men don't even KNOW what we have to go through, 'cause all men are treated like KINGS. And we are their slaves…!"

Anti-Agura walked in with more chocolate and some sour foods. "Yeah. I can't wait to tell my Vert, 'I had to walk in heels with the extra weight of a friggin' CHILD inside me, for NINE MONTHS. GET YOUR OWN DAMN BEER!"

They all giggled.

"Oh! I bet Stanford couldn't last a DAY as a girl…" Agura said and ate a piece of a lemon.

"Yeah…" Kyburi took another tissue and wiped her runny nose. "but not all men are terrible!"

Anti-Agura let out a 'pft'.

Agura shrugged. "Sherman gets me nice things on Valentine's Day, Zoom is sweet and so is Tezz. Vert cares at times when I MOST need it. A.J. is funny and said he likes my smile. SCREW THE REST!"

Anti-Agura growled. "All the guys on my team are so… UGH! PERVERTED! I hear stupid 'That's what she said' and other sex jokes every day!"

"Everyone on my team thinks men should get everything they want AND need. I can only have what I need, and I'M the one that gets them what they want!" Kyburi snarled.

Other engines slowly rumbled in the caverns of Kyburi's palace.

BF5, Anti-BF5, and RS5 all entered at the same time.

"AGURA! GET AWAY FROM THOSE TWO! THEY'LL BRAINWASH YOU!" Vert panicked and tried to take her.

Agura slapped his cheek. "DON'T YOU TOUCH ME! I am on my period and I am MOODY AS HOT DOG PISS! YOU WILL SHOW ME SOME RESPECT, AND I SHOULDN'T ASK FOR IT!"

All of BF5 just stared in shock at her sudden attitude change.

Agura pushed him to the ground.

"NOW GET BACK IN THE SABER AND SHOW US SOME RESPECT FOR ALL WE DO FOR YOU _GUYS_!"

The blond slowly backed away to his vehicle and tried again. "Agura, would you please come back with us to Earth?"

"ONE MINUTE! I'm not done!" She turned back. "So as I was saying…"

Anti-Tezz wrapped his arms around Anti-Agura and kissed her cheek. "C'mon babe, you don't wanna come back to the Anti-World and spend some time with me…?"

She swiped him away. "IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF ME, I WILL _SHOW_ YOU THE APOGEE OF MAY PAIN!"

"Of what?" He asked.

"Like the other Agura, I also am on a lady-day. But since you're a guy, YOU WOULDN'T KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN I'M IN…"

He smiled warmly. "Aww… It's okay baby… when we get back, you can tell me ALL about your pains…! I'll rub your back..."

"Nice try. I can't have sex on my period."

"DAMMIT!" He yelled and took her arm. "Just c'mon!"

"NO!"

Kyburi swiped her sharp claws against his neck. "Listen make-up boy… You mess with a woman, you mess with EVERY woman in here…"

He cockily scoffed and leaned down to her level. "And what are you gunna do about it…? Talk about your feelings until my ears bleed?"

Agura and Anti-Agura stood up next to him.

"Oh! Well, well, well! I got the ladies practically runnin' to me!"

Kyburi growled. "Girls… we're gunna go for the weakest point in male anatomy…"

Anti-Vert laughed some before he yelped in pain and tumbled to the floor. He groaned and rolled around for a minute.

"WHO'S NEXT?" Agura asked and smirked.

They all backed away from the ladies.

"Sooo glad I don't have testicles to be kicked by other girls…" Kyburi giggled.

"Watch this…" Anti-Agura snickered and walked to her team.

All the guys gazed to her, frightened. "YOU WANT SOME OF THIS? HUH! I'LL KICK YOU ALL IF I WANT! YOU'LL BE LIMPIN' FOR WEEKS!" She fake-jumped at them, and forced them to scream and drive off.

Kyburi walked to her team and hissed. "Don't make me chase you Krytus…"

He whimpered and drove back to his palace with the others.

Agura chuckled and looked to Stanford. He backed away and drove off. "GO!" She yelled. They all drove back to Earth in a flash.

"Messing with boys is so much fun! And they KNOW we'll kick the again!" She looked down to Anti-Vert, who was still whimpering. "SLAVE! Get us more chocolate and our cute pajamas with cupcakes on them! We're gunna have a sleepover!"


	65. Mystery of the Day

Vert panicked as he ran through the barren wasteland, or what was left, of a battle zone. The Shadow Zone.

Destroyed buildings, shadows grabbing at him, spirits creating invisible barriers blocking him from the outside world, and voices telling him what to do.

He gasped for air. The shadows crept across.

An invisible hand latched onto his neck.

"_Just in time…!" "LOSING MY FAITH TODAY!"_

Vert gasped and coughed. He curled his fingers into claws and scratched the beast.

"_I need a hero!"_

Sudden eerie, _"I'm just a step away…"_'s swept over him and filled his mind.

It was like he became deaf. He couldn't hear anything but the voices. Something… like wind blowing made him groan in pain.

"_Make it END…!"_

"_The nightmare's just begun boy…"_

Terrible images… TERRIBLE IMAGES, filled his mind to the point where he was controlled.

Zoom, who also shared the demon effects of the Shadow Zone, was completely overtaken. His whole body was being covered in blackness.

He cried of pain and reached for Vert. But it was like it was a movie. Vert reached out into the vision, but Zoom took his arm and clawed down it.

The blond screamed as he found that the pain was real.

His team crawled from the shadows also, only different from Zoom.

Spinner walked towards him with a blank face. _"Why…? Why have you forsaken us leader?"_

Vert gulped and took a second look to his possessed friend. A small image of a demon Cortez flashed before he shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

They all crowded around him, sad, ready to cry with watery white eyes.

Spinner bowed his head and said through a different gruff voice that was completely demonic.

"_FOR THAT YOU SHALL DIE!"_

He snapped back up with fangs and crimson colored eyes. His skin darkened, and sharp edges outlined his forearms.

Vert backed away, the invisible demons still holding him tightly in the arms.

"_What's the matter human?"_ A demonic Stanford asked, baring his sharp jagged fangs. Not just four, but ALL teeth were fangs.

A.J. and Tezz were the only ones gratefully different. The two had white-blue colored skin.

The possessed Russian glared with his red eyes. A slight darker color where his usual brown color would be, and a normal black pupil. The white was a light red. He showed his fingers that had become claws and swiped at Vert.

A.J. smirked widely as he threatened to bite his way to Vert's possession.

"_New guys…"_ Agura started. _"KILL HIM!"_

The two immediately cracked their back, and black demon wings spread as they leapt into the air.

Vert gasped and ran downwards towards more crystals and shards.

A.J. raced to him and grabbed him by the neck, taking him back up. Tezz grabbed onto his leader's ankles and shoved him stomach-first to the ground.

Vert groaned and looked up to the demon Spinner. _"You STOLE from us, HUMAN!"_

"I-… I-I didn't steal anything!"

Spinner snapped.

Tezz positioned himself so he kept the human down. He clawed the blonds' back.

Vert screamed.

"_WHERE IS IT?"_

"I didn't steal… any… thing!"

Spinner looked up with that, 'Continue' look.

Tezz sharpened his claws on the crystals near him and used them to cut into Vert's back. The wounds filled with the black infection.

"_We know you stole what we had…!"_

"I didn't know…" He gasped for air. "-about whatever you, thi-think I stole!"

"_Get me the piece!"_ The Cortez growled.

Agura handed him the small metal sliver. It looked like a part of a Sentient Chip.

"That a chip?" Vert questioned.

"_WOULDN'T YOU KNOW?"_ Sherman snarled and snapped again.

Tezz stabbed Vert's back with shards he found on the ground.

"_You don't know…? Where they are…?"_ A.J. asked.

Vert caught his breath on the ground.

No answer.

The demons all growled together.

"_SNAP HIS NECK!"_ Zoom shouted.

Tezz complied and grabbed onto Vert's forehead, and his chin.

"_Goodnight HUMAN!"_ He roared in a scratchy voice and pulled sideways.

Vert screamed and scratched at the ground from pain.

His team watched at the brutality and laughed at his misery.

"_Do it!" _Agura snarled.

Tezz pulled as hard as he could in a split second-.

* * *

Vert sat up in his bed in the Hub's infirmary.

His team surrounded him with worried expressions.

The blond gasped and laid back down.

"You okay?" Zoom asked.

Vert pulled him over and embraced his 'brother'. "I'm so thankful that you're not a demon anymore from the Shadow Zone!" He cried.


	66. Is This the End?

**Hey guys…**

**I have some bad news…**

**I can't be on FanFiction anymore.**

**I can't tell u why cuz It's private… but, I'm not allowed on here anymore.**

**This is my last Fanfic…**

**Srry. =(**

**And it'll already be the last one cuz of what happens to Vert. So, duh**

* * *

Spinner sat next to Sherman on his bed, a dreadful melancholy mood draping over his usual fun-loving spirit.

"I can't believe that Vert died!"

"He was punctured by the Syfurious and he bled out of his abdomen to death. It's a miracle that he was still alive when he was pulled out!"

The older Cortez shut his eyes. "I know but…" A light tear fell down his cheek. "I never thought it would actually happen…!"

The younger comforted his brother and led him downstairs.

Everyone was grieving over their leader. Agura had barely eaten or spoken since the incident, A.J. cried every so often and then sucked it up. Stanford just sat in the living room, where reality set in that saving the Multiverse was no game. This time, someone was murdered, and what if next time, two more got killed?

Zoom, because Vert was like an older brother to him, just stayed cooped up in his room and did nothing but sleep the pain away.

Tezz hardly knew Vert like the rest did, but Vert taught him compassion and the knowledge that the world didn't revolve around him. With Vert gone, he went back to being bitter for a while and refusing any help on repairs or something simple like getting him another pen. He did all the chores and _told_ everyone else that he wanted to do it alone and that he didn't need anyone's help.

Sherman sighed and glanced at the fridge. Usually, like Vert said, he was always hungry. But today, he skipped breakfast and lunch. To Sherman with his kind of metabolism, it was like fasting for a week.

Spinner hugged Agura and shook his head. "It's for the best." He muttered.

"I know…" She replied and swallowed the lump in her throat.

A.J. sat at the counter, resting and listening to his iPod.

Sherman walked to him and laid his head next to his teammates'.

"Hey, guys?" He asked.

Stanford walked in from the living room. He shook his head. "Who's our new leader?"

They all looked at Agura with hopeful expressions.

She shook her head. "I could never do or think like Vert! He-…He-he means too much to me! I-I can't replace him!"

Stanford backed down also.

Tezz refused.

Zoom wouldn't reply.

Spinner said no automatically.

Sherman shook his head.

A.J. kept on resting.

Spinner leaned against the counter.

Agura suddenly started giggling.

She was followed by Stanford, then A.J.

It continued until they all started laughing.

Spinner and Sherman just looked in shock.

"APRIL FOOLS N00b!" Zoom laughed and ran downstairs.

Vert came out of the doorway and was laughing. Krytus joined him.

And then Kyburi, Sage, and Zemerick. They all were laughing at the Cortez's.

Spinner blushed.

"You guys are so DEAD! I THOUGHT YOU ACTUALLY DIED VERT!"

The blond was still snickering as he replied. "Nah! April Fools man.

* * *

**APRIL FOOLS N00b!**

**I PWND j00!**

**Nah, I'm really not leaving and I hope to extend all my untold stories until I get 100. And then, who knows! :) I luv u guys. XD**


	67. Moods Change

"I-… I still can't believe he's gone!" Zen said as Vert place a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Zen, we'll see him again soon probably."

The young monk took the hand and dropped it, getting it off his shoulder. "Zoom,"

The Scout turned to him. "Hm?"

Zen stood up and took his friend by the hand. They walked over to the place where the portal was, the mouth of the dragon. He touched the stone wall lightly and sniffed. "do you think he'll actually come back?"

Zoom hated seeing Zen in worry. He sighed. "Well, if HE'S in there with Krytus, I'm sure he would kick aaaa-BUTT! Yeah, kick Krytus's butt for sure!"

Zen sighed and took in a choppy breath. "There is a possibility that he could even…" He paused to look away. To hide the tears forming.

"Zen…" Zoom groaned.

"WELL WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?"

The whole Battle Force 5 turned at the sudden rise in his voice.

"HE'S OUR MASTER! HOW COULD YOU ACT LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN CARE?"

Zoom put a hand on Zen's back for comfort. "I do care!"

Zen nearly broke his wrist as he chopped the arm away. "NO YOU DON'T! YOU LEFT US! YOU LEFT _ME!_ THE DAY THAT YOU ESCAPED THESE WALLS, WAS THE FIRST DAY I HAD SEEN HIM GET UPSET! WE HAD EVERYTHING!"

"Not everything…"

Zen paused. "W-…What?" He asked innocently.

Zoom couldn't control himself from smacking Zen across the cheek hardly, sending the young teen to the ground. "DO YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE LEFT IF YOU HAD IT ALL, RIGHT HERE!" He pointed to the dirt pathway that led to the endless drop unless you came through the twisting and turning path-maze.

"But you came back!" Zen remarked.

"JUST BECAUSE IT WAS A PART OF MY MISSION, ZEN! I'LL NEVER WANNA COME BACK HERE! IT'S TOO OLD SCHOOL, I WOULDN'T EVER SEE ANY OF MY FRIENDS, AND I GET EMOTIONALY ABUSED!"

"I thought we were friends…!" Zen cried. This time tears were flowing.

Zoom backed away from the young teen.

"Well I'm just wasting your time. Because I'm not your friend, I'm just another student used to teach you."

Vert watched as Zoom separated from Zen and climbed on the Chopper. "C'mon guys. We'd best get out of here."

"Don't you think that was pretty harsh?" Spinner asked as Zoom flipped his helmet over and put it on.

The Scout looked to him. "LOOK! I JUST WANNA GO HOME! NOW! SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH, GET IN THE BUSTER, AND LET'S GO!"

Spinner swallowed and slowly backed to his vehicle.

Vert eyed Zoom. "What? Zoom, I call the shots around here! And I want you to settle things with Zen!"

Zoom huffed loudly and threw his helmet to the side. "HuuuuuUUUUUH! VERT, THERE'S NOTHING TO SETTLE! I. DON'T. WANT. TO. STAY. HERE. I only came here for our mission. WHY IS THAT SO HARD TO UNDER-, STAND-?"

"Because you're just all of a sudden blowin' up in my face for no reason! Look, I'm just trying to-"

Zoom pulled him closer as Sherman made everyone back away from the scene in case there was a fistfight.

"NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME! Do you know what it's like to sit around and listen to orders ALL DAY? Where you forced to go through the hardest times alone, just because others were careless? DID YOU HAVE TO GIVE UP EVERYONE YOU LOVED TO BE A PART OF SOMETHING YOU NEVER WANTED, AND TEACH OTHERS?"

Vert looked to him with a stern expression and muttered: "Yes."

The Scout's eyes widened as Vert walked away.

"Vert-…"

He silently climbed in the Saber and drove off. "Ya' know, you MIGHT WANT TO CHANGE YOUR BAD ATTITUDE BEFORE COMING BACK TO THE HUB. BECAUSE I'M NOT GUNNA GO BACK AND BE FUSSED AT AGAIN!" He snapped and jumped right back out to Zoom.

"Ya' know what else? YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME! YOU HAVE A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD! YOU DON'T HAVE TO PAY BILLS AND MAKE SURE EVERONE ELSE IS IN LINE! YOU DON'T HAVE-" He suddenly took his sword and launched it deep into the ground with frustration. "TO CONSTANTLY TRAIN SEPERATELY FROM YOUR FRIENDS! AND YOU THINK THAT I'M MAKING _YOUR_ LIFE HARDER?"

Zoom scowled and pushed his chest near his leader's.

Sherman, Tezz, and Stanford got ready to break up the fight if there was one.

"YES! Because of the fact that you push and push, and you always want to know everything about me!"

"BECAUSE I CARE! YOUR MOM AND DAD AREN'T HERE, BUT I AM! I'M ALWAYS HERE AND YOU JUST FLAT OUT HATE ME!"

"I DON'T HATE YOU!"

"WELL YOU SURE AS HELL SOUND LIKE YOU DO!"

Zoom immediately pushed Vert back and rapidly hit him in the chest.

Sherman pulled Zoom off and set him aside.

Tezz and Stanford held Vert back from doing the same.

About five minutes of thrashing passed before they both calmed down and were ordered by a pissed off Agura to get in their vehicles and go home that instant.

But as Vert was pulling his sword up from the dirt and checking his chest to see if something was broken, he heard Zoom mutter, "Blond bitch…".

While everyone was turned around, Vert took the time to kick the Scout to the ground and start to mercilessly get in his revenge.

"NO!" Agura pulled Vert back by the arms and smacked him. 'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?"

Zoom gasped for air and was taken by Tezz.

* * *

Agura led Vert with his hands behind his back like he was a criminal to his room.

Tezz pushed Zoom into a room that was on the total opposite side of the Hub.

Sherman sighed and pressed some ice on his bloody lip.

Agura soon joined him. "I'm sorry…" She sighed.

He smiled. "It wasn't you! Don't take Vert's spot and blame everything on yourself…"

"Now all we have to do is figure out a way to calm them down…" Stanford added.


	68. Just the beginning

"And now… all the way from… a few miles down the road… Zoom Takazumi! Our last act of the night."

Zeke announced and let the room cheer as the Scout walked out on the stage in a tuxedo.

It was a fancy night in the diner. Dinner and a show. All of BF5 were there in their best attire as they turned to the stage.

Zoom sighed deeply and stepped up to the microphone.

Elliott Yamin's instrumental cover started playing.

The house lights dimmed as Zoom cleared his throat and started singing.

"**There I go, there I go, there I go  
Theeeere I go.  
Pre-tty ba-by, you areeee the soul who snatched my control  
Such a funny thing but every time I'm near you  
I never can behave  
You give me a smile and then I'm wrapped up in your magic  
There's music all around me, crazy music  
Music that keeps calling me so very close to you  
Turn me your slave…"  
**

Zoom closed his eyes and smiled while he sang. He always liked jazz in a way.

"**Come and do with me any little thing you want to  
Anything baby, just let me get next to you  
Am I insane or do I really see heaven in your eyes?  
Bright as stars that shine up above you in the clear blue skies  
How I worry about you  
Just can't live my life without you  
Baby come here, don't have no fear  
Oh, is there a wonder why  
I'm really feeling in the mood for love?"  
**

Agura shook her head and turned to the team. "I told you he was good…"

A.J. nodded. "No doubt about that."

"And he thought that he was BAD… crazy kid." Spinner scoffed and listened to his friend.

"**So tell me why stop to think  
About this weather, my dear?  
This little dream might fade away  
There I go talking out of my head again, so baby  
Won't you come and put our two hearts together?  
That would make me strong and brave  
Oh when we are one, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid!  
If there's a cloud up above us  
Go on and let it rain  
I'm sure our love together will endure a hurricane  
Oh my baby  
Won't you please let me love you  
And give a relief from this awful misery?"**

Zoom opened his eyes and faced his deep down fear of singing on a real stage. He only wanted to try out for the competition to face his fear and because his peers at home said he was amazing.

"**Oh baby, you make me feel so good  
Let me take you by the hand  
Come let us visit out there  
In that new promise land  
Maybe there we can find  
A good place to use a loving state of mind  
I'm so crazy mama…**

**Never knew what love was all about  
Would you come home, you can blow now if you want to**

**We're through…"**

He gasped for air and bowed as he got multiple claps from the audience.

Zeke re-entered the stage and took the mic as Zoom exited through the back.

He thanked everyone for coming and donating money and such just as it ended.

About ten minutes later, Battle Force 5 got backstage and witnessed Zoom sitting with a fellow female singer.

"ZOOM!" Spinner shouted and tackled the Scout. "HUG!"

The other singer giggled and watched the hug-fest.

"Guys, this is Anna, the third singer up there."

"Oh yeah!" Sherman smiled. "You were great."

"Thank you." She replied in a thick British accent.

Stanford gasped as he got that special twinkle in his eye.

"Hello, love…" He kissed her hand.

She smiled also.

Agura hugged him. "You were soooo good!"

"When is the concert?" Tezz asked.

"It's on the fifth in Australia at a HUGE coliseum. This was my warm-up.

"Well, I can't wait to go also…" Said Anna.

Stanford looked to his teammate.

Zoom smiled. "I was given ten tickets. Only my mom and dad can make it… and I had one left over sooo…"

Stanford immediately tackled Zoom with another embrace. "I LOVE YOU!"


	69. Secret Tellers

"My secret is that… I puked when I was giving a speech at school one time…" Sherman admitted.

The rest of Battle Force 5 gasped in shock.

"GROSS!" Stanford covered his mouth.

"That's nasty!" Zoom laughed.

"IT WAS!" Spinner added.

"Okay, okay… so mine is, that I'm allergic to peanuts." Zoom smirked.

The team let out multiple 'awww's.

"That's gotta suck!" Vert sighed.

Tezz cleared his throat. "I can pop my knuckles about twenty times in different places. And my neck, and back. Oh! And my ankle!" He said and twisted his left ankle around in a circle before it let out a loud 'crack'.

A.J. shivered.

Agura cringed.

Vert whistled. "I can do that too!" He cracked a few bones in his neck and sighed of relief. "That was nice…"

"UGH!" Agura gagged. "So mine is that I had one of my 'lady days' while wearing white pants at a fancy dinner party."

Zoom took a sip of his Pepsi. "Lady-days?"

"HER PERIOD YA' DUMB-BOT!" Spinner yelled. "Continue please…" He smiled.

Zoom's eyes widened. "Oh. Heh, my bad!" "It's okay." Agura giggled.

"I think we're all mature enough to handle things like that." Vert remarked and thought.

"Such good parenting…" Stanford sighed.

"Mine is… that, the first time I tried to ride my friend's skateboard… I thought I was awesome. Until, it happened." Spinner said over the conversation.

"What happened?" Tezz asked.

"Nut-shot." You could have sworn that all the guys groaned in pain.

Agura just laughed.

"HOW'D THAT HAPPEN?" A.J. winced.

"I tried to do this one trick and it broke in half. Either one end, or a broken piece went straight up and I SCREAMED. It turned out that I was bleeding. So I had to put ice on it for about a week, then I was fine. A little shaken, but it was all good."

"Mine is that, I actually asked my dad when I was about four… 'What is a vagina?'." Stanford witnessed everyone burst into laughter.

"Sooo inappropriate!" Agura snickered.

"Well, I don't know where it had come from!" He defended.

Vert stopped the small giggles. "I got a good one. BUT YOU CAN'T LAUGH! When I was in seventh grade, this one guy said this joke that I thought was hilarious. So I laughed and accidently snorted. So I covered my mouth as everyone else laughed at me."

No one spoke.

"So…?" He shrugged.

Zoom just looked at him. He looked hard. Then all of a sudden, he spoke: "One time you asked me, 'Are you feeling okay…'

And I say now…

I KNOW WHAT YEAR IT IS! I'M NOT THAT CRAZY!" He crossed his eyes and smiled widely.

The blond burst into laughter and accidently snorted again. He covered his mouth and laughed on.

The rest of the team followed.

"UGH! I hate my laugh!" Vert giggled.

Tezz placed a hand on his shoulder. "I snort too…"

Everyone started trying to make him laugh.

Tezz pushed them away. "NO! I'LL LAUGH LATER!"


	70. OBEY THE SIGNS! D8

Usually, whenever Vert said the night before, 'Everyone can sleep in.', EVERYBODY took advantage of it! Everyone, BUT STANFORD. He woke up at around eight o' clock every weekend, but during the week, he never wanted to get up until nine.

Right now he was wandering the halls of the sleeping quarters. On almost every door, he read notes.

Agura had one just above her doorknob that she wrote saying:

'WARNING: If you wake me, I'll kill you. Thanx! ^.^'

On the Cortez's door, he read something like,

'Sleeping in today. However, if you want to wake us up, we'll be glad to lock you in a broom closet the next time we get to sleep 'til eleven.'

He shuddered and walked to Zooms door.

'If you wake me up, you've just woken up a younger teen that is an expert in Muay Thai. Therefore, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!

Leave me alone, and have a nice friggin' DAY…'

He walked to Vert's door. To his surprise, it had about fifty sticky-notes on it.

'Do not come in hur.'

'I shall murder u in ur sleep if you wake me up.'

'Go ahead and open the door, SEE WHAT HAPPENS!'

'Stanford, I know you wake up early. So just move along down the hall and everything'll be FINE.'

The red-head kept on walking to his newest teammate's doors.

A.J.'s door was plain, with the exception of one note. 'If you wanna wake me, make sure it's for snowboarding. =P'

Rolling his eyes, Stanford found himself turn to see Tezz's door. No note. No note at all.

'_Hmmm…'_

Stanford walked in slowly and heard a little bit of Tezz's soft snoring. He was curled up against the wall-sided portion of his bed, and had the blankets tucked in around his outline.

Stanford walked to him. "Hey, Tezz?" He whispered.

Tezz turned over to the other side and sighed in his sleep. "Teeeeezz?"

The Russian opened one eye and gasped for air as he jumped up. "STANFORD?" He whisper-yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Let this be a lesson to you. I wake up really early, and there was NO NOTE on your door." He placed one hand on his hip.

Tezz looked at the clock. "Ehh, great. Let this be a lesson to you! When I wake up at around six in the morning, I can't go back to sleep! And when I've stayed up late for this project I was working on, _I GET VERY UPSET…_" He growled.

"I'm sorry, but… you need a note saying that you don't want to be woken up!"

Tezz thought and climbed out of bed. He walked into Vert's room, ignoring the array of paper slips, and walked to the leader's bed. "Hey Vert wake up now I have something to tell you." He walked out and into Agura's room. "Agura wake up and go in Vert's room now. Hurry." He ran to the Cortez's room. "Guy's wake up and go to Vert's room now. I have something to tell you all. And then he marched straight into Zoom's room, sat him up, threw him in his shoulder, and carried the Scout to the blond's room.

A.J. opened his door in confusion. "What's going on…?" He groaned. "Just go into Vert's room." Stanford shrugged.

The rest of the team were yawning and slowly trudging to said room.

"Wha-…?" Zoom asked tiredly and rubbed his eyes. "Huh…? Why am I up before nine?"

Everyone gathered around Tezz as he called them. "Now everyone… Stanford woke me up around five minutes ago, so I'm just returning the favor to you all! Just thought it would be nice!" He stepped out of the way as Zoom pounced on Stanford. "WHAT? I GET WOKEN UP AT SIX-FRIGGIN'-O CLOCK, AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU?"

Stanford quivered for a second as Zoom jumped down. "We'll give you a head-start, of five seconds… fi-"

Immediately, the red-head screamed and ran down to the Reverb.

The rest of BF5 followed. Zoom jumped down the flight of stairs and ran.

Tezz looked at the angry mob and sighed. "Suckers…" He walked back to his room sneakily, and crawled back into his bed.


	71. CUTE BABY PICTURZ!

"Awww!" Agura exclaimed as she held up Vert's pictures when he was in kindergarten, elementary school, and middle school.

She showed everyone the middle school one. "YOU HAD BRACES!"

"SHUT IT!" The blond protested.

"But you were one of the kids that had them and looked cute!"

"Yeah, he had long swoopy hair and braces, look at mine!" Spinner whined.

Agura took his and 'awww'ed again. "What are you dressed in?"

He took a look at the picture of both Cortez's in matching uniforms with a white background.

"Oh, traditional Spanish outfits. It was for this festival we were in when we were twelve."

Zoom smiled and showed his picture. A little toddler no more than three years of age, together with his parents, wearing white shirts and black pants.

"Oh Zoom! You're too cute! I just wanna eat you!" Spinner squealed and hugged the picture.

A.J. carelessly dropped his picture in Sherman's lap. "That was the first time I went snow-boarding."

He pointed to the picture of a thirteen-year-old A.J. at the base of a snow mountain, smirking widely.

"So adorable…"

"What about you three?" Vert asked Tezz, Stanford, and Agura.

Agura shrugged and held out her picture. Three young girls outside in a grassland-type place. "I'm the one on the right. The middle one is my sister, and the last one is my friend Mimi."

"Aww! You had all the braids and the little dress, and stuff!" Tezz cooed and let go of his photo, probably an early high school picture with his parents, and brothers and sisters.

"You were cute too Tezz! You didn't have any highlights! AND your hair was shorter!"

The Russian covered his eyes. "Ugh. It was bad."

"YOU HAD CUTE BRACES TOO!" Agura snickered.

Stanford gave up his photo.

"It's all I have, so go easy."

Everyone took a look and let out 'awwwww's.

The Brit blushed at his baby picture with Simon. "Uaghuaghaaghhh!" He yelled. "IT WAS HORRIBLE!"

"It was adorable!" Tezz cried and kept in another out of character squeal.

"Can't handle, the CUTENESS!" Vert yelled as he tried to look away.

Zoom looked over all the pictures and smiled. "WE WERE ALL SOOO ADORABLE!"

Sherman sighed. "I wasn't as cute as I was when I was around four."

"NONSENCE! You'll always be a cutie!" Agura smirked and kissed his cheek.

Tezz groaned. "I hated myself back then!"

"WHY?" Vert asked. "You were too cute!"

Spinner grabbed the picture and shoved it to Tezz. "FEEL HOW CUTE YOU ARE!"

Tezz giggled and shook his head. "Nah. Stanford is cuter than me."

Stanford blushed. "No I wasn't!"

"Okay, let's take a vote… Who was the cutest baby?"

Everyone thought before yelling out, "ZOOM!"

Zoom blushed and snickered. "You guys are such a tease. I say A.J. was pretty cute."

A.J. laughed and patted his teammate. "Thanks man."

"HUZAH FOR CUTE PICTURES!" Spinner yelled.


	72. Hotel of Randomness and a Sick Tezz

"Sweeeet! I call to be with Sherman!" A.J. said as he threw himself on the couch of his team's hotel room.

"Remember, this isn't about who gets to room with who." Agura said suddenly clinging to Sherman. "And that's why I want to be with Sherm."

"What? Why?" A.J. protested as Vert shushed them all.

"If you really wanna know why, it's because Sherman is pretty much the only team member that WON'T try to make a move. Plus… there's only one bed per room-I CALL ZOOM!" The two immediately ran to the best room.

Spinner looked to Stanford and cheerfully asked, "You wanna room with me?"

The Brit scoffed. "I'd rather sleep on the floor thank you very much."

The two weren't the type to USUSALLY get along. Stanford didn't have a huge imagination like the Cortez did. And Spinner always thought that the redhead was out to get him for being loud and obnoxious. BUT IT WASN'T _HIS_ FAULT! So what if he accidently overloaded on caffeine?

Stanford walked to Tezz.

"I can't believe I'm asking this, but… you wanna room with me?"

The Russian thought for a second. "It would be the MOST logical if I didn't-"

Stanford held his breath. Tezz only stopped to sneeze. Stanford laughed because his sneezes consisted of him saying the 'Ah!' part like 'UEAGH!', but for the 'choo', he held it back and a second later, just let out his breath and coughed.

"be with A.J. or Spinner. So yes."

The Brit let out his breath. "Thank God."

"But I must warn you… I have a slight cold." He reminded his new roommate and picked up his bag.

"Sooo… I guess I'm left with you huh?" Spinner asked.

A.J. smirked. "That means we can do crazy crap when no one's lookin'! We'll get Stanford back for rejecting you!"

Spinner smiled evilly. "I like the way you think!"

* * *

That night, Zoom got to make s'mores for everyone in the microwave. He didn't mind the lack of a fire pit.

Vert was resting on the couch as Stanford quietly crept out of his room. "Guys, Tezz is sleeping. He already said he felt nauseous and had a headache. So keep it down."

The blond just lifted a hand and closed his eyes again.

"Where's A.J.? He said he would teach me how to put my finger through a flame on a candle and not get burned."

"He's in our room getting dressed." Spinner suddenly butted in.

Zoom handed the Cortez a plate of two graham crackers held together by melted chocolate and oversized marshmallows.

"Oh. Uh, thank you?"

"No problem. Vert's tired too. I think it was because of that time zone change."

* * *

Agura lay in the bed that she shared with the younger Cortez and sighed. "Nothing good on, nowhere to go, what is there to do Sherm?" She turned to see Sherman drying his hair with a towel.

"I don't know. How about we just lie in bed all night and watch infomercials?"

That got a small giggle out of her. "Sure…" She averted her eyes as he got dressed and waited until it was okay.

He crawled in bed with her and sighed. "INFOMERTIAL TIME!" He cheered and flipped to a random channel.

Agura snuggled into his chest and ran her fingers through his hair.

* * *

Tezz sneezed again and twice more before he leaned his head back and groaned.

Vert entered his room and gave him two pills and a liquid medicine.

"Here."

Tezz coughed and took the medicine. "Worst, vacation, EVER!"

"I know bud…" Vert snickered and exited.


	73. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOLIN' GIRL 8D

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOLIN' GIRL!111!1! 8DDD**

**This is based off of her dream so special thanx to her. =)**

* * *

"Shhh!"

"But I-!"

"SHUT UP SPINNER! Get me the cake Zoom!" Someone yelled in a hushed tone.

Stanford rolled his eyes. "Calm down love, It's just MaKaylee!"

He had a quite rude and enraged tint to his voice, so I sat up now that he had awoken me

I gasped at what I saw. Agura, Vert, Stanford, Spinner, Sherman, Zoom, and even Sage were in front of my bed, Zoom was holding the cake, and everyone started to sing the 'Happy Birthday' song.

I smiled. "Oh you guys remembered!"

Vert smiled. "There's no way we would forget your 18th birthday!" **(NOT REALLY 18. Just in the dream.)**Everyone smiled and Agura pulled me out of my bed. "Come on girl! Get dressed so we can eat that cake and give you your presents!"

"Well, okay!" I said as everyone walked out of my room. I quickly got dressed; I looked into a mirror and fixed my hair. When I walked to the kitchen, there was a banner that said "Happy Birthday!" Spinner was drooling over the cake and Agura was running to me, she grabbed my hand and took me towards the cake, I sat down on a stool in front of the cake and everyone piled around and watched me blow out the candles.

We ate the cake EXTREMELY quick, after we went to the living room where there were at least ten presents. I sat on a couch and began to open a giant dark blue box from Sherman. I opened it to find a rare flower from a Battle Zone. A bright violet and white flower that was sweeter than the thought of Vert out of the shower. (XP) "Thanks Sherman, these are beautiful!"

I sat them down on the counter beside the couch; next was a rectangular yellow box with an orange bow-tied bow, my guess it was from Zoom, and I opened it to see a dagger with my name engraved on the side of it. "Wow Zoom! This is cool!"

He blushed. "Dah, it's nothin'…"

I pulled it back in its box and reach out for a square green box with a dark green bow on top, inside was a pair of diamond earrings with a matching necklace. "Oh Agura, I love you!" I hugged her.

"Oh, what can I say? Diamonds are a girl's best friend!" She said to me, and suddenly turned to the rest. "TAKE NOTES boys…"

Next was a light blue small box, that wasn't exactly wrapped right.

"Oh-oh get that one!" Spinner said. I picked it up and opened it to find a...game controller? "Um...thank… you?"

Spinner took the controller out of my hand.

"Aw! Thanks! I've wanted a new controller!" Spinner sat down holding the game controller as everyone shook their heads.

"Your immaturity allows you…" Vert started and began giggling.

"It's okay. In Spinner world, he probably is too shy to get me a fancy present 'cause he LIKES ME…"

Gee, THAT got his attention! He snapped back and handed me the controller. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKAYLEE!"

Next, I picked up a small-flat square purple box. I opened it to find a CD. "Thanks Stanford!" He smiled. "You're welcome love! It was the CD of my last job as a DJ before we came here.

"LAME…" Spinner coughed and whispered to me. I laughed and patted the Brit on the back. "I love it Stan. Thank you."

Then, it suddenly came to me. I looked at the TEN presents… and the SEVEN people around me. (Including Sage, who also got me a gift.)

"W-Where's Tezz and A.J.?"

"They're either still sleeping or just laying in bed. They got the flu and didn't want to ruin your birthday by getting you sick too." The blond replied.

"Awww!" I kissed Vert's cheek. "Give them that from me! Okay?"

He blushed and backed away some. "Uhhh… I won't KISS them, but I'll manage to tell them that you said thanks."

As the party went on, and more people got cake, Vert tapped my shoulder. I turned to set my eyes on a huge red box with crimson ribbons.

I opened the box and found a hot pink motorcycle helmet, and I was confused.

"Huh? I don't-wait...you're actually..." they nodded lightly with small smiles plastered on their faces.

"YES! Finally!" I ran and hugged Vert and wouldn't let go. "You're actually gunna let me go into a Battle Zone?" he smiled.

"Ye-" Vert was interrupted by the intercom. **"Storm shock approaching in T-minus 10 minutes."**

"WHOOT! LET'S GO!" I jumped on the Chopper behind Zoom and we sped off into the Salt Flats.

"YEAH!" My friend Caroline yelled and placed her plate of cake on the counter. "C'MON STAN-STAN!"

She jumped into the Reverb just before we left.

* * *

We all skidded to a stop.

Caroline flipped her curly dark brown hair and looked up. "WHOO! That was awesome!"

"Noob." Stanford grumbled and got thumped.

"You're the noob! This is why I wanted to ride with my Tezzy-poo!"

"STOP IT!" Vert screamed over the com and rode forwards through Vandal.

I held onto Zoom tighter as we got deeper in the leaves and vines.

"AMBUSH!" The blond suddenly announced and raced back as Kalus and his gang jumped out from a shrub and hunted us down.

I made the fatal mistake of looking back.

AND I MADE EYE CONTACT.

"CAPTURE THE FRAIL FEMALES!"

"Oh! OH! YOU SEXIST PIG!" Caroline yelled and tried to get out of the moving vehicle and throw a rock at the lion.

Grimian went towards us, and Sever leaned closer and closer to Stanford.

Vert pulled back and tried to lash Grimian out of the way but missed and went for Kalus instead.

"BACK OFF YOU BANANA-EATING-Ohhh!" I yelled angrily with Zoom.

_CLANK!_

Stanford and Caroline started coughing immediately. Looking over my shoulder, I called for Agura to help them because the purple sports car was filled with a green gas. I could barely see their silhouettes.

As Zoom and I were watching Sever take the only girl in the Reverb, we lost track and flipped over a tree stump.

The Chopper painfully scraped along a twig in another tree and landed right on my chest.

"UAGH!"

"MAK!" Zoom screamed and limped to save me.

Sadly, he was suddenly swept away by the Vandal War-Lord and Vert was close on his tail.

He slid me to his chariot.

I, of course, was screaming and cursing him to get his claws off of me.

He started petting my cheek softly. "Wake up MaKaylee… wake up…" He cooed.

His voice slowly developed into something like Agura's.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" She said.

I opened my eyes and found myself back in the Hub.

Caroline was next to Stanford, and they both were perfectly fine!

"Happy birthday!" They all said in unison.

I was helped up by Sherman and Spinner.

"I-I just had… THE WEIRDEST dream…"


	74. 200 Reviewer Prize:Atomic Assassin

"I'LL GET IT!" Zoom yelled as he ran to answer the person who rang the doorbell.

He flung the door open and was met by a tall black-haired woman with a white shirt and khaki pants with black high-hells. "_Horoshiĭ denʹ _(Good day)_…_ I am looking for my brother, Tezz." She greeted him.

"TEZZ!" The Scout called and let the woman inside.

Tezz came out of the kitchen with his daughter in his arms. "Ah! Malina! _YA skuchal po tebe! _(I missed you!_)_"

"Ah! As did I…" They kissed each other's cheeks and continued of Form

Agura entered after him and kissed Tezz. "Hey hun. This your sis?" She asked cheerfully.

The woman looked back from her brother, to the lady in the green suit. "Brother. Who is this woman? She is not RUSSIAN! How have child by this woman and she not RUSSIAN?"

Tezz shushed her. "Calm down. I already ran her by papa about three months back. Don't worry."

Malina scowled and muttered something in Russian that made Tezz yell at her for a second. Agura didn't know what it was, but it shut her up.

"So, I come here to see niece, correct?" She asked and took Aleksandra from Tezz gently.

He nodded.

The woman looked around and shook her head. "Poor, POOR conditions for an infant! Sharp tools everywhere, hard floors, not enough supervision!" She scolded.

Tezz rolled his eyes. "It's all we have for now."

Agura snuggled next to Tezz and got a kiss.

"This, THE WOMAN I LOVE AND THE MOTHER TO MY CHILD AND YOUR NIECE, is Agura…" He started.

Malina looked uninterested and was too busy judging the child's home.

Aleksandra giggled and reached for her mom. "Mommy!" She called.

Agura reached out and took her daughter. "You hungry?"

The infant nodded and was carried back into the kitchen.

Malina talked more with her brother as they were gone.

"How could you do that to my girlfriend?"

"No respect for her. She not Russian! You know how badly mama and papa wanted you to have Russian woman and produce RUSSIAN child. Not mixed child."

"Well, I love her, so too bad."

Agura returned soon with her baby. "Hey Malina, you wanna babysit for a while?"

She let out a 'pft' and crossed her arms. "I could babysit for THREE days if I wanted to! Simple! I treat child better."

Tezz groaned at his sister's arrogance.

"Oh, YOU'RE ON…"

And the challenge began.

* * *

The first day was easy. No Storm Shocks, no problem. Agura was happy to sit back and enjoy the show.

Tezz and Malina were fine with being a temporary couple, but when it came to sleeping, Agura and Tezz shared Agura's bed, and Malina got Tezz's bed.

Agura was snuggled up with Tezz while Malina entered the room. She shivered at the sight of her brother sleeping THAT closely with a woman. She shook her head, tried to ignore the scene, and took a manual out from Agura's nightstand. It was the vehicle manual that she had suggested Malina used.

She walked back into Tezz's room and picked up the child.

"Good morning my little sweets!" She cooed and kissed her niece.

Aleksandra giggled and hugged her aunt. "Auntie!" She cheered and babbled on random words.

"Aww…" Malina smiled and helped feed Aleksandra.

Soon enough, she heard footsteps down the hallway. She opened the door to see her brother. "Hey, is she okay? Did she eat?"

She nodded in response and let him in.

Tezz lovingly smirked to his daughter. "Daddy!" She giggled and reached out to him.

The Russian snickered and picked her up to snuggle in her belly playfully.

"You're a good father… but you're wife could use improvement." She scoffed.

Tezz let out a frustrated sigh. "Could you knock it off? She is probably going to me my future wife, and possibly YOUR sister-in-law! I love her no matter what you say! So leave her alone or I'll kick you out!"

She glared at him and shook her head. "It will be hard to imagine, but I will try, and respect your wishes. After all, you ARE the older brother…"

He shook his head in disbelief also. "Mmm…"

* * *

Well, unfortunately they had a Storm Shock. Agura waited for Malina to get in the Tangler and try to get everything situated, but she ended up refusing and climbing into the Splitwire with Tezz to see her brother in action, leaving A.J. and Agura to take care of Aleksandra.

"So what do you think of Tezz's sister?" A.J. asked while giving Aleksandra her Sippy-cup.

"Eh… she hates me."

"Why?"

Agura gave him 'the glare'. "It's because Tezz and I had unprotected sex and made HER!"

Alek giggled in her booster-seat and went back to looking all around the Hub's kitchen.

"Just give her some time! Wouldn't YOU be protective if your brother had a kid by some…Polish girl?"

She nodded. "I guess I feel her pain."

A.J. nodded. "Now THAT'S the way to think!" He picked up Alek and took her into the living room.

* * *

While Agura and A.J. spent some time talking about babies, the team returned from the Zone.

Vert took the Battle Key to the Vault room, and Malina was panting on the Splitwire. "So… much… HITTING!"

Tezz took her into the kitchen and let her get something to eat.

"So does… breastfeeding like… hurt at all?" A.J. asked and made a goofy fish face at Aleksandra.

"Hey babe?" Tezz suddenly interrupted. "Can you some here for a sec?"

Agura got up and followed her boyfriend to the kitchen.

Malina sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'll admit it, _Pozor mne..._(Shame on me…)"

Tezz waited and nudged her on.

"I underestimated you… you're job IS difficult while taking care of a child and I didn't even make it to the third day. I'm sorry I misjudged you for not being Russian."

Agura smiled in triumph. "Well Malina, I'm sure we could work something out for your last day.""Good, because I'm leaving in two days after tomorrow, and I want to make the most out of seeing my _Bolʹshoĭ brat._(Big Brother.)_" _She remarked and kissed Tezz's cheek.

Bottom of Form

He winced. "Not in front of her!" He said and rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Sorry I had to leave so soon!" Malina cried and grabbed her luggage as she made her way downstairs and to her car outside.

"_YA budu skuchatʹ po tebe! _(I'll miss you!)" Tezz called as he helped her fit everything into the backseat.

They embraced quickly. Agura walked up to her with Aleksandra. "I'm gunna miss you too sister-in-law!"

Tezz blushed and watched them hug goodbye, knowing that they had talked about how he wanted to marry her.

"And my little niece!" Malina added and kissed Aleksandra.

She hugged everyone else on the team before taking off down the desert to the nearest air port.

Tezz sighed to himself and shook his head. "Once again, I am the peace-maker!"


	75. Trapped

"Zoom, we're gunna pull you out! Hang tight!"

The Scout trembled and cried of pain under the Chopper.

Sherman and Tezz looked at the bike and tried to find where exactly Zoom's leg was caught.

Agura tried pulling, but Zoom screamed of terror every second.

"He has third degree burns from his knee and below. His suit was melted from the fumes and heat of the engine." Tezz announced and requested that he get something smooth and slick like Vaseline. He knew that it would increase bacteria and risk infection, but it was the only way…

Vert crawled next to his friend and took his hand. "Just squeeze my hand if it hurts."

Tezz applied the gooey substance and made A.J. get the other side.

After it was smeared all over Zoom's leg, Sherman and A.J. helped pull from the top, and Tezz and Stanford got to pull Zoom away.

Agura was now standing by with medical equipment.

"We're gunna start pulling okay Zoom?" Tezz said. "Go."

They each pulled.

Zoom nearly crushed Vert's hand as he screamed. Tears flowed from his cheeks, to the ground as Tezz and Stanford pulled him out and away from the vehicle.

Vert helped Agura get him some serious attention.

Zoom was still screaming as Agura tried to calm him.

"Zoom! ZOOM! It's okay! You're out now!"

He gasped for air and cried of pain and being just plain scared.

Agura took his leg as everyone crowded around him to watch and pray that he would be alright.

She and Vert started trying to calm him down. Vert gave him some clean oxygen because of his irregular breathing.

He whimpered lightly as the blood was dried.

"His skin is really bad." Vert said. "It's scorched…"

"Zoom do NOT look down to your leg okay?" Tezz ordered to make sure that his friend was calm.

The Scout tilted his head back in pain and slowed his breathing.

"Zoom?" Vert asked. His teammate's eyes started drooping and closing. His skin became pale.

"Zoom answer me!" Vert shook him. He pressed his head to Zoom's chest and then checked his pulse.

"ZOOM!" He panicked. Tezz checked his Scout's pulse. "His pulse is slowing, we need to get him to a hospital NOW!"

They all helped to get Zoom into the Splitwire and get him down the road to the hospital.

* * *

Agura and Stanford ran to the front desk. "HELP PLEASE!" They said to a man at the computer.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked.

"His leg was caught in… a motorcycle… and he has third degree burns." Agura informed.

They all witnessed Sherman, A.J., and Vert carry Zoom into the lobby, blood dripping from his injured leg. He groaned aloud.

Two nurses and a doctor took Zoom and placed him on a gurney. The Scout winced in pain and cried for them to stop touching him.

But the doctors and nurses all took him off into the operating room.

Vert stood out in the hall, praying that he would be alright and live to see tomorrow.

* * *

As Zoom got his leg re-bandaged, he hissed and held onto Vert's hand whenever it stung.

The nurse finished up, cut the gauze, and patted his leg. "You'll be alright…" She whispered lovingly and smiled.

Zoom leaned back in his bed and looked up to Agura. "Heeeey…"

She eyed him. "Zoom, I'm glad you're alright, but NO MORE stunts, you hear me!"

He nodded. "Oh don't worry. I won't be riding the Chopper normally for a LONG time…"

Sherman looked at his friend and smirked. "Good. We wouldn't want you to get burnt again."


	76. More Injuries! OH LAWD! D8

**To clarify:**

**Vert: 1st base**

**Zoom: 2nd base**

**Agura: 3rd base**

**Sherman: Pitcher**

**Spinner: Outfield (Mid-left)**

**Tezz: Outfield (Mid-right)**

**A.J.: Shortstop**

**Stanford: Catcher**

* * *

Vert laughed as Sherman yelled for everyone to back up as soon as he stepped out to the plate. Vert was first baseman, so Zoom had to cover first's usual position, and Agura would have to run over to second. If it was in the field, Spinner would come up to cover third, and Tezz would slide over to the middle.

It was complicated, but they all managed to learn it.

Vert sighed as he got his position. He knew Sherman was a fast pitcher because he played in high school and was the best in the state.

But he also knew how to pitch softball.

He was clearly good at that too since he got Stanford and Zoom-who has cat-like reflexes-out 1,2,3.

Vert pushed up his elbows and exhaled.

Sherman threw directly to Stanford.

Stanford's glove tipped it just as it came in. He wasn't wearing any protective gear except for protection in the legs, and face. He could tuck his knees in, right?

The blond actually ended up missing, and the ball flew straight into Stanford's low chest, sending him to his hands and knees.

Vert dropped his bat and knelt down.

Sherman ran to the two.

Stanford wasn't groaning in pain. He wasn't looking at the huge bruise that covered his side, nor did he try to catch his breath.

Instead, he was screaming, literally SCREAMING in pain and holding the spot as the blond vigorously tried to swipe his hands away to get some ice it. His eyes were too full of tears to see the damage, and he was screaming so much that he couldn't breathe in properly.

Agura ran to him and pulled up his shirt.

Everyone came in to help him.

Stanford winced as he was forced to take his hands away and let everyone see.

"Ouch… Zoom gasped.

* * *

Tezz replaced Stanford as a catcher as Stanford sat down near the fence where the guest dugouts would be.

Vert went back up to bat and hit it straight down the line of first, hitting Zoom in the upper arm.

He gasped and fell to the side.

"Aw man!" Vert groaned and ran to first.

Zoom held back tears and looked at his injury.

"I-I'm okay!" He winced and put his glove back on painfully.

"You sure?" Sherman asked.

The Scout nodded and sniffled as Vert traded placed with him.

* * *

Zoom went up to bat and waited for the right moment. The first one was a ball, the second was a strike.

"NOW YOU KNOW WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! GO AHEAD AND HIT!" Agura shouted.

Sherman pitched a nice strike and Zoom automatically hit it as hard as he could with a metal bat.

But instead of flying to the outfield, or even popping up into the air, it hit Sherman in the face/neck area.

As it hit him, it was strong enough to send him to the ground in pain.

"OH C'MON!" Vert cried and helped Sherman up.

Spinner ran to his little brother and tried to get some ice on his black eye.

"Sherman, close your good eye and tell me how many fingers I'm holding up." Agura said and held up two.

Sherman replied weakly through his tears, "Two…!"

"Whoo… thank God he didn't go blind…" Zoom sighed.

* * *

Agura was now on the mound, doing fast-pitch softball with a baseball.

A.J. took third, Vert still had first, Zoom was second, Tezz was the catcher, and Spinner was in the outfield.

But when A.J. came up to bat, someone else got injured.

Agura pitched with a loud grunt and A.J. hit the ball to first. As he slid in, Vert tagged him out.

A.J. groaned in pain and stood up. "Ohh… I think I pulled something. Vert?"

The blond took a look and noticed that there WAS a slight change in a regular hip than A.J.'s.

"Why don't you step out and take it easy?"

"No. I won't stop until I break a bone!" A.J. protested and traded out with Tezz.

* * *

Tezz took Vert's 'funny' bat and got his position right. They called it a funny bat because of the odd noise it made when you hit the ball. It sounded like wood getting hit on a metal pole.

When the Russian found his zone, he started to swing. He swung twice and waited for the last ball.

As Agura pitched, her arm accidently moved sideways and sent the ball at around 70 miles per hour to Tezz's side. He screamed and fell.

Vert groaned and ran out to see how much damage there was.

A.J. crawled to him and helped get him to the other injured people. He decided to lay on the grass and breathe deeply for a while to calm himself.

Stanford gently patted his shoulders and helped him ice it.

* * *

After another minor injury, Vert called off the game and helped everyone inside.

Agura limped in with Sherman who was icing his eye. Tezz was carried in by Spinner and Vert. Spinner and Zoom leaned on each other as they walk in. A.J. slowly made his way in, carrying two bats and a glove.

"Sooo… mission 'baseball day' was an epic fail, but at least no one was killed!"

Everyone glared at him.


	77. NOTE

Hey fans! =3

So!

I was thinking of new ideas for USOBF5 (Untold Stories of BF5) and I started to think…

Wouldn't it be kool if I REALLY got to know my reviewers?

So, I've decided to take a chapter where I answer all of ur questions! Like how I got into BF5 and what methods I used to get to this mediocre type of writing! XP (NOTE: I think almost all of u are WAY better than me with detail! XD)

So (Again) like I said, I'll be taking ur questions!

Here r a few examples:

What drives you to make random fanfics?

What else do you like to do?

Who is your favorite BF5 character/coupling and why?

And other things along those lines.

However, it doesn't have to be JUST about USOBF5. It can be about if I'll continue with stories, and what made me come up with those, and such.

*****THE LIMIT IS 5 QUESTIONS!**

All u have to do is write a review or PM me and I'll answer!

I love hearing from u guys and hearing what YOU WANT. =P

**Plz review,**

**INVADERLUVER**


	78. Q n' A PART 1

**(Kgirl1)**

_**Q:**__ How did you first get hooked on BF5?_

**A:** Well, I was watching TV last summer (Summer of 2010) and I was flipping through the channels. I saw BF5… I think it was the second half of 'Double Down'.

So I was watching and thought, 'Oh God… (Eye roll) Another STUPID show about STUPID stuff like Power Rangers or somethin'!' (I don't like PR. Srry)

Later on, I kept watching and realized that it was pretty cool. I only saw the boys and thought, man! They need a GIRL!

Then I saw Agura and was like, 'YESSSS!' So as I was continuously watching, I noticed that the animation was spectacular and seemed SO real, and that the script was the best I've ever heard. Voice actors didn't stutter and they hit the emotion and the character DEAD ON.

And TO THIS DAY… I still remember my first scheduled show that I wanted to watch.

It was 'Frenemy', and ever since, I've been hooked and anticipate future episodes. =)

* * *

**(Red One1223)**

_**Q**__**:**__  
__**a.**__ What would your vehicle be if you were part of the BF5?  
__**b.**__ What kind of OC would you use if you decided to make one for this series?  
__**c.**__ What kind of stuff do you think the Prophecy of Five meant? I came up with an OC/self-insert (Idk still!) __**'The One who Knows Everything, Yet Remembers Nothing**__,' since they haven't really talked about it other than Vert being the 'One with Fire in his Spirit'.  
__**d.**__ Who would start a food fight if all the groups were in the same room?_

**A:**

**a.** My vehicle would be one of those cool futuristic cars that has ice and stuff. I was born in the Winter so I LOVE the snow and coldness. You don't sweat as much. =)

GO A.J.!

**b.** Ummm… I don't like OC's, but I would have Tezz's sister like in the Fanfic I made for the 200th reviewer prize for Atomic Assassin. Yup.

Only her name would be something Russian and hard to pronounce. XP

**c.** I think the 'Prophecy' is when years before Vert was even born… OK… hold on… (Gets dramatic)

_Years before Vert T. Wheeler was even BORN, the Blues and the Reds were one. No wars to worry about, no rebels to betray anyone._

_Sage and her mentors all came together and came up with this amazing, 'Prophecy' that was told to bring peace to the Blue Sentient Home World and reunite the Reds._

_Everyone thought the idea was ridiculous._

_Sage got rid of the pod that contained all her notes and disposed of it deep down into the depths of HELL._

_Krytus was her brother, also a rebel. He escaped the Krypt Zone and destroyed all cities._

_All civilians._

_All Blues._

_As Sage was being hunted by her brother, she called out into the sky, "Oh great Council! Head my calls! FOR I SHALL BRING FORTH, THE PROPHECY OF THE FIVE!"_

…

_Fast forward around five years later and Mrs. Wheeler is taking care of their newborn son, Vert._

_The child is laid in his crib for a nap when he has an extraordinary dream._

"_Organic life form… you are the leader of the Prophecy of the Five. You shall be the one that will save the Multiverse and free the Blue Sentients… you shall be…_

_THE ONE WITH FIRE IN HIS SPIRIT._

_To this very day… the older Vert-who is now a young adult-still has had the dream. But it all disappeared the day he rode into the Salt Flats and discovered a swirling blue vortex…_

AND THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED! 8D

**d.** Uh, ANTI'S HANDS DOWN!

Anti-Vert: FOOD FIIIIIGHT! *Throws a pie in Vert's face* BWAHAHAHAA!

* * *

_**(Shark)**_

_**Q:**_

_**a.**__When are you gonna continue your fic, "Abuse"?  
__**b.**__Are you gonna do Girl Power 2?  
__**c.**__ There's a fic called "Agura's Note" on , What do you think of it?_

**A:**

**a.** I'm actually working on about five other fanfics at THIS MOMENT that I REALLY want to get done, but don't worry. I have two more documents for the next chapters of 'Abuse'. =) I'm just a busy person!

**b.** I don't think I'll do a GIRL power 2 about GIRLS. I actually started on the next part where everyone is OOC and all the GUYS get their say in it! XD

**c.** I can't get on DeviantART until I get a new Anti-Virus software cuz that website puts a CRAP-LOD of viruses on my computer. =( Srry. I'll have to get back to u on that one.

* * *

_**(SkittyKat)**_

_**Q:**_

_**a.**__If you had to choose ONE member of the BF5 to bring to the real world, which one? And WHY?  
__**b.**__How d'you think the BF5 would react if they found their archive on ? I also think that would make an awesome story, just them finding out about their adventures in the world of teh fanfics!  
__**c.**__ ZOMG! THERE'S A VANDAL INVASION! QUICK! Which ONE member of the team do I call?_

**A:**

OooOOOOooh! I like ur questions!

**a.** Well, once I bribed my dad to watch the newest episode once. He looked at Sherman and said, 'That's one BIG dude.'. XD So either Sherman, Vert, or Tezz. I love them all! X333

**b.** Considering that there are a lot of fanfics that are malexmale, I would be glad to see Zoom freak out because they had sex with Vert. XDDD As for the adventures and mysteries, they would be like, ZOMG! KOOL!

**c.** U SHOULD CALL TEZZ OR AGURA! (Because Tezz's vehicle KO'ed KALUS with ONE shot. And Agura is awesome. SIMPLE!)

* * *

_**(Leaves Are Fun)**_

_**Q:**__ If you could be any person on the team, who would you be?_

**A:** Honestly, I'm in a Tezz lovey-dovey stage, so I want to be Tezz. I want to talk in his accent and play around with his gauntlet, and stare at my incredibly flat or toned stomach in the mirror and drool. Then I would force Agura to date me. XD

* * *

_**A word of advice.**_

_**(Me)**_

_**Q: How can writers get better with description and all the lingo and writing techniques?**_

**A:** READ. READ. READ.

Reading other people's work will help you get in more description. (For example, see the great fanfic called 'Dissolution' by HollwedOut. (Amazing Author BTW)

She puts in SOOO much detail in her work.

Also, if you're looking for when to put in things like quotations or just regular fanfics in General, look at 'How It Started' by me, (NOTE: I AM UNDER NO CURCUMSTANCES BOASTING OR CLAIMING THAT MY WORK IS BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE'S.) or anything by FortuneAly. (Also one of the best on here.)

Although, everyone isn't the same. Everyone has their own techniques and dislikes and weak-points. So remember angry flamers, YOU WERE ONCE AS BAD AS YOU CLAIM THEY ARE. No one in this WORLD was a great author when they were BORN. They're just learning! Maybe it's their first fanfic! Don't be **too** too harsh! What if they decide not to ever try harder or write again? THEN WHAT?

*Clears throat*

Anyways...

If you need ANY help with ANYBODY, just ask. EVERYONE on the BF5 Archive is SOOO nice I can tell u that! =-P

And to new writers, don't give up.

Like 'NoGoodAuthorButTries' GIRL! CHANGE YOUR NAME! YOU **ARE** GOOD! All you have to do is BELIEEEEEEEEVEEEE! HEEHEE!

* * *

_**(Red One1223)**_

_**Q:**__ What is your favorite crack pairing?_

**A:** Spinner and Zemerick. Ever since the episode, 'Glitchin', I've always wondered what would happen if Zemerick got a little curious and decided to study humans further. As in relationships. X3 Just throwing it out there!

That and… okay, REALLY gross, but ShermanxSpinner. I KNOW! THEY'RE BROTHERS! EGHHHGGHH! XD

* * *

_**(Leaves Are Fun)**_

_**Q:**__ How did you find out about fanfiction?_

**A:**

First off, Zoom was trapped under, or rather in, the Chopper on Earth. =P

Second… I was just browsing story sites a few years back and discovered this awesome site!

Either that, or I clicked on a link while I was on DeviantART to see something about what the story behind the picture was for Sonic the Hedgehog. XD


	79. Are You Three Drunk?

Agura groaned as her stomach growled. "Ughhhh! VERT!" She yelled.

The blond walked in the living room. "Yeah?"

"I is hungwy…" She batted her eyelashes and gave off her best lost puppy look.

"We're goin' to Zeke's in just a few minutes! Zoom, A.J. and Tezz need to get new suits and upgrades to their vehicles! I told you that before!"

She got up to follow him into the garage where Zoom's arms were spread along with his legs. Tubes and other machines with their own minds scanned his body and started applying a thicker darker suit.

Tezz was already done while he worked with Sherman on his gauntlet.

A.J. was just sitting patiently waiting for his turn.

"You are finished Zoom." Sage said.

The Scout hopped down from the platform, and tagged A.J. in.

Tezz groaned and held his head. Zoom did also, but rubbed his temples.

"What happened to them Sage?" Vert asked as A.J. was scanned.

"Minor sickness from the scan. It sets some things off balance for a while and makes them dizzy and nauseous, but they'll be fine in about 30 minutes."

Zoom responded by taking one trash can in the corner of the room and vomiting into it quickly.

Vert took in a deep breath and helped Tezz stand and walk into the kitchen. It was like he was half-awake and half-asleep.

The blond took a clean wet rag and wiped down his face with it to perk him up.

Tezz groaned in response and moved away. "Tezz come here!" Vert said and dampened his eyes.

Zoom entered the room. He wasn't as drowsy as Tezz, and could walk on his own, but occasionally had to move around to stop from falling asleep.

Vert took each of their hands and walked the back to the garage, where A.J. was lying on the bottom of the platform.

"A.J. wake up, we're gunna go eat."

"Not hungry…!" The Canadian whined.

"Suit yourself… I'm gunna have to help you two eat." Vert took Zoom and Tezz by the hand and put Tezz in the Reverb, and let Zoom ride with the Cortez's.

* * *

Tezz leaned his head on the table. Vert sighed and patted his back. "C'mon now Tezz." He put a piece of cut up pizza on a fork near his mouth like he was an animal.

The Russian nibbled on it and slid it off the fork with his teeth.

Zoom was getting fed by Spinner, but was replaced by Stanford when Spinner was too tempted to do goofy things like pull it away just before Zoom was about to bite it.

Grace was a little worried at the moment but shrugged it off.

Vert continuously fed Tezz and stroked his hair. "They're like pets."

Agura giggled. "The only difference is that you don't have to potty-train them as soon as you get them!"

Zoom sniffled and leaned on Stanford. "I'm tired…!" He whined.

"Well, you eat, and then I'll take you both home!" Vert replied.

"Yaaaaay…" Tezz moaned and went back to eating.

The two hurried to finish.

Tezz and Zoom got into the Reverb and let Vert tow them back to the Hub.

But as soon as Vert got back to check on them after they arrived, both were asleep. Completely knocked out.

Vert picked up Zoom and hulled him over his shoulder to take him inside.

He got Tezz out of the vehicle and made him wake up some and walk.

The blond figured that since they couldn't even get in the doorway, let alone the stairs, he assigned them to the platform with A.J.

"Hey A.J…." Tezz yawned and curled up next to the Canadian.

"Good boy…" Zoom groaned and patted A.J.'s head before he fell on the platform and went back to dream-world.


	80. Extraterrestrial

Random love fic.

For **Kgirl1** and **Lolin' Girl**

Song: E.T. by Katy Perry

Pairings:

VertxAgura

TezzxAgura

ShermanxAgura

Anti-VertxAnti-Agura

ZoomxGrace

StanfordxAgura

Anti-VertxAgura

KrytusxKyburi

ZoomxAgura (Minor)

TezzxSage

* * *

**You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil  
Could you be an angel  
**

Vert growled and ran in front of Agura, who was sprawled out on the dirt path, half conscious.

Kyburi growled also. "MOVE HUMAN! Before I claw you to BITS!"

"NO!" He protested and raised the blade.

Agura coughed and looked up. "Vert… no…"

Kyburi lashed to his chest and punctured his skin harshly with her claws. Vert kicked her away and brought his sword to her neck.

She managed to grip his back and make him slowly roll off because of his pinched nerves.

**Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
Leaves my body glowing  
**

Kyburi smirked and nearly grasped Agura, but was send tumbling downwards and vanished into a 'spirit'.

Agura groaned and was gently touched on the cheek.

Vert smiled weakly and hesitated bore planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you…" He panted.

She kissed him back quickly and laid back on the ground.

Vert sighed and pulled her close.

"VERT! WHERE ARE YOU AND AGURA? PLEASE ANSWER! PLE-"

Vert shut off the com-link in his suit and remained beside her.

**They say be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don't understand you **

Tezz turned to the sudden rumbling of other vehicles in his 'home'. He quickly rushed away, leaving his files and journals out to the public.

He took cover behind a metal wall and glared as the leader jumped out of his vehicle.

Tezz noticed him, a purple one, and a green-suited woman follow and investigate.

"Human, you think?" The purple one said looking at a few tablets.

The leader and the young woman looked through the recent journal Tezz left out and looked around.

The woman nodded. "Human alright… or another English-speaking organism. This is amazing! Nothing but raw knowledge."

Tezz's palms became immediately sweaty. His cheeks imploded with red and pink splotches. She was touching and reading through his work, and complimenting it!

**You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension**

**You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light**

She glanced over and walked to the wall.

He held his breath as she watched the area strongly.

The woman crept into the small crevice where he was nestled and gasped.

Light brown eyes met dark brown ones. Tan skin met dark. He was incredibly tall, and she was awestruck by his shyness.

She gazed at him in wonder.

He gazed back and smiled warmly. "I'm Tezz…" He muttered.

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be your victim  
Ready for abduction **

After Sherman's near-death experience, he vowed to never try to save Zoom _alone_ while he was dangling off a cliff. Agura entered his bedroom and sat at the edge next to him.

She sighed in the silence and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're alive."

He nodded. "Me too."

She smiled.

Sherman pulled her closer. "Wanna know why?"

Agura nodded. "Why is that?"

He pulled her so they were chest-to-chest.

Agura had to admit that she _did_ blushed some and wondered what exactly he planned.

Instead of something unexpected, she was shocked when he suddenly crushed his lips to hers and loosened his tight grip on her back.

She closed her eyes and invited him in by leaning in some and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sherman pulled away after another passionate minute and nuzzled into her neck.

"So I could tell you that I love you…"

**Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial**

Anti-Vert sighed in his room. Another battle lost. The third one this week. He was so used to winning, yet, he had tons on his mind.

All he was really focused on was her.

Anti-Agura.

He looked up and walked across the hall to her.

She immediately opened the door. "Vert! I-I… uh… I need to tell you something…"

"Look, I do too."

**You're so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers  
Stun me with your lasers  
Your kiss is cosmic  
Every move is magic**

Anti-Vert scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I didn't do so well today in the Battle Zone because... I had a lot on my mind!"

She nodded. "I did too and I need to tell you right now-"

"All I'm trying to say is tha-"  
"I just can't get my mind off of-"

"I'm not worried about anything other than-"

They stopped and blurted in unison: "I love you."

Anti-Vert shot back in surprise and suddenly smiled lightly. "Really?"

Anti-Agura nodded.

"Oh well, then I just-…"

"I guess we could-…"

They paused each other and lightly kissed on the lips and pulled away like nothing happened.

"I do love you…" He agreed and nodded.

She smiled back. "I do too. And that's why I said it."

**You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light**

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison **

Zoom and Grace walked out of the diner shyly. He gripped her hand softly and led her to the Chopper.

He climbed on first and then helped her on behind him.

She put on a helmet after him and held on tightly as he sped off down the desert.

Grace felt his warmth and embraced him further.

Zoom made sure she was okay every so often and rode into town.

They stopped at a small apartment building. Zoom let her off and parked his bike.

"Thank you for taking me home…" She kissed his cheek lightly. "You're too sweet sometimes Zoom. So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

He touched his cheek and nodded.

"Good." With that, she thanked him one more time, and disappeared into her home.

Zoom sighed and smirked to himself.

**Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be your victim  
Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien**  
**Your touch so foreign**  
**It's supernatural**  
**Extraterrestrial**

Stanford and Agura pulled away from each other and slowly smirked.

She leaned on his side and continued snuggling into his chest.

They lay on the roof of the Reverb, sipping small glasses of water and tea after their strangely romantic dinner.

"Happy one year anniversary…" She muttered and gave him an Eskimo kiss.

"Happy one year anniversary babe…" He replied and pulled her closer.

**This is transcendental  
On another level  
Boy, you're my lucky star**

**I wanna walk on your wave length**  
**And be there when you vibrate**  
**For you I'll risk it all**  
**All…**

Agura and the Anti both glared at each other. He was a drug. He had all the side effects!

a. Addictive

b. It makes you feel good

c. You can't ignore it

d. You're pressured into trying it

e. If you take it, you love it

The blond gripped her hand and pulled her slowly towards him.

She caught her quick breath and automatically shut her eyes dreamily.

He brushed his lips to hers and moved slowly to her jaw. He loved her… but he couldn't be with her. Ever. Just like Romeo and Juliet… only modernized with a regular and an Anti.

She wrapped her free arm around his neck and pulled him back up to her level.

"I love you…" He muttered.

She nibbled on his lower lip and made him kiss her back.

"I wanna be with you…" He continued.

He perked up at footsteps and pulled away.

"but I can't…"

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**  
**Wanna be your victim**  
**Ready for abduction**

Krytus returned into his bedroom. It was a long day. Another defeat by Battle Force 5 and his teammates abandoned him. Well, all but one…

He turned to his bed and saw Kyburi sitting there, glaring at him like he was a Blue.

"What?" He spat.

She smirked and motioned for him to come to her.

Confused, but willing, he slowly walked to her.

Kyburi pulled him down with her and kissed him quickly. "You just seem a little stressed."

He shed a small smile.

Krytus sat up and positioned himself so he was on top of her body. She moaned silently as he licked her slender neck and got in a small kiss.

He gently bit on her nose and got out a giggle.

She kissed him back and sighed to herself.

**Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial**

**Extraterrestrial**  
**Extraterrestrial**

Zoom looked over and painfully let out a sigh. Beside the fact that he had broken a few ribs and rolled his left ankle, he felt perfect in the presence of the mother of the team.

Agura looked up with grief and then snapped her head back down when he was having fresh bandages placed on his chest and foot.

"This was all my fault…" She protested.

He shook his head. "No it wasn't! It was ME! You're just the mom of the BF5 so you have feelings. Heck, you're the only girl and you have feelings and compassion. Guys sometimes have it, but choose not to show it and just act tough for you. Remember when Vert was hurt out in Vandal when Hatch stuck him in the arm?"

She turned slightly and nodded.

Zoom leaned back some. "Weeeeell, he actually was in a HUGE amount of pain. He said later when we got home that he was hiding it for you. As soon as you were out of sight and in your room, he just collapsed and started CRYING FOR AN HOUR…! It was bad. He over-stretched a muscle too!"

"Dang…" She felt like a princess now that Vert was hiding pain to act tough for her, but what if the other guys did it too and she didn't know? The time Spinner was cut by the metal parts at the end of his bed? The time Sherman was hit in the eye with a baseball? The time Stanford was smacked in the chest by Zoom? That one time where A.J. fell off the GearSlammer and his shoulder was dislocated? The time Tezz accidently burned his entire palm on the stove when he tried to turn the heat down?

What if they all REALLY liked her THAT much?

Zoom groaned again and sucked back tears while he turned to face her.

"Can I show pain?"

"Of course!"

The Scout started bawling in her chest. "IT EVEN HURTS WHEN I CRY!" He yelled and sniffled some.

She gently patted his back and kissed his forehead. "It's okay Zoom. I'll always be your secondary mom."

He kissed her back on the cheek and sniffed.

**Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
**

Sage witnessed the horror before her. All of BF5 withheld inside pods. Some covered, some left out like they had been operated on.

She only had a few minutes left to free them, and she had to do it fast.

The Blue Sentient sighed to herself and activated one covered pod. Tezz lay inside the emptiness, two needle-tipped tubes in each of his arms. Paleness swept over him. He was nearly… even possibly dead.

She sent the top of the pod to the hard metallic floor with a crash as the glass shattered.

"Oh no…" She pleaded and took him by the shoulders. "Please Tezz!"

She looked to him with remorse. His lips dry and his face twisted into a pained expression.

Sage took in a deep breath and gently planted a kiss on his cold cheek, then his lips.

The Blue wept in his chest as he failed to open his eyes. "Please don't go..."

A hand wrapped around her neck weakly. "I'll never leave you…"

She looked into his now full brown eyes and was repaid with a deep kiss.

Tezz's skin slowly pooled into getting its regular tan tone.

Sage pulled away from the sweetness and fainted in his arms. She was now pale in the face, and ice cold.

"Thank you…" He whispered, slightly sobbing to himself. "I love you…!" He cried and held her body close to his chest.

**Extraterrestrial…**


	81. BF QUOTES 5!

Zoom: ER'RY'S GOT A WATER BUFFALO! URS IS FAST BUT MINE IS SLOW, OH WHERE'D U GET THEM I DON'T KNOW BUT EVERYBODY'S GOT A WATER BUFFALOOOOOOOOOOO-

Vert: LOLZ

* * *

Tezz: I don't know! ASK YOUR MOTHER! *Slams door*

A.J.: All I asked was if he had any conditioner!

Vert: Harsh. I think ur mom does! Tezz makes good sense!

* * *

Zoom: -OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*Gasps for air*

* * *

Agura: Tell me about your childhood…

Tezz: … *Sniffle* MOTHER!

* * *

Vert: WHO THE HELL KEEPS THEIR CORN IN A FRISBEE?

* * *

Stanford: You're crazy like a fox-HERE'S MY WALLET. :3

* * *

Sherman: I have a water buffalo…

Tezz: (In slo-Motion) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!

Zoom: Everybody's got a baby kangaroo! Ur's is pink but MINE is blue!

Tezz: AHHHHHHHHHHH! *Slams head against the wall lightly*

* * *

Spinner: Hmmm… *Looking around the kitchen* Oh wheeeeeere is my hairbrush…?

A.J.: ENOUGH VEGGIETALES!

* * *

Agura: Cebuuuuuuu-! *Gets hit in the head* UGH!

Sage: ENOUGH!

* * *

Sherman: *Evil glare*

Spinner: PEDOPHILE!

* * *

Zoom: Have u heard that new Skillet remix for 'HERO'?

Vert: *Nods* 'Twas amazin'.

Zoom: That's my Vert…

* * *

Agura: IT WAS AWESOME!

Vert: No, 'twas EPIC…

Agura: -.-

* * *

Tezz: So just, imagine, CHUCK NORRIS ON STEROIDS!

Sherman: O.O'

* * *

**(CENSORED VERSION) **

Sherman: Why hello traveling knights Vertaria and Zoomacus!

Vert: O.O

Zoom: *Takes out his sword to look at it, uninterested.* (Vert has one too)

Sherman: Hehehehehee! Hahaaa! I ask once again…

Weary travelers dressed in red (Vert) and blue (Zoom)! Shall I sing a **F(Bleep!)K!** For you?

Vert: Ummm… what?

Zoom: (Whispers) Don't worry! He's the Lute player of the _S(Bleep)T_ PISS FART Woods! He's a little koo-koo for coco puffs too! He often goes crazy during his songs.

Vert: Uh, no thanks… we gotta get our quest on a-

Sherman: *Giggling* Too late! For I've just begun, a tweedle **C(Bleep)K!** And tweedle **BALLS!** Pony sparkles, bubble gum. Glitter fairies in my *String pops* **BUTT NAZI A(Bleep) THUNDER, TOAD DOUCHE IN MY MOUTH! D8{**

… :D *Strums Lute*

Vert: O.O *Raises sword near his neck.*

* * *

Spinner: And has thou turned thy penis into a STICK?

* * *

Anti-Agura: U KISS UR MOUTH WITH THAT MOTHER?

* * *

Tezz: All 'twas good.

* * *

Sherman: FOR I'M ABOUT TO CLAIM THEE A NEW BUTTHOLE!

Agura: That's what she said!

* * *

Stanford: Does she have big boobs?

Tezz: Fo' sho'…

Stan: THEN MAKE HASTE!

* * *

Sage: Ah! I FOUND A CROSSBOW! :D

* * *

Vert: Oh-ha-haha! My pubes ARE EVERYWHERE!

Tezz: Oh! THAT'S GROSS!

* * *

Anti-Vert: I ran out of make-up… *Gasps* OMIGOD!

* * *

Spinner: PERV KITTEH, WANTS TO SMELL UR UNDERWEAR….

Vert: *Sniffs air* Delicious...

* * *

Sherman: AH! It's too big! *Pushes wall*

Tezz: That's NOT what she said! =( Sadly… |:(

* * *

A.J.: *Sniffing Spinner's hair* U SMELL GOOD!

* * *

Stanford: UR SO BLAND!

* * *

Zoom: This one is from Destiny. DESTINY, Whoooo GURL! Or gay… young male… *Opens letter*

* * *

Zoom: *Walks into classroom*

Tezz: *Drops his books, runs over, and slams him against the wall*

Zoom: WHAT?

Tezz: *Dry humps him*

All: *Burst into laughter*

Zoom: Ah! Ah! Oh! Nnnnnnnn…! Ahhhhhhhh!

Tezz: *Pretends to lick his neck*

Zoom: *Moans*

Agura: Woah! I think Zoom's having too much fun!

Spinner: UR MOANS ARE ORGASMIC! Ah!

Zoom: *Pauses* Thank you…

Tezz: *Goes back to humping him frontally*

All: XDDD

Zoom: XDDDD *Wraps his arms around Tezz's neck* Uhh!

Tezz: *Pulls one of Zoom's legs to his (Tezz's) side.*

Sage and Vert: *Walk in and look over*

Tezz: *Let's go of Zoom*

Zoom: *Blushes*

Vert: Not again! I NEED A FEW CLEANERS FOR THE WALL THEY HUMPED ON!

Sage: Is this how male humans express their feelings for each other?

Tezz: Oh yeah… *Glares at Zoom*

Zoom: *Seductively licks lips*

Tezz: XDD

* * *

**(Lolin' Girl)**

Vert: Hey guess what I'm gunna do Zoom…?

Zoom: Yourself…?

* * *

**(Lolin' Girl)**

Vert and Zoom: *Staring at each other*

Zoom: *Squints eyes*

Vert:…

Zoom: *Whimpers and eyes water*

Vert:…

Zoom: *Blink* DAH F*CKIN' DAMMIT! *Runs out of room*

Vert:…

* * *

Tezz: *Takes out whip and smacks Spinner* NO HAPPINESS! DEDUCTION! *Whips him again*

* * *

Agura: YEAH! GET HIM WET! NOT LIKE THAT! :D

* * *

Zoom: THE BLOND BROWNIE IS PURPLE! D8

* * *

Sherman: *Walking with the rest of the guys* Ugh! I'm so wet!

(Before they had a squirt gun fight)

Spinner: Yeah ZOOM! U made him WET!

Zoom: -.- *Sprays him*

Spinner: AGH! U SPRAYED ME! Oh… u sprayed me! Heh heh…

* * *

A.J.: Pure white STUFF…

Vert: *Snicker*

Agura: UGH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF ALL UR PERVERTEDNESS!

* * *

Vert:… *Staring at Zoom*

Zoom: O_O

Vert: o_o

Zoom: a-o

Vert: ._.

Zoom: O-O

Vert: *Randomly stands up* Stare at you, LIKE A BOSS! *Sits down and continues staring*

* * *

Zoom: If you EVER get a chance to pat someone in public, do it on their ass.

* * *

Tezz: If you don't come down here in the next ten minutes, I'm gunna slam my own penis in the door of a Luxury Sedan! ^.^

* * *

Spinner: *Singing* Yes, Lord!

Vert: XD

Spinner: *Moans*

Vert: O-O

* * *

Vert: It can go left and right or up and down…

Spinner: *Looks over to Zoom who was smiling*

Zoom: *Sees Spinner and shakes his head*

* * *

Sherman: I said… I want… you to pee on me…

Agura: O.O' L-Like, right now?

Sherman: Yes.

* * *

Vert: Now ur gunna have to whip-

Zoom: *Stands in his seat* JUST WHIP IT! *Whips his hair and then falls out of his chair*

Everyone but Vert: XDDDD

* * *

Spinner: For u two to become real members of BF5…

Sherman: U must go through… INITIATION…

…

A.J.: *Stands in top of the Splitwire with Tezz*

Tezz: *Clears throat*

Everyone: ?

(They start dancing swiftly and do some sexy moves with each other. XP)

Tezz: I want the jaw droppin', eye popin', head turnin', body shockin'!  
A.J.: Oh, Ay-ah-oh! Oh, Oh, Ay-ah-oh!  
Tezz: I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin', show stoppin', amazin'!  
A.J.: Oh, Ay-ah-oh! Oh Oh, Ay-ah-oh!

Tezz: Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch  
A.J.: I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Both: Come on baby let me see  
what you hidin' underneath!  
Tezz: Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
what you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
A.J.: Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Both: Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath!

A.J.: I WANNA SEE YOUR-

Both: PEACOCK, COCK, COCK, YOUR PEACOCK, COCK! YOUR PEACOCK, COCK, COCK, YOUR PEACOCK, COCK, COCK!

All: O.O

Agura: WHOO! ENCORE!

A.J.: Hey! It was better than 'Candyland' by Blood on the Dance floor! Could you imagine?

*Turns and grabs Tezz's crotch* Please suck my pixie stick!

Tezz: AGHGAHIUHAGHAGHH! *Covers himself*

* * *

Tezz: *In accent thicker than his true accent* Ehh! VODKA WAS FLAT! *Smashes empty bottle against the wall and takes out another*

* * *

Vert: Agura, do u fantasize about all of us with our shirts off?

Agura: Yes…

Vert: WHAT?

Agura: Oh! Srry. I thought you asked if I wanted cake.

Stanford: LIAR!

* * *

Tezz: WE COULD BE TWINS! *Pulls up shirt and pokes his flab*

Sherman: WE'RE F*CKIN TWINSEIS! *Pulls his shirt up and has abs and stuff… XD*

* * *

Vert: Awww! Sherm! You're like a wittle fishy! X333

* * *

Spinner: NINE YEARS OLD. HOLY FFFFF-CRAP!

* * *

Tezz: U LIKE MY HOOKER BOOTS?

* * *

Vert: Love.

Agura: Compassion.

Spinner: AND PELVIC THRUSTS!

* * *

Sherman: *Puts his hand to his face and covers it like his hand is attacking his face* AHHH! AHHH! Ahhh! Ahh…! *Licks his finger*

* * *

Zemerick: *Leans over his vehicle to Zug* BRING ON THE TRUMPI-!

Zug: NO! I SHALL NOT BRING FORTH THE TRUMPITS! God!

Zemerick: *Pft!* Drama queen… *Skips. That's right, SKIPS, OFF*

* * *

Vert: U better hurry up and go to bed!

Tezz: One more minute…

Vert: *Walks over and unplugs computer so whatever Tezz was working on was lost for good* Nighty-night!

Tezz: O.G *Eye twitch* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Vert: *In nasal-voice* IT'S FRIDAY! FRIDAY!

* * *

Vert: Oh! UR winning? Man u just got fired from ur job, what did u just win? Monopoly?

* * *

Sherman: MAYBE HE HAD A STROKE! D8

* * *

Agura: Spinner! I love you!

Spinner: I WANT YOU! I WANT TO BE INSIDE YOU! AHHH!

All: XDDDD

* * *

Tezz: XD *Laughing and suddenly snorts* X'DDD *Falls out of chair.*

Zoom: BAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

Vert: BWHAHAHAHAAA!

Spinner: *Spits orange juice all over Stanford and laughs*

Stanford: -.-… XDDDDDD

Agura: HAHHAAHHAAAHAHAHA!

Sherman: I don't get it.

* * *

A.J.: Would you stop talkin' ABOUT YOUR F*CKIN' TILE? *Leaves*

* * *

Vert: My God! ARE YOU STILL TALKING?

* * *

Tezz: *Under a bed sheet* Ugahgauhgppfppfghahughgahhhh... *Shivering*

* * *

Agura: A-WA!

* * *

A.J.: *Watching Vert in his game*

Vert: *Catches the ball and throws it back to the pitcher*

A.J.: *Looks at him* HEY VERT! U PACKIN'? XD

Vert: O.O'

* * *

Tezz: One stab, flesh wound, okay? Two stabs, DEATH. Add an egg, slice of ham, a pickle, two stabs, BREAKFAST! I'm kidding…

* * *

Sherman: *Talks in random Spanish*

Tezz: *Glare* …Who are you talkin' to…?

* * *

Tezz: WELCOME TO CANDYLAND!

Vert: I'LL SPLIT UR *SS IN TWO!

* * *

Spinner: *Laughs like Woody the Woodpecker* HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE-!

Vert: XDDDDDD

* * *

A.J.: COME TO ME MY DINNER…

* * *

Anti-Spinner: *Gets hit in the head* DAH!

* * *

Anti-Tezz: AAAHAHAHHAHAA! I WIN. FLAWLESS, VICTORY.

Tezz: You… B*TCH!

* * *

Anti-Agura: *Rips a piece of cloth*

Agura: AHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Face hits camera*

* * *

Tezz: *Looks up and sees Krytus headed towards him* SHEAT…!

* * *

Vert: *Shakes his butt* YOU KNOW U WANT IT! Oh! My back!

* * *

Spinner: *On laptop*… A-HAA! A HYA HYA HYA HYA HYA!

* * *

Zoom: IT'S A RHOAMBUS! (Rhombus)

Sherman: And A POLAGON! (Polygon)

A.J.: And a-… WEIW! (The name Will)

* * *

Vert's mom: Awww! Do you miss your bubby Vert? (I got Bubby from Lolin' Girl. IT'S TOO CUTE TO RESIST!)

Jason: No…! :D

Vert: O.G

Spinner: FAIL.

* * *

Tezz: AGH! I'M BLEEDING!

Spinner: FAIL.

* * *

Spinner: *Trips on the stairs* FAIL.

* * *

Vert: DO I HAVE TO TAKE THE COPYRIGHT PEOPLE OUTBACK AND F*CK THEM CLEAN?

* * *

Agura: I'M A FIRIN' A mediocre employee…

* * *

Stanford: *Smokes his cigarette*

Vert: O.O

Tezz: *Smack!* DO NOT MESS UP MY LUNGS WITH YOUR STUPID SECONDARY NICOTINE? I HAVE ASTHMA! *Faints*

* * *

(High School Musical starts playing)

Spinner: THIS IS MAH JAM! *Raves*

* * *

Anti-Vert: *Shouts something*

Vert: …UR MOM!

* * *

Zoom: HAIAH! EH-E-AH! a-A-ah!

Vert: -_- *Sighs*

* * *

Spinner: *Kicks A.J. in the crotch*

A.J.: AH! OH, GOD! *Tumbles to the floor*

Spinner: *Kicks Vert in the crotch*

Vert: AUGAHGHHHH! *Falls*

Spinner: *Kicks Agura in the crotch*

Agura: O.O'... }:) AH-HA! I HAVE NO BALLS! *Kicks Spinner*

Spinner: URPH! D8 HOWA! *Falls* X.X

* * *

Tezz: DON'T SMART-MOUTH ME! *Tumbles to the floor with Vert*

* * *

Agura: If you have the nerve to send in a quote suggestion, then COME ON DOWN HERE AND TRY IT, AND I'LL KICK YOU IN THE FACE!

Vert: YOU'LL DROP LIKE A P*SSY!

Zoom: P*SAAAAAAYYY!

Tezz: LOOK AT MY LITTE TEETH!

A.J.: DON'T YOU TOUCH MY SUSPENDERS!


	82. ALL guys wear boxers right? WRONG SIR!

I heard the alarms overhead as I dropped what I was doing-watching George Lopez-and ran to my room. I pulled off my shirt and slipped on my blue uniform. I got rid of my pants and stepped into my other pair, almost tripping. My brother was on the other side of my bed getting his gloves on. He pulled his boots up to his knees. I had to admit, guy or girl... being in your underwear, tall boots and gloves, looked pretty funny to me.

I pulled my indigo skin-tight gloves to my elbows tightly. "We gotta hurry Spin."I mumbled.

He 'tisk'ed in arrogance like he always does when I try to help him. "Yeah, yeah, keep your pants on, literally! Chill! We got time!"

I shook my head and ran out the door.

Vert was already in the Saber. "Where's Spinner?"

I shrugged. "Still changing?"

He scowled. "Tell him we need him right now!"

I didn't hesitate to run all the way back and get my brother. "Spinner!"

"Hang, ON!" He screamed back at me.

I stood there for a few more seconds of groaning.

"NOW!" I yelled.

This time he did walk out. I just started for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

* * *

Spin ran downstairs to the garage.

"I'm here! Don't worry!"

"Good Sage said two minu-..." Vert turned and examined Spinner up and down.

The leader fell to the floor, and literally started to _ROFL_.

"What? What's so funny?" The older Cortez asked.

Agura stepped in and joined Vert.

Pretty soon Tezz was hiding his mouth from exploding into giggling, A.J. was crying out half in pain for his lungs, and Zoom… well Zoom was making jokes about the whole thing.

He looked down and gasped.

"PINK UNDIES…!" Zoom announced. Like they haven't seen enough.

Spinner blushed furiously and I couldn't help myself from laughing either.

"What…? A red shirt got in with the whites! It can still be worn!"

Agura held back a chuckle.

Tezz slowly walked up to him. "Are you SURE… that you are a man…? Because those aren't even boxers…!"

That's when Vert, Zoom, myself, and Stanford erupted in wheezing laughter that lasted for a good few seconds.

"I'm JUST ASKING!" The Russian giggled and walked away slowly like Spinner was some sort of predator.

"Okay, alright, you all had your fun… just 'cause I don't wear black, white, red, or blue boxers, I get picked on. Ya' know, IT IS A SAD DAY IN THE WORLD OF MAN! So juvenile!" He turned on his heels and walked back upstairs to get his pants. "Oh! By the way, aren't you all headed somewhere?" He snapped.

Vert gasped and jumped in the Saber. "HURRY! HURRY! HURRY!"

I waited patiently for my brother.

* * *

**(SPINNER POV)**

I deviously made my way out of the wash rooms and then started giggling to myself like a manic. "Don't wear boxers, eh? Well, I'll feel bad for everyone on the team except for AGURA when my PLAN unfolds!" I snickered and crept back to my room.

About two hours later, I heard some light footsteps.

Tezz leaned on the doorframe. "Oh, VERY humorous Spinner."

"What?"

Vert and Zoom joined him, all facing me with death glares.

"Where are my boxers?" Zoom asked politely.

"What boxers, I-I haven't seen any BOXERS I mean-"

Vert walked up some and cut me off. "You know where they are…"

I bit my lip and noticed that I was trapped. Three guys standing in the doorway-which was my ONLY escape…! NOT GOOD.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do…" Tezz glared. He pulled part of his pants down. I laughed at the pink underwear he had on. Pinker than MINE!

Vert and Zoom did the same and growled at me.

"Zoom, would you do the honors?"

"NO NO NO! WAIT! IT WASN'T ME! I-I just put 'Icy Hot' in your suits! All but Agura's… she had something better planned… BUT IT WASN'T ME!"

Zoom released my shirt. "Well, who dun it?"

As they all went out to solve the Great Pink Undies Caper, Sherman entered our room.

"I did that to their underwear!"

I started giggling and high-fived him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard Stanford and A.J. scream.

"ICY HOT!" I replied and smiled to Sherman. "I'll tell ya' later."


	83. BABY FORCE 5! PART 2!

**NOTE: Lolin' Girl said she approves for me to make a short similar to her story 'Baby Force 5'. (Which is an awesome story BTW! X3 VERY cute!)**

* * *

"Okay," Zoom started as he placed Sherman, Spinner, Vert, Agura, and Tezz all in a circle. "I can get Vert and Tezz."

"I'll take Sherman and Spinner…" Stanford said, picking up the four-year-olds.

"Yay!" A.J. took Agura gratefully and kissed her cheek. "You're so cute!"

Agura giggled some.

Vert sniffled and sneezed. Zoom caught himself as he let out an adoring, "Awwww!"

Sherman leaned his head on Stanford's arm as they were carried up to his room.

* * *

"Okay… what did you two use when I was a baby…?" Zoom asked himself as he searched through the cupboards.

He turned as Tezz whined to get his attention.

"Huh?"

"Dat." He said, sucking on two of his fingers.

Zoom picked up a can of applesauce. "This?"

Tezz nodded and looked up with his big brown eyes.

Vert peered off the side of the island, but was scolded by Zoom.

The Scout opened the jar and got out two bowls. He poured a little in each.

"Do you have teeth yet?"

Vert nodded. "But. I dunno 'bout Tezz."

The other nodded.

"Good." He scooped up some of the food and fed Vert while Tezz fed himself.

* * *

"So Agura!" A.J. smiled. "Now that you're a baby…"

She giggled and played with her braids as he looked for something for her to play with. "Here."

The toddler took the keys to his old four-wheeler that was back at home and jangled them for a while.

The Canadian looked around for more fun. "You wanna build a fort?" He asked as he took out his desk chair and a few blankets.

"Okay!" She said and hopped off the edge of his bed.

* * *

Sherman and Spinner were put on the floor in Stanford's room.

He pondered about what would be the right thing to do.

"Stanfowd?" Spinner asked and raised his hand like he was in Kindergarten.

"Yes?" The Brit asked, painfully rubbing his temple.

"Uhh… can I go to the potty for a second?"

Stanford picked him up. "Sure."

As the Cortez closed the door behind him, Stanford picked up Sherman and watched the child cuddle up on his bed with Sir Fluffalot.

"I wike dis teddy bear Stanfowd…" He said and closed his eyes.

The redhead smiled and grabbed a blanket at the foot of his bed, covered the baby, and cut on his fan.

Spinner returned from the bathroom and was taken downstairs by Stanford.

* * *

Zoom shook his head as he cleaned off Tezz-who was pouting-in the sink. "YOU SO FUNNY!" He exclaimed sarcastically to the blond who was laughing.

"Yeah, I know you're a kid and all, but please don't pour applesauce in Tezz's hair when I'm not looking!"

Vert giggled. "I sowwy. But it was funny!" He smiled.

The Scout poured dish soap in the toddler's hair and started to scrub it out.

Tezz tried to shoo his caretaker away and do it himself. "I-I can do it!"

"No Tezz. Just let me do it."

"No! I-… I wanna do it!"

Zoom glared at him. "Tezz…"

"Pwease!"

"No Tezz! Now c'mon we have to get you all cleaned off!"

The Russian pouted still and crossed his arms as he was washed. He didn't want help. Just because he was small didn't mean he couldn't do things for himself!

Zoom finished washing the ebony hair and the rest of Tezz's body.

He grabbed a bath towel and dried off the toddler.

"I can do it…" He protested and started to dry out his hair.

"ME NEXT!" Vert smiled. "I wanna baf by Bubby too!"

Zoom looked at him with a mixture of 'Eureka!' and 'WHAT?'.

"What did you just say?"

The blond watched him set Tezz on the island and focus on him.

Vert kissed Zoom's cheek. "You my Bubby! Wike you said to me!"

Zoom blushed and smiled. "Aww! Tezz am I- Tezz? **TEZZ? **Oh God… I WAS BLINDED BY THE CUTENESS OF VERT TO IGNORE TEZZ!"

* * *

Spinner giggled as he snuck into a broom closet with Tezz. "Dis is fun!"

They heard Zoom and Stanford from outside the door.

"Shhh!" Tezz warned.

"Stan! Have you seen Tezz?"

"No, but I can't find Spinner! Sherman is down for a nap so all we have to do is find them."

"Do me a huge favor. Since I have to take care of Vert still, can you go look for them?"

"Fine…"

The footsteps dies down as Stanford continued searching.

He finally got to checking the broom closet.

"Oh look! Spinner and Tezz in a towel!" He took the two by the hand before they could run off and hide again. "Zoom! I found them!"

The Scout returned with Vert in his hands. He gratefully took Tezz and ran back into the kitchen.

"Now that you're covered in dust, you'll need a bath again Tezz."

"YAY!"

* * *

Agura laid in her fortress, watching Elmo as A.J. cuddled with her.

"You know how cute you are?"

"SHHH! I'm cownting!" She yelled and looked back at the screen.

A.J. rolled his eyes and ticked her belly.

Agura started laughing and laughing as she tried to make him stop. "WAIT! WAIT! I HAVE TO GO POTTY!" She yelled and giggled.

He stopped and picked her up out of the fort. "Go ahead!"

The toddler turned to him and shyly looked up. "Uhh… c-can you hewp me?"

A.J.'s joyful smile turned into a straight face. "Umm… St-Stan!"

Within a few seconds, the Brit entered. "Hm?"

"Agura wants to go potty and she needs my help."

"So?"

"DUDE! SHE'S A CHICK! And what if she remembers when she's a teenager again?"

Stanford blushed and knelt down. "Are you sure you can't go by yourself?"

She shook her head. "Pwease? I reawy have to go."

The two looked at each other and then back to Agura.

* * *

As Stanford and A.J. tried to solve their potty problems, Zoom was filling the bathtub with soap. "M'kay, you both get in here, alright? Tezz you can wash yourself, and I'll help you Vert."

The blond smiled and was lifted into the water. He sat down as Zoom washed his hair.

Tezz climbed in himself and got his hair wet.

Zoom gently poured more soap on Vert and washed the rest of his body.

Tezz put the soap on his arms and his stomach and smiled up to Zoom. "Okay! I'm done!"

"No you're not! You have to wash off the soap you silly mini-sized Tezz!"

Zoom wound up washing both kids.

Tezz sat there quietly while Vert looked at his hands.

"It's nice having GUYS to babysit… poor A.J." Zoom muttered as he picked Vert out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel.

* * *

A.J. and Stanford emerged from the bathroom. "Well that wasn't so bad!" A.J. smiled.

The Brit shook his head and went back to watching as Sherman woke up from his nap, and Agura was joined with Spinner back in the fort as 'Dora' came on.

"Oh hi!" She said and scooted him over to make room.

* * *

About two days later, the toddlers were turned back into teenagers, and all was well. No one to take care of, no one to bathe… it was all pretty nice again.

"Now I wanna watch Elmo!" Agura cried.

"I took a bath with HIM?" Vert asked and pointed to Tezz.

"PLEASE don't tell me I got something a grotesque as APPLE… MUSH… IN MY HAIR…" Tezz complained.

Sherman shrugged. "All I did was nap!"

Spinner joined Agura with the whole Elmo thing. "Yeah! Someone record Elmo for me!"

Zoom groaned. "Look, I don't care if you didn't want to take baths, but guess who slept in the same bed?"

"WHO?" Stanford played along, snickering.

"Tezz and Vert!" A.J. cooed and cocked his head to the side.

The Russian backed away for a moment.

The blond rolled his eyes. "Oh stop it Tezz…"

Agura continued arguing about the whole bathroom situation as well as bathing.

Sherman shrugged and walked upstairs to take a quick nap.

Spinner laughed as he watched the argument. "Good times…"


	84. Whatever happened to Kytee?

**WARNING!**

**THIS FANFIC CONTAINS **_**BROTHERLY**_** LOVE. ****NOT**** YAOI LOVE.**

**TY.**

* * *

Sol leaned back in his Council chair. He stretched his arms back and then rested them behind his head.

There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Come in." He replied.

Two blue Sentients and a red Sentient entered.

"Oh Sage!" He smiled. "What is it?"

The Blue smiled back. "Your brother is here for a visit."

On cue, the Red peered over Sage's shoulder.

The other Blue and Sage quietly left the room and let them talk in privacy.

"Good morning brother…" Sol said in a laid back tone.

Kytren on the other hand, was feeling a bit anxious.

Sol leaned inwards some. "You seem worried…" He swept a hand over his brother's chest. It pulsed through his hand for a moment before he looked back up. "you ARE worried!"

Kytren gazed to the floor and sighed. "Just… dreams…"

Sol let out a deep breath and pulled his brother close to him. "Hey, it's alright. No matter what happens I'll always protect you! That's why I'm the older one by a month!" **(Sentient Time. YES I know that they're **_**twins**_**.)**

Kytren smiled weakly and nuzzled into Sol's chest. "I know…"

He oddly spoke very little. Usually, Sol would have to beg Kytren to shut up because they shared a room. But today, he seemed shy and not willing to be himself.

Sol smiled to his little brother and pulled him away. "You smile for me, okay?"

Kytren slowly chuckled and smirked. He kissed his brother lightly on the lips and got up. "I'll try!"

**(A/N: Once again, BROTHERLY love.)**

* * *

That night Sol had washed himself, eaten his supper, got his files and paperwork finished for a month in advance, and was ready to get rested for the big day ahead of him.

A whole day with his brother-which was pretty rare.

He was just crawling in his bed when Kytren slipped into the room.

"Did you smile like I said?"

Instead of a worded response, Sol was surprised as his twin distraughtly embraced him and started sobbing quietly. The Blue wrapped his arms around Kytren's torso and pulled him closer.

"What happened?"

The Red sniffed up his tears enough to stutter. "I-I-I-I was… a-ab-abused…!" He cried.

Sol nearly jumped up. "BY WHO?"

Kytren was too upset to talk, so he turned around and wiped off the cover-up on his back to reveal large long scratch marks and huge black/purple bruises.

Sol gasped and ran into the bathroom. He grabbed a wet rag and helped clean the Red off. "It's okay Kytee…" He soothed by calling him by his nickname when they were younger.

Kytren winced as Sol helped lye him down on the bed on his stomach.

"Who did this?"

He shook his head. "Krytus…"

The Blue let out a grunting moan. "I told you not to be around him! He'll use you! Pretty soon he'll brainwash you into being just like him!"

Kytren whimpered and was softly hugged again. "I'm not mad at you… I just hate Krytus!"

Sol placed the rag in the sink and crawled next to his brother. He turned off the lamp and covered them both with the sheet and blanket. While like this, he pulled Kytren into his arms and allowed him to rest his head on his brother's ascending and descending chest.

Kytren closed his eyes and tried to nod off. He was comforted as Sol kissed his forehead. "Don't worry Kytee. I'll ALWAYS be here for you."

* * *

Sol and Kytren were now face-to-face, Sol on the ground in pain and Kytren towering over him.

"I'm not your _Kytee_ anymore… and I don't want ANYTHING to do with you...! From this point on, you don't know me. I'VE CHANGED SOL! And the only way you can get to know the new me, is if you become a Red," The Red hissed and turned to go back to his vehicle. "or if you are KILLED..."

Vert quickly dashed up and struck the Sentient in the chest, sending him into anti-matter.

"You okay Sol?" The blond asked.

Sol nodded. "My Kytee… he's gone…"

"He's just returning to his re-spawn chamber…" Tezz clarified.

The Blue turned and harshly replied. "I KNOW what a RE-SPAWN chamber is!"

The Russian gave off his 'Who-pissed-in-HIS-Cheerios?' look and backed off into the Splitwire.

"Kytee?" Agura asked.

Sol sighed to himself. "Just a distant memory that's not worthy of existence anymore…"


	85. Always Part of Me

As soon as Kytren left his brother, it felt like a sudden stop of his heart beating. He loved this Sentient. This Sentient was a part of him. And now, he was separated.

The Council made a new law that Reds and Blues cannot be together in the same household because of the differing structures and patterns in behavior, etc. In other words, they couldn't allow any Reds to kill any more Blues. The Blue population was descending fast, and the Council needed to make sure that everything was balanced and in order. Sol-who was a part of the Council of Five-refused to pass the law. But don't you just hate that 'majority rule' thing sometimes?

Kytren unwillingly picked up his things and placed them inside a bag. "I-I'll only be a few blocks away! Yeah… I'll be okay…" He whispered to himself. He grabbed his books and stacked them inside a hand bag.

"I can survive without Sol!"

They had been together since birth, and had never left each other's side except for work and other reasons. The longest they had been separated was about a month. And that's when Kytren was on the way! Sol was born already a month earlier, and he was always by his mother's side for Kytren.

He was there for it all. He was there when Kytren was told he had a defect that made it hard for him to use complete sentences, when he said his first words, whenever he wanted to go play out in a park or just go for a walk… everything.

Kytren sniffled as he packed up his sheets and other items.

Sol entered the room and smiled. "Please don't be mad at me! I'll visit you every week! I'll probably miss you more than mom and dad!"

The Red sighed and turned.

"I want you to have something." He reached into one of his five bags and pulled out a red crystal. "It contains some of the good memories we had when we were younger. I want you to have them."

"But… what if you turn evil or… something happens where you can't remember me as a brother or a good Sentient!"

"Don't worry… that'll never happen!"

I doubtfully nodded and gratefully took the crystal.

"Sol…" He gently embraced me. "you'll always be a part of me! Weather I know it or not, you will. Now help me pack."

Kytren popped things into his last bag and headed out. "I love you Sol… don't be upset that I'm leaving, that's MY job."

Sol shook his head and kissed his brother's forehead. "Love you too Kytee."


	86. Yay for sleeping!

Sherman sighed as he put on his plain white shirt and black shorts. "I still can't believe we had a Storm-Shock at eleven PM."

Spinner let out a faint, "Ehh…" and stripped down to his boxers and socks. "I'm just glad we don't have Storm-Shocks in the middle of the night! Oh! That reminds me…" He jumped off his bed and ran to Vert's room.

"Vert!" He whisper-yelled while gently knocking on the door. The blond opened the door and eyed him. "Yeah?"

"Good night!" He waved quickly.

"You had coffee again didn't you?"

The Cortez thought and nodded. "Maybe. Just a littl-more like three cups."

Vert nodded. "That's Sherman's problem. Night." He shut his door behind him and trudged back to his bed.

Vert let out a deep breath and uncovered his mattress, and crawled into the warm sheets.

He turned off his lamp and flipped onto his side.

'_I wonder how Vandals get to sleep… Do Sark even go to sleep? Maybe if they're dead. And Krytus? Ughh, too tired… Must has mah sleeps.'_ He closed his eyes and started to breathe steadily.

* * *

Kalus yawned and curled his tail close to his leg as he walked back to his quarters. "Hatch, do not disturb me in the morning hours…" He requested.

"As you WISH… KALUS…" He snarled and walked back to his laboratory.

Kalus walked through a dirt hallway that lead to his room. A female lion Vandal was curled into a ball on a small stack of grass.

He smiled and nuzzled into her back. "Good night…" He smiled and purred.

* * *

Zemerick and Zug walked back to Zemerick's room. "Good night Zug." He muttered and headed right.

"Good night lord Zemerick…" Zug replied and turned left.

Zemerick walked into his room and took of small bits of his outer armor. He calmly and tiredly laid on his soft bed and yawned.

He turned off a certain switch and his eyes went blank.

* * *

Krytus, who already had slight bags under his eyes, walked back to his room and collapsed onto his bed.

"I don't wanna work anymore…" He muttered.

Kyburi lifted his head, and then his shoulders. "UGNN! C'MON! You have to get some rest!"

He followed her and lay back in his bed softly.

She rolled her eyes and pulled the blanket over his chest. "I can do it…" He snarled.

"WELL!" Kyburi hissed and walked out of the room. "Good night then…!"

Krytus groaned and crawled under his sheets comfortably. "Wait!" He called.

Kyburi turned back.

He painfully murmured, "I love you!"

She shook her head and grinned. "Love you too."

Krytus sighed and snuggled into his pillow. "Huzzah for sleeping…" He groaned.


	87. IT'S FRIGGIN' COLD!

Vert shivered as he turned to see Spinner. "What a-bout you Spi-Spin? You… o-o-okay-ay?"

The Cortez lifted a shaky hand to his hair and gasped. "M-My hair is FR-FR-FROST-TED!"

Agura immediately kept her arms folded over her chest.

Sherman and Stanford stuck huddled together.

"Oh c'mon guys! It's T-Shirt weather!" A.J. said as he stripped out of the top of his Shocksuit.

"ARE YOU C-CRAZY!" Zoom yelled and joined Sherman and Stanford.

"O-Our… c-co-cocu-…la-lations… w-w-were o-ff b-by… a-a-a f-f-f-f-few… m-me-me-meters." Tezz trembled as he looked at his fingertips that had already started to receive frostbite.

Zoom, Tezz, and Agura were all not accustomed to this below-40-weather, and would get too cold too quickly.

The least they had all gotten to was zero.

Vert slowly crawled over and huddled them together. "You three stay here. A.J., you're with m-me."

"ALRIGHT!" The Canadian cheered and got up.

The two started 'walking' (One was limping and the other was walking) through the ice for their vehicles that probably landed about half a mile from here.

Sherman moved over to the other three and held them in his arms for more warmth.

"Thi-This, SUCKS!" Agura said as she nuzzled into the Cortez's chest.

"C-Calcula-lations…" Tezz reminded and stroked all the ice and snow from his hair.

Zoom burrowed down further into the warmer chest and leaned on Agura also. She didn't mind.

The Brit and the older Cortez both sat next to Tezz and Zoom. All they had was icy winds on one side, and Agura on the other. Stanford practically hugged Tezz, while Spinner lied next to Zoom.

"G-Guys… whatever ha-ah-ah-HAPPENS… just know tha-that beating some S-Sark and Vandals and R-Re-Reds, was wor-worth it a-all." Zoom trembled.

"We're not gunna die out here…" Stanford said calmly. "If we do, the-then I call to get a full meaningful hug and kiss from Agura before I d-do."

Tezz crossed his hands over his chest also to get rid of the numbness in his fingers.

"WE WON'T DIE, Stanford…" He said sternly and shut his eyes. "For o-once, I-I-I am… c-counting, o-on V-Vert-Vert and…" He hated this part. "A.J…."

* * *

A.J. had to stop at some points for Vert to catch up. "C'mon bud! The sooner you start running, the quicker your body heats up! Let's go!"

Vert groaned and shook his head. "N-Not now…"

A.J. wrapped an arm around the blond's shoulders. "You feelin' alright?"

"No." Vert simply replied and fell to his knees. "Too… c-cold…"

Instead of replying with 'no it isn't!' like he usually would, he picked up his friend bridal style and started walking. "Good exercise for my arms, eh Vert?"

Vert smiled some and chuckled.

The Canadian slowly started trudging through the five inches of snow and checked on Vert every so often. He made sure that he was talking to him and keeping him awake and out of a coma.

* * *

Now, Tezz's hair was pure white with little hints of gray of you looked closely.

He groaned as Agura moved to hug him in her chest. He nuzzled his forehead into her neck and sniffled.

Agura closed her eyes also. "I-It's g-gu-gunna be… okay b-boys…"

Zoom shivered as his teeth chattered. "Yeah… I-I know tha-that Vert and, A.J. c-can… m-m-m-make i-i-it."

Tezz whimpered and got closer to Agura.


	88. Krytus Does Dancing

WARNING! KALUS OOC! X3

* * *

Kalus stepped into a type of jazz studio. Other Vandals, Reds and Sark were chatting, laughing, and walking around the area before the music started.

The lion sat next to another robot and Zug.

"Oh goodie… if it isn't Kalus."

"Mind if I sit here…" A Red said as he pulled up a chair to the three. It wasn't a question.

Kalus leaned back and popped his knuckles as he stretched. "So… anything new…?"

"Just the day." Zemerick replied blankly.

Krytus glared at him and then turned back to the stage as the curtain opened.

The quartet-a drum player, a bass player, a saxophone player, and a highly skilled trumpet player-all started to play some swing music and other jazz.

"LET'S DANCE!" Krytus said sarcastically.

Kalus shook his head. "However, if I was ASKED, I probably would."

Zemerick laughed some.

"Well then, you wanna dance?" Kalus sniggered.

"No." Kalus replied, getting a long laugh from Zemerick.

Zug was fiddling with his drill as the lion faced him.

"So how's the findings of Sage an all that. I'm neutral in this war by the way."

"I'm almost half way there… just one little tracking chip and I've got Earth in the palm of my hand…"

Kytren suddenly swung by the table and whispered to his leader, "KYBURI AT TEN O' CLOCK!" and left for Kyrosis and Krylox.

Krytus turned to see his crush and was thankful that his skin was already red. If it wasn't, you could have seen a HUGE blush scattered across his cheeks and nose.

Kyburi pulled up a chair next to him and shrugged. "Oh hi there…"

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders despite all the twisting and turning in his stomach.

Zemerick went on about the Sark and Battle Force 5.

"And they have this marvelous thing called… umm… PI-ZZA. Yeah, and I operated some of the 'taste buds' that I have for human feed, and IT IS DELICIOUS!"

"SOUNDS good to me." Kyburi remarked and took a small sip of one of the waters provided at the table.

"So Krytus… how are your multiple attempts of asking Kyburi out coming along?"

At the comment, the female Red spat the water out back in the glass. "WHAT?" She yelled.

Krytus blushed again and gave a death glare to the robot.

Suddenly a slow song came on after the band finished their songs.

"Oh, PERFECT timing…" the Sark cooed and got up. He nudged his old master close to his teammate as he walked to speak with a female Sark that was a different model and not just a drone.

Kyburi blushed also through her lighter skin. "You have a crush on me?"

"Uh… I mea-"

"'Cause it's okay if you do I'm not judging here bu-"

"WILL YOU DANCE WITH ME…?" He blurted and covered his mouth.

She looked up. "I don't know how…"

"I-I'll teach you!" He assured and stood up. She followed him out with all the other couples.

"Okay just…" He cautiously wrapped both hands around her waist as she rested her arms on his shoulders.

He eyed Kytren, who was mouthing the lyrics to 'Brave' by Tawgs Salter.

'I think I'll be brave, starting with you!' He mouthed and held both hands to his chest dramatically.

Krytus bared his fangs and turned back to Kyburi.

"You DO know that I've NEVER slow danced before?"

He sighed and nuzzled into her neck. "You DO know that I've never been this emotional with someone like you?"

She smiled to herself and got that twisting in her chest and stomach also.

"Awww!" Kalus couldn't resist muttering and squirming some in his chair. "It's too cute!"

Krytus turned as he met Zemerick with his girl also. "KISS HER!" He whispered.

The Sentient shook his head in denial. "She won't want me to!"

The robot rolled his eyes. "Just do it!"

The Red turned back to his crush and slowly leaned forwards as their lips brushed against each other.

Kyburi felt like throwing up she was so emotionally-mixed.

Krytus leaned up further until they both were satisfied enough to pull away and blush.

She giggled and kissed his cheek.

The Red leader turned to see his team making tiny hearts with their hands.

"Okay, that is IT!" He growled and walked towards them.

The three immediately scrambled off into one of the corners.

Krytus smirked and turned back to his 'date'.

Kyburi laughed some and kissed him again.

"Can't believe I'm admitting this, but I love you."


	89. Tezz Should LULZ More

"How come you never laugh Tezz?" Agura asked as she exited the kitchen with the Russian scientist.

"Because I hate my laugh!" He replied instantly like someone had asked it before once too many.

She smiled. "It can't be _that_ bad!"

He slammed down the heavy cardboard box he was holding and turned to her. "I snort like an idiot!"

Instead, Agura remained understanding and loving as usual. "C'mon Tezzy… go on and laugh! You know you want to!"

She dug her thumb under his chin, which made him giggle and snap her away.

"No…"

* * *

"Ready?" Agura asked Vert and Spinner, who were ready with rotten eggs.

The two nodded.

"GO GET HIM!" She whisper-yelled and let them flee.

The blond and the Cortez pelted Zoom with the spoiled eggs while he was innocently repairing the Chopper.

"Ohhh…" He groaned in disgust. He cautiously sniffed the yolk and shot back at the grotesque scent.

Tezz was right there when it happened. He bit his lower lip and his eyes started to water rapidly.

Vert and Spinner gave out Indian calls and ran away like banshees.

Agura crept over to Tezz and listened closely. She was determined to hear him laugh no matter what!

He caught himself and calmed himself down just before he burst into laughter.

Agura then proceeded to do the oldest trick in the book.

* * *

Tezz was sound asleep on the early Saturday morning. He breathed heavily in his sleep.

Agura plainly walked in and started tickling him under his chin and on his stomach, since he was vulnerable.

"Oh! AH! St-AHAHAHAA! ST-STOP!" He pleaded and covered his mouth.

Unfortunately, he couldn't stop what soon followed.

He snorted some, which made him laugh even more. Agura giggled and watched him until he started crying, and his cheeks turned a bright red.

"SEE! I LIKE YOUR LAUGH!" She giggled.

"SHUT UP!" He snorted.


	90. In a WHOLE LOT of Trouble!

Stanford sat up in bed. He could have sworn he heard their vehicles rumbling off in the distance.

He walked downstairs and looked on the counter.

**GONE IN BATTLEZONE.**

**BE BACK IN 2 HOURS.**

**TEZZ TOOK UR PLACE.**

**TELL A.J. WHEN HE WAKES UP.**

**-Vert**

"Aw man!" the Brit cried and huffed as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning!" The Canadian cheerfully sang with a book in hand. "I saw the note, so don't worry 'bout tellin' me."

Stanford ran his fingers through his messy hair. "In the meantime, while the team takes Mr. Arrogant-butt to train, wanna go and race before the sun comes up?"

A.J. took a sip from his water and shook his head. "Sorry bro, I gotta help the little chick workin' at the diner come up with new ideas for food. Check ya' late!" With that he scurried on out the door.

Stanford sighed to himself and walked outside.

He walked to a pile of sports equipment leaning up against the Hub, and grabbed his soccer ball.

Keeping himself occupied, he balanced the ball onto his back and flipped it up into the air and kicked it against the wall of the Hub.

But it missed his target and slid against the wall to go into another direction.

"Really gotta work on my aim."

He listened to the GearSlammer ride off down the salt flats, and continued practicing.

As his ball rolled over to the pile, he took a look at Vert's metal bat and then to Tezz's back-up gauntlet in the garage that needed some repairs.

"Nah, too harsh."

He walked back into the garage and saw Sherman's textbooks and Agura's tools.

Everyone had their own area for their own things.

Stanford bounced his ball on his knee twice and kicked it into the air, he caught it on the back of his neck and let it roll off to the floor.

The Brit took his ball and tried the trick again.

The gasp he let out was followed by a loud shattering _'CRASH!'_

He picked up the broken fragments of a few beakers with chemicals on Sherman's desk, and Tezz's soaked gauntlet.

He ran into the infirmary and took some rubber gloves. The red-head carefully cleaned the liquids, dried the gauntlet, and swept up all the broken glass.

"I am in SO MUCH TROUBLE…"

* * *

"We're home Stan!" Agura announced.

Stanford nervously smiled to them all as they walked back in the Hub. "Morning!"

"Now I can get back to work on my gauntlet." Tezz said and walked to the tool.

Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as Tezz put on his weapon and yelped. "OHH! That's hot! Stanford! Did you turn and leave this on for the hour! It's over-heated!"

He took another look at his hand and let out a gasp. His palms started turning a blackish-red color.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T!" The Brit cried.

"This could only happen if…" The Russian paused and noticed the minor swelling in his hand. "AGH!" He stormed over to Sherman's chemical table. "DID YOU TOUCH THIS TABLE AND THEN MY GLOVE?"

"…No…"

Vert let out an exasperated grunt. "Stanford!"

"I'M SORRY! The ball went down on the table, and the stuff on the gauntlet, and I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! So I cleaned it up and now YOUR HAND IS PURPLE!" He cried.

Tezz was fuming. He raised a finger, and then moved to push on the wall.

"Oh boy…" Vert muttered. "Tezz is about to go off… three… two… o-"

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU THINK IT WOULD B A GOOD IDEA, TO PLAY SOCCER NEXT TO THIS TABLE!"

Stanford just watched the Russian go off for another minute before cutting in.

"Sorry?"

Tezz sighed to himself and looked at his hand. "Sorry? YOU'RE SORRY? You just wait… I'll get revenge… sometime this week… I will do the most terrifying thing I can comprehend… and being me, I'VE SEEN IT ALL…" With that he casually walked out of the garage and to the infirmary while ranting still in Russian.

Stanford looked to his teammates. "Anyone else almost pee themselves…?"

* * *

For the next three days, Stanford was a nervous wreck. He looked around every corner, he asked people to eat a meal before he did, he even asked people to check and see of Tezz was in his room or our for training before he went out of his room.

Agura moved next to the Russian as he lay outside in the sun. "Oh… hey."

"What did you plan for Stanford?"

"Oh, I'm over it. Sure I had been working on it for a few weeks non-stop and I WAS ALMOST ABLE TO FIX IT BEFORE HE SPILLED THE ELIXOR ALL INTO THE WIRES AND CIRCUITRY! But I'm okay now." He smiled.

"By the way… I'm not gunna do anything to him… sure I've seen a lot of beheadings and grotesque scenes from the Red Sentient Moon that scarred me for life, I'm too lazy to fix anything. So in the meantime… I'm getting a better tan that compliments my hair color."

Agura shook her head. "Sneaky Tezz… SNEAKY…"


	91. Another Mood Swing

**FOR KGIRL1…**

* * *

Now, they couldn't even pass each other even if they were 20 feet apart. One of them always had to mutter something, **(NOTE: This is unlike me, but I'm gunna say it)** and the other one had to attack like a friggin' eagle that's protecting its nest or something!

Vert passed by the Scout who was repairing the Chopper. Zoom glared and rolled his eyes. Vert bit his lip and tried not to argue about his teammate's attitude.

"VERT…" Agura started when she saw him turn slightly towards Zoom.

The blond sighed angrily and kept walking down into the gym.

* * *

As Tezz was getting the snot kicked out of him while he was Vert's human-punching-bag, Vert took the time to rant on and on about Zoom.

Tezz was thanking God that he had cushioned protection between his chest and Vert's fists and elbows.

"I swear… if that little, Asian, PRICK, rolls his eyes again… IMMA LOSE IT!"

"Agh! Yup! Totally… AGREE!" He winced.

The blond stopped jabbing and growled. "I mean really, if he's THAT upset, then why not get the frick over it! Him holding a grudge is making ME hold a grudge!"

Tezz looked over and saw Sherman, Spinner and Zoom enter the gym as well. "Uh-oh…" He whispered to himself.

Zoom was too busy listening to Sherman to notice Vert. Tezz knew that if he did, he might hear some of the rants and run over and try to fight again.

"Wouldn't you be ma-"

"HEY! Vert! Lets um… lets go over here! Away from there…!" He took his leader near some of the poles and sticks used for different combat that they would get to later.

"Why? What's wrong with over there?"

The Russian blocked Vert from looking over. "N-NOTHING! Just… uh…"

"What?"

"…S-Someone… threw up?" He tried.

Vert rolled his eyes and peered over Tezz's shoulder. "Damn."

"Told you…" Tezz sang.

Vert watched his teammate laugh and stretch out with Spinner.

Sherman saw Tezz giving him that, 'WE'RE GUNNA DIE!' symbol, and tried his best to guide the two in a far corner.

Unfortunately, Zoom knew what was going on. He glared at the blond. Vert looked back.

Tezz grabbed Vert's arm as Sherman took Zoom by the shoulder.

"Zoom… I'm warning you!"

"Vert don't even sta-"

"YOU BLOND BITCH!" Zoom shouted.

Vert tried to control himself. He balled his hands into fists and shook his head. "Look, ZOOM… I don't wanna fight! I don't wanna hurt you!"

"Says the guy who supposedly hates his team's Scout…"

_Click, Spark, FLAME, FOREST FIRE._

"Oh, THAT IS IT!" Vert practically dragged Tezz along for the ride when he made his way to the Scout, who, in return, was resisting Sherman and being dragged away.

Sherman wrapped his arms around Vert's waist and helped Tezz regain his balance.

"When I get my FUCKING hands on YOU-!" Yelled Zoom after he bit Sherman.

The Cortez let go and Zoom was free to attack Vert.

Tezz and Spinner pulled their leader back from the pain Zoom was trying to inflict.

Zoom suddenly kicked both of them down.

"OH SHIT!" Spinner called as he watched the two tumble to the floor and fistfight.

Zoom pulled Vert onto his back and started to pull his arm back to snap it like a twig.

Vert countered quickly and kicked Zoom in the leg roughly. "Ya' know what Vert, YOU'RE A BITCH! You're nosy and ALWAYS want to hang out with me! BACK OFF SOME SO I CAN BREATHE!"

"Oh yeah! I need to back off when I'M ALREADY AVOIDING YOU 24/7!"

They continued getting in blows and spreading out the blood as Agura and A.J. ran in to help.

A.J. pulled Zoom off of Vert and pushed him to the side.

The three previously in the gym got up to help weakly.

They managed to get them each to the infirmary in separate rooms before some serious damage was done.

* * *

"NO PAINKILLERS…"

"NO SHOTS…"

"NO NOTHING!"

Tezz, Agura, and Sherman decided while their teammates were being inspected.

"You inflicted this upon yourselves! NOT US. Sherman didn't have to get a sprained wrist! I didn't have to get a bloody nose!" Tezz growled as he grabbed another tissue and held it to his injury.

The blond scowled and looked down.

Agura was just as pissed off. She left her 'leader' to grumble and argue all he wanted.

Zoom on the other hand, was being patched up as he was scolded by Spinner, A.J., and Stanford.

"Why would you even want to fight? Vert and you have such a great brother relationship!" Spinner started.

"And I know Vert, he never holds a grudge. But when he gets in a fight, It'll go on for days." A.J. said with that 'I raised you better' tone.

"Really, Zoom." Stanford said and went to check up on Vert.

The Scout looked off and growled to himself. This is NOT how he wanted to spend the rest of the week.


	92. Paint Wars

"Hand me that brush A.J." Vert said as he stepped down from the scaffolding. Stanford and Tezz were busy at the top, then Sherman, and then Agura, Stanford, and Zoom scattered all among the ground painting.

"Catch!" A.J. tossed up a wide brush so Vert didn't have to come all the way down. Vert snatched it and returned to the middle with Sherman.

"Isn't this fun guys?" Stanford rolled his eyes.

"Yeah… when I signed up for this, I didn't exactly sign up for painting!" Tezz scoffed as he was careful not to let the gray pain dribble down on Sherman.

"Well, this is like a day off. The wind is blowing some, and the heat isn't as blaring as it usually is… so why not enjoy the outside?"

Stanford grumbled on.

Agura dipped her brush back into the can and continued while standing. "C'mon guys. Where are your fun sides?"

Tezz turned and pointed to her. "SHE'S GOT THE RIGHT IDEA! But I won't follow it."

"I think this is the first time I've seen you in shorts Tezz…" Zoom commented.

"Back in the Bunker I went Commando…"

The red-head suddenly scooted away from the Russian.

"So what if I didn't have pants either?"

"Gee, nice description Tezz…" Sherman laughed.

The Russian shrugged. "Nothing wrong with being naked, I mean no one but Sark went by so why not? Besides, they don't know a THING about male anatomies…"

Zoom laughed and stood up also. "Yeah, so we can streak in the Sark home world! YEAH! WHO'S WITH ME?"

No one spoke.

"You guys are bland!" He said and got a few ridges in the Hub's exterior.

Stanford picked up a larger brush and started using it.

Vert watched as Spinner accidently turned and got paint on Zoom's leg.

Zoom looked down and wiped it on the Cortez's cheek. "Now we're even."

Sherman laughed and turned with his brush, getting the paint on Vert's forehead.

"Oops…" He muttered when the blond took a brush.

Stanford and Agura watched the four from the side lines.

The Brit turned to Tezz and 'accidently' ran his brush over Tezz's eyes.

The Russian wiped them and looked up. He nodded understandingly, grabbed the whole bucket and splashed it on him. "TEEHEE… you could have seriously blinded me for life…" He commented blandly and started to get back to work.

As it dribbled off of Stanford, some dripped from the top and down in Sherman's hair.

He moved quickly.

Stanford jumped down from the scaffolding with Tezz and showed himself to his team. "LOOK AT WHAT THAT RUSSIAN DID TO ME!"

Agura burst into laughter… that is, until Stanford sloshed pain on her bare legs.

She paused and chased the Brit for a while.

Zoom was still trying to get paint on Spinner while Vert laughed at Sherman. Sherman grabbed a handful of paint and smeared it all around his leader's chest. **(Vert, Zoom, Sherman, Tezz and Stanford were shirtless.)**

"Oh! You wanna go Cortez!"

"Bring it Wheeler!"

They both started a paint war.

Tezz watched them all and didn't notice that Agura was coming up behind him.

She suddenly threw a can of paint all over his back and shoulders.

He turned and scooped some off and launched it at her. She winced and giggled, blocking the attacks.

A.J. walked back outside with lemonade as he was accidently splashed with paint in the face.

He blinked and dropped the tainted beverages.

"Aww… poor A.J…." Agura mourned and then was shot in the back with a small can-full.

"IMMA GET YOU SPINNER!"


	93. MORE SICKNESS, OH LAWD Y'ALL! D8

Sherman painfully walked into the Hub's infirmary. He could smell the sickness. Sage walked, or rather floated, along with him. He stopped at every person.

"Agura has the flu… Spinner has a sinus infection... Tezz and A.J. have Gastroenteritis… Vert has acute viral nasopharyngitis… Zoom and Stanford have a classical case of the chicken pox."

Vert sneezed and groaned. "Ohh… that hurt!"

Agura sniffled and snickered at him. "I was sneezing all day yesterday…"

A.J. held his stomach and waited as Tezz stopped vomiting.

"Man! I would rather have measles than the stomach flu! At least you all don't have to get up to go to the bathroom every five minutes."

"True…" Zoom said, scratching his back in an awkward position. "but you guys don't get scars."

"You oly get scars if you scratch tem, dub-be. (Dummy)" Spinner said, sounding nasally. He coughed into a tissue.

Tezz rolled over and let Sage take his temperature.

Stanford groaned. "I feel so itchy!"

"Then scratch it!" Agura yelled and thumped him in the forehead.

"I'll be right back…" A.J. said and walked to the bathroom.

"You have diarrhea?" Spinner asked.

"NO!" He defended.

Everyone just glared to him.

"Okay, yes, but don't act like you all haven't either!" And he slammed the door.

Vert groaned and tilted his head back.

Sage slipped the thermometer out of Tezz's mouth. "102.4." She recorded and started walking back to the entrance.

"Uh, Sage?" Sherman asked.

"Hm?"

"What do I do because I'm not sick and we have a Storm Shock?"

Sage shrugged. "Let's hope we don't have one for another day or two. Vert is in NO condition to operate a vehicle, A.J. and Tezz could not be in the battle zone for too long without having to constantly vomit or, ya' know… Agura can't fight with anyone because she already is having hallucinations and is delusional, and Zoom and Stanford would be pre-occupied with their rashes and sores."

Sherman sighed. "I hope there won't be one either."

Sage's eyes suddenly illuminated some. "Stormshock approaching in T-minus three minutes."

"Ohh, the iorn-dee!" Spinner laughed.

Tezz tried to get up, but groaned and laid out straight again. "CRAMP! Agh! Just… take… the Splitwire." Tezz said through a scratchy throat and couched up more mucus.

"That's pretty…" Agura dashed in her sarcasm.

Sherman rushed out into the garage and jumped in the Splitwire.

"Let's hope I know how to move this thing forward!"

* * *

Sage handed everyone but A.J. and Tezz pills and liquid medication. She especially gave Agura and Vert orange juice. "Kill it." She remarked and moved to A.J..

"Have you two thrown up in the past two hours?"

They both shook their heads.

The Blue nodded and handed them both a bowl of rice and LOTS of water. "After you are finished, take three of these pills and try to get some rest. Sleep through dinner if you have to."

A.J. shrugged and scarfed down the entire bowl, while Tezz rolled on his side and rested.

Spinner sneezed, and in response, almost everyone glared and yelled at him.

"I'M SORRY! I CAN'T HELP THAT I SNEEZE LOUD! God!"

Vert curled up under his blanket and was amused by Zoom finding a good way to scratch his back.

"Neh! Vert?"

"NO."

"PLEASE?" He whisper-yelled.

Agura groaned and sat up. She gave the evil eye to him. "HEY. SHUT UP." With that, she moodily laid back down and went back to sleep.

Sherman soon returned and proudly showed Sage the Battle Key. "It wasn't easy…" He smiled.

Sage thankfully grasped the key and smiled. "Perfect. I shall store this away promptly.

Oh! Tezz, Stanford, and Agura are completely OUT, so make sure that everyone stays quiet. They've all been fed and have their medicine except for Stanford and Tezz.

Watch them for a minute?"

"Sure!" Sherman replied and knelt next to his brother.

Spinner sniffled and sighed. "I can't wait 'till YOU get sick and I can ride with Stanford."

Sherman rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Well I can see that this whole sinus infection hasn't effected your personality!"


	94. The Name's Wheeler, VERT WHEELER

Vert was in a Jams Bond type situation.

**[INSERT EPIC SPY MUSIC HERE]**

'_Let's see, secret mission, dressed in a back suit and tie, and let's not forget the complementary weapons!'_

He fished through his pocket and put away his laser used to un-weld the titanium door shut.

He then walked down the halls before coming across an empty room.

"This HAS to be a trick…" He thought aloud.

Vert took his pepper spray out of his other pocket and sprayed it all around him to find a patch of difficult infrared lasers arming the place.

"What am I in? Pre-school?"

The blond quickly stepped over one and got on his stomach. He slid looking like a penguin in his suit and flipped back on his back.

He carefully slid under one laser that barely touched his nose.

Once he was out after jumping over another and nearly burning his inner leg.

He winced in pain and came across a blank wall.

Vert thought for a moment and slowly wiped his hand across the blankness.

Suddenly, the doorway closed, leaving him in total darkness except for the crimson illumination of lasers.

He gulped and turned again to another light.

"A computer?" He asked.

"**NAME IDENTIFICATION PLEASE."** The machine interrupted.

'_Who's is this?'_

Going with the obvious…

"Sherman Cortez?"

"**YOUR FULL NAME PLEASE…"**

"Sherman Germaine Kingsley Cortez." He said trying to do it with an accent.

"**NAME NOT RECOGNIZED."**

'_Dang…'_

Going with option two, he had to really remember this one.

The blond faced the computer and took in a breath.

"Tezz Khariton Rostislav Volitov." He announced.

"**NAME NOT RECOGNIZED."**

He cursed at himself and pondered.

"Sage."

"**WELCOME SAGE."**

"Oh snap! It worked!"

Vert looked upon the screen to see thousands of documents. The first one open was about Tezz.

He read aloud to the darkness.

"**Tezz K.R. Volitov-**

**AGE: Unknown**

**BIRTHDATE: Unknown**

**BIRTHPLACE: Unknown**

**PARENT NAMES: Unknown**

**-NUMBER OF PARENTS: Unknown**

**YEARS IMPRISONED: 4…**

**OWNER: Kytren/Krylox**

**SIGN: **(Tezz's Sentient Symbol)

Years imprisoned? He was locked in the Bunker for nine years not four…!"

He moved on to Sherman.

"**Sherman G.K. Cortez-**

**AGE: 18**

**BIRTHDATE: 3/16/93**

**BIRTHPLACE: Madrid, Spain**

**PARENT NAMES:**

Mother-Sissy Cortez

Father-Kingsley Cortez

**BROTHER: Spinner T. Cortez**

**RELATIONSHIP: Twin**

**OWNER: Krytus.**

**SIGN:** (Sherman's Sentient symbol)

Owner…?"

He went on going through other files and saw himself.

"**Vert T. Wheeler-**

**AGE: 19**

**BIRTHDATE: 12/6/92**

**BIRTHPLACE: Phoenix, Arizona**

**PARENT NAMES:**

**Mother-Caroline Wheeler**

**Father-Jack Wheeler **

**BROTHERS:**

**Jason-Age 6**

**James-Age 23**

**SIGN:** (Vert's Sentient Symbol)."

He typed into the search bar, 'Imprisonment'.

Immediately, about twelve pages popped up.

He looked through one that was about Tezz.

'Tezz Volitov was imprisoned by the Sark and red Sentients at age 10. He was taken back as a slave and was Krytus' allied individual. Through his 4 years, he learned about Sentients and about the Multiverse.

However, he managed to free himself just at the age of 14.

He fled to a Red Sentient moon and took refuge there for the remainder of his years.

5 years later, he became a member of the Battle Force 5.'

He read on just as a form swiftly gripped him by the neck and pulled him down.

* * *

Tezz crept on down the hallway. He was also dressed formally.

The Russian **(A/N: LOLZ Russian Spy)** slowly entered a room highly secured by lasers and alarms.

He sprayed the area and slowly started maneuvering through the lasers.

Once all the twisting and turning was done, he smirked as he feasted his eyes upon just what he was looking for.

"A blue Sapphire…" He grinned.

Tezz took out what looked like an X-Acto knife, and began to cut a smooth circle in the thick glass.

He was careful not to burn himself on a laser that went directly across his chest.

He reached after taking out the glass.

No luck.

Tezz reached further and tried to grip the jewel.

He finally grasped the Sapphire and swept out of the room inconspicuously.

Just as he walked into a separate room. He found Vert looking at the computer.

He looked over Vert to see files on his imprisonment.

He held back a gasp and decided…

'_Vert must not know of this…!'_

He quickly wrapped a hand around Vert's neck and forced him to the ground.

Tezz shut down the computer promptly and looked to his teammate.

"I'm sorry Vert, but you just can't know about me."


	95. Just Look and See Who's Standin' Now

**NOTE: I know Vert's dad didn't come back to Earth BUT SCREW IT! XD**

* * *

After Vert put his eye black on, he and his friend Murphy walked out a little after the first base line.

The blond wrapped an arm around his mother and his father.

His coaches handed them both a bouquet of flowers and a frame with one of his jerseys in it, his last name embroidered across the top in white letters.

He smiled and shook his head while they got in a few good pictures.

"Our first senior is Vert Wheeler. Ever since Wheeler stepped on campus, he has helped our pirate baseball team have a total of 155 wins, the most in Pirate baseball history. In the Conference Championship, Wheeler added two home runs to the score, getting ahead by three, and ending it in victory. He has had a total of six home runs, 81 hits, 31 runs, a batting average of .349, and up to bat 362 times. Ladies and gentleman, being escorted here today by his parents Jack and Caroline, number nineteen and first baseman, Vert Wheeler!

The fans in the stands cheered as Vert huddled with Murphy and took another picture.

As the announcer gave Murphy's stats, Vert got to take pictures with all the coaches.

The two soon went back into the dugout and the game started.

* * *

Pretty soon, the pressure was on in the last inning. Vert got up to bat to lead it off.

'Game On' by Disciple started playing, his last home walk-out song, and it was perfect.

'When the lights go up and the game is on, are you ready for me? 'CAUSE I'M READY FOR YOU!  
When the bell rings out and the fight is on, are you ready for me? 'CAUSE I'M READY FOR YOU!  
IT'S TIME FOR US TO START THROWIN' DOWN!  
JUST LOOK AND SEE WHO'S STANDIN' NOW!'

Vert got his stance and sighed with the bat in his hands.  
He took in a deep breath and breifly touched his lip before getting ready to swing.

"I'm gunna have to talk to Vert about THAT song!" Agura giggled.

He hit the ball dead on and stopped at first.

"ATTA BOY VERT!" Jack called and got a sly grin from Vert.

The blond took his lead and managed to slide into second when the catcher fumbled with the ball some.

As Murphy soon came to bat afterwards, he watched Vert. "This one's for you blondie."

As soon as he got a strike, he swung as fast and as hard as he could. All the people in the stands stood up to see if it would go over.

Thankfully, it did.

Vert ran into home and waited while the rest of his team came out, and Murphy rounded third.

He ran straight to Vert and nearly knocked him down.

Vert laughed and embraced his teammate in that… sort of 'manly' way.

The score was now 6 to 5 and they were winning.

With it being a home game, and the guests went first at the start of every new inning, the umpires called the game.

The boys all jumped on Murphy and celebrated in the moment.

* * *

Vert walked out of the gates with his bouquet and a few other gifts shoved in his arms along with his bags for equipment.

He put his things down on the ground while BF5 and his parents crowded around him.

"Aww! You guys are so supportive!" He laughed and wrapped an arm around Agura.

"Ohh, you're sweaty… ew…" She cautiously lifted his arm and shivered some.

As Jack and Caroline talked with Murphy's parents, Vert was catching up with his friends.

"Hey, didn't you get hit?" Spinner asked.

His leader nodded and pulled up his shirt, un-tucking it. He revealed a large bruise just above his hip.

They all winced.

"You okay?" Sherman asked.

"Yeah… It'll heal in a few days." He assured. "Same old, same old."


	96. It's the Hormones!

**FOR KGIRL1 BY SPECIAL REQUEST FOR A QUOTE.**

**:)**

* * *

Sage noticed the startling change in behavior of Red Sentient males at this time of year, and… let's just say she snatched some samples while they were sleeping more often.

J-Just a test to see hormones combined is all…

All the serum had to do was give her some info on behavioral changes, and then she would inject and antidote… right?

Right!

So she called the four boys into her lab one morning.

"Morning." She smiled worriedly.

"Hey Sage!" A.J. grinned back and hugged her tightly.

Tezz rolled his eyes partially from his moodiness during Saturday mornings when he was forced to wake up before noon, and just the immaturity of his so called teammate.

"So I have recovered files and discovered that you all… um… h-have forgotten a shot! It's very vital and must be injected into you all at ONCE!" The Blue started to instruct the boys to take off their shirts and to get their arms ready.

"Vert, you're first." She quickly found a large vein and shot the liquid through his system.

Vert winced and gasped. "Woah…"

Tezz got his afterwards and held onto the side of the table for balance. "Ooohh… what was in there? I feel suddenly energized…"

Zoom painfully got his shot and had the same reaction as Tezz.

Lastly, A.J. got his and started to feel dizzy also. "It's like someone turned on my energy! Nice energy drink-through-the-blood system Sage!"

Sage smiled. "Now take these and tell me how EXACTLY you feel."

They all got clipboards with a check sheet.

"'Do you feel like murdering someone?' N-… Maybe…" Tezz eyed the Canadian answering questions.

Vert handed his to Sage and leaped off the table. "Thanks for the weird shot Sage… you need any other tests?"

She shook her head and gathered Tezz's sheet.

"But do tell me how you feel today. Come by constantly." She requested.

All four walked out of the lab, curiosity flickering on and off like a light.

"I suddenly feel… like I wanna snap a neck… A.J.!" Zoom smiled.

A.J. shook his head and grinned mischievously. "Oh, IT'S ON!"

Tezz watched the two wrestle for a while before moving on to look to the Cortezes walking in with Agura.

"Sherman!" He called.

The younger Cortez trotted over happy at first, and was taken by surprise as Tezz opened his arms. "Try and knock me down."

"W-What?"

Sherman knew that due to him being more masculine than the tooth pick-like Russian, he would injure him horribly.

"I can't!"

"C'mon don't be a wimp!" Tezz snapped angrily.

Sherman shrugged and grabbed the Russian's chest.

Tezz countered and twisted the arm back and then behind the Cortez's back, making him fall chest-first to the floor.

"How'd you… DO THAT?" He cried in sheer pain and awe.

Tezz shrugged and laughed some. "Honestly, I feel so… not angry, but I just feel like a good fight!" He proceeded to pin his opponent down numerous times.

Sherman noticed more than usual muscle on Tezz, giving him a good confused face.

Meanwhile, Vert noticed Agura walk back into the kitchen.

He cocked his head to the side, and slowly followed.

* * *

He walked in to see the young woman starting to make lunch for the team for her day.

Vert purred mischievously and ran a hand over her waist. "Hey babe…"

She glared at him. "'BABE'?"

He snapped out of his trance. "Er… uhh… AGURA…"

She smiled and shook her head. "So… what's up?"

The blond groaned and burrowed his nose into her neck playfully.

"You know that I wouldn't mind you skipping training tomorrow with me…"

She giggled, and laughed even louder when he smacked her butt.

"OOH! Vert! What has gotten into you? !"

"Love baby… LOVE…" He lustfully let out a deep breath and fled the room.

Agura laughed and turned back to her task.

* * *

"Hey Sage…" The huntress called as she walked towards the Sentient.

The Blue nodded. "Yes?"

"Umm… what happened to Vert and the other three… especially Vert. Did I mention Vert was REALLY messed up?"

"Yes." Sage smiled worriedly again. "Well…"

The Blue guided Agura over to the other side of the garage as said boys were talking it up at the moment.

The Sentient let up a holographic chart with two colors of lines, the months at the bottom, and levels of testosterone on the side.

The key read,

'RED SENTIENT MALES-RED  
HUMAN MALES-BLUE'

"…you see… Red Sentient mating season is underway until September… and… male Reds tend to get feisty when they find a possible mating opportunity. More than that of humans."

"Oh cool." Agura smiled.

"NO… Not cool…" Sage eyed, seeming like she was traumatized. "Males get aggressive. Back when Krytus was good and we were both teenagers… he would be SO aggressive with me. He would just ignore me and not even look at me sometimes, and other times he would just yell at our parents. Thankfully tesosterone levels go down during mating season with Red males are at the equivalent of age 40 in human years."

"Well, how old is Krytus now?"

Sage searched back in her data banks and replied smoothly,

"Krytus is 25, Kytren is 20, Krylox is 24, and Kyrosys is around 30 or so. But males still tend to be VERY, VERY hard to deal with at this time."

Agura whistled. "Sorry I thought THAT was cool."

"It's okay. Anyways, I know that human males have testosterone levels as well… and, I was curious and questionable about human hormones with Sentient hormones sooo…" She looked away briefly before glancing back innocently.

"I injected a red Sentient testosterone sample into Vert, Tezz, A.J., and Zoom…"

"YOU DID WHAT? !" Agura yelled.

"The serum will wear off in about a week from today. I'm sorry! BUT I DO HAVE AN ANTIDOTE!" She cried and ran off to retrieve the vile.

Agura facepalmed as Vert slowly approached her again. "Hey… look. I…I'm sorry about the whole kitchen thing… I-I just… I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Oh I know…"

He shook off the comment and gently embraced her front ways.

She widened her eyes as he pulled her closer and started nibbling on her neck.

"Uhhh…"

"Oh!" He grinned and backed off just enough to rest his forehead on hers. "I bet you wanna take this up to the bedroom, huh?"

She sharply smacked him across the cheek.

He grabbed her shoulders and fully kissed her on the lips harshly.

"MmmMMMM! GET… OFF!" She argued and pushed the blond to the ground.

"Awww! I like Agura too!" Zoom yelled.

Pretty soon, Tezz and A.J. joined in the little game and blocked Agura's exits.

Agura swiftly ran into the kitchen and got up on the stool. "YOU GUYS ARE TOO HORNY TO INTERPRET THE WORD, 'NO'!"

Vert rolled his eyes and jumped up near her, took her in his arms and ran to his room.

Agura yelled at him as he shut the door behind him, and placed his teammate on the bed softly.

She growled as he crawled on her and started to nuzzle himself deeper into her chest.

"SAGE!" She screamed.

The Blue suddenly entered the room and randomly stuck Vert in the leg, causing him to black out within a matter of seconds.

"Ughhh… NO MORE EXPERIMENTS!"

Sage nodded shyly and went to cure the other three.

* * *

Vert burrowed his face into his hands as he shook it. "I… AM SO SORRY…"

"It's okay…" Agura assured. "You were just… horny!" She giggled, making him groan.

Tezz apologized numerous times as well for Sherman's broken ankle and arm.

Zoom and A.J. just sat in shock as they were told of what exactly they did.

Agura patted Vert's back lovingly and smiled. "It's the hormones… not you four."


	97. BLOOPERS!

**BF5 BLOOPERS!**

* * *

Tezz: I am not LEAVING! There is something I have to do…

Stanford: Oh, DUDE! Just go behind a rock! *Bursts into laughter*

Cameramen: *Laugh some*

Stanford: Does it really say that?

Tezz: *Looks at script and tosses it on the ground while smiling* I quit… I GIVE UP ON YOU PEOPLE!

* * *

Vert: A Battle-WHAT?

Sage: *Pauses* Um… what was my line again?

…

Vert: A, Battle-what?

Sage: A BattleZone… CRAP!

…

Vert: A, Battle-What?

Sage: A BattleZone… GOD DANG IT!

* * *

Agura: *Turns* Just getting my make-up done… *Sneezes*

Spinner: *Has woman powdering some of his neck* Yeah. We're kind of super stars. Hehhehheh…

* * *

Krytus: I said it before and I shall say it again! Never tru- *Pauses* (Hic) Oh God! I am SO SORRY! *Laughs* Le-lets go again!

* * *

A.J.: *Dancing to himself* Oh, are we rolling?

* * *

Sherman: It's a Diad!

Vert: A WHAT? *Fending off creature*

Sherman: A Diad. They're like servants to the Sentients-

*Random rave music starts. TECHNO FTW!*

Everyone: *Dances*

* * *

Vert: *Getting make-up done next to Krytus* He's a nice guy in real life…

Krytus: *Nods*

Vert: Really…

Krytus: *Raves in his seat* I KNOW THIS PRETTY RAVE GIRL!

Vert: Haha!

* * *

Stanford: Yay! Our table of foods! *Takes a muffin* Nom nom nom…

* * *

Agura: So you-yo-y-you've be- UAGH!

…

Agura: So you've been fighting Sark ever since? One guy? Amazing!

Tezz: For me, not re-AGUGAHH! *Gets hit with a mic.*

Guy: SORRY!

* * *

A.J.: *Coughs* Yeah me too… well g'night! *Leaves*

* * *

Zemerick: AN ORGANIC LIFE-FORM...

Vert: *Punches Zemerick's chest* DAHHHHHHHH! Hooo! Ahhhhh!

Director: Someone get a doctor! Please!

* * *

Agura: *Hic* Bleg! Why don't we make this in the script!

* * *

Director: ACTION!

A.J.: *Starts sliding down his ice half-pipe*

(CRASH!)

(Five minutes later)

Director: I knew we should have gotten a stunt-double!

A.J.: Uuuuughh… Where am I?

Agura: The hospital.

* * *

Zoom: GIMME THAT! HA! *Kicks key into the air and nothing happens*

Cast: XDDD

* * *

Krytus: I will make you SUFFER, for every Sark of mine you've DESTROYED! *Throws Tezz*

Tezz: Oh-AHH!

Krytus: *Walks up to Tezz and scowls*

(Ten seconds later)

Krytus: Uhh… did I throw him to hard? *Shakes him* Tezz? Whoo-hoo! TEEEEZZ?

Director: *Runs on set and turns Tezz over* SOMEONE CALL FOR AN AMBULANCE!

* * *

Vert: Hey guys!

Spinner: He's mad…

Vert: Mad? Why wou-*Random coughing fit* SOMEONE GET ME SOME WATER! *Coughing*

* * *

Kytren: Red Sentients, BEWARE! BATTLE FORCE FI-Oof! (Crashes into tree)

Vert: *Laughing*

Kytren: *Starts dizzily laughing*

* * *

Vert: Sherm, talk me through these repairs AHHHH! (Car skids to a stop)

(Vert flies towards a camera)

Cameraman: *Runs*

Director: CUT!

* * *

Simon: YES. I. AM! *Skids off*

Stanford: *Coughs and looks back up* Simon! COME BACK…! *Sneezes* Sorry…

* * *

Sol: Last time we met, you left me in a cage…!

Kytren: *Touches the fence* UAGHUGAHHH! *Collapses*

Sol: Ohh… HELP!

* * *

Vert: Let's get back to the Hub and see what Sol thinks…!

All: *Get up*

Zoom: *Trips and falls*

All: XDDDD

* * *

Krytus: There you are… SISTER! *Gets shocked for real by the electricity.* OOOH! *Blows on his scorched hand*

* * *

Vert: AGURA! SPINNER, SHERMAN! *Runs to SmashClaw*

Zoom, Vert, and Tezz: *Lift up vehicle*

(Sonic, Chris, and Tails fall out)

Sonic: Oh…

Tails: Wrong set…

Vert: *Starts laughing*

Sonic: SORRY! *Runs back to 4Kids*

* * *

A.J.: Cool! What's a Multiver-*Stomach growls*

Everyone: O.o

A.J.: AVALANCE IN THE DISTANCE! RUN!

* * *

Spinner: Oh yeah! Green room!

(Kyrosys, Krytus, Vert, Kalus, Zemerick, Agura, Stanford, and Sage are all sitting in chairs or on couches.)

Sage: O.o Is that what this is?

Vert: I thought Green rooms were only for concerts and stuff used for intermissions…

Spinner: Well too bad! *Looks* And I'm takin' a muffin! *Snatches muffin*

* * *

Kyburi: You're the Scout! INVESTIGATE!

(Cool ringtone plays)

Director: Okay, who's phone was that?

Kytren: Hang on… *Takes phone out of nowhere* What? No honey I can't! I'm in the middle of a set! ... WELL TELL HIM TO STOP! Well tell him if he doesn't I'll kick his ass! ...Okay, love you too… bye! (Hangs up) Sorry, let's go again…

* * *

Vert: Oh no fair! Sherman and Tezz are the only ones allowed to have a phone on, on the set!

Director: Yes.

Vert: *Huffs* GrrrROWL!

* * *

Krylox: *Dips head in river* Daaahhhh! Come and do this with me Sherm!

Sherman: *Dips his head in the river* THAT'S SO GOOD!

* * *

Agura and Tezz: *Drawing their own storyboards* Thank you drawing peoples!

Artists and storyboard directors and supervisors: You're welcome.

* * *

Stanford: *Plays music*

BF5, Sentients, Vandals, Sark, and other aliens: *Gets out and dances to 'Born This Way'*

Director: XDDDDDD

All: *Start singing and dancing* XDD

* * *

**(This is what I like to call, perverted BF5)**

Vert: *Walks into the room, furious.* A.J.!

(Agura is in her room still sleeping, and all the other boys were eating at the table with their backs to the two arguing)

A.J.: Hm?

Vert: You need to lay off Agura for a while!

A.J.: Why?

Vert: 'Cause you've been working her overtime!

Zoom: *Covers mouth and slowly spits out scrambled eggs*

A.J.: How?

Vert: Every time she comes out of your room, she's sweaty and exhausted!

Sherman: *Spits out water back in glass*

Spinner: *Laughing silently so it sounds like he's crying*

A.J.: Oh… my bad…

Vert: Oh, you've been bad alright…

Stanford: *Eyes water as he covers his mouth*

Vert: From now on, you stop riding her so hard!

Tezz and Zoom: *Slam their foreheads down on the table and burst into quiet laughter*

Vert: *Storms out to check on Agura*

A.J.: What?

All: *Start to laugh hardly*

* * *

Krylox: *Punching Sherman*

Sherman: STOP STOP WAIT! Ow… INTERNAL BLEEDING!

* * *

Stanford: Uh-oh…

**(SKRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!)**

Stanford: *Skids into a tire rack* OH!

* * *

Anti-Vert: In that case, guess I'll just have to walk right up, AND TAKE THAT BATTLE KEY FROM 'EM, Huh? Untie Mr. Opposite!

Director: CUT!

Vert: Uauaghhhhhh…

Antis: *Cut the rope*

Vert: Blood… rushing to… head… Blarg… *Collapses on his Anti*

* * *

Anti-Zoom: *Smacks Zoom*

Zoom: OH NO YOU DI'INT!

All: XDDD

* * *

Zemerick: Can robots get hiccups? *Hic*

Zug: *Hic*

Spinner: XDD

* * *

Tezz: One could assume their Hadron (SP?) energy is similar…

Agura: SPIDER!

All: *Scream and run off*

* * *

Announcer: AND NOW… INTRODOUCING… 'SCOUT SWAG'! (SWAG-_**S**_**omething **_**W**_**e **_**A**_**sians **_**G**_**ot**)

Kytren, Anti-Zoom and Zoom: *Run out on stage and are cheered on and stuff.*

(All 3 where wearing sunglasses and black/gray jackets, jeans, and Zoom had a gay fedora hat on)

(Techno swoopy into starts)

Zoom and Anti-Zoom: *Lay on the floor*

Kytren: *Pops out random umbrella*

(Umbrella by Rihanna plays)

Zoom and Anti-Zoom: *Roll back some and jump up and line up with Kytren*

All: *Rip off their shirts*

(Girls scream)

All: *Do neatly robotic-like moves and twitches to go along with the tech remix*

(Music stops abruptly, and there's nothing but a long winding sound like the wind.)

(Pretty Rave Girl by I Am X-Ray starts)

'_I know this pretty rave girl…'_

Zoom: *Puts his hat on Anti-Zoom and drapes his hands down his shoulders*

Kytren: *Breaks them up*

All: *Rave with strobe lights on*

(Transition plays and they all end their routine with another song and choppy moves and flips before they end by falling to the floor like they just got shot.)

Audience: *Screams and cheers*

* * *

WHOOT! :3


	98. GIRL POWER 2!

**Some of my reviewers (More like 1, and that's okay. XP) got a little upset about me trying to send out the message that all men are bad.**

**I don't think that nor will I EVER think that ALL men are bad.**

**Sure, some have problems…**

**But I can guarantee u: NOT. ALL.**

**I INTENDED to over exaggerate to get in character.**

**=)**

**Srry for the confusion.**

**-INVADER**

* * *

While the ladies talked things up, the men were gathered around in Krytus' palace.

"Women are weird…" Vert stated and rubbed his temple.

"I know!" Anti-Vert whimpered as he was given another bag of ice to stuff in his pants.

Krytus chuckled. "Kyburi says, 'You never listen to me!'. WELL SHE NEVER SAYS ANYTHING!"

Vert smiled. "They're moody,"  
"They're complicated…" Anti-Spinner groaned.

"They're women!" Kyrosys stated and leaned back in his chair.

Spinner took a sip from his Pepsi and joined in. "The problem is that all their brains are impossible to hack!"

Anti-Zoom shrugged. "I know what they like."

Everyone turned to him in shock.

"They like to be loved and talked to! They wanna know things! They're second in command as the leader of the house, and their jobs are to tell and take in info so we know if we're doing our jobs right!"

All the Antis gazed at him in wonder. "Never heard you go that deep!"

"They're nice too… and pretty and they smell good. Why do they think we hate them?" Krylox asked.

"Because they get moody." Anti-Vert cringed and took out another bag of ice.

Stanford scratched the back of his head. "And they want us to know that they're not just a pretty face…"

Anti-Sherman nodded.

"Do you like Kyburi?" Vert asked to Krytus.

He blushed. "A little… I-I mean I wanna protect her-"

"HA!" Zoom shouted. "They want us to protect them, and we automatically do it! I shielded my old girlfriend all the time! It's our jobs to protect them… because they're the ones who make the babies!"

"Huh?"

"What do babies have to do with ANYTHING?"

Zoom slid down in his seat. "J-Just a thought!"

"Zooms' right… they think that we weren't protecting them enough, so now, they want to protect themselves. THAT'S WHY THEY THINK THEY DON'T NEED A MAN! They think we ignore them, so they've become more self-defensive!" Vert snapped.

Anti-Vert groaned. "You're right about the self-defense thing! Ah!" Vert gently patted his back.

"Well, girls are just sensitive and th-…" Kytren stopped himself as Kyburi came in and gently kissed his cheek.

They all gazed to her with shock. Some were in fear and immediately covered themselves from keeping their exterior anatomy from a heel.

"You guys are too cute…" She shook her head.

"NOW JOIN US FOR A SLUMBER PARTY!" Anti-Agura called and laughed as she drove out of sight in the Anti-Tangler.

"Yeah! SLUMBER PARTY WITH GIRLS!" Spinner yelled and ran out the room.

Anti-Spinner shrugged and got up also.

"Aww… what about talkin' with MEN?" Anti-Vert sneered.

"Screw this! I'm outta here!" Anti-Tezz grabbed Anti-A.J. and ran out to catch up with the others.

Zoom got out of his chair and walked with Sherman outside.

Pretty soon, everyone but Anti-Vert and Krytus left.

"Don't leave my Kry."

The Red bit his lip. "I-I'm not! Can you walk… perhaps RUN after a person?"

The Anti shook his head.

Krytus shrugged. "Well, now that that was figured out, YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN SUCKER!"


	99. The Last Quotes

**RATED: T-M (M in some parts)**

* * *

Tezz: *Jumps in the Saber* I'M IN THE COCKPIT! CHECKOUT MY BAD-ASSERY! *Pulls out blades*

* * *

Zoom: *Singing Korean pop song and head-banging like an idiot*Everybody hands up high, _Du son meori wiro olryeo bwa_! _Seoro majubogo noryeo bwa, rock, rock, rock, meomchuji ma! Igeon jaemineun nori, Neol wihan chwegogeub yori_!

* * *

Vert: PARTY!

Everyone: Is this a trick?

Vert: :3 NO…

* * *

Agura: OMG! I LOVE TO LEARN!

* * *

Zoom: THIS MUSIC MAKES ME HIIIIIGH!

* * *

Tezz: *Singing Russian pop song*

Zoom: *Joins him with the same Korean song*

Spinner: *Singing Spanish song*

A.J.: *Singing French song to himself*

Agura: *Making their beat* Oh sh-nap! Break it down now Zoom!

Zoom: _Fiore!_

Tezz: _ee eumak soge uri Fiore!_

Zoom: _Fiore!_

Tezz: _Bulgeun jangmi gashi cheoreom uri wiheomhae!_

Zoom: X'DD UR GOOD!

* * *

Sherman: I wanna sing!

Zoom: Do u know Japanese or Korean?

Sherman: O.o No…

Zoom: THEN NO!

Tezz: LOSER!

Sherman: :'( Now I is sad.

* * *

Vert: Aw man! All I know is English! And some French and Spanish and other stuff.

A.J.: _Vraiment?_ (French for 'Really ?')

Vert: Si Senor! :D

Sherman: -_-'' U fail Vert…

* * *

Spinner: GODZILLA!

Zoom: OH U RACIST! U THINK ALL US ASIANS LOOK ALIKE, HUH?

Spinner: No! No, i-it was in this game…!

Zoom: O.O; Oh… OKAY! ^-^ OH! YOU RACIST TYPER! THIS EMOTICON IS PRETTY ASIAN LOOKIN'!

* * *

Tezz: *Walks in class*

Zoom: *Slams him against the wall*

Tezz: OH DEAR! D:) *Holds up picture of Bambi*

Zoom: }:P *Humps him*

Tezz: Ah! Ohh! Uhhhh! This is the last quotes! So make this good for us both Zoomy! Ahh!

All: -_-… THIS IS GETTING OLD!

Zoom: *Throws him on the floor*

All: 8D NOW THAT'S NEW! *Watch*

Tezz: Ahhh! HELP MEH!

Zoom: QUIET B*TCH! *Rubs his butt*

Tezz: Ohhhh!

Zoom: Ahhh!

Tezz: *Panting*

Zoom: *Groans loudly*

Vert: AGAIN? REALLY? !

Tezz: But it feels so good!

Zoom: We're just HUMPING Vert…

Vert: Yeah, but Sage has Tezz's test results and he has HIV

Zoom: O.O *Jumps off Tezz*

Tezz: O0O WHAT? !

Vert: Well, I lied actually. But I bet you WOULD have gotten it from Zoom…

**(A/N: I DO NOT THINK THAT DEADLY DISEASES ARE FUNNY!) **

* * *

Spinner: It's time to turn into a SMALL DOG! *Runs down the basketball court*

* * *

Agura: WAKE UP GOTTA GO DOWN TO THE DRUG STORE…

* * *

Vert: Because it's Friday, Friday, Omigod I'm pregnant, OMG it's Friday on Maury!

* * *

(Right after they rescued Tezz)

Tezz: *Pulls up shirt to reveal his ribcage and a flat stomach* Ugh! I'M SO FAT!

Zoom: You're FAT? *Pulls up shirt* LOOK AT MY LOVE HANDLES! *Grabs fat* LOOK AT THESE FLAB-CAKES! LOOK AT 'EM! And you're fat… 'PFT!'.

* * *

Spinner: Stupid banana-rainbow coat wearing b*tch…

* * *

Sherman: One, *Dies*

* * *

Vert: I've had more fun playing with dog turds! I'd rather eat the waste out of a rhinos' anus-hole, I'd rather DIE!

* * *

Stanford: TEA AND CRUMPITS LOVE? :3

* * *

Vert: *Snoring*

Agura: GOOD MORNING!

Vert: BLARG! DIE IN A FIRE! *Sprays Agura with fire extinguisher*

* * *

Sherman: *Scratches head*

Spinner: LICE! D8 *Point*

Sherman: O.O Dandruff…!

* * *

Zoom: HUG! *Hugs Agura and pulls her back into a seat*

* * *

A.J.: *Cough* Uh, ur mom!

Tezz: Ur dad!

A.J.: WHAT CHU LOOKIN AT WHITE BOI?

Tezz: XD

* * *

Zoom: *Staring at Vert* RRAAAAAAAA! (Sounds like a bird)

Vert: XDDD

* * *

Tezz: HAHAHAHAHAHAAA! ! *Flicking tongue*

Vert: *Wheezy laugh and starts coughing*

* * *

All: *Laughing hysterically*

Sage: LAUGHING GAS BWAHAHAHAA!

Zoom: MY LUNGS!

A.J.: *Dead*

* * *

Spinner: U SMELL LIKE A BUTTHOLE! GOOD GOD!

Hatch: O.O'

Spinner: GOOD QWUA!

* * *

Stanford: OH YES! ABSOLUTELY!

Sherman: GIGGLE!

Spinner: *Groans*

* * *

Vert: We can all have ghetto names! I'm Vert-a-tra-mama, Agura's is Qual-a-la-mesheia, Sherman's is Shanie-qua, and Zoom's is CHI-NESHA!

Zoom: More like Thai-nesha…

* * *

Sherman: SPINNER!

Spinner: I CAN'T HELP THAT I'M PERVERTED!

* * *

Zoom: Got any GRAPES?

Tezz: The duck walked up to the lemonade stand-

Zoom: *Eyes sparkle*

Both: And he said to the man, runnin' the stand!

Tezz: Hey!

Zoom: Bom, bom, bom

Both: GOT ANY GRAPES! XDDD

* * *

Tezz: XDDD Man-period blood!

Vert: Here's ur period blood Agura… *Shoves over sliced red beets from a can*

Agura: IT'S NOT FUNNY!

All guys: *Laughing*

Agura: FINE! YOU ALL TRY BLEEDING OUT YOUR D**(Bleep)**CKS!

All: O_O

Agura: So immature! HOW DID I GET PAIRED UP WITH SEVEN GUYS?

Spinner: So you can make us dinner?

Vert and Zoom: BWAHAHAHAAA! *ROFL*

Agura: *Kicks Spinner* U SEXIST PIG!

Spinner: I CAN'T HELP THAT I HAVE A PENIS! *Cowers*

Agura: *Kicks him again*

Guys: *Laughing*

* * *

Agura: *Laughing as the guys are in the garage naked and sitting on the floor*

Vert: I feel violated… GET OFF ME! *Shoves Zoom over*

Sherman: O-O

A.J.: AWESOME! THIS IS BETTER THAN GOING COMMANDO!

Tezz: *Groans* How much more longer?

Agura: UNTIL I SAY SO! D:{

Zoom: Yup… TOTALLY violated…

Stanford: Of course Agura, you're welcome to join us and strip down too!

Agura: -_-'

* * *

A.J.: I made a goof…

* * *

Tezz: *Reading*

Vert: *Takes his book*

Tezz: *Snaps* OH NO U DI'INT!

* * *

Agura: *Screams*

BF5, RS5, Vandals, Sark, and Rawkus: O.O'

Agura: Thank u!

* * *

Rawkus: *Hugs Sherman* ^.^

* * *

Tezz: Tam-Tam! *Fake orgasm*

Vert: O_O

* * *

Stanford: *Takes in deep breath and walks in the garage*

All: O0O

Zoom: UR BALD!  
Stanford: I'M NOT BALD! I just shaved my head!

Vert: Great! Now you don't look like a douche bag!

A.J.: I think he should go back to military school.

Stanford: Oh haha, so funny.

* * *

Spinner: It's not right, IT'S NOT RIGHT! YOU'RE THE F*CKIN' FIRE HAZARD YOU FAT R-RUHRURUMRU! *Bounces angrily in his seat and has a fake stroke*

Tezz: *Rolling around on the floor while laughing uncontrollably*

* * *

A.J.: For the low, LOW price of-(Turns) 8,000 dollars a day-(Turns back)

* * *

Vert: Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom! I GOT IT RIGHT! 83

* * *

Sherman: I JUST noticed that Tezz's eyebrows are HIGHLIGHTED! D8

* * *

Sherman: Ya' know who DOESN'T MAKE MISTAKES?"

Tezz: Me?

Sherman: No.

Tezz: Jesus?

Sherman: O-O

* * *

Spinner: Instead of women, take that vacuum cleaner and go in your room for 20 minutes… YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO…

* * *

Zoom: WHY? WHY DO YOU WANT GIRLS WITH THE BIGGEST ASS AND THE BIGGEST BREASTASES? ! WHAT'S GUNNA HAPPEN IN 30 YEARS? ! THAT BIG ASS'LL BE AS BIG AS MY COUSIN'S HUMMER!

I'M RIDDIN' IN MAH HUMMR MAH NINJA! I'M RIDIN IN MAH HUMMER MAH NINJA!

(**HUMMER** flashes on the screen)

* * *

Agura: Yes, I know that. It's a powerful weapon.

* * *

Vert: No! I don't wanna hear that crap! Now get 'cho fat butt upstairs and into my bed. :3

* * *

A.J.: I love you! You fat American! *Huggles Vert*

Vert: I'M NOT FAT! LOOK AT MY ABS! *Pulls up shirt*

A.J.: And you! I'm pretty sure that you have a hundred kids! *Points to Sherman*

Sherman: OllO

* * *

Tezz: Hey Agura…

Agura: Hm?

Tezz: I know that you haven't seen my balls yet…

Agura: Yup! And I don't plan to! :D *Walks away*

Tezz: ._. Rejection…

* * *

Vert: UGH UR SO STUPUD! *Looks at lamp*

* * *

Vert: Tezz! Phone for you!

Tezz: (From upstairs) IS IT THE MUFFIN MAN? 8D

Vert:… No, it's your dad, he's in the hospital.

Tezz: Aww man! WHERE'S MY MUFFIN MAN!

* * *

Sherman: It's a CEILING FAN! 83

* * *

Vert: Giggle!

* * *

Stanford: I'll take an 8-ball of coffee please!

* * *

Tezz: I don't give a f*ck, what's winning, what's not winning, and who the f*ck has tiger blood, to be perfectly honest, WITH YOU? When I say something, I say it, BECAUSE I WANA SAY IT. I'm not trying to win, I'M NOT TRYING TO LOSE! And I'm not trying to prove that I have a mother f*ckin… feline… BLOODSTREAM, GOIN' THROUGH MY BODY! If anybody else in the world was acting THIS f*ckin' stupid, they would be f*ckin' shipped to some island filled with… Veloscoraptors, and nobody would hear about them ever again. But Charlie Sheen is apparently JESUS, because his carrier is falling apart, and yet, HE IS WINNING, and he has TIGER BLOOD, SO EVERYTHING IS OKAY.

* * *

Spinner: (To Tezz) OMIGOSH! U _DO_ HAVE A SENCE OF HUMOR! 8D

* * *

Vert: TEEHEE GIGGLE GIGGLE! I made a funny! :3

* * *

Tezz: Leave? And who will protect the Kharamanos?

Tromp: 8D

Tezz: They NEED our help, WE STAY.

Tromp: O.o

Tezz: Oh…

Tromp: YOU ARE NO SCIENTIST! IMPROPER GRAMMAR!

Kharamanos: *Rant and attack Tezz*

Tezz: BLARG! BLAGH! HELP VERT!

Vert: *Runs away* IMPROPER GRAMMAR!

Tezz: D8

Tromp: OFF WITH HIS HEAD!

Tezz: NOOOUUU! CURSE YOU VERT WHEELER!

* * *

Stanford: Why you-#$%^&*^%$#-ing little piece of donkey-$%^&*(-up my-#$%^&*-and-#$%^$##$%^&-that I have shoved up my-#$%^&^%$-on a Saturday like the-#$%^&^#! *Pants*

* * *

Zoom: What do pants have to do with breathing?

* * *

(BF5 are stranded in the desert)

A.J.: U look tasty…

Tezz: O.O'

Stanford: Derlishurs…

Tezz: Oh look! A puppy!

Zoom: *Gasp* CUTE PUPPIES? WHERE!

Tezz: *Runs down the desert*

Stanford: COME BACK PIE!

* * *

Tezz: *Sneezes loudly*

Agura: Better wipe that up…

Tezz: -.- I sneezed in my arm…

Sherman: H1N1!

All: *Run around screaming*

* * *

Agura: Um… V-Vert? I need to get back to Earth because… um… SOMETHING just started… and It's all over my pants…! A-

Vert: *Looks down and gasps* OMIGOD! AGURA'S INJURED!

All: WHAT! *Run to her side*

Sherman: Just breathe!

Spinner: Don't go into the light!

Zoom: *Takes off her pants*

A.J.: Just don't panic!

All: *Look at her* Ohhhh…

Agura: (Pissed off) *Snatches pants, puts them back on, and walks to the Tangler*

Vert: O.O Uhh… who wants to spend the night in my room and away from any women for a while…?

All: Me… (Traumatized)

* * *

Spinner: (About Kytren) He's like a kitty cat! A very, VERY scary kitty cat…

Kytren: *Growls and bares fangs*

Spinner: AGHHHH! *Runs off*

Kytren: Teehee…! ^-^

* * *

Kyburi: OMG!

Krylox: OH NOES!

Kyrosys: IT'S LOADING!

* * *

Sol: BROTHER!  
Kytren: BUBBY!

Both: *Huggle*

BF5 and RS5: Awww…!

Sol: Yay! I missed u! ^.^

Kytren: I missed u 2! X33

Me: Awww…

Both: *Kiss* (Yes, on the LIPS)

BF5: Ughhh!

RS5: x333 Awww!

Vert: O.o

Kytren: What?

Sol: It's how Sentients show compassion in the family!

* * *

Kytren: How come I'm always the sort of cute one?

…

Kytren: *Pours water in a glass*

All: Awww!

…

Kytren: *Scrubs his legs in the shower and then his arms*

All: Awww!

Kytren: DAH! *Covers self*

…

Kytren: *Sneezes*

All: Awww!

…

Kytren: *blinks*

All: Awwwwww!

…

Kytren: *Watching T.V.*

All: Awww!

…

Kytren: *Reading a book*

All: Awwwwwwwww!

…

Kytren: *Laughs*

All: Aww!

…

Kytren: *Listening to hardcore rock and sex music* Welcome to candyland bitch…!

All: Awww!

…

Kytren: *Licks lips* I need some chapstick.

All: Awww!

…

Kytren: *Working out in the gym*

All: Awwwww!

…

Kytren: *Brushes fangs*

All: Awwww!

…

Kytren: *Moans in his sleep*

All: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Kytren: Ahhhh! No! Please! Krytuuus! *Grips the sheets and shivers*

All: O.O ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE DREAMS? !

Kytren: *Squeals in pain*

…

Kytren: *Puts wet sheets in the washer*

All: Ewww…

Kytren: OH HUSH! *Slams washer door*

…

Kytren: *Eating dinner*

All: Awww!

…

Kytren: (In the shower again) *Pours body wash all over him and washes it off then turns the water off and steps out naked*

All: Awww!

Kytren: ACK! *Grabs towel*

…

Kytren: *Peeing*

All: Awww!

Kytren: DAAAAAHHH! *Covers self and climbs in the shower*

…

Kytren: *Snoring*

All: Awww!

Kytren: *Growls in sleep*

All: OxO

…

Kytren: (Bribes Kyrosys to scratch his belly like a dog) *Panting* Yayz! *Rolls around on the floor*

All: Awwwww!

Kytren: NOU! MY BELLY RUB!

…

Kytren: *Using towel to dry off his chest and head*

All: Awww!

Kytren: *Screams and covers himself again* GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM!

…

**I didn't have the NERVE to put up the one where Kytren was in the bathroom for SOME OTHER STUFF…**

…**He had a magazine… XP**

**And he was groaning in there…**

…

Kytren: *Groans and pants*

…

**Oh, WHAT? NO! **_HE WAS USING THE BATHROOM!_** AS IN NUMBER 2! GET UR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER REVIEWERS!**

…

Kytren: *Groans again* FOOD… POISONING! Take this and tell me what foods I need to eat in this health disease thing… *Hands magazine to Kyrosys*

Kyrosys: Rice… Crackers… water…

…

**Aww… what the heck…! x3**

…

Kytren: *Crosses one leg over the other*

All: Awww!

Kytren: THE HELL? !

Person #1: Hey at least ur not masturbating!

Person #2: Yeah! BUT WE WOULD STILL LOVE TO SEE THAT.

Kytren: WHO-JO-BU-PH-…? ! ? ! GET OUT!

All: *Leave*

…

**Now that I think about it, I don't have the courage, the nerve, (In other words, I'm too scared to do it) to put in that naughty one… XD**

**So here's a sub.**  
…

Kytren: *Getting raped in an alley way*

All: Awww!

Kytren: *Screams and cries in pain*

All: Aww!

Kytren: *Pants and groans and grunts longly.* STOP, PLEASE!

All: O.O *Back away*

…

**Yeah, these all have a mind of their own. XD**

* * *

A.J.: MISINTERPRITITATION!

* * *

Tezz: *Sticks tongue out and acts dead*

Vert: *Enters room* Well, since Tezz is dead, might as well take advantage of this time… *Takes out metal pipe* YOU STUPID, ARROGNT, RUSSIAN, PRICK! DIIIIIEEE! *Takes Tezz's NOW DEAD FOR REALS body and buries him in the desert.*

Agura: Hey, where's Tezz?

Vert: No where!

Tezz: *Resurrects as a zombie* BRAAAINS… MUST BE… SMARTER… *Groans*

Vert: *Shuts door and locks it* Oh, Tezz, went out for a walk…

Agura: Okay! *Walks outside and gets mauled*

…

Both: *Clawing at the door* BRAAAINS…

Vert: D8 AAAAAHHHHH! *Runs off*

* * *

Sherman: THE UNI-VARCE…

* * *

Zeke: Do u like turtles?

Vert: I luv turtalz… 83

* * *

Tezz: What kind of muffin do u want?

A.J.: What do u have?

Tezz: Cranberry! Blueberry! Chocolate! Apple! Pumpkin! Bird! Pen! **Glass. **Ink! **Razor blade…** *Suddenly leans in close to A.J.* **POISON…** *Death glare*

A.J.: O.O

* * *

Kytren: Brother? ALIVE! But not for long…

(Wall suddenly falls on him)

Kytren: *Crushed*

Cast and crew: XDDDD

Kytren : O.o Was that part of this scene? I meet my brother, and then get crushed by a killer wall?

Director: No, but you DO drive into lasers and get knocked off your vehicle, then you get shocked by the anti-gravity wall.

Kytren: NOUUU!

* * *

Director: Okay, Sentient torture room scene TAKE TWO! ACTION!

Kytren: Brother? ALIVE! But not for long…

Sol: We shall end our private war here and NOW brother…

(Both start running)

Director: CUT! EXCELLENT! Alright, break time. Tezz, Vert get ready to go on next.

Kytren: *Wraps an arm around Sol* Yay! Bubby! *Runs to him*

Sol: *Huggle* X333

* * *

Sol: Can I leave now?

Kytren: *Snuggling in his brother's chest and neck* No! Not finished! X33 SNUGGLE, SNUGGLE, SNUGGLE!

* * *

Sol: Okay, the huggling was cute, the snuggling was okay… BUT THIS?

Kytren: *Still snuggling in bed with Sol* What? We did it when we were younger!

Sol: Back then it was cute, now it looks like we love each other!

Kytren: SHUT UP AND SNUGGLE OR YOU WILL DIE! X3 *Snuggles in Sol's chest* Besides… I DO love you… *Starts kissing him*

…

Sol: DAHH! Ughh… I need to stop drinking…

Kytren: *Rolls over* Morning…! *Snuggles*

Sol: Oh my GO-!

* * *

Stanford: I feel so neglected!

* * *

Agura: Am I the ONLY one with a brain here?

* * *

Sage: Until then, my teacher…

Spinner: Yeah, UNTIL NEXT SEASON! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

* * *

Vert: FORE! *Throws baseball over the Hub*

(Screaming)

Vert: I think I missed…

* * *

Sherman and Spinner: *Sleeping*

Sherman: *Yawns*

Spinner: (Sleepwalking) *Gets up and walks to Sherman* Hey Sherm…?

Sherman: ? What is it?

Spinner: Let's go play outside! *Collapses on his brother*

Sherman: Uhh…? Okay then… good night!

* * *

Stanford: I CAN'T RELAX! If I relax, I'll pee myself! If I pee myself, I won't be relaxed and I'll get scared to tell Vert! I JUST CAN'T! I'd rather be anxious! :D

* * *

Stanford: 54 people DON'T GOT HUMOR!

* * *

Zoom: (In British accent) SU-ZAN!

* * *

A.J.: Now I'm neglected!

* * *

A.J.: Still never chosen!

Vert: A.J.-

A.J.: YAAAAAAY!

Vert: Stay here while Tezz and Stanford go out for hardcore training…

A.J.: Will I ever get chosen?

Spinner: A WILD SNORLAX! *Runs to A.J.* SNORLAX! I CHOOSE YOU! *Throws Pokéball *

Vert: Besides… do you want to go through a large obstacle course… with spinning blades, and a gas tank where you have to say your full name, where you're from, and how old you are and other info while you VOMIT AND CRY AND BARF AND GET COMPLETELY SICK?

Tezz: What?

Stanford: AGAIN? !

Vert: *Nods*

…

Tezz: Tezz Volitov from Moscow, *Vomits*, I'm 20 years old…! *Vomits again and gets on his hands and knees in pain*, MY FAVORITE COLOR IS BLACK…! *Barfs* AND I HAD A DOG NAMED CARROT! *Vomits*

Vert: *Turns gas off*

Tezz: *Still sick*

A.J.: Harsh… well I'm off to get ice cream! ^.^

Vert: Okay Stan! You're next!

Tezz: *Taken to the infirmary by Sage*

* * *

Tezz: CAROLIN! I CHOOSE YOU!

* * *

Zoom: RUN MY BATHWATER!

* * *

Agura: REJECTION! STILL!

* * *

NOW INRODUCING:

THE EMO TEAM!

Anti-Vert: Why are there so many colors?

Anti-Zoom: I can't finish this because my make-up is smeared!

Anti-Spinner: No one reads my blog!

Anti-Sherman: Why can't people understand me!

Anti-Agura: I look, SO FAT, in my new skinny jeans!

Anti-Stanford: Why can't I ever talk to someone?

All: *Sob and take out knives*

* * *

Tezz: Don't judge me… 'CAUSE I WAS BORN THIS WAY BAY-BAY!

* * *

Vert: DON'T. TOUCH. MY. STRAWBERRIES…

Spinner: Poke.

Vert: *Takes a wooden spoon pulls down Spinner's pants and beats him on the ass with it*

Spinner: D'8 Oww! MOMMY!

* * *

Sol: *Looking at a picture of Kytren when he was just born* Awww…

RS5: Awwwww!

Kytren: ENOUGH OF CUTENESS! I SAVAGE BEAST! YOU HEAR ME? ! I RIP YOUR HEART OUT, AND TEAR TO SHREADS! FEAR ME DAMMIT!

Krytus: Aww… do you need to be fed and put down for a nap?

Kytren: *Leaps up on the table*

Krytus, (Suddenly has deep demon voice, like the TAILS DOLL…) I will puncture through your seemingly-perfect shell and **TUG** out your heart! I shall not hesitate to **FED** off your **VILE INNARDS **that I will string up from your **DEATH BED**… Pulling them apart, I vow to keep you down on your hands and knees, and **TEAR OUT** your **INTESTINES** through your anus with a long and terrifying _**RIIIIIIP!**_

While you **STRUGGLE** to stand, I will already be **SHATTERING BONES** and **TEARING** your flesh-like shell covering **OFF YOUR BODY**. It'll be draped over my shoulders like **ANIMAL HIDE**, because I will take something as simple as an Earthly potato-peeler, and dreadfully **SHREAD OFF YOUR SKIN**!

With that dominate advantage, I'll order Sark to scoop your crimson-tinted **BLOOD** off this very floor, only to have them hand it over as you watch me **POUR** and **DRINK** the substance used to keep your now **MAULED BODY** in order. I will send your **HELPLESS** anti-matter form into a world of **MERCILESS PAIN** and **AGONIZING**, **EXCRUCIATINGLY HARSH** **SUFFERING**, that I can think and or pull out of **MY VERY PITCH BLACK ABYSS-LIKE SOUL…**

Krytus: *Faints*

All: *Blink*

Kytren: *Turns* (Innocently) Bubby! *Opens arms*

Sol:…

Kytren: (In demon voice) **HUG ME!**

Sol: *Hugs him*

Kytren: =^.^=

* * *

Zoom: Ya' know… if you type this into Google translate, It says 'ZOOM IS SEXY'.

Vert: XD How do you make it say 'Vert is sexy'?

Zoom: Sorry, only works for Asians. ASIAN EMOTICON TIME! -^.^-

* * *

Tezz: *Walks to Sage*

Sage: So… how was your adventure with Sol?

Tezz: Ugh! Did you HAVE to pair me with these idiots! No offence to you. But I mean COME ON!

First it was like… we find a Blue's shell, so we investigate, and then VERT tries to act all brave and nearly KILLS HIMSELF by reaching for Sol's containment unit! So afterwards, we learn that Kytren was his twin and there was this huge brother on brother conflict! I finished off the Sark and continued to watch the fight. Zoom was somewhat helpful because he pushed Kytren in, making him turn back into anti-matter. So then, we take Sol home, and instead of asking QUESTIONS LIKE A LOGICAL PERSON WOULD DO… Vert steps in and is all like, 'Let's go get something to eat! Durrp!'

Sage: *Holds in a laugh*

Tezz: So we all eat lunch and I get… some idea that I can't tell you about… and so we ride off right after we ate, leaving like, THREE WHOLE PIZZAS ON THE TABLE FOR VULTURES TO EAT!

As we're about to leave, Stanford walks by… and I'll tell you… HE SMELT LIKE DOG SH*T MIXED WITH PUKE AND DIARRHEA. Anyways…

*Rants on and on*

Sage: Umm… *Turns him around*

Tezz: (Sees everyone there with death glares and weapons) What? *Turns* O.O Ohhhh… no…

Vert: Five… fo-

Tezz: *Runs*

* * *

Tezz: *Puts his Sentient chip in the Chopper*

(Chopper turns a light copper color and has a blue power core)

Zoom: Sweeeet…

Vert: *Puts his chip in the Reverb*

Stanford: Looks good in red too I suppose. *Puts his chip in the Tangler* Awesome! A purple edition!

Agura: *Rolls eyes and puts her chip in the Buster* CAMO!

Sherman: *Puts their chip in the Splitwire*

Spinner: Awesomeness! It's so blue! Purtty…

A.J.: *Puts his chip in the Saber* Ohhh! It's so white!

Zoom: YES! *Takes GearSlammer* MINE!

* * *

Zoom: I'm allergic to peanuts…

Spinner: *Shoves a peanut butter cup down his throat*

Zoom: *Chokes*

Vert: WHAT THE HECK MAN? ! *Takes out EpiPen and shoves it in Zoom's leg.

Zoom: *Sighs and leans back, then spits the candy out* Uagh… gross… *Slaps Spinner*

* * *

Spinner: *Coughs* FAIL.

* * *

Tezz: THAT, was 19 words, and mistakes are not part of my DNA!

Agura: *Counting* WHAT VERT SAID WAS 20 WORDS! JESUS IMPOSTER!

* * *

Vert: You know what would be really fat? If we took that puppy chow chex mix stuff and poured in Dr. Pepper in the bowl and ate it as cereal! XD

All: Bleuaghhhh…

* * *

A.J.: Epic!

* * *

Vert: NOOO! Ky-kr-kr-ky-kre-kyt-ky-KYTREN!

* * *

A.J.: Gotta work off this blood clot!

* * *

Tezz: *Takes off his shirt with Vert*

Vert: *Takes off his pants*

Tezz: *Does the same*

(They both start walking to the deep end of their deserted pool)

Zoom: I DON'T WANNA SEE THAT FLAB! *Hides*

All: *Laughing uncontrollably*

Vert and Tezz: XDDDD *Jump in*

* * *

Krytus: KRYLOX! KYROSYS! KYTREN! FETCH ME MY WALKING STICK!

* * *

Spinner: OLAY!

* * *

Kyburi: BLARG! *Smacks Stanford*

* * *

Stanford: Single line breaks! Single line bre-OUUUGHHH! *Looks at his hurt shoulder* Oww…

* * *

Sherman: *Turns to Vert*

Vert: Hm? *Sips orange juice*

Spinner: You like-eh da juice, eh?

Vert: Me like-eh da juice!

All 3: XDDD *Burst into wheezy laughter*

Everyone else at the breakfast table: ?

* * *

Kyburi: SHUT UP! All I need is the butter. GET ME THA BUTTAH!

* * *

Zoom: *Puts on fake beard and takes out walking stick* GET ME MY CORNFLAKES!

* * *

Spinner: RECREATION! And the iNavigate comes in many different styles such as **MALE!**

Vert: Go left.

Spinner: **FEMALE!**

Agura: (Sassy) MAKE LEFT!

Spinner: **GANGSTER!**

A.J.: YO DAWG, YOU BEST TAKE A RIGHT!

Spinner: **NINJA!**

Zoom: YO DAWG, YOU BEST TAKE A RI-

Spinner: **EMO!**

Tezz: (With runny eye-liner) Let's just stay home…!

Spinner: **UNCONFIDENT!**

Sherman: Well I mean yeah, you can take a right or left, I dunno, you're the driver, heh.

Spinner: **AND PONY!**

Krytus: -.-' (In sheep outfit) Baaa…

* * *

Krylox: MY SHEEPS ARE NOT READY TO HARVEST!

* * *

Kytren: Make left at next right turn…

Kyrosys: What? That doesn't make se-

Kytren: Continue on for 3.2 sandwiches…

Kyrosys: ?

Kytren: Park in reverse while going forward…

Kyrosys: WHAT? !

Kytren: YOUR DESTINATION IS APROACHING ON THE LEFT IN 50…

Kyrosys: *Sighs* Thank you…

Kytren: -YEARS.

Kyrosys: WHAT THE FU-!

Kytren: Recalculating…

* * *

Sherman: *Stares into space*

* * *

**(2 INSIDE J****OKES WITH KGIRL1)**

1. AGURA MADE WAFFLES!

Vert: *Kisses her with messy hair* Oh. I love you…

2….

Vert: It's required guys… We skipped this in high school, and now we have to have it at the Hub, BE MATURE!

Agura: *Sits in the very back of the room next to Tezz* (Whispers) I'm scared!

Sage: Okay… Battle Force 5 Sex ed…

Stanford: *Groans*

Sage: *Goes about explaining things about females*

Zoom, Spinner, Stanford and A.J.: *Burst into laughter at ONE word*

Agura: *Stands up* IT'S NOT F*CKING FUNNY!

Tezz: Well played. XP

Sage: Moving onto males…

All guys: O.O'

Agura: *Laughs at everything*

All: (In unison) IT'S NOT FUNNY!

Agura: I-I'm sorry… XDDD

Tezz: *Blushes and wishes he could shrivel up and die*

Sage: Now… anatomy…

All: O.O *Lean in*

Sage: Of females…

All guys: YESSS!

Agura: *Groans*

A.J.: OOOHHH! PICK ME!

Sage: Yes A.J.?

A.J.: C-Can I teach anatomy?

Sage: Sure! *Walks out of the room*

A.J.: Okay bottom line, girls go through puberty and get boobs and hips. There. Weee…

Spinner: Agura…? Care to give us a pretty little picture?

Tezz: *Bursts into laughter*

Agura: *Walks over and hits him, then walks to the front* Imma teach about guys… Tezz? Spinner? Care to give us a, PRETTY LITTLE PICTURE…?

Both: *Blush*

Tezz: I wouldn't get naked in front of you! (To Agura)

Zoom: I dunno Tezz, you know you wanna practically DO Agura…

Tezz: NO! I WOULD NEVER DO HER!

Agura: DON'T SAY THAT! YOU WILL! YOU 'DO' YOUR RIGHT HAND, WHAT THE HELL YOU TALKIN' 'BOUT?

All: *Laugh*

Tezz: *Blushes*

**(Ten minutes later)**

All: (Chanting) DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!

Agura: (Handcuffed and on her knees while they push her closer to Tezz) NO!

Tezz: (Sitting in a chair with his legs strapped to the sides) *Whimpering*

A.J.: You know you want to…

Sage: Umm…

All: O.O *Scramble back to their seats*

Sage: Ummmm… okay back to the lesson… how do condoms prevent disease…?

A.J.: *Raises hand eagerly* MEEEEEEE!

All: *Crouch down in their seats*

* * *

Vert: *Grabs Agura's butt* Oh! I'm sorry! I slipped!

* * *

Zoom: TETRIS! *Plays for hours*

* * *

Kalus: (Getting beat by BF5) OH! WHY R U DOING THIS? !

Spinner: BECAUSE WERE SONIC HEROES! :D *Kicks him again*

* * *

Vert: It was a weekend, and you can't stop  
Us from going to the local dance spot.  
Instead of drinking imported beers,  
Somebody brought a bottle of Orphan Tears.

Zoom: We popped the top. We know what was in it.  
Yeah, we were all so stupid to sip it.  
Orphan Tears are hallucinogenic.  
I took one sip and saw a two-headed midget.

Tezz: Then the room filled with colors and shapes,  
And suddenly DeeJay was covered in snakes.  
Oh snap! And what made it worse  
Is I swear I saw a unicorn humping a smurf!

A.J.: Then a rainbow appeared out of Wax's ass.  
He passed some gas and it snapped in half.  
Yo Deejay! Are you still there?

Stanford: Yeah, I'm trying to hook up with this girl in a wheelchair.

A.J.: Alright. Chill there. I think a bulimic  
Carebear might pick a fight with Jesus!  
I don't believe it. I'm gunna be sea sick!  
These Orphan Tears are about to make me trip!

Krytus, Zemerick, Kalus, Kytren, Sever, Zug, and Sage: (While Dancing)

Little children, near and far,  
Don't know where your parents are!  
Cry directly in this jar!  
I will drink it at the bar!

Vert: Sip sippin' on Orphan Tears!  
Spinner: Sip sip sippin' on Orphan Tears!  
Zoom: Sip sippin' on, sip sip sippin' on,  
Tezz: Sipi-sipi-sippin' on Orphan Tears!

* * *

Spinner: BARBIE BRAID MY HAIR! D:)

* * *

Sherman: BUY OXI CLEAN!

A.J.: NOOO!

Tezz: *Screams*

* * *

Vert: When you look at us in our Shock Suits… I have the biggest crotch, then it's Sherman, Spinner, A.J., Stanford, Tezz, and Zoom.

Tezz: WHA? !

Zoom: ASIAN STEREOTYPE! UGH! BUT YA' KNOW WHAT? I'M SURE **GRACE** WOULD THINK I WAS BEFORE YOU VERT…

All: Oooooohhh…

Stanford: WHAT? !

Vert: HUH?

Agura: Ohhh SNAP! XD

Zoom: Yeah! THAT'S RIGHT!

Tezz: OoooOOOOO!

Spinner: OH LAWD!

Zoom and Vert and Stanford: *All get into a fistfight*

Agura: All this over a crotch size? Look boys, we don't care how big it is. If it's too big it'll hurt. We only care that it gets us prego!

All: X3333

Zoom: Oh Agura…

Vert: Ur so kind…

Agura:… I know… X3

* * *

A.J.: NO GLOVE, NO LOVE!

Vert: *Bursts into laughter*

* * *

Tezz: It looks like a house… *Gasp* OR A ROCKET SHIP!

Zoom: I-I am sorry for my disruptive behavior… *All serious*

* * *

Spinner: STOP DISCRACTIN' ME!

* * *

Agura: *Walks in with broken arm and foot and a pillow pet to sit on for her back*

Vert: It's a pillow…

Zoom and Stanford: It's a pet!

All: IT'S A PILLOW PET! :3

Agura: O.o

Tezz: Shut… UP!

(Brick hits Tezz)

* * *

A.J.: Smells like kool-aid in here…

* * *

Sage: Yes… this warehouse was in none other shape than a tetrahedron…

Sherman: TETRIS!

* * *

Stanford: YAY! We found a mistake! WE'RE SMART! :D We all deserve a clap! 123!

(One clap)

Everyone: XDDD

* * *

A.J.: MY GOD! MY FINGER'S STUCK!

Spinner: *Bites his lip*

…

Tezz: Now, they're touching… they weren't before…

Sherman: *Covers mouth*

Tezz: Now they're not touching each other.

Sherman: *Holds in laugh*

…

Vert: Just tell me if you want me to stop!

Stanford: *Eyes widen*

…

Agura: Just squeeze it in there!

Tezz and Zoom: Owo *Cover mouths*

…

Vert: Tezz, that's on the INSIDE…

All: *Burst into laughter*

Vert: What?

* * *

Zoom: I'm, too sexy for my jeans!

Agura: Well then take 'em off!

Zoom: O.O *Scoots away*

* * *

Vert: Hold on… CLASS… *Steps out of the classroom/garage for a second*

Tezz: *Holds his shirt over his head and starts rubbing his chest and stomach* Touch my body! (Mariah Carey)

All: *Start laughing hardly*

Vert: Okay! Srry 'bout that!

Tezz: *Quickly sits back down* OwO YES TEACHER…?

* * *

Sherman: Yay! We're almost to 5,000 words!

* * *

Agura: You know you want me…

Sherman: I do…

Agura: No…

* * *

Vert: And I was like, baby…baby, baby! Oh, Imma tell u one time. Girl I love… girl I love, GIRL I LOVE YOU! D: And that's all I need, I just need somebody to love… that way, there would be one less lonely girl… 'Cause when you smile… I SMILE… So please, be a part of my world… 2.0…

Agura: ARE YOU HIGH? !

Vert: YES. FLAMINGOS! *Kisses A.J.*

A.J.: OOOOoooooo! X33 *Kisses him back*

* * *

Stanford: Go right, in 3.3 MI-YULS… O-O

* * *

A.J.: TWEET TWEET LIKE TWITTER!

* * *

Spinner: WE HAVE REACHED 5,000 WORDS AND MORE! :D PARTAY!

All BF5 cast: *Come out and dance for the longest Quotes chap EVAR!)

* * *

Zemerick: Now, here r some cornflakes! *Hands them to Zoom*

Zoom: THANK YOU O WIZE ONE…

Zemerick: *Fake beard falls off*

Zoom: IMPOSTER! *Runs after him*

* * *

Agura: VERT!

Vert: I'M COMING WOMAN! UGH!

Zoom: OwO

Vert: *Walks downstairs* Okay. I'm here…

Tezz: You said you were coming Vert…

Vert: Yeah… So?

Spinner: COMING…

Vert: ?

Sherman: WHITE STUFF!

Vert: Snow?

Agura: *Whispers in his ear*

Vert: O.O' OH YOU'RE ALL SICK!

* * *

Sherman: Man! I'm almost NEVER involved with ANYTHING dirty!

A.J.: *Eyes him from across the table* I bet you would look good naked…

Sherman: o.o

A.J.: Mmm-hmmm…

Sherman: Buaghuahhh… I just threw up some in my mouth…

A.J.: *Glares at him* You've got it coming Cortez…

…

(THAT NIGHT)

Sherman: *Sleeping*

A.J.: *Creeps his hand over Sherman's chest*

(Sherman was shirtless)

Sherman: -.- *Still sleeping*

A.J.: Sheeeermaaaan… I love you…

Sherman: O_O *Looks up to see A.J. shirtless* AH-!

(Screaming)

* * *

Tezz: (Drunk) I can't keep partyin' 'round wit all dies VILLAINS! But I loves yous guy-(Hic)-guys!

Anti-Vert: (Drunk too) XDD Dude… you are… HIGH-LAR-YUS…

Zemerick: *Hands them all drinks*

Krytus: Yeah! Shots!

Kalus: *Dancing with Zug* I luv u…

Tezz, Anti-Vert, Zemerick, and Krytus: *All take three shots*

All: *Get out and dance to 'Hey Baby' by Pitbull ft. T-Pain.*

Zemerick: WHOOT! DIP THAT SALSA!

Kalus: Wha-?

Tezz: Y'all are more fun than my other team! *Rubs himself all over Anti-Vert*

Anti-Vert: XDD UR SO CUTE! I FUCKING LOVE THIS SONG!

Tezz: You can be my girl… *Kisses Anti-Vert*

Anti-Vert: *Dances closely and with Tezz from behind*

Zemerick: STILL! DIPIN' DAT SALZA! *Barfs in the trash can and continues raving*

Tezz: And you! You're my pet doggy! *Pets Anti-Zoom*

Anti-Zoom: Teehee! X3

Tezz: VODKA ON ME! Teehee!

Anti-Vert: Ur gunna need it tonight! *Licks his neck*

* * *

Spinner: I'M A PARAKEET! Yayz!

* * *

Stanford: Hey… Mr. Burns…

Agura: *Takes wrench* IF U SING THAT SONG ONE MORE TIME…

Stanford: Smithers loves you Burns! Why do u ignore him!

Agura: *Hits him*

Vert: And all he ever wanted to do…

A.J.: Was spend a little time with you…

Agura:…

* * *

BF5: *Walk into the garage to see Tezz making out with Anti-Vert*

Zoom: Huh?

Tezz: *Giggle* I love u…

Sherman: Uhh…

Tezz: OH HAI! Want some ice cream? *Throws up*

Vert: *Cringes*

(Back to normal) Anti-Vert: Huh… Oh, ur okay… ur okay… *Kisses him again*

Vert: O. G *Twitch*

* * *

Agura: *Slaps A.J.* YOU HORSE!

* * *

Agura: *Walks down the hallway and then up to her room* Get up.

Vert: (In her bed shirtless) Oh hai! I wanted to thank u personally from last night… *Seductive look*

Agura: Yeah… uhh… I have to go… uhh… *Runs out of the room like a crazy person, tripping over stuff, trying desperately to be quiet and etc.)

Vert: Gee, THAT sure turns me on… *Rolls eyes* She knows she wants me…

* * *

(IN REFERANCE TO CHAPTER 91)

Zoom: *(REALLY) Accidently trips Vert*

Vert: *Glares at him and starts edging towards him*

A.J.: Oh no! We are NOT starting this again!

All: XDDD

* * *

Sherman: HUZZAH!

* * *

Spinner: DON'T MAKE ME TAKE OFF THIS BAND-AID!

* * *

**(FOR MAH BUDDY HAYDEN! X3 We made this while he came over for a college bible study cuz his dad is the leader… etc. HE'S 10 and a little autistic, but you can talk to him like a normal kid. He's just hyper is all. XP)**

A.J.: *Starts arm-farting*

Zoom: *Laughs and does the same*

A.J.: YEA BA-BAY! XDD

Sherman: Bwahahaaaa!

Tezz: DISGUSTING!

All: *Stare*

Tezz: If ur gunna do it, DO IT RIGHT! *Arm-farts the seemingly correct way* Bahahahahahahaa! Hahahahaha! I made a funnah.

* * *

Stanford and A.J.: SKEW-WASH IT! (Squash it)

* * *

Vert: Anyways… so about 30 Sark are headed your way…

Stanford: (Whispering) Stop!

Spinner: Sorry! Geez!

Vert: A-And you see two other Sark RIGHT NEXT to the Battle Key, you're all alone with no back-up.

Spinner: I just have to tell you one thing!

Vert: So what do you do for this type of invasion?

Stanford: (Really loud) MAN, WHO CARES! D:{

All: *Start giggling*

Vert: O.o'

Stanford: *Blushes*

* * *

Sage: Like… the surfaces on your desks are seemingly smooth, but there are microscopic bumps and hills there. Try rubbing your desk and you'll see what I mean…

Vert: *Rubs his desk and looks at Zoom* (Evil grin)

Zoom: *Moans and rubs the desk faster*

(They're both whispering)

Vert: *Grunting*

Zoom: Ahhh!

Vert: *Panting*

Zoom: Ahhhhhhh! Ohhh!

Vert: Nnnnn!

Zoom: Oh yeah!

Vert: Harder!

Zoom: I'm trying! *Whimpers*

Vert: Ooohhhh! Feels too good!

Zoom: I'm gunna cum!

Vert: Ah-! *Turns*

Sage and everyone: O/O

Both: *Stop*

Zoom: (Whispers) Mood-killer.

* * *

Tezz: *Makes evil face* MUAHAHAA! EVIL RUSSIAN IS HERE!

Everyone: *Cowers all across the garage*

Tezz: DON'T DISTURB MY SLUMBER! Or ELSE… *Vanishes*

* * *

Vert: There was a guy in our class named Kendrick. We all called him Ken-dick. XDD

* * *

Zoom: Spit, swallow or deep-throat Sherman?

Spinner: Deep-throat.

Sherman: O.O WOW… Anyways, spit, swallow, or deep-throat Vert?

Zoom: Hmmm… Spit.

Vert: Aww! I'm not that dirty!

Zoom: A.J.! Would you either spit, swallow, or deep-throat Tezz?

Tezz: HUH? NO NO NO NO NO! YOU DON'T BRING ME INTO THIS UNLESS I ASK THE QUESTIONS AND ANSWER THEM!

A.J.: What does that mean anyways?

Tezz: What?

A.J.: Spit, swallow, and deep-throat.

Tezz: *Blushes* Zoom care to tell him…?

Zoom: Duuuuhhh… *Looks around*

Agura: *Whispers in A.J.'s ear*

A.J.: Oh! Then for Tezz I would say swallow. Or deep-throat. What about you guys for Tezz?

All:…

Vert: Spit.

Agura: Swallow.

Sherman: Spit.

Spinner: Deep.

Stanford: Deep-throat.

Zoom: Deep-throat that bitch.

Tezz: … *Slowly and awkwardly smiles* I LIKE THIS GAME! 8D Okay… VERT…

Vert: Oh no.

* * *

Spinner: Come to think of it, weren't we all girls during the first like… three or four weeks when we were developing in our moms?

A.J.: Really?

Vert: Yeah, you start out with blue eyes too.

Tezz: (Goes on forever about chromosomes and hormones and genes and such)

Agura: Yup… then you became boys… wonderful what goes on in a girl's body right? *Rolls eyes*

Tezz: I RESPECT U!

Agura: No…

* * *

Zoom: BLAUAGHH! *Grips Sherman's neck*

Sherman: OoO

* * *

Spinner: *Tilts Zoom's neck up* Now just go 'aahhhh'.

Zoom: Ahh-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-A-A-A-A-A-A!

Spinner: *Patting Zoom's neck* xDD

* * *

A.J.: I-I want some vodka too!

Tezz: TOO BAD! You guys have moose and syrup, right?

A.J.: -_-

* * *

Sage: Ummm… *Grabs Agura to the side* I did something TERRIBLY WRONG! D:}

Agura: What happened?

Sage: I-I… umm… took a few samples from Kytren and Krytus when it was Red Sentient mating season… and… *Whispers to her*

Agura: *Gasps* YOU INJECTED RED SENTIENT TESTOSTERONE INTO VERT, TEZZ, ZOOM, AND A.J.? !

Sage: Sorry!

Both: *Turn*

Vert: IMMA KILL YOU! *Tackles Zoom*

Zoom: *Starts rolling around with Vert*

Tezz: OH HELL YEAH! *Jumps in on the fight*

A.J.: *Jumping over boxes and things in an obstacle course* I feel so… energized… HEY SHERM! YOU WANNA WRESTLE? !

Sherman: Ummm… no…?

A.J.: AHHHH! *Tackles Sherman*

Sage: Well, Tezz and A.J. sure needed the hormones! Before it was like they hadn't have gone through puberty yet!

Both: *See Tezz pin Zoom down and grin wickedly* Oh that was fun! Let's go outside and run a mile! *Takes off his shirt*

Zoom: OKAY! *Takes off his shirt and runs outside*

Vert: Let's take this, 'getting' physical' stuff to the _bedroom_! C'mon Agura… *Smacks Agura's ass*

Agura: OH! Sage!

Sage: Heh heh…! Well you could only think about how the other Reds feel with only one female! ^^'

Vert: C'mon Agura! I feel feisty! Like I wanna just… JUST… TEAR YOU UP! *Growls playfully and pulls her on him*

Agura: OxO

Vert: PLzzz? I want to be ALL OVER you when you're naked and sweaty…! *Licks her neck*

Agura: SAAAGE! HELP!

Sage: *Quickly tries to make an antidote*

Vert: *Growls and jumps on Agura, starts to take her shirt off, and then kisses her roughly*

Agura: HELP! RAPE!

A.J.: Oh! THAT WAS AWESOME! WHOO! *Runs to the diner to hit on Grace*

Sherman: *Groans* Ughhhh! MY LEG! MY RIBS! Ohhh!

…

(Afterwards)

Vert: I said… WHAT?

Agura: Yeah…! You hit on me! AND SMACKED MY BUTT!

Tezz: I can't believe I actually ran that mile! Now I want to run more!

Zoom: Haha! That was fun! You kidding!

A.J.: Sorry! SORRY! *Helping Sherman lie down with his broken leg and broken ribs*

Vert: Oh God… I am SO… sorry…

Agura: It's okay… I might want you to take that testosterone shot again… YOU GOT FEISTY! ;D

Vert: O_O *Blushes* Did I do anything to you?

Agura: Nah. You just tried TO RAPE ME!

* * *

(BF5 ANIME!

All this is in Anime format)

All: O-o-?

Vert: What happened?

ヴェール:

何が起こったのですか？

Zoom: YEAH! This is just like the shows I used to watch as a kid where everything is subtitled in Japanese. THIS IS THE ENGLISH VERSION!

ズーム: うん！これは、私はすべて日本語で字幕付きです子供の頃から見ていた番組のようなものだ。本の英語版です！

Tezz: Oh cool! I love Japanese!  
Tezz:

クール!私は日本大好き!

Spinner: So this is really a show? COOL!  
スピナー:

あなたが同性愛者だ！

All: *Laugh*

すべて：  
*笑*

Spinner: What? What did it translate to?

この男は本当にバカです！

All: *Laugh more*  
(笑いより)

* * *

Vert: CHINATOWN!

* * *

Sherman: *Snatches Spinner's dollar and hands it to Vert* SHOVE THIS IN UR PANTS!

Vert: Why?

Spinner: MY MONEH!

Sherman: Just gross him out and wrap it around your d**(BLEEP)**k!

Vert: O.O

* * *

Agura: BWAHAHAHA! U ASIAN!

* * *

Tezz: I would like a friend…! *Hugs Vert*

Stanford: *Joins the hug*

Tezz: (In crazy demonic voice) GET OFF OF ME! D:{

Stanford: O-o

* * *

Sherman: ALMOST TO 7,000!

* * *

Tezz: I TRY not to be an asshole! But I can't help myself! It's too much fun to do this! *Pushes A.J. off a cliff and rips his parachute off*

A.J.: AHHHH!

Tezz: BwahahahAHAHAHAHAHAAA!1! *Runs off* NOW TO POISON VERT AND TAKE OVER BATTLE FORCE 5! (Radio crackle)

?: AGENT X! Are you there! Answer me now!

Tezz: *Pushes communicator button* Agent X here… the Canadian has left the building… repeat… the Canadian has left the building. Now off to fetch Goldie-locks, and the twins. The Thai is being… WRAPPED UP… as we speak…heh heh.

?: Excellent… return to HQ immediately for repairs for your gauntlet to kill off Goldie-locks… He squirms.

Tezz: *Grins and walks off*

* * *

A.J.: Do you have any funny quotes? No…

* * *

Stanford: LAST QUOTE! Oh what should I sa-?

* * *

Sherman: TOO LATE! WE HAVE REACHED THE GOAL OF 7,000 WORDS AND NEARLY 30 PAGES OF QUOTES! YAAAAAAAAYY!

Everyone: *Gets out and starts to party*

Me: YEAH! I'M DONE! I might still have quotes later on though… BUT OH WELL! I LOVE THIS! *Dances and raves with everyone*

* * *

**TY all SOOOO much for reading my quotes and submitting ur own! It means A LOT! I SWEAR TO U! IT MEANS… SOOO MUCH TO ME! Thank you! ^.^**

**ONE MORE TIME!**

Anti-Zoom: $14.95, that's un-PAW-able!

Anti-A.J.: That's no tall TAIL! (Voice cracks)

Anti-Sherman: Get two for the PAW-rise of one!

Anti-Tezz: Hurry now, because supplies are liiiim-MUTT-ted...

Anti-Spinner: So HEEL down to the store, and WOOF down these prices!

Anti-Vert: You can't SNIFF OUT, a PET-er deal.

Anti-Stanford: I've never FELT, the touch of a WOMAN!

All: XDDD

* * *

**Once again, Thank you.**

**Sincerely,**

_**INVADERLUVER**_


	100. The End

Zoom sighed as he took his belongings out of his dresser and sniffled back the tears. He was happy to see his family, but was leaving his other family behind.

He reached for a picture of the entire team along with Sage in front of the Hub.

He painfully placed it in his bag and looked at the empty room. A lump formed in his throat.

The Scout picked up his bags and headed downstairs.

Vert was waiting for him. "Here, call me if you need me." The blond said through an upset voice. Tears formed in his eyes as he watched Zoom got near the door.

The Cortez's carried their bags downstairs and to the door also. Vert handed them his number in case they wanted to talk or just if they forgot something.

Agura and Stanford both came down together. "I suppose I have to get back home now…" The Brit said sadly.

A.J. practically jumped down. He didn't need Vert's number, and wouldn't make Vert sad because he knew that they were close. But with all the leaving for good feel, he figured he wasn't seeing Vert for possibly the last time EVER.

With that, A.J. left Battle Force 5.

Tezz was the last to come down. He only carried two bags down and rested them at his sides as Sage levitated next to the leader.

Vert eyed his team and smiled. "Wow…" He muttered. "Three years… and now it's all over. You guys, were amazing to fight alongside with…"

Agura shed a small weak smile and wiped her eyes. "Yeah… It was, fun…"

Sherman looked down to the floor and swallowed hardly.

Spinner leaned on Stanford.

Zoom tried not to look in Vert's eyes.

Tezz bit his lip and looked off in the distance.

Vert sniffled and sighed. "I'm gunna miss you all… very much… Sage?"

The blue Sentient took over the small speech. "You don't know how grateful I am to have summoned you all. Especially you Vert. If it weren't for you out in the desert, I would have been dead by now."

He nodded and gazed to the floor.

"I am pleased with all of your effort and hard determination to help me in this war. And it is because of you that my people are free… _I_ am free…"

She sniffed and smiled widely. "And it is because of good people like you, that the Earth shall survive on for the rest of its natural days… thank you…"

They all nodded.

"As a reward, you may keep a data log and your Shocksuits so you may never forget this heroic deed."

Vert stepped in. "It'll be sad to see you all leave…"

"Seems like yesterday, we all were out on the training course like idiots." Zoom chuckled.

Stanford walked towards the door in sorrow. "My family is waiting for me at the airport." He turned back and lifted his arms. Everyone embraced him tightly before he walked out of the Hub for the last time and climbed into the Reverb. He waved goodbye to everyone and fought back the tears.

Zoom watched the Cortez's leave next. Spinner got a last hug from Zoom and walked out to the Buster.

He sighed as it seemed like everyone all got out at the same time.

Agura kissed Vert and Tezz on the cheek and turned to leave. As she left, she stopped to hug Zoom tightly. "Love you Zoom. Stay strong. Tezz, stay smart."

But what really surprised him was the small whimpering coming from the Russian.

A few tears fell from his eyes as he fully embraced Vert. "Thank you!" He cried multiple times.

"For what?" The blond asked.

Tezz sniffed and gazed into his eyes, taking his shoulders. "For not giving up on me and leaving me on that Red Sentient Moon for dead. I was trying to get out for YEARS… YEARS I was stranded until you came along! I-I never thought it was t-t-true, a-and that's why I've been so-s-so stubborn all those t-times!"

Vert held onto the Russian for a while until he picked up his things and packed them in the Splitwire.

He trembled as he smiled and slipped into his vehicle.

Now it was only Vert and Zoom.

The Scout burst into tears as he held onto his 'big brother'. "Vert, I can't leave! I don't want to! I can't leave you!"

Vert sighed and cried some also. "I-…I know…"

He pulled away and thankfully smiled to his teammate. "Zoom, you have to go. Your family needs you…"

"But I want to stay with you!"

Vert shook his head. "No…" He walked to the Saber and pulled out his sword. "You can keep this. Since you're like, A NINJA, you'll need it. But think of me and the team whenever you see it? Okay? You can do that for me…"

Zoom took the weapon and sighed. "Vert… You're like my brother! I can't just leave now!"

"But you have to…" He replied.

Zoom cried in Vert's chest before he placed the sword on one side of the Chopper.

"Hey, maybe I can visit you sometime if I'm still in touch with Sage…!"

Zoom shed a small smile and gave Vert one last hug before he climbed on his vehicle.

"I guess this is goodbye…"

Vert nodded and wiped his eyes. "I'm gunna miss you buddy…"

The Scout put on his helmet and sighed. He nodded and drove off into the desert.

Vert sniffled as he started sobbing to himself.

"Hey Vert…?" Zoom said over the com-unit in their suits.

Vert picked up the signal and looked outside to see that Zoom had stopped so he was still visible.

"You're the best bro I've ever had…" With that, he continued down the salt flats and out of sight.

"You too Zoom. You are too." Vert sighed to himself and looked at his own team picture.

Tears welled in his eyes again as he took a frame out from the kitchen. He slid the delicate and memorable picture inside and rested it in the kitchen counter, where he could look back on the memory and remember that it was all because of them.

All because of Battle Force 5…

* * *

**Well, it's official... THE UNTOLD STORIES OF BF5 IS OVER.**

**I'd like to thank EVERYONE that took part in taking their time reading and reviewing my story.**

**Even the anonymous ones, you guys have a big say in this too!**

**X3**

**I have more fanfictions in mind and possibly 'The Untold Stories of BF5 2'.**

**But for now,**

**This is InvaderLuver signing off.**


End file.
